The Alexander Chronicles Year 3 The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black
by the22nddoctor
Summary: Alex is back for another year at Hogwarts; this time the peace is threatened by the escaped prisoner from Azkaban who want to kill Harry Potter. Alex also to deal with creatures that leaves you with your worst memories, secrets that will change his life forever. After this year nothing will ever be the same agian for our young hero.
1. Chapter 1: summer days

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 1; Summer Days

I don´t own Harry Potter, now that the formal stuff is over please enjoy the story.

...

Alex´s point of view

Alexander Bonteri wasn´t an ordinary boy; sure, he seemed like a normal "just reached thirteen year old " boy , with dark brown hair, grey eyes, maybe a bit short for his age. That was what you would think if you passed him on the street.

However if you knew or simply looked at his room. You would know that wasn´t the case.

Alex´s room were full of strange books, quills, parchments, cauldrons, a wood stick and pictures of Alex and his friends. The last part may seemed like a normal thing to have, but in instead of staying still; the persons in the pictures moved around. Yeah Alex wasn´t a normal boy far from it, he was a wizard, and even for the wizards he was special as he is one of the only living heirs to Salazar Slytherin with the power to speak parseltongue, it sadly also meant that Alex was related to Lord Voldemort. Alex´s relation to Slytherin was only know by him, his close family and his headmaster Professor Dumbledore.

This summer had been a busy one; Alex teachers at his magic school Hogwarts had given him a lot of essays for the summer. Luckily, he had gotten all of them done already, so he could soon enjoy the rest of his summer, he had even finished the History of magic essay, for Alex that was the most boring subject at Hogwarts, with the most boring teacher ever. Alex was also been schooled in pure-blood etiquette by his grandfather during the summer, the good thing about it was that his grandfather didn´t think they were better due to their blood status, which made the lessons quit amusing.

It was about nine in the afternoon; Alex was sitting alone in his room, adding finishing touches on the history essay.

"How is my favourite nephew?" sounded a voice from the door. Alex looked up and smiled; there in the door frame stood a medium high man in a dark blue suit. The man had dark brown hair, smiling brown eyes. It was Alex favourite uncle; Tony.

"Uncle Tony!" Alex said as he ran over and gave his uncle a hug, "I am fine just finishing this boring History essay." He added as he broke the hug.

"Yes I remember Professor Binns being more effective then Sleeping Draught."

Alex smiled, then he notice the Daily Prophet in his uncle´s hands, on the front page was there a picture of a man with black shoulder length hair, a moustache, in prison robes, and was screaming and moving violently. "Who is that?" Alex asked pointing at the paper.

Tony starred at the paper before answering, "Oh that is Sirius Black, he have escaped Azkaban:"

"Wait isn´t Azkaban supposed to be unescapable?"

"Yes, it should, that is the problem. Black is first one who have done it. Here you could read about it, if you want." Tony said as he handed his nephew the Prophet.

After a few minutes of reading Alex looked up, "So does anybody know how he escaped?" He asked bit shocked about what he had learned so this Black person had killed thirteen people with one curse.

"No, it be one of the thing he will be forced to answer after the dementors bring him in. Even Black will have trouble stopping those creatures. "

"Hey Uncle Tony is there a way to stop them. I mean they sound very unfriendly?"

Alex´s uncle looked at him with and raised eyebrow. "They are Alex. They are the worst; the dementors freed on happy memories leaving you only with the bad behind, most of the prisoners go insane after a while. I hope you never have to encounter those foul creatures, but in case, you do, yes, there is a way. It is called the patronus charm, if it done successfully. It will produce a small shied or some mist that either blocks or drive the dementors away. However this spell is very difficult to master."

"Why?"

"In order to produce a strong patronus, you need, besides saying the incarnation (expecto patronum), a truly happy memory, one that fills you with joy. If the memory is powerful enough, the patronus will be corporeal."

"But you need a wand to do it right?"

"Yes, of course you do."

Alex nodded, as his uncle shoot his theory down about Black has used the patronus charm to escape, "Hey Uncle Tony can you do a corporeal patronus?"

Tony smiled "Well of course I do, it will always be easier to produce the charm without the presence of the dementors, want to see?"

Alex nodded eager to see some advance magic. Tony took out is wand, cleared his throat and said, "expecto patronum", out of his wand came a silvery mist that formed into a panther.

"Showing of again Anthony?" said a voice, as the panther faded away. It was Alex´s grandfather Fredric Ambrosius.

"Just showing the boy some useful magic father."

Fredric laughed, "Yes I know, hope you listen to your uncle Alexander, he is the best in the family to produce a patronus."

Alex nodded as his grandfather continued, "I actually wanted to talk to Alexander. I have found some more information on our ancestors."

"Really what news grandfather?" Alex as he invited his uncle and grandfather to his room.

"Well as you know Salazar Slytherin had two sons Bellus and Seleucus. Now history tells us that Seleucus strongly disagreed with his father´s views, and he suffered for that. Even his brother who Seleucus first was on good terms with, started to hate him. Eventually Seleucus chose to leave his family, when his mother died of dragon pox. Gordric Gryffindor who was old friend Salazar decided to help the young Seleucus to get a new home and he even thought him all he knew. Not long after Seleucus had left Salazar died too. Making Bellus the head of the Family."

"Why did Gordric take Seleucus in?"

"I told you Gordric and Salazar used to be best frineds, Gordric was even Seleucus godfather´."

"So Seleucus were taught both Slytherin and Gryffindor views and skills?"

Frederic nodded and smiled, "Yes I image he was a lot like you. Now as you know he married a half-blood and started his own family. The gift of talking to Snakes was eventually lost, since nobody cared about blood-purity"

"But , it still doesn´t explain why I have the gift of parseltongue. I mean why me?"

"Well Alex," his uncle began, "you how in the old fairy tales the hero were given a gift, maybe that is why."

Alex nodded a bit disappointed, "I not a hero Uncle, I am just nobody."

"A hero doesn´t mean to be the one who saves the world, a hero is one who do good things for others, you are a hero, and a great wizard Alex. Don´t ever tell me otherwise." Tony said.

"Yeah Alexander you are a hero in here" Alex´s grandfather pointed at his heart, causing Alex to smile.

"Thanks it really means a lot."

They were silent for a while, "Well I don´t know about you but I could use a good cup of tea." Frederic said causing Alex and Tony to laugh as they followed the old man to the kitchen, where Alex´s mother Cyrina already was sitting, when she saw them she smiled and asked Pixy to fetch some tea. Just as Pixy had brought it over, there was a knock on the door.

"Alex will you get that."

Alex nodded and walked over to the door. As he opened it, he was surprised to see a nervous smiling Harry Potter. He was standing there with his trunk standing next to him, and Alex could see Hedwig on a tree behind him. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kind of got in trouble, and you said if I needed a place, I could come to you. So can I come in?"

Alex nodded, "Yes of course." he said stepping aside so Harry could get in. "What kind of trouble are you in?"

Before Harry could answer, Cyrina appeared behind Alex, "Who is it dear?" She paused as he noticed Harry, "Oh Harry come inside. Pixy" with a pop the little house elf appeared.

"You called mistress."

"Yes Pixy, please take Harry´s trunk to one of the guestroom. The one Next to Alexander´s room"

As Pixy disappeared, Harry walked shyly into the house, looking around.

"So Harry, we were just having tea, would you like to join us?" Cyrina asked.

"Yes thank you Mrs. Bonteri" Harry said as he was being lead into the kitchen.

As Harry stepped inside, he was met by Alex´s uncle and grandfather.

"Oh Harry this my Uncle Tony – and this is my grandfather." Alex said pointing at his uncle and grandfather respectively. "And this my friend Harry Potter." He finish while pointing at Harry with his thumb.

Both Tony and Frederic went up to shake Harry´s hand and welcoming him the house.

"So you mentioned you had gotten in to trouble Harry?" Alex said quietly.

"Trouble, what kind of trouble?" Tony asked.

"Uh well I kind of uh maybe I shouldn't have come. I don´t want to get you in to trouble as well."

"Nonsense Harry, tell us so we can help." Cyrina said.

"Well I" but before Harry could say more, the fireplace, in the livingroom roared op, and a voice was heard , "Hallo is anybody home?"

"I get it" Alex´s grandfather said as he got up and walked into the living room, "Cornelius what can I do for you?"

"Frederic, I am looking for Mr. Potter, he is at your daughter´s house right?" The minister said, Alex noticed that Harry paled, making Alex wonder what Harry had done.

"Indeed he is minister, please come."

Another roar was heard from the fireplace, and moments later the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge entered, his pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, black clock and green bowler. "Good evening Mr. Ambrosius, Mr Bonteri, Mr Potter," he said to Tony, Alex and Harry, before walking up to Cyrina, "Cyrina, hope I not intruding in your lovely home."

"Not at all minister, can I offer you anything; tea, butterbear, or maybe fire whisky?"

"Just tea thank you," the minister said with a smile, "would you mind having it sent to the sitting room."

Cyrina nodded, "Yes of course Cornelius", she said to before saying the same to one of the family other house elves Mix.

"Good then boys if you will," the minister said, and Harry and Alex began to follow.

"Alexander, this is Harry´s business," Cyrina said sternly stopping her son.

"Oh it is okay he is there Cyrina." The minister said, causing Cyrina to nod at Alex.

Alex and Harry followed the Minister into the sitting room. "Sit down, Harry, Alexander," said Fudge, indicating a chairs by the fire.

Harry and Alex sat down. Once again, Alex looked over to Harry. He looked nervous and afraid, and it once again made Alex wonder how bad of the trouble Harry was in, surly it couldn´t be that bad then again the minister was here. Fudge took off his cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his pinstriped suit and sat down opposite Harry and Alex.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic." The Minister told them.

Alex already knew this, of course; he had seen Fudge once before, as he had been the one who had witnessed Hermione's petrifying last year. And from what Harry had told Alex, he also knew who the Minister was.

Just as the minister was about to continue Mix arrived with the tea and some crumpets.

Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… but you're safe, and that's what matters." Alex looked at the minister, all this because Harry had ran away, not that Alex didn´t understood his friend, actually, he didn´t understood why Harry hadn´t ran away sooner. The minister´s concern must be related to Black´s escape.

Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and push the plate towards Alex and Harry. Harry was still was shaking with nerves.

"Eat, Harry you look staving. Now where was I, Yes, you will be pleased that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of you oh aunt? Miss Marjorie Dursley."

Alex nearly chocked on the crumpet he had taken, Harry had blown his aunt up. Wow that was intense, Alex noticed that Fudge was looking at him, he muttered a small "Sorry."

"Yes, as I was saying two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad were dispatched to Privet Drive, and after some auguring her brother" Fudge paused clearly his people had told him about Harry´s uncle, "they managed they to puncture her and remove her memory of the incident. She won´t remember a thing. So now harm done".

Fudge smiled at Harry and Alex over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying favourite nephews. Alex look from Fudge to Harry, who had opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out so he closed it again.

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."

Harry finally regained his voice "I always stay at Hogwarts during Christmas and Easter, I don´t even want to return to them during summer, in fact I don´t want to see them ever again." he said hardly.

Alex looked at his friend with concern in his eyes, Harry had always been a private person therefore Alex never knew much of Harry´s home life. He had tried talking to Harry about it sometimes, but he had always told him not to worry, but Alex knew there much more then Harry had told.

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other — er — very deep down." To Alex the minister didn´t sound so sure.

"I refuse to go back." Harry said.

For a second Alex wonder if Harry could live with him and his family, it would be cool, then they could be like brothers. "Let us deal with it later Mr Potter, maybe you will think different later. As for now we need to figure out where you can stay this summer."

"Can´t I stay here?"

Fudge nodded, "yes I shall talk to Mrs. Bonteri about it, I be right back." He was about leave when.

"Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?"

_"_Punishment_?" _Alex thought. "Why on earth did he have to be so bloody noble and bring that up? He was just about to get away scott free and he had to ruin it_." _

Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"

"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!" Alex rolled his eyes and ate the last bit of his crumpet, that law was ridiculous; a pureblood family could get a permit so their children could use magic, in order to practice their skills, as the one Alex had.

"Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was clearly an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!" Harry and Alex shared a strange glance, this was this a new policy, the ministry was normally very strict about this.

"Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" Harry told Fudge, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"

Unless Alex´s eyes were deceiving them, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward.

"Circumstances change, Harry…We have to take into account…in the present climate…Surely you don't want to be expelled?"

"Of course not," said Harry, Alex nodded nonchalantly.

"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" Fudge laughed. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry while I have a small word with Cyrina."

"You blew you aunt up?" Alex asked, as soon Fudge had closed the door.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he took a crumpet, "Yeah, but it was an accident," he added quickly "but maybe she sort of deserve it." He added making Alex laugh.

"Okay, but was I the only one who thought it was odd."

"Odd? What do you mean?"

"Well," Alex paused, "the minister showing up simply because of some underage magic. I mean he didn´t even want you punish you. So why even brother showing up at all?"

Harry nodded, "yeah I was thinking the same, do you have any idea why?"

"Maybe," Alex began, "you know about Black right?" Harry nodded, "well he was said to be Voldemort right hand man, so maybe the minster just wanted to make sure you were safe from him. I mean Black most likely wants you dead, so maybe Fudge is just happy to see you alive."

Just then the door opened and a smiling Fudge retuned "I have talked with Mrs. Bonteri and she have agreed you can live her for the rest summer. However you must not leave this house unless Mrs. Bonteri knows about it."

"Okay," Harry said slowly with a nod. "But why?"

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no… best we know where you are… I mean…" Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his black cloak. "Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know…" It was then Alex saw an opening.

"Have you had any luck with Black yet?" he asked the Minister.

Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak. "What's that? Oh, you've heard?"

Alex nodded, "It was in the prophet sir."

"Yes it was, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed… and they are angrier than I've ever seen them." Fudge shuddered slightly. "Don´t worry about this Black will never be a threat to your children. So, I'll say good-bye."

He held out his hand and Harry shook it. Alex, shaking it next.

"Er — Minister? Can I ask you something?" Harry spoke up.

"Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.

"Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form for me. D'you think you could —?"

Fudge was looking uncomfortable. "Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not either of your parent or guardian —"

"But you're the Minister of Magic," Harry said eagerly. "If you gave me permission…"

"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly. "Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't… yes… well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry." With those words, the minister left.

"Well that sucks?" Alex said.

"Yeah" Harry nodded as Cyrina entered the room.

"So Alex, would show Harry where he will sleep, then I send Mix up with some goodies to you room and let your boys, what do you call it hang out."

…

Harry´s point of view.

Harry was a bit surprised how big the house Alex lived in was. There was a lot of guest room, a big dining hall, some offices, a big library and a swimming pool among other things. Alex explained that many magical houses were bigger in the inside, like Mr. Weasley´s car. After Alex had shown Harry around, they talked a bit with Alex´s uncle and grandfather, then they left the boys went up to Alex´s room.

As Harry stepped into the room, he could help but be amazed Alex, it was large, again lager then it appeared from the outside, it was filled with different stuff both muggle (like a small television) and magical, and yet all was neatly organized. The room had a king´s size bed at the window, and desk at the other end. There were a lot on books on the shelf, along with pictures of all of Alex´s friends and family, some of them had Harry, Hermione and Alex in them and others had Alex´s friends from the Slytherin house in them, however most them was of Daphne. Harry saw that one of the house elves already had brought the food up.

"Wow a cool room Alex," Harry said still looking around the room.

"Thanks, I try to keep it simple"

"You sure have a lot of pictures of Daphne, what you like her" Harry teased and laughed as his friend failed to hide a blush fast enough.

"N-no I mean she by best friend, you can be friends with a girl you know, and beside I have a lot of pictures of my friends. Anyway speaking of like, what about you and Hermione?"

This time Harry blushed, as he had wondered about the hug Hermione had given him, did she like him, did he like her in that way. She was a great friend, but girlfriend maybe.

"Hallo earth to Harry"

Harry blinked. "As you said you can be friends with a girl."

Alex smiled "Anyway do you want to talk about the Dursleys?"

Harry paused, he wanted to tell it all to Alex, unlike Ron and Hermione he didn´t judge and he knew he could count on his loyalty. Yes, he should tell him.

And he did; Harry told how his aunt Marge treated him, how she always had treated him, the things she had told him about his parents.

"Wow Harry, I can understand why you blew her up."

Harry nodded, "She just made my so mad Alex. But I mean it was wrong, I shouldn't have attacked. "

"Hey I get it, and I don´t think it was wrong, oh at least I would have done the same."

"So have you heard from Ron?" Harry said changing to subject, "you guys have made up right?" He asked not wanting his two best friends to be fighting all the time.

Alex´s face didn´t exactly comforted Harry, "I don´t know Harry, he wrote me, but it wasn´t much. I hope he have come to his senses", Alex paused, "But hey doesn´t mean you can´t be friends with him and me at the same time.

"Okay I guess I can accept it."

The boys continued to talk about random stuff all the night; they just talked about random stuff, future classes some new cool spells and so on, for one of the first time Harry felt like a normal boy, hanging out with his friend. When they reached, midnight Alex´s mother popped in and said it was time for bed.

As Harry entered his bedroom, he couldn´t help feeling happy as he petted Hedwig, "so do you like it here?"

The owl hooted happily, "yeah I like it too. It feels like a home"

Hedwig nipped him gently, before she flew outside properly to hunt with Archimedes. Harry went to bed thinking it would be a great summer and whising he could live here.

…

So that was the first chapter, a bit slow start. Next time Alex and Harry will go to Diagon Alley, where they will met friends' and do some shopping. Please let me know what your think.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping in Diagon Ally

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3:The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black .

Chapter 2: Shopping in Diagon Ally

…

Alex´s point of view.

Harry had told Alex, that he had taken him days to get used to this new freedom, that he could get up when he liked or eat whatever he fancied.

After they had eaten breakfast, Alex and Harry would usually go outside and play football, hang out in the library or play grounded Quidditch, with a small ball that Tony had enchanted to act like a Snitch and sometimes they went swimming in the lake in the house garden or in the swimming pool.

Also when Alex´s uncle or Alex´s grandfather was over they would teach the boys some duelling skills, along with some pretty cool new spells. At the duelling training, Alex and Harry discovered that they were pretty evenly matched.

"So how come they never teach those spells at Hogwarts?" Harry asked after one of Tony´s lessons.

"Well" Tony began, "It is mostly pure-blood agenda. You see Harry many pure-blood families, want Hogwarts to teach limited stuff, that way they can teach the other stuff to their own children giving them the advances."

"What, how can Dumbledore let this happen?" Harry said.

"Calm down Harry," Alex began, "Dumbledore have changed much, some of these spells would we have learned the last years if we had competent teachers in defence, some them we will lean later, it only a small part of them they don´t teach."

"Alex is right Harry, the biggest problem with Hogwarts is the poorly History lessons and the lack of wizard etiquette, that is was makes the difference and sadly keep many muggle borns from influence after the school."

"So it people like Malfoy´s fault we have Binns as a teacher?" Harry asked causing Tony to nod.

"Yes, but that is enough teaching for today boys, go enjoy your summer."

As Tony, left Alex and Harry looked at each other.

"So tree climbing?" Alex asked.

"Oh you are so on." Harry said then smiled, "Race you?"

"If you want to lose." Alex as with a smile and the two boys ran, enjoying their summer.

…

As so, the days passed, Alex thought it was great having a friend over things were just more fun that way. One morning, during the middle of the summer, Alex and Harry were eating breakfast along with Cyrina when two owls flew in and dropped some letters in the boy´s laps.

"It is our Hogwarts letter." Alex said as he opened his.

Besides the usual information, the term´s start date and so on, was also the new supply list.

Third year students will require:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) by Miranda Goshawk

Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

The Defense against Dark Creatures by Quentin Trimble

The Rune dictionary by Laurenzoo

Ancient Runes Made Easy by Laurenzoo

Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky

The Monster Book of Monsters, by Edwardus Lima

The Ways of Healing by Phyllida Spore

"Sounds interesting" Alex said as he handed his mother the list.

"Well" Cyrina said, "Do you boys fancy a trip to Diagon Ally?"

Both Alex and nodded eagerly, "Can we go today?" They said in unison.

…

Some hours later Alex and Harry stepped in to Diagon Ally.

"This place never stops to amaze me," Harry said looking around.

"Yeah it is great, but hey you managed the floo travel pretty well this time."

"You get it wrong one time, and you never stop hearing about." Harry said in mock offence.

"Nope, never."

"Boys!" Cyrina said getting their attention; "Let's go the Gringotts first okay."

The walk over to the wizard bank were done quickly, since both boys wanted to go look at the shops or rather one shop in particular afterwards.

"Yes?" Said the goblin at the counter as they approved.

"Yes, we are to make a withdrawal for the Ambrosius vault," Cyrina said as she handed her key over. Then she look at Harry, "and from Mr. Potter´s vault as well". As on a que Harry produced his key from his pocket and handed the key over.

"Very well Nagnok will take you there." The goblin, as another goblin, who Alex assumed to be Nagnok approved.

"Follow me", Nagnok said and began walking towards the vaults, with the two wizards and the witch following.

They would go to the Ambrosius vault first, as they drove further and further down in the cart, Harry asked, "Just how far down can we get?"

"The Ambrosius is one of the more secure vault due to the family's status, so we have to far down." Cyrina answered.

"Weren't you this far down when you cheeked the Potter vault out Harry?" Alex asked.

"Wait what? Potter vault what do you mean? I have my vault but it is higher up in vault 687."

"Harry that should only have been Lily and James´ personal vault, your still have the family vault, you can acres when you are seventeen." Cyrina explained, as they walked out of the cart and over to Alex´s family vault.

"No I think you are wrong Mrs Bonteri, I have never heard anything about any other vaults."

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, you do have your family vault here at Gringotts," Nagnok said, "It as Mrs. Bonteri said you will gain access when you are of age, but when you are sixteen you should be called in for a meeting. However the Potter vault should be as big as the Ambrosius vault. "

Harry nodded, as they entered the vault, Alex noticed that his friend´s mouth dropped as he saw the massive amount of gold coins, "Wow that is a lot of gold", he breathed out.

"We get by Harry, this is our main vault, and then there are our personal vaults and the Emrys vault. " Cyrina explained.

"That is so wow."

"Yeah told you I had enough money." Alex said looking at ground as he placed some coins in his bag.

After they had gotten money for Alex´s school supplies, they went to Harry´s vault to get his moneys. As they exited the vault chamber, Harry still looked a bit shocked that he had a second vault. Alex felt a bit guilty for not having told him, but honestly, he assumed he already knew.

After they had gotten some potion supplies, quills and parchment, the next stop was madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. Alex couldn´t help feeling a bit nostalgic about this place, since it was here he had met Harry for the first time.

Flashback

As Alex walked in to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions he saw there already were two boys in there: a short raven haired boy with green eyes and blonde haired who Alex recognised as Draco Malfoy, Alex sighed not really wanting to deal with his am pure blood and therefore I am better stuff.

"Hogwarts too dear" Alex nodded at Madam Malkin "okay just wait over there"

Alex went over to Draco and the other boy, who were talking. Alex sat on stool between them.

"Ah Bontrari" said Draco, as he saw Alex.

Alex looked at Draco "Malfoy"

Malfoy turned his attention back at the raven haired boy, who had green eyes, "as I was saying, they shouldn't let the other in. They are just not the same; they have not been brought up. I mean some of them haven´t even heard of Hogwarts before they get the letter. What your surname by the way?"

Malfoy never got his answer, because one of the witches came and told him he was done. Which were good, because Alex had already gotten sick of hearing Malfoy´s propaganda and the green-eyed boy seamed glad that he didn´t need to answer. With a bored face, Draco jumped down "Well see you at Hogwarts."

Alex smiled at the boy "Sorry about him, he can really be a git sometimes or really every time actually."

"Yeah he sounded like a snob, actually reminded me of my cousin."

"Uh sorry too hear that, I am Alexander by the way, but please call me Alex, Alexander is reserved for parents and when I am in trouble."

The raven haired boy laughed "Oh I am Harry."

"Well nice to meet you Harry" said Alex as he offend his hand to Harry. Harry grinned and accepted and they shocked hands "Nice to meet you too Alex."

Flashback end

Alex hadn´t know that Harry was Harry Potter back then, not that he cared anyway. The had talked together the whole time they had waited for their robes, and Alex had thought back then that the boy would be a good friend.

This time at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, the robe shopping this went fairly quickly; about twenty minutes time the boys were measured, and they walked out of the shop, with their new robes.

On the way to the bookshop Flourish &amp; Blotts, they passed Harry´s favourite shop; Quality Quidditch Supplies. There was a large crowd gathered around the shop that was talking loudly about something that was displayed.

"Could we stop here for a minute?" Harry asked in a hopeful voice.

Cyrina nodded "okay I wait at Flourish &amp; Blotts." The two boys squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until they two glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom they had ever seen in their lives.

"Just come out — prototype —" a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.

"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy around nine years old, who was swinging off his father's arm.

"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favourites for the World Cup!"

A large witch in front of Harry and Alex moved, and they was able to read the sign next to the broom:

_** THE FIREBOLT **_

_THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST._

"Price on request?" Alex said. "Wow this it must cost a fortune."

"Eh, I don't like to think how much gold this Firebolt would cost, but I doubt the price would scare me away from that." Harry told Alex.

"Yeah but you are rich remember," Alex murmured, not that he cared. First off he was as rich as Harry was, and he didn't need that broom, in order to be cool.

"Yeah, and I have never wanted anything so badly," Harry replied.

"Come on Harry," Alex told his friend, "You have never lost a Quidditch match with your current broom. So tell me why use a big bunch of gold on a new broom, when you have a working one already. Beside you are smart enough to know it the player not the broom."

"Yeah, you're right; it was a really smart answer." Harry said, and the two began to leave the crowd, as Alex smiled to himself.

After the two boys had finished looking at Quidditch stuff , they headed too Flourish &amp; Blotts. Harry and Alex was surprised as they looked in the window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs. There was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

"What that is The Monster Book of Monsters?" Alex said and looked at Harry, who nodded, "Well that is just fantastic", he mumbled.

"Alex? Harry? over here" said a voice from behind; Alex turned around and saw his friend Daphne Greengrass, she had grown a bit since Alex saw her last, but she still made his heart bit a little faster. Daphne was standing next to her mother Agatha Greengrass who was talking to Alex´s mother. Alex gave her a small smile and waved at her.

"Hey Daphne." He said as he walked up to her with Harry in tow. "Mrs Greengrass, mother there you were!"

"Yes, as you see I met up with an old friend, and as it turns out Daphne hasn´t bought her books either." Cyrina said indicating at Daphne. "You know what would be cute?" Cyrina asked Agatha, "If my son and your daughter started dating."

"Mum!" Alex cried as he felt himself blushing madly, as Harry snickered.

"That would be cute," Agatha, said, "they would look very cute together, just imagine those two holding hands." The two women laughed as Daphne blushed too.

"We just go get our books," Daphne said as the tree teens left towards the bookstore.

"Sorry about my mum Daph. She can be a little strange sometimes." Alex said, still with a red face while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It´s okay, my mum is the same."

Meanwhile Harry looked at the ground awkwardly, "So did you guys had a good summer." Daphne asked, Alex nodded, "how about you Po- oh Harry?"

Harry looked up, "Yeah it was pretty great, especially since I got over to Alex."

"Cool."

"What about you Daph?" Alex asked, as they entered the shop."

"A bit boring at first, but I hung with Tracey that was nice."

Before they could talk, further the manager of the store came, "let me guess you need The Monster Book of Monsters? Right step aside", he said as drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobby walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.

"Hang on," said Harry quickly. "I've already got one of those," he told the Manager.

"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning —"

"Oh sorry I still need one." Alex said.

"Me too." Daphne added.

The Manager sighed, then got Alex and Daphne´s Book of Monsters out without being bitten, and then handed them their books.

"How do you read it?" Daphne asked.

"You just stoke the spine of the book." The manger paused, "So can I help you three with anything else?"

A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It has been bedlam! I thought we had seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the _Invisible Book of Invisibility_ — cost a fortune, and we never found them… Well was there anything else?"

"Yes," said Harry, looking down his booklist, "Alex and I need _Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky_."

"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Harry, Alex, and Daphne into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as _Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks _and_ Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul._

"Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods — palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails."

As Harry didn´t respond, Alex looked at his friend who happened to be staring at another book. Alex looked at the book as well. It was _Death Omens — __What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming_. It showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes on the cover of the book.

"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, as he too noticed Harry´s stare "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."

However, Harry continued to stare at it, which made Alex wonder about his friend.

The manager pressed _Unfogging the Future_ into Harry's hands.

"Anything else?" he said."

"Oh yes sorry," Harry finally said, "oh I oh we all I guess need _Intermediate Transfiguration, __The Defense against Dark Creatures_and_ The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three__." _Both Alex and Daphne nodded at this_. _

_"_And you two?" the manger asked looking at Alex and Daphne.

"Yes I need." The Rune dictionary, Ancient Runes Made Easy, and The Ways of Healing"

"I need the same expert _Basis _Wand Theory and Numerology and Grammatica instead of The Ways of Healing"

Ten minutes later the trio emerged from the bookshop, while they had been shopping Cyrina and Agatha had agreed to eat lunch together.

As they were eating, Alex noticed Harry was being very absent, barley eating anything.

"Hey are you okay?"

"What oh well it that oh", Harry hesitated, "it was the omen on the book. It was strange."

"It was the Grim, but how is that strange. I mean it a good way of selling books." Daphne said.

"No it is not that, when I oh ran away I saw a big black dog, it looked a lot like the dog on the book. " Harry said making both Alex and Daphne to look at him. "Daphne you said it was called the Grim, what is that anyway?"

Daphne looked nervous, "it is said to be an omen of death. If you believe those things."

Harry paled, "D-death?"

"Well yes, but listen for what it worth I think it is a bunch of nonsense." Daphne stated.

"I agree with Daphne Harry, don´t go to much up in death signs, what you saw was probably only a stray dog."

Harry nodded, "Yeah it must have been."

After they had finish their lunch Alex, Harry and Cyrina headed home.

The rest of the summer days passed to quickly for Alex´s likening. Spending the time it Harry had been fun, they had spent their reaming time as they did before only this time they were also trying some of the new spells, not that that many where new to Alex´s has he had studied some of the family´s books earlier.

On the second last day before the summer, Harry had received a letter from Ron that asked if they wanted to meet up in Diagon Ally the following day and maybe eat dinner together. Alex didn´t have problem with this, he had thought about given Ron a second chance, and if he invited who was he to judge. Luckily, Cyrina agreed and Alex´s uncle wanted to come as well.

So the next they flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So have you seen them anywhere?" Alex asked his friend as they all had stepped out of the fireplace.

Before Harry could answer a voice that from the sound of it belonged to Ron Weasley, "Hey Alex, and Harry."

Alex and Harry raised their heads to see Ron and Hermione walking over to them with big smiles on their faces. Ron looking incredibly freckly and he had grown a lot, still a lot taller than Alex was. Hermione was very brown.

"Finally we been waiting for ages," Ron said as Alex and Harry walked over to greet them.

"What you said around four," Alex said.

"By the way how did you know I was staying at Alex´s?" Harry asked.

"Dad;" Ron answered, "He works at the ministry remember."

"Did you really blow up your aunt Harry?" Hermione asked in a serious voice.

"I didn't mean to," said Harry sounding a bit guilty, while Ron roared with laughter. "I just — lost control."

"It's not funny, Ronald," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry had done to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they would have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me," although Alex sensed the joke, he also sensed something else, did Ron sounded jealous at Harry – Nah it was probably his imagination. "Anyway" Ron continued, "you can ask dad later on. Hermione is staying too."

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."

"Cool," said Harry.

"So have you gotten your books yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yep" Alex and Harry said in unison, and then laughed.

Look at this," said Ron when Harry and Alex had stopped laughing. He pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books —" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."

What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her. Alex noticing the three bags as well.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I," said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies—" Alex´s eyes widened, that was a lot of subjects usually most students took tree new subjects maybe added with a fourth minor one, like healing or wand theory, as he and Daphne had done . However, some many major subjects. She could not be taking all those classes at once unless she had a...

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry and interrupting Alex´s line of thoughts. "You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles! Alex´s half muggle and he's not even taken the subject."

Oh goody Alex thought why Ron did had to bring up his stupid muggle father.

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," Hermione defended.

"Just when are you planning to sleep or eat this year?" Harry asked again, Alex had to admit he made a good point.

"I manage. But I still have ten Galleons," Hermione said she cheeked her purse. "My parents gave me a bit extra for by birthday in September for an early present."

"What a about a good big book," Alex asked making Harry and Ron chuckle and Hermione to smack him in the head.

"What is wrong with a good book? You don´t have to be a jerk."

Alex smiled, "What? I like a good book too."

"And no, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig, Ron's got Errol, and you've got your night owl Archimedes —"

"I haven't," Ron interrupted. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him." Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Harry. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."

After Alex had told his mother were they were going, the four Gryffindors headed to a shop called Magical Menagerie.

There wasn´t much room inside. Every inch of the wall were hidden by cage. It was very smelly and noisy because all the occupants of the cages were either squeaking, squawking, jabbering or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Harry, Ron, Alex and Hermione waited, examining the cages.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every colour, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-coloured furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.

"It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-colour ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.

Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better look.

Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was second-hand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.

"Hmm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"

"Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."

"What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.

"Er —" The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing and tutted loudly. Alex looked at the rat it thought it was weird. Personally, he didn't like rats, thought they were useless and dumb.

"He's been through the mill, this one," the witch at the counter said.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch. Then Scabbers had to have some kind of power Alex´s thought to himself although he couldn't imagine what. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these —"

She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. Ron muttered, "Show-offs."

"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

"Okay," said Ron. "How much — OUCH!"

Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers. Alex and Harry jumped back in fright but then their fright turned into amusement.

NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Harry and Alex followed, while Hermione stayed behind.

It took the boys nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.

"What was that?" Ron asked as Alex sniggered.

"It is called a cat Ronald as you saw they a fond of hunting rats."

"Smartass" Ron growled, "But where is Hermione?"

Probably getting her owl," Harry answered.

They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around an enormous ginger cat.

"You bought that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.

"He is gorgeous isn´t he?" said Hermione

That was a matter of opinion, thought Alex. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall.

Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione. Alex smiled. He thought it was a funny name for a cat.

"And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

Wonder why," said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron as Alex, Harry, and Hermione followed.

They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, talking to Alex´s uncle. Maybe he was telling Mr. Weasley about a job, at Mageteach Alex´s Uncle Company.

"Harry, Alexander." Mr. Weasley greeted.

"And you must be Hermione Ganger and Ron Weasley," Tony said as he shacked their hands.

They all sat a table, Alex looked around and saw that his mother was sitting nearby and talking to Mrs. Weasley.

"So have you caught Black yet?" Harry asked unexpectedly, Alex followed his friends gaze and noticed the paper with Black´s face on it.

"No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money —"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words." Alex leaned on the table. Black got past those Azkaban guards once, what makes the ministry think they will be able to catch him this time.

"We can only hope Arthur," Tony said, "I don´t trust those creatures."

Just then, the Weasley twins followed by Percy and Ginny came down the stairs. The twins smiled as he made eye contact with Alex, Ginny seamed shy to see Harry and Percy greeted them very formally, Harry first then Alex.

"Hello Alexander," she said holding out his hand and greeted him, as they never had met, "how nice to see you."

"Yeah nice to see you head boy Percy Weasley", Alex responded.

"I do hope you two are well."

"Can´t complain, you Harry?

"Nope doing fine," Harry said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Harry! Alex!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boys —"

"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. Fred then took Alex's hand and shook it. "Absolutely spiffing." George said and then seized Alex´s other hand and shook it. Alex smiled; he had sure missed the twins.

Percy scowled.

"That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley, who had walked over to them.

"Mum!" said Fred, as though he had only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you —"

"I said that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, crossing her arms, Alex´s mum came to giving Alex a look that made him stop joking around.

Mrs. Weasley then noticed Harry. "Hello, Harry, Alexander. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath. Alex and George sniggering behind him.

"I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life." Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley, making some of them jump.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner…"

He disappeared and George heaved a sigh. "We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Alex who snorted. "But Mum spotted us."

"Shame," Alex commented, but stopped talking as he saw his mother´s face, George grinned and patted Alex on the shoulder.

…

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put some tables together in the parlour, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Alex, and his mother and uncle ate their way through five delicious courses. Alex was sitting between the Weasley twins and never stopped laughing, across Alex sat Mr Weasley, who was talking to Tony.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone looked up at him, especially Harry and Ron.

"Why?" Percy said curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—"

"— For Humongous Bighead," said Fred. Everyone except Percy, Cyrina, and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor…"

His voice was casual, but Alex couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

"Good thing we have those cars, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly, trying to maintain normal conversation. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground… You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

After dinner, everybody felt very full and sleepy. Harry and Alex were waiting in the room where they had eaten, since Alex´s mother and uncle were upstairs talking to Mr. and Mrs. Wesley.

"Hey is that the Rat tonic?" Harry asked picking up a small bottle, "I just go give it to him."

Alex watched Harry sprint up the stairs only to come back seconds later, "Alex come hear."

Sensing that Harry meant it, he followed, it was there he heard it, loud voices coming from, "Come on Harry, we shouldn't –"Alex stopped as he head what being said.

"… makes no sense not to tell him," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry has got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating him like a child. He's thirteen years old and —"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's better off not knowing!"

"Molly it is not about Harry being miserable. It is about him be on guard." Tony said.

Alex and Harry looked at one another. "You know what Harry, Alex, and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves — I mean Harry and Ron they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But they mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to him that night they ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found them." Mr. Weasley added.

"But he is not dead, they're fine, so what's the point —"

"Molly I understand how you feel I want him to be safe too, but if I know Alex he have already guessed Si- oh I mean Black could go after him." Cyrina said.

"Still he might not be able to find him." Mrs Weasley said.

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after —"

"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe Molly." Tony cut in, "but if Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts. Dumbledore is not all powerful, he can´t keep Harry safe all the time, so it would help if he didn´t got himself in trouble."

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry —"

There was a thud on wood making the two boys jump. Alex was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They did not report it in the press because Fudge wants it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He is at Hogwarts… he's at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"

There was a silence. Alex saw Harry lean in closer to the door, desperate to hear more.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows, but as Antony said he is not all powerful. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

_"_Dementors? At Hogwarts_?_ Alex thought, that wasn´t good.

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Tony said heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that… but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"If they save Harry —" Cyrina said.

"– then I will never say another word against him," said Tony wearily. "It's late; we'd better go …"

Harry and Alex heard chairs move. As quietly as they could, Alex followed Harry as they hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight, Alex saw Harry place the Rat Tonic on the table, so Ron could see it in the morning. Then a few seconds' later footsteps told them that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs, and Cyrina and Tony came down. "Boys lets go, it late." Cyrina said.

Without a word, they left to Alex´s house via the fireplace, before they went to bed Alex patted Harry on the shoulder saying it would be okay, Harry had just given a small smile and headed to the guest room. As Alex lay down in bed, he kept thinking about what he had had heard until sleep claimed him.

…

That is it for this chapter. Thanks to those have reviewed; please continue to let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 The foulest creatures

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 3: the foulest creatures.

Cyrina woke Alex up the flowing morning, so they could get some time together before Alex left for another year at Hogwarts: Harry came down about an hour later since both boys had packed yesterday they could sleep in.

"Mother will we take the floo to King´s cross?" Alex asked.

"No Alexander, The cars that takes the Weasleys, to pick us up too.."

Alex nodded and shared a look with Harry, now he understood why they were given the escort. After breakfast, and football playing in the garden the boys sat on the trunks waiting for the Ministry's cars to arrive.

"So oh I never asked, but are you okay about this Black thing?"

"Yeah well no, but we did talk about the possibility remember?" Alex nodded and Harry continued, "but still actually knowing it is scary, I mean I have enough already with Voldemort´s spirit trying to kill me and now Black."

"I am sorry Harry, but hey if Black wants you he have to go through me first."

"And I enjoy the extra five seconds." Harry said smiling.

"Hey I take offence to that I last at least ten seconds." Alex said making Harry laugh.

"Yeah I give you that, but thanks." Harry finial said as he stopped laughing.

"No problem, are you going to tell this to Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah, why you think I shouldn't?"

"No, actually I think you should."

It wasn´t long until the Ministry's cars arrived, Alex and Harry quickly got their things inside minutes later they along with Cyrina drove towards the leaky cauldron, where the Weasley family and Hermione already was waiting. Ron was the first one to get inside, he look extremely annoyed, "I swear if I have to spend another second with Percy I flip."

"Why what happened?" Harry asked.

"That jerk kept me up half the night, because he thought he had taken his precious head boy badge. Then this morning he accused me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater."

Before Ron could say more Hermione stepped in, she had Crookshanks in a wickerwork cat box. The cat was not happy about the arrangement and meowed, "Don´t Crookshanks I let you out when we are on the train."

"You won´t," Ron said hardly making Alex sigh, "what about poor Scabbers, eh?" Ron pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.

"I don't care," Hermione replied. "You can do whatever you want with your stupid pet, and I'll do whatever with mine."

"My pet isn´t stupid, your pet is stupid," Ron snapped back.

"Oh don´t start! And really insulting each other's pets I mean come on?" Alex said, making Ron and Hermione shut up.

Alex thought the journey to King's Cross was very uneventful. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary, although Alex knew they were not since Alex´s Uncle Company had produced them. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.

Alex noticed that Mr Weasley kept close to Harry all the way to the station, but surely Black wasn´t that stupid or maybe he wouldn't care as long as he managed to get Harry killed.

"Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."

Mr Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him.

Alex watched as the two disappeared through the barrier. Mrs Weasley and Ginny left next, the twins next then Hermione, and then Percy and Ron entered the barrier. Meaning Alex and his mother was the last ones who went though.

Alex and his friends looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

"Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again. Alex watched as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.

"Where did we go wrong with him," Ron murmured. Alex and Harry sniggered next to him.

Now that they all where there, the large group began walking the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the temporary luggage rack, and then went back outside to say goodbye to goodbye.

"Well you have nice year Harry, it was a pleasure having you over. If you never need a place to stay, then you know where to find us." Cyrina said as he hugged Harry.

"Thanks Mrs Bonteri! I have really enjoyed staying here." Harry said as he hugged back.

Harry left to say goodbye Mr and Mrs Weasley,

"So bye mum. I miss you," Alex said smiling.

"Bye sweetie, have a nice term." Cyrina said hugging Alex, who hugged back.

"Now, I want you to be on your best behaviour this year, and study hard."

Alex nodded, "Of course mum."

"And remember to have fun, and do try not letting kissing Daphne take too much of your time."

"Mum!" Alex said, blushing again. "Please just stop, okay Daphne and I are just good friends okay?"

"If you say so?"

"muuum!"

"Okay, okay, have a good time okay?"

"Sure I will mum." Alex said hugging his mother once again.

"Good now go, have fun. Oh you might see you uncle before you know." Cyrina said.

"Huh why?"

Cyrina smiled, "You see, promise to write me."

Alex nodded and left for the train, waving goodbye to his mother. Harry just managed to get on aboard before the train began moving, apparently, he had been talking to Mr Weasley, most likely about the Black affair.

I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed, Alex standing next to Harry.

"Go away, Ginny," said Ron.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily.

"Whoa Weasley, that's not how you speak to a lady," Alex told Ron who rolled his eyes, and then turned to Ginny. "My dear Miss Weasley, could you please excuse us."

"Of course Mr Bonteri." Ginny said smiling at Alex, and sticking her tongue out at Ron, before leaving.

Harry, Alex, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, with their trunks looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, , Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey.

"I wonder what here is doing here," Alex asked, as they had stored their trunks. "I thought the train only transported students."

"Maybe he asked for a ride or something," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron whispered as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window. Alex sitting in-between Harry and Hermione.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once.

"How'd you know that?" Ron asked her, but to Alex, that name did seem oddly familiar. Yeah he had been in the same year as his mother and uncle, he and Cyrina had been prefects together, Lupin in Gryffindor and Alex´s mother in Slytherin.

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile, making Alex roll his eyes at him.

"Gee I don´t know what do you think Hermione?"

Hermione smacked him in the head, "play nice, Ron he obvious will teach Defense against the Dark Arts. There is only one vacancy, isn't there?"

"Gee it was a joke Hermione." Alex said rubbing his head.

"Funny" Ron said sarcastically.

Alex, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. One had two heads, and then another who had one head that wiped his own memory. There were rumours that the job was jinxed.

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"

"Well I just hope is competent," Alex said, "and of course that he makes it." He added after seeing the glare Hermione was giving him.

"Anyway…" Ron said and turned to Harry "what were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about Alex´s mother, uncle Tony, Mr and Mrs Weasley's argument, how he and Alex had heard it.

He told about a warning Mr Weasley had just given him. When he'd finish, Alex looked at his friends, Harry looked nervous, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black Escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry...you'll have to be really really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry..."

"To be fair Harry never goes looking for trouble. He is like a magnet," Alex said, while putting his hands together.

"Yeah Alex is right trouble usually finds me whatever I want or not." Harry said, making Alex chuckle.

Hermione angrily took out a book, "It is not funny Alexander."

Alex just smiled, then took out is wand, decided to practice on the patronus charm, it looked he would need it.

"Come on Hermione, how thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron said shakily. ¨

Alex looked up from is patronus charm practice, Ron and Hermione took this rather hard rather then act brave in front of Harry.

"Guys listen I know he is not all powerful, but we have Dumbledore. If Harry just follow the rules, he be fine." Alex said smiling to Harry, "and we also have McGonagall, Flitwick and even Snape, they are all powerful too. Don´t worry Black will be behind bars soon."

"Yeah but Black already Azkaban once I mean that is weird. Nobody knows why" Ron said, making Alex want to slap him, how could one be so tactless.

"But they will catch him right?" Hermione said, "I mean everybody is on high alert."

"He hasn´t been captured yet."

"You know let us talk about something else okay." Alex cut in feeling very annoyed.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked suddenly.

Alex stained his ears, a small tinny sort of whistle came from somewhere, it came from – Alex concentrated – Harry´s trunk. "It is coming from your trunk Harry."

Ron stood up and reached into the luggage rack. A moment later, he had pulled a Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in Ron's hands, glowing brightly.

"Is that a sneakoscope?" Hermione asked with interest, getting a closer look at them item. Alex used his friends interest in the sneakoscope to look more closely at Lupin, was he hiding something – nah three evil teachers in a row was impossibly.

"Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.

"No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" Ron asked.

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."

He nodded toward Professor Lupin. Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Harry´s uncle old socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it. Alex then continued to look at Harry's trunk. Why would that Sneakoscope just go off all off the sudden, even a cheap one should not malfunction like that, it should rather miss danger signs. Could it really be something with Lupin, or maybe it was something else like his friends? Alex didn´t know, but he did have feeling that someone in here couldn´t be trusted.

We could get the Sneakoscope checked in Hogsmeade," Alex heard Ron say, bringing him out of his reverie. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly, "I have read it is the only non-Muggle settlement in Britain."

"Yeah it is." Alex said, "And trust me you can see it."

"Yeah but that is not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes."

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"It is a sweetshop or should I say the sweetshop, it is said to have everything." Alex explained, before Ron interrupted.

"Yep they have Pepper Imps Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth — and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next–"

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's-"

"It is supposed to one of one of the haunted building in Britain. Trust me it will be one of the first places I will go." Alex finished.

"– and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione or Alex was saying.

Alex rolled his eyes and went back to his training.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked Harry.

"'Spect it will," said Harry heavily. Alex looked over at Harry as remembered that Harry couldn´t because his stupid relatives didn´t gave their permission, now he felt kind of bad talking about Hogsmeade like that. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out." Harry added.

"What d'you mean?" said Ron.

"I can't go," Harry said. "The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Ron looked horrified. "You're not allowed to come? But — no way — McGonagall or someone will give you permission —"

Harry a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was very strict.

"– or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —" Now that got Alex´s attention.

"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose —"

"I hate to say it but I agree with Hermione, it would be to risk full, even if Harry uses the invisible clock." Alex said looking up.

"What you too Alex, but if we're with him," said Ron spiritedly to him. "Black wouldn't dare —"

Alex snorted. "Yeah, cause Black couldn't totally take on a few third years. Even if we survive we still have Harry´s life on our conscience."

"Yeah Ron I mean he killed a lot of people back them," Hermione said as she was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away. "Get out of it!" Ron said loudly, Alex tried not to laugh, tried but failed.

"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.

Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on. It had started to rain and Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket

As the time passed Alex kept himself busy trying to get the patronus charm work, no success so far. At one o'clock, the plump witch with the food cart finally arrived at the compartment door.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Don´t worry dear," said the witch as she handed Harry a large stack of Cauldron Cakes. "If he is hungry when he wakes, I am sitting up with the driver."

"Are we sure he is sleeping, "Ron asked, making Alex roll his eyes, "I mean he is not dead."

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her. Alex too, accepting a cauldron cake.

He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses. Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three no so friendly people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Alex knew that Malfoy and Harry had been enemies since the first train ride. Alex didn´t really liked Malfoy either, mostly because of his pure-blood arrogance. However, Malfoy and Harry seemed to be really bad enemies; Malfoy, was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and muscly; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.

"Well lock who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl voice, as he walked in to the compartment, "Potty and the Weasel." He paused as his goonies laughed, "I heard your fa-"

"Draco I am hurt don´t I get an insult?" Alex said looking at Malfoy.

"Tsk like I have the time to insult you beside the Wessel is more fun. As I was saying I heard you father get his hands on some gold this summer. Tell me did your mother died of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave another snort.

"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, if he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; Alex knew that he wasn´t that stupid to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose. Not that he ever would suspect Malfoy of being stupid. Annoying, arrogant and a pain yes, but stupid no.

"C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Both Harry and Ron sat down, but Ron kept massaging his knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"

Ron made a violent gesture in mid-air.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful…"

However, Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

"You do know why he keeps provoking you right, he wants to fight you Ron or rather he want an excuse to hurt you." Alex said.

The rain thickened as the train aped yet farther north; the windows were now solid shimmering grey, which darkened until the lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the train hammered, the wind roared, but still Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try to see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"Yeah, besides, I think we are stopping on a bridge, anyways definitely not Hogwarts" Alex said as he looked through the window as best he could.

"So why're we stopping?" Ron asked.

"We are sitting right here with you, what makes you think we have more information." Alex snapped.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor, but soon came back, shrugging,

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice somewhere in the compartment

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron that was my foot!"

"Okay sit still people," Alex said aloud, as he felt a hand on his shoulder

"D'you think we've broken down?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Alex said. There was a squeaking sound, and Alex saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"

The compartment door suddenly opened and Alex heard someone fall.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry —"

"Neville?"

"Alex?"

"Neville, what are you doing?" Harry said.

"Harry? I just want to know what's happening."

"No idea! Sit down —" Harry said.

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. He jumped up and felt the cat move, and then sat back down.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, wait!" Alex said as a thud was heard followed by two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron —"

"Come in and sit down —"

"Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Okay, there are too many people in here!" Alex whispered fiercely, "oh this is ridiculous - Lumos." Light emerged from Alex´s wand, the spell light the room up well enough so Alex could see all his friends, they all looked nervous.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Alex turned his wand to confirm the professor now was awake. None of them spoke.

Then there was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary, but it did light to room up along with Alex´s spell.

"Stay where you are." Lupin said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him. However, the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it. Alex tightened his grip on his wand ready to say the first thing that came to mind.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Alex´s eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. As the dementor sensed Alex´s gaze, it withdraw its hand under the cloak.

The Dementor began to take a long slow rattling breath, as it was trying to suck something out if the air. An intense cold swept over Alex, and he felt bad, he felt like he never was going to be happy again, he felt like nothing mattered any more. The bad feeling continued get worse, the only think he felt was was bad things; his father yelling calling him a freak, his mother who was crying and him too little to help. His mind also flashed back to his grandmother´s funeral. Alex dimly noticed that Harry fainted, and Lupin was saying something. This was wrong he shouldn´t feel like this, it was a new year at Hogwarts, he was going to have fun, he should be happy. Without knowing, what he was, doing Alex pointed his wand at the Dementor and said, "Expecto Patronum." A small week shapeless white mist, but a working patronus nonetheless came out his wand at the same time Lupin used the same spell, and the Dementor was driven away. The last thing Alex saw was the new professor staring at him, like Alex had grown another head, then everything went black.

…

Alex was dreaming that he much he was sure of.

He was six years old again; it was a warm summer day and he was playing in the garden. It was if Alex looked at from an outside view, but he could feeling everything his younger-self felt; the joy, happiness, the feeling of feeling safe.

"Look daddy I can climb," the young Alex said, as he began climbing up a large tree. It was then the old Alex noticed the man in the background. The man was tall had black hair and cold grey eyes. It was his father. He muttered, "It was fine," but he didn´t even looked at his son.

The old Alex tried to tell his younger-self to look out, as he climbed higher and higher, but no one could hear him.

"Look daddy, look how high I am", said the young Alex giggling as he continued to claim.

It was then Alex´s mother came to the garden, with some water, when she saw what her son was doing she screamed, "Alex be careful."

However, history couldn't be changed it was far too late. Alex watched his younger-self grab a branch and heard the sounded of it snapping. At first, the young boy screamed, but then he began laughing as he was descending to the ground. As the boy had been falling both parents had run over to the tree, now Alex´s mother were hugging his younger-self, while his father just stared at him.

"How, he should be How?" he yelled the last part causing the young Alex to flinch.

"Oh Daniel, I should have told you – you see Alex and I are not ordinary, we are magical."

Daniel snorted "Magical come don´t teach Alexander that nonsense."

"It is true Daniel look", Cyrina produced a long wand from a purse, and with a flick of it, an apple began to fly. "I know this comes as a shock bu-"

"This is –This ungodly." Daniel sneered, "My family is a bunch of freaks."

"Daniel please don´t" Cyrina tried to grab his hand, but Daniel stepped back.

"Don´t go near me demon that goes for you to your little freak," he yelled pointing at young Alex, who began to cry "shut up," Daniel yelled at him. Then he turned back to Cyrina, "you lied to me, what did you think I want to be in family with a bunch of freaks, how could you."

Cyrina´s eyes were full of tears, "please don´t do this."

"Stay back" Daniel warned and the cross he and in a necklace towards Cyrina and the young Alex, "Don´t ever go near me again, don´t ever contact me again." He slowly backed away, before turning and began to run. Seconds later the sound of a car driving fast away could be head.

Cyrina dropped to her knees and began to cry. The little Alex stood beside her looking scared, "Mummy what wrong. Mummy why are you crying. "

Cyrina tried to smile and tell it was going to be fine, but she broke into sobs before she could say anything.

"Mummy? Mummy"?" the young Alex looked as he was about cry too, he didn´t understood why his mother was so sad, why his father had left. He just didn´t understand. He could just stand there not being able to help his mother, he just felt helpless. Slowly the young boy hugged his mother.

"Alex, Alex, Alex!" the sad scene began to fade and Alex could feel someone was shaking him, trying to wake him up.

…

"What?" Alex said groggily as he opened his eyes. There were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking — the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He sat up and found himself in the hallway outside of the compartment with Professor Lupin kneeling over him. Neville was also kneeling next to him. Alex felt very very tired.

"What happened? The Dementor? Are the others okay, I think Harry fainted?"

"Calm down son," Lupin said placing a hand on Alex´s shoulder, "are you okay?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

Then Alex thought of something, was Daphne, Blaise and Tracey okay, he tried to get up, but Lupin gently pushed him back, "easy now."

"But I need to make sure of something."

"Oh Alex I can go cheek up on Daphne, and tell that you are okay." Neville said, Alex nodded and Neville left.

"Come," Lupin said as he helped Alex stand up, and then lead him back into the compartment where Ron and Hermione was sitting along with Harry who was awake, but looking very pale and holding a piece of chocolate. Alex looked around a bit Ron and Hermione looked pale too, Ginny was was huddled in her corner looking bad she gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"You should eat it Harry it helps:" Lupin said as he gave Alex some chocolate, and told him to eat it. "We be at Hogwarts in about ten minute's time." Lupin said as he sat. Alex took a bite of the chocolate and felt a little better.

"What happened?" Alex asked, "I mean I remember the Dementor and that I oh did something."

"You produced a patronus." Lupin said, "But your body wasn´t ready for the strain so you passed out from exhaustion." Lupin sounded concerned but impressed as well.

"Yeah you looked just as bad as Harry did." Ron said.

"Yeah, you just dropped and your body started shaking, it was scary seeing you like this." Hermione said.

"So you oh fainted too?" Alex asked Harry who looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, did you hear someone scream?"

Alex looked up, no he hadn´t heard that, but he had seen a memory, could Harry have seen one to? "No, but I oh never mind, no I didn´t hear someone screaming, it could be a memory."

Harry nodded, they didn´t talk much during the rest of the trip which pleased Alex, he was just so tried.

…

Finally, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted and cats meowed. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, Alex and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake. All right, you four?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform.

Alex let himself fall behind his friends so he could talk to his other friends who he had stotted behind him.

"Alex are you okay", he heard Daphne say, as she, Blaise and Tracey walked up to him.

"Yeah I am fine, how about you guys."

Both Daphne Tracey looked a bit pale, Blaise didn´t look super either, but at least they looked better then Alex felt.

"I am fine." Daphne said as they walked towards the carriage, "The Dementor wasn´t with us long."

"Speak for yourself Daphne it was with us long enough. It was horrible." Tracey said,

Alex nodded, they didn´t talk more about the dementors as he stepped in the carriage, which drove them to the castle, instead they talked about their summer, and somehow Alex felt a bit better.

As they had gotten into the castle and was about to enter the great hall a voice called, "Mr Bonteri!" It was Professor McGonagall with her was Harry and Hermione. Alex told his friends he would see them later, and walked towards his professor.

"There's no need to look so worried — I just want a word in my office," she told him as he approved.

Professor McGonagall led them away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor

.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, wel coming fire, Professor McGonagall told them to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter, and that you Mr Bonteri fainted due to exhaustion."

Before either of them could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.

Alex noticed Harry´s face got red, he too felt embarrassed nothing had happened he was just tried.

"Look I am fine," Alex said while Harry nodded.

"Well are you now!" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at them. "I suppose you two have been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead, then moved over to cheek on Alex.

"They won´t be the only ones collapsing trust me, the Dementor have this effect on people.

"Should we keep them at the hospital wing for the night? Asked McGonagall.

"No!" Alex and Harry said in unison.

"Hmm that won´t be necessary, both boys are fine. However, they must have some chocolate. "

"Professor Lupin already gave us that." Harry said, making the nurse smile.

"Good Mr Potter Mr Bonteri please wait outside while I talk to miss. Ganger."

Alex and Harry didn´t have to wait long until Hermione emerged with the professor, together they went back to the great hall where the sorting already was over. The Gryffindors sat down beside Ron, who asked them what had happen. Alex decided to let Harry explain, he was just about to, but then Dumbledore began to speak.

Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. Alex looked over at Dumbledore who glanced at him and Ron. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Alex, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry and Alex among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Alex heard Ron hiss. Then looked at Snape.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defence against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Alex knew that expression very well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs.

"However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties," Dumbledore continued.

Harry, Ron, Alex and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

They four of them were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Alex realized how hungry he was, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat.

…

That is it for this chapter hoped you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it, please let me know what you think.


	4. Don t mess with Tealeaves or Hippogriffs

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

I have changed the subjects so that Alex will have Divination instead of Arithmancy; I have corrected this in the former chapters. The reason Divination will be a fun thing to write where Arithmancy would have been very dry facts.

Chapter 4: Don´t mess with Tealeaves or Hippogriffs

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a minor group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him; it's not worth it…"

Alex looked at Malfoy with distaste, he had heard from Harry that Malfoy had made fun of him before. However, he hadn´t really expected anything anything less from him.

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl whom Daphne had described with a lot of unfriendly words. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!"

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing then, over. "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. Alex sitting next to Harry. George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy. Alex nearly sniggered.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.

"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Yeah, my mum's been there a couple times too in order to do health cheeks on the prisoners," Alex added. "She told me she hates going there, always coming back all depressed and sad. And I sort of fainted too remember."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse.

Alex began to look at his schedule while he began eating some cereal. It seems he would be starting some new classes today.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," he heard Hermione say happily. Alex looked up to see Ron leaning over.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look — they have you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"Busy day, but oh how will you manage?" Alex asked, though he could guess.

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." Hermione answered.

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. Underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And —" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look— underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you are good, Hermione no doubt, but no one is that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Actually, it is possible -" Alex said, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Pass the marmalade," she said.

"But —" Ron started.

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Alex was leaning on his hand staring at her, he knew how she would do it, but he didn´t understood why she couldn´t tell them.

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All right'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everything' ready… hope it's okay… me, a teacher… honestly…" He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice. The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule. "We'd better go, look, Divination is at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there," he said to Harry.

They finished breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George, and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed the group of friends into the Entrance Hall.

The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught Alex everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before.

"There's — got — to — be — a — short — cut," Ron panted, as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be," said Ron. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window…"

Alex sighed and looked at Harry who was watching a painting. He decided to join Harry while Ron and Hermione argued about which way to go. Alex looked at the painting. A fat, dappled-gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly.

"You know what be useful, a map over this place." Alex said to his friend, who nodded.

Just then, a short, squat knight in a suit of armor had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.

"Aha!" he yelled, seeing Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

The four teens watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed facedown in the grass.

"Are you all right?" said Harry, moving closer to the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!" he yelled.

The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.

"Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly.

"Yes exactly could you helps us o noble knight?" Alex asked.

He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!" Die trying? Alex thought maybe a bit extreme when the only thing they should do was get to a class.

The knight gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady! On! On!" And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.

They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armour. Every now and then, they spotted him running through a picture ahead.

"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.

Alex climbed the tightly spiralling steps and puffing loudly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed, Alex kept getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last he heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, I will call you if I ever need someone mental," muttered Alex as the knight disappeared.

They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class were already assembled.

There were no doors off this landing. Alex looked up at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

"'Sybil Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" he read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet.

"After you," said Ron, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first.

"The cool ones goes first," Alex said as he followed Harry.

They emerged into the strangest-looking classroom they had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

Ron appeared at Alex´s shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.

"Where is she?" Ron said.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. "Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

"What the heck's does it that mean?" Alex muttered, thinking he maybe should have chosen Arithmancy instead.

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table, while Alex sat with Blaise in in the back.

"So where are the girls?" Alex asked, he of course knew Daphne had chosen Arithmancy.

"Both Daphne and Tracey are in Arithmancy class, they said they wouldn't waste their time with this subject" Blaise whispered.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you… Books can take you only so far in this field…"

Alex snorted books could only take one so far in all branches of magic.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I-I t-think so"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tealeaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him. Alex and Blaise shared a look and chuckled quietly.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball — if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. Alex looked around at the other students, and thought what that last sentence would mean.

"I wonder, dear," Trelawney said to Lavender Brown, who stiffened and almost felt into Neville, who was sitting beside her. "If you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Alex saw Lavender trembled and sat back down. He smiled to himself, he was really going to like this class, it was very very mysterious, or at least very fun.

Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, and then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

"Tsk isn´t that a Self-fulfilling prediction?" Blaise whispered.

Alex nodded, "she seems a bit weird, but yeah she is making him nervous so he will drop it."

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups than there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"

When Alex had had his teacup filled, he went back to his table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. He swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cup and swapped over and looked at it, waiting for Blaise to finish their tea.

"How fast can you drink this?"

"Fast, when it doesn´t taste good, but I think I brunt my tongue."

Blaise smiled, as he handed over his teacup "Serves you right."

Alex smiled back, "Ha Ha you should be a comedian." he said as he grabbed his friend cup, and looked in it.

"Well- oh you have oh some oh brown stuff," he tried making Blaise laugh yet again.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom, making Alex jump, but then closed his eyes and concentrated, as he opened them again, he did saw something, an egg, a sun and a skull."

Alex looked the symbols up in his book, the part about the skull made him nervous, "Oh okay there is something new on the way, it will make you happy, buuut there is also danger."

"That is weird?" Blaise said, "then again danger at this place I mean last year it was a basilisk right? Now let me see you yours."

Alex watch the others in the room a bit, while his friend concentred, "Okay oh You will stuffer sorry about that, but there is happiness and danger to you too."

"You know the danger bit freaks me out considering that we have demmentors at the school."

"So what we all in danger?"

Alex didn´t a chance to answer as something happened at Harry´s table.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, most likely Harry´s, rotating it counter clockwise. "The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her. "Well, they do," Hermione, said. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Alex stared at her with a mixture of amazement. He had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Blasie cleaned his ear with a finger, "did Ganger just said that?"

Professor Trelawney chose not to reply Hermione. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.

"The club… an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.

"The skull… danger in your path, my dear…"

"Of course there is," Alex, murmured, "everybody in the room apparently is in danger."

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed, making a few students jump. There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy — my poor dear boy — no — it is kinder not to say — no — don't ask me…"

"What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.

"She just told not to be asked." Alex whispered, making his friend chuckle

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The grim?" said Harry, Alex noticed that Harry stiffened, he became a bit nervous himself, he hadn´t forgotten what Harry had told him during the summer.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked as she thought Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!"

Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair. "I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike. "You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Seamus Finnegan was tilting his head from side to side. "It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left. Alex walked over to Harry and looked into his cup and sure enough, he did see it. The Grim was there in plain sight, how could anyone miss it?

When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, Alex was a bit surprised by his attitude. Alex looked at his friend, and hidden beneath the anger, Alex saw it; fear.

I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…"

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear," — she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."

Alex descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. Harry, Ron and Hermione had already left. With Blaise´s help Alex found Transfiguration classroom, they talked a little bit about what had happened Divination.

They waited outside the classroom, for Daphne and Tracey. The two girls arrived after some time, they sat in the back of the room, and Alex sat beside Daphne so they could catch up. Just a minute before McGonagall began her lesson, the golden trio came busting in. Harry still looked as white as a sheet. Alex noticed that his fellow Gryffindors looked at Harry as they expected him to drop dead at any moment.

Alex felt Daphne´s hand on his shoulder, "hey Alex?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what is wrong with your Gryffindors you looked like someone died."

"Well remember what Harry told us in the summer?" Alex whispered to Daphne.

"What?"

"Well about the dog he saw on Magnolia Crescent?"

Daphne nodded, "Yeah he said it looked like the grim, who was on the front of the stupid book."

"Yeah but listen to this: in our Divination class, we looked in each other teacups," Alex paused as he saw Daphne´s amused face, "Okay I agree not the best way to spent time, anyway the professor found the grim in Harry´s cup!"

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yeah I looked in it myself, there was no doubt. I don´t know Daph I starting to get worried, the grim combined with the whole Black thing."

"Listen Alex" Daphne said, "it is just a coincidence. I mean come on death omens – you told me you didn´t believe in these things. You know that Divination couldn´t give direct answers, it all open to inception."

Alex nodded "Yeah I know, but still all those death omens freaks me out, just saying it is odd it comes with the same time of Black running free."

Daphne shrugged, but couldn´t answer since McGonagall began her lecture.

Alex tried hard to push the last lesson out from his mind, and listen to the lecture about about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals), it was hard but it help that it was a good lesson. The rest of the Gryffindors couldn´t concentrate. They didn´t even react when McGonagall transformed into a cat. Alex didn´t react either he kept worrying about Harry, so he didn´t notice Daphne´s worried looks.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Every Gryffindor's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"I am," Harry said, again Alex noted the anger in his voice.

"I see," said McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —"McGonagall broke off, and Alex saw that her nostrils had gone white.

She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Daphne elbowed Alex, "See nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I guess," he said, hoping that McGonagall was right.

When the Transfiguration class had finished, Alex joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch, he said goodbye to Daphne and joined Harry and the others Gryffindor table.

"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start. Alex looked at Ron who looked worried.

"Harry," Ron said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

Both Alex and Harry shared a look; it was like Harry were asking Alex if he should tell slowly Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys."

Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.

"Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly. Alex didn´t know if he thought that any more he rather hoped it just was a stay.

Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad. "Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's — that's bad," he said. "My — my uncle Bilius saw one and — and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, i'd better kick the bucket then!"

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug. "I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly. Alex sighed as he watched the two argue back and forth yet again.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"

He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere, making Alex and Harry jump.

"He does have a point there," he murmured to Harry.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away.

Ron frowned after her. "What's she talking about?" he said to Harry. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

"Yes, she have." Alex said

Then he noticed Ron staring at him, "She told you something?"

"Oh no! She hasn´t" which were true Hermione hadn´t told, but he knew she had a time-tuner, but he still didn´t understood why she haven´t told them.

…

Harry, Ron, and Alex were pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale grey, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.

Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Harry and Alex walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when Harry spotted four only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that they realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins, but even though he had to put up with Malfoy Alex couldn't help but smile.

Malfoy was talking animatedly to Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were chortling. Alex was quite sure he knew what they were talking about, but he didn´t comment.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Alex thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Alex had only been in the forest once, durring his first year and he had heard the stories from Harry´s seconed visit, it was a place filled with monsters and darkness, not the ideal place to build a house, unless you were Hagrid.

However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

Alex found himself standing next to Daphne and Tracey, while his other friends stood in the front. They smiled to one another in greeting.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing I want you ter do is open yer books —"

"How do we do that exactly?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too, but they too were bounded shut.

"Really none of you have opened it?"

Alex smiled as he saw the look on Hagrid´s face, when; he, Daphne, Tracey and Harry raised their hands.

"You just stock it on the back, people. What none of you asked when you bought it?" Daphne said, but the silence was all she got as an answer, "idiots!" she mumbled.

"Miss Greengrass is right oh ten points to Slytherin."

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to the class.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" said Malfoy.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry loudly. Hagrid was looking downcast.

"Right then" Hagrid seemed to have lost his thread, "you got yer books so now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah So I will go an´ get them. Hang on." With these words he walked into the forest.

"God, this place is going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him." Malfoy ranted.

"I hex him I swear just give a minute" Tracey hissed.

"Didn´t you listen Malfoy. I said shut up." Harry said again.

Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you —"

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most beautiful, amazing yet kind of strange creatures Alex ever had seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up there" he roared shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Most of the class backed away.

"Hippogriffs" Hagrid roared happily waving a hand at them, "beautiful aren't they?"

Alex agreed; the Hippogriffs looked like beautiful and proud creatures.

"So," Hagrid said, rubbing his hands together, "If you all would come a bit closer."

No one seemed to want to. However Harry, Ron Harry stepped forward, with Alex, Daphne and Tracey slowly following.

"Now, firs' thing yeh got to know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Alex noticed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and he had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait for the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yer allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right — who wants to go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look. Alex considered doing it, but he wanted someone else to try first this time.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

There was an intake of breath from behind them, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Harry ignored them and climbed over the paddock fence. Alex smiled at his friend, it was good he didn´t let the death omen scare him too much, beside Alex trusted Hagrid to keep Harry safe.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Alex watched this with great interest.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Alex watched as Harry tried not to blink. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow."

Harry gave a short bow and then looked up. The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at them. It did not move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it —"

But then the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Slowly Harry moved his hand forward and patted the Hippogriff´s beak several times, Buckbeak closed its eyes as it was enjoying it.

The entire class broke out in applause except for Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, yeh two," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him! Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," he continued, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Alex watched as Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up, and Harry looked a bit paniced.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry. Harry just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upwards.

Alex watched in awe and amazement as Harry began to fly with Buckbeak, although Alex was happy for his friend, he couldn't help but feel a bit envy,

Buckbeak flew Harry once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground. Once on the ground, Harry dismounted the Hippogriff.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, Alex and the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees.

Alex and Daphne were practicing on Hippogriff that looked like Buckbeak. The two were having good fun and were petting the hippogriff in no time at all.

"Oh you are a cutie," Daphne said as she petted the hippogriff, it seemed to like her torch.

"His name is Fleetwing," Hagrid said as Alex petted the hippogriff.

"Oh Fleetwing that a cool name you have!" Alex said to it, as Fleetwing pressed it head gently against his hand, "Wow professor it a great lesson." Alex said to Hagrid, who smiled.

"Yeah I agree, "Daphne said, "And those hippogriffs are really majestic."

"Thanks yeh two."

Just then Alex spotted that Buckbeak had bowed to Malfoy, he also noticed Malfoy´s mocking expression.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled loud enough for everyone to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Hagrid moved fast towards Malfoy but it happened to quickly in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream, scaring Daphne who gave a small gasb and grabbed onto Alex´s hand. In the next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Alex saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle. Alex felt that Daphne hold his hand tighter.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

Alex was walking with the Slytherins who weren't yelling which consisted of Daphne, who walked closely at his side, followed Tracey, and Blaise who both happened to have a tiny smirk on their faces, as they looked at Alex and Daphne from behind.

"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. Some of The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room, while the Gryffindors headed for the tower, all expect Alex, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise

"This will cause problems," Daphne said, "Malfoy will use this, it won´t matter if it his own fault."

"He is just so disgusting," Tracey hissed, while Blaise nodded, then he smiled and looked at Alex and Daphne.

"So anything you want to tell us?" He asked.

"Oh want?" Alex said not understanding what his friend meant.

"Oh you know" Tracey said, "something must have happened, it can´t be the scary stuff, because that was long over a long time ago."

"Trace talk sense!" Daphne said.

"You want us to leave you guys alone, so you can do more than handholding?" Tracey finished pointing at Alex and Daphne´s hands.

Alex followed Tracey´s finger, his eyes widened at what he saw. He was holding Daphne in the hand. Alex could feel that he blushed badly and his heart began beating very fast. As they, hand been zapped Alex and Daphne let go of each other's hands, both blushing.

"Sorry," Alex said as he briefly looked, at Daphne who´s face were red too.

"No it fine," Daphne said quickly.

"Listen, I better go," Alex said still bushing madly, "see you later?" As Daphne nodded, and he hurried away.

As he had gotten at the 7th floor Alex stopped, he had held hands with Daphne, sure it had felt good, very good in fact, but did she like him like that, or did she just thought it was weird. Alex sighed as he tried to get his heart to beet norming and his face to stop being red.

…

Alex had wandered the castle for a bit, and then went to the library to do his homework for transfiguration. He only retuned to the Gryffindor common room after dinner. There he was sitting staring out of the window looking at Hagrid´s hut, just thinking.

"There are light in Hagrid`s window, "Harry said suddenly.

"If we hurry we could go down and see him." Ron said, Alex removed his eyes from the window to look at Harry and Ron.

"I don´t know" Hermione said glancing at Harry, who noticed it.

"I am allowed to walk on the grounds, Black hasn´t gone past the dementors yet." He said angrily.

As the trio prepared to leave Alex spoke up, "wait I coming too."

The grass outside was wet, and looked almost black here in the twilight.

When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."

Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told Alex that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus. Alex signed Daphne had been right Malfoy did caused trouble, but it didn´t help the situation that Hagrid was now drunk it only make him look unprofessional.

"'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day be fore."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.

"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But 's only a matter of time, i'n't it, after Malfoy …"

"How is he?" Ron asked as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony … covered in ban dages … moanin' …"

"He's faking it," said Harry at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."

"School gov'nors have been told, o' course," said Hagrid miser ably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later … done flobberworms or summat. … Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson. … 'S all my fault. …"

"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.

"We're witnesses," said Alex. "You said hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened. Beside Malfoy is bad news and everyone knows it, and it was a great first lesson."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," Harry said.

Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Harry and Alex and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

"Ar, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Alex and Harry, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.

"What's he done?" said Harry nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away.

Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"Tha's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drench ing them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really —"

Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry as though he'd only just realized he was there.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so loud that Alex jumped half a feet. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN' YOU THERRE! LETTIN' HIM! ALEXANDER I EXPEXTED MORE FROM YOU"

"But I" Alex paused feeling ashamed, Hagrid was right.

"IT TOO DANGEUS"

Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door.

"C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"

…

That is the end of that chapter, hoped you liked it, so please review.

Hope you can help me I need ideas to Daphne`s boggart.


	5. Chapter 5 : the fear from within

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 5: the fear from within.

Alex know that Malfoy would milk the situation with Hagrid, but even he was a bit surprised for how long he managed to do it. It was late Thursday morning, when he finally returned. The Gryffindors had a double lesson with the Slytherins, and they were halfway done with the lesson. Blaise had gotten sick, so Alex were now sitting close to Ron and Harry at his one side and Neville at the other.

Alex turned as he heard the doors open. Malfoy swaggered into the classroom; his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. However, Alex saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away. _Keep it up Malfoy, and you will be in pain_, Alex thought, as he watched Malfoy sit. Then his eyes fell on someone else in the room; Daphne Greengrass, she was sitting in the front of the room with Tracey, who must have told a joke because Daphne laughed. Alex leaned on his hand with a small smile, as he watched her. He liked it when she laughed, she should do it more often; she always had a great laugh and a great smile.

"What you looking at?" Harry asked, ripping Alex out of his reverie.

"Oh nothing," he lied, but apparently Ron had noticed who Alex had been looking at.

"Liar, you been looking at the snakes, why I thought you dished them."

"What?" Alex had to try hard not to yell, "Ron I been with in classes with them, I been sitting with them."

"I thought you only tolerated them, but you had ditched them, so we could be friends." Ron hissed.

"Listen Ron, I want to be your friend, but only if you respect that I have other friends and yes 3 of them are Slytherins."

"Alex come on they-"

"No Ron, I mean it if you can´t respect they choices, we can´t be friends. I hope you will lean that all Slytherins aren't evil, but even if you don´t then please just respect that they are my friends. Don´t make me chose,"

"Ron can´t you just leave it?" Harry spoke up, Ron looked at Harry, but didn´t say anything more.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

Alex looked at Snape; he always let Malfoy get away with everything, coming in late and worse sabotaging others potions.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table. Alex and Neville were at another table, Neville was having trouble as always.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.

Alex noticed, Ron went red with anger, "there's nothing wrong with your arm," Ron hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked across the table. "Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.

"Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley is mutilating my roots, sir."

Alex watched as Snape approached Harry and Malfoy's table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But, sir —!"

Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.

"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.

So Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the normal look of loathing.

Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began to discreetly try to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" Alex heard Malfoy asked Harry, Ron and Hermione quietly.

"None of your business," said Ron, without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury —"

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury, and don´t worry I make it permanent," snarled Alex, unable to keep quiet, as he got angry.

"– ah, Bonteri you listen to that good then you can hear this too" Malfoy said ignoring Alex´s threat "my father has complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" — he gave a huge, fake sigh — "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger. "To try to get Hagrid fired."

"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."

On the cauldron next Alex, Neville was having big trouble. Neville always broke down in potions; in fact it was his worst subject. It didn´t help that professor Snape, always were after him, it only made it ten time worse. This potion they were brewing should have been acid green, but Neville was -

"Orange, Longbottom," Snape said as he was ladling some up and allowed it splash back into the cauldron. "Orange. Tell me boy, does anything penetrate that think skull of yours? Didn´t you hear me say, quite clear, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn´t I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would be enough. Just what can I do, to make you understand?"

Neville went pink and looked about to have a total break-drown.

"Please sir, I can help Neville fix this all it-"

"Silence Bonteri, I have not asked you to show off in this class have I? No I thought so, mind you own potion or you will lose 50 points." Snape hissed looking Alex directly in the eyes, but he didn´t went pink or looked away, he looked back at Snape.

Snape realized that he could get a raise out of Alex so he went back to poor Neville, "I know how to lean you to keep more attention in my class, after this lesson I will give some of your potion to your toad."

Snape left, and Neville looked truly panicked, "Please help me," he whispered looking at Alex with pleading eyes.

"Of course Nev just li-"

"No wait" Hermione interrupted, "Snape sa-"

"What you really care about that?"

"No, but think about what the others will say, fifty points will damage Gryffindor."

"Shut up Hermione, you think I care about house points? I care about my friends." Alex hissed and went on with helping Neville. Neville ´s potion surely was a mess, but Alex knew he should be able to save it yeah maybe if he added some crushed unicorn horn along, then it should negate some the damage and if he added some more roots then the potion should be as it should. Keeping attention to both he and Neville´s potion was hard, Alex should also make sure that Snape didn´t noticed what he was doing.

Then Snape shouted, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's"

Neville looked nervous, "Alex what if it is too late?"

Alex squeezed his shoulder, "don´t worry Nev, I think we have done okay."

"Bu-but then Snape will know you helped me a-and –"

"I lose points yeah I know Neville, but if winning the house-cup, meaning to abandon my friends," then I don´t care about a stupid rusty cup." Alex said as he walked over to wash his hands.

"Just what did Malfoy mean on me taking revenge on Black?" Alex heard Harry say.

"Why would you take revenge on Black isn´t him who wants to kill your. Alex asked as he walked up to Harry and Ron, who both looked at him.

"Well Seamus was telling us that Black have been spotted not far from here," Harry begun, "then Malfoy began asking about if I wanted to capture Black myself and if it had been him, he wouldn't have the demmentors have all the fun." Alex was about to speak, but Harry continued, "but most importantly he said that I didn´t know something about Black, that what is what bothers me."

"Harry listen, Malfoy was making it up, he wants to get you hurt."

Alex agreed with Ron that Malfoy wanted Harry to get hurt, but he wasn´t sure that Malfoy was lying. Maybe there was something they didn´t knew about Black. Alex knew from his mother and uncle´s yearbooks that Black had been in the same year as them, meaning that he had been in the same year as Harry´s parents. Alex, however saw no reason to tell Harry this, beside it didn´t necessarily meant something.

"Yeah I agree with Ron, Malfoy can´t be trusted. " Alex said before walking back to Neville´s potion he was happy to see that is was now the correct colour of green. As the end of the lesson approved Alex patted Neville on the shoulder and told him that everything would be okay.

"Everyone gather round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

Most of the Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins watch fearfully, the rest excitedly as Snape picked up Neville's toad with his left hand and dipped a small spoon in Neville's potion. He then force fed the toad with it.

The was moment of hushed silence in which Trevor the toad gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The ones who was with Neville cheered, Alex was pleased to see Daphne and Tracey in that crowd. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"That will be fifty points from Gryffindor," Snape hissed, ending the cheering. "I told you not to interfere Bonteri, but you couldn't resist showing off."

"I didn´t help Neville sir" Alex lied, looking Snape directly in the eyes, "maybe Neville is as lot smarter then you give him credit for."

"I want the truth not your pitiful lies Bonteri."

"It is the truth sir!" As Alex had said that he felt something, a presence of some sort, pushing in his mind, he started to see memories of Malfoy walking in the classroom; Alex found it strange but managed to push the presence out again. Alex glanced at Snape, and felt that something was trying to push into his mind again, and he pushed it back again. Snape blinked.

"It must be so nice being you sir." Alex sneered," being able to pick on someone just because they are afraid of you. But you don´t scare me, you are pathetic."

"That will be detention for you Bonteri and thirty points more from Gryffindor." Snape said walking to his desk, "Class dismissed."

Alex picked up stuff and began to leave, when he turned to glare at Snape, he saw the Professor sitting at his desk messaging his temples, which were weird. Alex knew that he should have kept his anger under control, but he hadn´t felt like it, so the detention was worth it.

He left the classroom, began walking up the stairs, and began making his way to DADA when he was pulled into an alcove.

"Daphne!" Alex said without locking.

"What are you thinking provoking Snape like that?" Daphne asked, with her hands on her hips.

"He had it coming, Daph I am not sorry, and I gladly take the detention."

"Yeah and how will you deal with your housemates, Alex look I admire why you did it, but some may just see it as you lost eighty points."

"I cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Just promise me to be careful okay Alex." Daphne said looking a bit worried, "I mean Snape can get mean sometimes, so please try not to provoke him."

Alex gave Daphne a small smile, "I promise I be careful, and to behave good in detention. You know me."

"Yeah, that is why I am worried," Daphne, replied, "Look I got to get to class." She gave Alex a quick hug before hurrying away.

After Daphne had left, Alex cheeked his watch, he better hurry too unless he wanted to be late.

…

When Alex arrived in the classroom Professor Lupin wasn´t there, so Alex sat at the nearest desk, and took out his books, quills, and parchment, everybody in the room was talking softly, when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

That order made Alex smile as he began packing his stuff away, they never really had a proper practical lesson in defence against the dark acts before, unless you counted Lockhart pixy lesson. But in all fairness that couldn't be counted as a proper lesson, it had been rather pathetic.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in mid-air and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"

Rude and unmanageable as he usually was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, squib wizard who waged a constant war against the students and Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth, especially when they landed on Alex.

As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway, he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Mister Bonteri is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet, while Alex glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers. Just what was his problem sure, he disliked Alex, but when it came to Neville or Harry, he really seemed to hate them.

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror. Alex looked at the doorknob too, this would be interesting, just what could his biggest fear be, it could be useful knowledge too have.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is what a Boggart is?"

Hermione raised her hand so quickly, so the ones next to her almost were knocked out.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Alex watched, as Harry looked confusedly at Professor Lupin, he also watched Hermione jumping up and down with her hand raised, Alex actually started to get annoyed at her, sure she wanted to do her best, but sometimes you should let your classmates try to get an answer in too.

"Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry answered.

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a very disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. It becomes confused. Which should it become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed even Neville, but Alex didn´t think it was remotely funny, it was sad; a student´s biggest fear shouldn't be a teacher. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful too.

"Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

This time Alex join on the laugh that came from the students that would be funny to watch.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to another one of us," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

Alex didn´t know, Voldemort would most likely turn up a lot, but Alex wasn´t really afraid of him, maybe pixies? Nah, but then what?"

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin. Alex looked at Neville, who didn´t look ready ay all; Alex smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up. Nevilie smiled back.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin, after he had given Alex a grateful lock. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R — r — riddikulus! " squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising —

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Alex´s hair stand on end — "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Ron, you're next!"

Ron leapt forwards.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly, reminding. For a moment, Alex thought Ron had frozen. Then —

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but —

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!

The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

Crack!

Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone. Although Alex was happy for Neville, he felt disappointed that he never had gotten his turn.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Harry. Oh and wait five points to Alex for supporting a classmate"

"But we didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Alex, however, wasn't feeling cheerful, but annoyed and disappointed. Professor Lupin hadn't given him a chance. Why?

But no one else seemed to have noticed anything, except for Harry who looked the same as him, disappointed.

"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.

"And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"And my mummy!"

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully. Alex began lagging behind, yet hearing the whole conversation.

"That was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart —"

"What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

As the Gryffindors began heading to their common room, Alex broke off.

He began roaming the castle, not really wanting to go back to the common room and hear about how everyone had dealt with his or her boggart. Without having realized where he had been going. Alex found himself in front of the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. There Alex began pacing back and forth; thinking about how badly he wanted to face a boggart, on third time a door appeared. At first, Alex was surprised, but then he remembered; this was the place where he, Neville, Daphne, and Tracey had brewed Polyjucie potion last year.

Curious, about if he could find a boggart in there and more importantly what form it would take, Alex entered the room, not noticing the figure hidden in the corridor behind him.

The room was small, and only had one thing in it. There in the centre of the room; was a small drawer that was shaking. Alex knew why it was shaking, there was a boggart inside.

Alex slowly walked over to the drawer and stopped a few feet away as the drawer shook violently. He pulled out his wand, without a second thought, and waved it at the drawer, "Open_!" _he said, and the drawer opened, and something flew out, and it shape shifted.

What Alex saw shocked him to the very core, the boggart transformed in to himself! No that couldn't be why was he afraid of himself? That was stupid, and yet Alex felt the fear speed in his entire body.

The boggart stepped a step forward and Alex could see it or him more clearly, this Alex was a bit older, taller, more hansome like the teeth was straight for one thing, the hair was a bit longer and the skin was pale white. The creature opened it eyes, and once more Alex could feel the fear run though his body, where his eyes were grey, this Alex´s eyes where demonic yellow, they where shining with hate and evil. The boggart gave Alex an evil grin. However, there was no doubt it was him, Alex´s greatest fear was himself.

"No t-this ca-can´t be." Alex said stepping a step back, shaking with fear.

The boggart took a deep breath as if it sucked in the fear, "Yes."

Alex could not move he was frozen in fear, never in his life had he been so scarred in his life, "W-who ar-are y-you?"

The boggart smiled again, "I am you Alexander or rather I will be you or I am I you already, that actually really hard to answer. See I am your darkness, the darkness that will take over, making you evil, hmm just like Voldemort, but much worse."

"No, I won´t be you, I want to be a good person."

"No, you won´t Alexander you want power nothing more, you may lie to yourself now, but deep down the darkness I growing, you will see." The boggart advanced on Alex, "You will be evil Alexander it is in your blood, just look at Voldemort, both heirs of Slytherin. It is your destiny to lay the word in never-ending darkness. You feel it now already right the anger that burns inside, that it how it will begin. "

"No you are just my fear, not my future."

The boggart smiled, but was interrupted before it could speak.

"Leave him alone," someone pushed Alex away from the boggart. Alex just managed to see Professor Lupin banishing the boggart to the drawer.

"What were you thinking?" Lupin said hardly, "I just told you that two persons were better when dealing with a boggart, then one."

"S-sorry Sir, I just wanted to know what my fear was, now I am sort of happy that I didn´t met one the class." Alex began rocking back and forth.

"Alex don´t feel ashamed, your fear runs deeper in you then the others, your fear can´t be avoided like the others can. I am afraid you just have to learn how to deal with it." Lupin helping Alex up, and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes sir, how did you find me?" Alex said, not looking his professor in the eye.

"I noticed you were walking around, and decided to follow you." Lupin paused, then gave a small smile, "I must say I am impressed, to fear yourself – or rather your own powers and ambitions can be useful it shows that you respects your powers and the responsibility that comes with, just as long you don´t let it control you."

Alex nodded again, "Yes sir, can I go now?"

As Lupin nodded and Alex ran to the common room, he didn´t feel proud, he felt ashamed, he scarred.

He had always wanted to know what his greatest fear was, now he knew; it was truning out like Voldemort. Alex cursed himself, he should have known, he should have known since he leaned that he was a heir of Slytherin. Now he just wanted to forget that whole thing, sadly that was no longer an option.

It was as the old saying goes, be careful what you wish for you might get it.

….

Chapter end. Please let me know what your think of the story.


	6. Chapter 6 Hogsmeade

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 6: Hogsmeade

It was one of those nightmares; you could not wake up from, no matter how hard you tried. Alex was fighting on a battlefield. The battle was going good, his troops were decimating the opposing force no prisoners were taken. Alex stuck down every wizard or witch that stood in his way, even the ones who used to be his friends, Blaise and Neville among others. Even Daphne was killed, despite her pleading eyes, Alex simply told her she should have chosen the wrong side.

Then a lone wizard in a hood, managed to get to where Alex was standing. The wizard casted a spell towards Alex, but he blocked it with little effort, "Is that all, how disappointing."

The wizard dropped his hood; Alex was surprised to see it was Harry Potter, "You have to stop this Alex."

Alex smiled, "Why would I do that Harry, my forces are winning, and soon I will be able to make the world safe, with me as it ruler"

Harry looked disgusted and his green eyes glittered with hate, "Safe! I have seen how you sees safe, and if you want that I have to stop you."

"You stop me; we both know that won´t happen. Don´t you see this world is sick, and I will destroy it and from ashes, a new order will come. A world where threats like Voldemort never will happen, because I will kill it at the source."

"Alex please stop this" Harry pleaded, "that world you speak of it a world of fear."

Alex smiled evilly, "if it works, beside it won´t matter since I rule and is the one being feared."

"I can´t believe this, my friend a truly dead."

"No Potter you are! " Harry didn´t have time avoid the spell and was smashed into a wall. As he lay wounded, Alex stepped over and casted, the killing curse, ending his friend life.

…

It was then Alex woke up. Ever since he had faced the boggart, he had some nightmares about him turning evil dark lord, who was torturing, and killing his friends and a lot others. Alex tried hard not to let the nightmares brother me too much, but they felt very reel sometimes.

"It is just a fear, it not the future", Alex whispered to himself as splashing some cold water in the heard. "I won´t let it happen."

_"But do you have a choice? You can´t change the future."_ A voice whispered in his ear.

"No, I won´t let it happen."

…

Luckily, Alex had his schoolwork to keep his mind off the nightmares. In no time at all, Defence against the Dark Arts had become most people's favourite class. Only Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.

"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf."

However, no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy. water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

Sadly, some the other classes had gotten pretty boring. Hagrid had lost all confidence after his first lesson, so now he had the class looking after flobborworms, a creature that was in Alex´s opinion the most boring creature of them all.

Then there was divination; professor Trelawney spent most of the time, predicting Harry´s death, Alex had begun to regret his decision to take the subject, he had hoped it would had been something else, then death omens. The only ones who liked the class was Parvati Patill and Lavender Brown, they spent most of their breaks at professor Trelawney´s office and when they got back they had a smug look on their faces as they knew everything,

However, worst of all was potions, Snape hadn´t missed hearing about Neville's boggart, how it had taken Snape´s form and how Neville had dealt with it. Snape eyes flashed with hatred when he heard Lupin´s name and he was now bullying Neville more than ever. Alex would have help Neville defended him, but Snape had Alex sit in front of the class, so he couldn´t help.

After one potion class, Snape informed Alex, that his detention with him was the following night. It was that detention Alex just had finished, Snape had had Alex cleaning the cauldrons, and had been trying to provoke him. But Alex had promised Daphne that he would keep calm, so that was what he had done.

Alex was now walking to the Gryffindor tower, when he heard someone screaming. Hearing that something was very wrong, Alex decided to investigate, he saw a pretty Ravenclaw girl about 15 or 16 years old, she was looking terrified, behind her, another person was running after her, he was a tall Slytherin and he didn´t look friendly.

"Just get away from me!" the girl said.

"Oh come on Mellissa, we like each other right?" Said the Slytherin as he caught up with the girl named Mellissa, and grabbed her in the arm.

"No, Rodney. I don´t like you that way, please just understand. Please let me go"

"And if I don´t?" the Slytherin said, as he pressed the girl up against the wall, "what will you do if I don´t"

"Please you are hurting me."

"Oh I know. Listen your filthy mudblood. I don´t care if you like me or not. I always get what I want, even if I have to take it." He said as his hands touched Mellissa, and he began kissing her.

The girl cried out, then she saw Alex, and her eyes were pleading for help.

"Leave her alone," Alex said bravely as he stepped fourth from the corner with his wand drawn.

The Slytherin turned, "look kid, this is a private time, so maybe you should leave quietly."

"First of if this was private you wouldn´t be in the hallway nor would you talk so loudly. But don´t worry I will leave, but I be taken Mellissa with me."

The Slytherin smiled and let go of Melissa, who looked relived, "listen kid, you don´t who you are dealing with, I am Rodney Bletchley one of the best students in my year. So leave kid before I hurt, I have no problem hurting Gryffindors, in fact I consider it a sport."

"Nope still not leaving."

"Why do you even care, it not like you know this girl so why risk your neck?" Rodney sneered.

"I care when someone innocent is about to be hurt, and if you think you can scare me, then have to tell you the cowards don´t scare me.

"You little punk, I teach you to respect you betters, you should have left when I gave you the chance" Rodney drew his wand, maybe he had thought Alex would get scarred and wouldn't be a challenge, or maybe he was just very bad at duelling, whatever the reason Alex managed to cast the first spell. "everte statum," Alex shouted, spell hit it target and made Rodney stumble, before he had a chance to recover, Alex cast disarming spell, and caught Rodney´s wand as it came flying towards him.

The power of the spell also sent Rodney flying to the ground. "So what you think this will stop me, sure I get detention bu-"

"Shut up." Alex roared, he truly hated Rodney´s kind, always trying to force themselves at others he deserved pain nothing more. Alex could feel the anger bursting inside him, yes, he wanted to teach this basted to Rodney a lesson, and it would prevent him from hurting it others. Yes, he knew just what to do, he known what spell to use. He slowly pointed his wand at Rodney, who looked back at him, with fear in his eyes.

"_Do it Alex_," a voice whispered in his heard, "_you know you want to, he deserves to be punished, do it_." The voice sounded like is boggart, but he didn´t care. Rodney should be punished; he ignored the rational part of his mind that told that Rodney would be punished no matter what. Beside he wanted to try the spell, he wanted to know the feeling of casting it himself, he would like to feel the power. "_Do it Alex, you will feel great after this, do it_, _make him suffer, show him what pain is, do it_!"

_"_Cru-_" _But he stopped himself when he caught sight of Mellissa who was staring back at him with fear in her eyes, and they had a look that seemed to ask, what are you doing. Alex blinked, and he lowered his wand and looked at Rodney who was also had feared in his eyes. He knew exactly what kind of curse Alex would have used on him, "Get out of my sight, and don´t ever do this again or I will hurt you." Alex sneered instead. Rodney didn´t need to be told twice, he stood up and ran away as fast as he could.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked the girl as he pocketed his wand.

The girl nodded, "Yeah thanks," she still looked a bit fearful, "you were pretty scary before, the look in your eye, I thought you would tear him apart, and t-that curse you wanted to use was it?"

Alex nodded feeling ashamed, "I am sorry you should see that, I don´t what came over me. I sh-shouldn´t have done it."

"But then why do it?"

I-I don´t know, I just felt so angry, but that is no excuse."

"It okay, I mean you didn´t kill him, and you didn´t use it" Melissa walked over to Alex, who noticed that she was a prefect, from her badge "don´t worry I won´t tell anybody and I doubt Rodney will admit he was beaten by a third year. I really appreciate that you saved me" She touched his shoulder, then quickly let go again.

"Thanks, but are you sure you okay, maybe you should go to the hospital wing," Alex asked while scratching the back of the head.

"Nah I am fine, but I owe you one okay?"

Alex smiled, "you don´t owe me anything."

"If you see it that way, but then I would like to offer you my friendship." Melisa said a bit formally.

Alex was a bit taken back, but Mellissa seamed nice enough, "oh sure, I would be happy to have you as a friend, but maybe I should introduce myself then I am Alexander Bonteri."

Melissa smiled, "I know who you are, Alex your pretty well known since you helped save Ginny Weasley. Anyway, I am Melissa Robinson. But I guess I be seeing you around?"

Alex nodded, "Sure."

Melissa gave him a soft smile, before leaving.

Alex stood there for a moment, he was happy that he had made a new possibly friend, but still he felt a bit weird, the cruciatus curse had been on the top of his tongue, it was more than that he had wanted to use it, really wanted to use it, he had looked forward to it. Why would he do that he was supposed to be one if the good guys, and the good guys didn´t use the unforgivables on people right? Not only that he would had used on a defenceless man. Alex sighed no he refused to go dark he wouldn't let that happen.

…

And so the weeks passed, Alex managed to get his homework done and still time to spend, with all of his friends including Mellissa who have proved to be a good friend to have.

When October started, Harry started to get busier, the qudditch season was about to start, and the team captain seamed to train the team really hard, it was sometimes late at the evening when the team retuned, yet the seamed more determined than ever to win the cup.

Harry retuned one evening after a training session, Alex was in the common room talking with Ron and Hermione, about the hogsmeade visit, while they were doing their homework or rather as Ron were doing his homework, Hermione and Alex were adding the final touches on theirs.

"What have happened?" Harry asked as he walked over.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," Ron said pointing at the notice that had been put up on the bulletin board. "End of October on Halloween."

"Excellent" said Fred, who had followed Harry though the portrait hole, "I need to go to Zonko´s and get some Stink Pellets I am nearly out."

Harry threw himself into a chair beside Alex saw his high spirits ebbing away.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," Hermione said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Come one Black would be a fool to try anything in Hogsmeade, "Ron said, "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time. The next one might be ages away."

"Ron!" said Hermione causing Alex to look at her. "Harry's supposed to stay in school —"

"They can't be the only third years left behind," Ron agued back. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry —"

"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.

"Listen Harry I not saying you shouldn't do it, but you have to be careful, but Hogsmeade should be well enough protected, so maybe you should try asking McGonagall." Alex said, Hermione was about to talk back "Listen Hermione we are not saying Harry should sneak out, but ask our head of house."

Just then, Crookshanks leapt lightly onto Hermione's lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione stroked him.

Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Harry yawned and pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.

"You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labelling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry. Alex chuckled as he packed away his finished healing homework away.

Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.

"OI!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Alex and Harry jumped back and began to laugh as Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top —

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket.

"Ron just drop it, I mean Hermione can´t prevent her cat from hunting rats, and it not like Crookshanks only hunt your rat." Alex said.

"It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle, Alex included Harry however looked a bit conflicted. "And Scabbers was here first and he's ill!"

Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Harry a word!" Alex said as Hermione had walked back to her chair. Alex let Harry to one of the corners of the common room, "I been meaning to ask, I you talked to Hermione about the thing we talked about?"

Harry went a little red, "No, not yet."

"But you do like her right?"

Harry looked down, "Well I don´t know, I rather not talk with about it until I am sure." Alex nodded and was about to leave, when Harry stopped him, "Actually I think of her more as a sister, so I shoud drop it."

Alex studied his friends face, "Well if that is how you feel."

"It is," Harry said.

…

Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione the next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Harry, and Hermione were working together on the same Puffapod. Alex working with Neville, and Susan Bones, the three of them had a pretty good conversation going on.

"How's Scabbers?" Alex heard Hermione ask timidly as he stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.

They had Transfiguration next, and if Alex had thought he had heard the last about Scabbers, he was wrong. They were in a line that seemed to be held up as there was something going on at the front of the line. Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and she was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Harry, Alex and Ron went to join the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Hermione. "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Er —" Alex began, he know it was the sixteenth of October, but why had that anything to do with this.

"The sixteenth of October!'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!" Lavender said.

That made everyone who had divination gather around Lavender. Alex felt a bit worried, Trelawney had been right about this that was bad, and what if she was right about Harry too? Alex knew or believed in that prophecies not for the future written in stone, but it would be foolish to at least not consider the one with Harry. Maybe Trelawney wasn´t a fraud.

However Hermione looked doubtful; then she said, "You — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then — "Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"N — no!" sobbed Lavender. "H — he was only a baby!"

Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.

Parvati glared at her as Alex rolled his eyes, he had admit that Hermione was making a good point, but the timing was way off.

"Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today —" Lavender wailed loudly. "– and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock —"

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Hermione was about to argue when Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were now looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, Ron and Hermione seated themselves on either side of Harry and didn't talk to each other for the whole class. Alex sat next to Neville.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand.

"Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Alex heard Ron hiss at Harry, Harry nodded but looked doubtful.

"Oh. but —" Hermione began.

"Go for it, Harry," said Ron stubbornly as Alex stood up next to Ron and they all stood outside the room to wait for Harry.

"She is not going to say yes," Alex said after some silence, making Ron look at him.

"Didn´t you agree that he should ask her?"

Alex nodded, "I still do, but that doesn´t change the fact that there is a killer out there looking for Harry."

"Still you don´t know if McGonagall will say yes." Ron said, "She must say yes Harry can´t be the only third year staying back."

"Ron you know her McGonagall followed the rules maybe and I say maybe she would have let him go if Black wasn´t out, but he is so trust me Harry will get a no."

Seconds later Harry stepped out of the classroom, looking sad, "She wouldn't go for it"

…

Even though Alex was exited, he tried to keep the Hogsmeade talk to a minimum when Harry was around, but it was the main talk among the third years the days up to Halloween was the Hogsmeade. However, Harry seemed not to let it bother him.

"There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Harry up, on Halloween morning. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."

"Yeah," said Harry gloomily. "Great."

The Halloween feast was always good, but it would taste a lot better if he was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Nothing anyone said seamed to make Harry feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the forms, but as Harry had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had them signed, that was no good. Ron halfheartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione and Alex stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them.

"Listen Harry, we will all take things from Hogsmeade to you" Alex as they were about to leave.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for Harry.

"Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties, which made Alex happy because their arguing gave him headaches.

"Yeah I plan to go to Zonko´s, so I could get you something from that." Alex said, "but how are you holding up?"

"Don´t worry about me," Harry said, "oh just go and have fun for me okay."

Harry accompanied Ron, Hermione and Alex to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe, and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Alex watched Harry ignoring Malfoy as he waved them, and then left, probably back to Gryffindor tower.

Alex turned with Ron and Hermione walked towards the carriages, where they were joined by Neville that took them to the Village of Hogsmeade and hopefully to a great time.

Alex, Hermione, Ron, and Neville exited their carriage they were sharing and stared at the village in amazement. The village was small yet it looked very beautiful with it's cottages and many shops, and with the many people busting around.

"Wow," Hermione breathed out. "It's beautiful."

"So are you coming with us?" Ron asked looking at Alex.

"Oh actually I oh," Alex looked around for someone, and there she was; Daphne standing beside a shop a long with Blaise, when she made eye contact with Alex she smiled.

"Get a move on loser!" said a rude voice behind him, ripping Alex out of his reverie. He turned and saw it was Theodore Nott, one of his least favourite Slytherins; he was with, Bullstrode, and Parkinson.

"Hallo Nott", Alex said in a tried voice, "didn´t know they let you out in public, and oh you brought the girls along, oh nice are you going on a picnic? However, really shouldn't you only have brought your girlfriend? "

"Shut it Bonteri, not his girlfriend" Pansy hissed.

"Nice to meet you too Pansy! However, I didn't mean you, I actually meant Millicent."

Bullstrode blushed, Ron and Hermione giggled, while Nott and Parkinson sneered, "I would shut my mouth if I was you Bonteri!" Nott threated "otherwise you might end up getting hurt."

"Are you sure you will go down that road Nott?" Alex asked slowly going for his wand "because the last time didn´t go well for you."

Nott seamed to consider the situation "grr come on let leave little! Bonteri alone", he growled as he and the two girls left.

"So what did you want to see first?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah about that I actually promised to walk with someone else." Alex said looking over at Daphne and Blaise.

"Oh okay, well see you?" Hermione asked a bit disappointed.

Alex nodded and left to Daphne and Blaise not noticing Ron and Hermione looked at one another while rolling their eyes at each other and walked through the village together.

"Hey Alex" Daphne said with a smile as Alex approved her.

Alex smiled back, "hey Daph, Blaise."

Blaise nodded, "hey, what happened with Nott?"

"Oh nothing really, where is Tracey?" Alex asked as they began walking towards the village.

"She is out on a date with an older Ravenclaw, think it is" Daphne replied.

"Oh okay, but wait I thought Tracey likes Bla- ogh"

Blaise, who was walking a bit further ahead, looked back at the two with a raised eyebrow. Alex was rubbing his stomach from being elbowed from Daphne, who smiled innocently at Blaise.

"Why did you do that?" Alex whispered to Daphne when Blaise turned away.

"Because Blaise don´t know that Tracey likes him."

"Okay good point, but that still don´t explain why Tracey are dating a Ravenclaw if she likes, you know." Alex looked at Blaise.

"Alex, Alex," Daphne sighed, "you got a lot to learn about girls."

"That is just weird."

"Of course you think that you a boy", Daphne said.

"Oi you two, will you be chatting all day or do you want to go somewhere."

Alex and Daphne looked at each other, "okay where do you want to go?" Alex asked as they walked up to Blaise, "the only thing I want to see is the Shrieking Shack."

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Because it is hunted," Alex and Blaise replied in unison, then looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Come on Daphne it will be fun." Blaise said.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I am kind of thirsty so let's go to the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbear first okay."

Both boys nodded and followed Daphne. Minutes later, the two Slytherins and one Gryffindor walked into the Three Broomsticks. It was warm, crowded, and a bit smoky, but clean and welcoming.

"There is a table over there," Blaise said and pointed to an empty table and began to walk towards it, Daphne and Alex following seconds later. Blaise sat down first, Alex sitting across from him, and Daphne sitting in between the two. A few more seconds later, a middle aged, good-looking woman appeared at their table.

"New customers lovely I am Madam Rosmerta, so what can I get you three?"

"Three butterbears please." Blaise said. Madam Rosmerta nodded and walked off. Blaise turned to his friends. "Ever had a butterbeer before?" he asked them. "My mum have never let my try one."

"I tried them a few times before; I was ten years old the first time." Alex said with a smile, "then I had some during parties. What about you Daphne?"

"Of course, they are quite tasty."

A couple of minutes later, Madam Rosmerta reappeared with three butterbeers, sitting them in front of the third years. Alex grabbed his cold glass of Butterbeer and took a drink. He thought it tasted a little bit like less-sickly butterscotch, which meant it was pretty good.

"Not bad," Blaise said after drinking some of his butterbeer.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Alex, agreed, taking another drink of butterbeer. After a few conversations of classes and schoolwork, and another glass of butterbeer, the three third years left the Three Broomsticks, on their way out Alex saw Mellissa Robinson, who were talking to one of her friends, when she saw Alex she smiled and waved at him.

"Who was that?" Daphne asked as Alex waved back.

"Oh that is Melissa; I met some time ago."

"Wow Alex she is hot!" Blaise said elbowing his friend, "you are lucky."

Alex nodded while Daphne huffed, "I don´t like her heir," she said making Alex look at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? We shouldn´t we get going to the Shrieking Shack."

Alex looked confusedly at Daphne before shrugging and following her, therefor not noticing Blaise rolling his eyes at him, before he left to so they could find the Shrieking Shack.

It took a while, but they found it. A little ways outside of Hogsmeade. It was a two story house that looked very old and unkept, like no one took care of it, just let it die.

"Wow it looks ancient, "Alex said look over at the house.

"It is said to be one of the most haunted houses in Britain," Daphne said.

"Have anyone been inside?" Alex asked her.

"Not that I know" Daphne answered.

"Then how come people know it is haunted?"

"Because the villagers heard screaming coming from it." Blaise said not looking at Alex, "so they say it hunted."

"Don´t forget the howling." Daphne added.

"Really howling, that sounds more like wolfs then ghosts."

"Only one problem with that, how did they get inside?"

"Well Daph. That is what we are here to figure out." Alex replied and turned to Blaise, who smiled and together the two boys ran towards the house.

"Hey wait up," Daphne yelled, "you can´t just go inside."

"Of course we can!" Alex shouted back.

"It might be dangerous?" Daphne yelled as she ran to Alex and Blaise, "don´t be stupid."

"Come on Daphne, we just have a bit fun." Alex said, as he and Blaise had reached the door, he saw that Daphne was standing beside with her arms crossed.

Alex shrugged before he and Blaise tried to push the door open, but it would not budge.

"Weird?" Blaise tried to push harder at the door.

"It's not locked, because the doorknob turns fully," Alex said. "It must be wedged in shut or something."

"It's enchanted!" Daphne said. "Because of the ghosts."

Blaise ignored her and went for the closest window and tried to open in it, but had no luck. "Locked," he sighed.

"Hmm can you see any open windows anywhere then I could claim up." Alex said looking up at the building.

"No beside I wouldn't claim that thing if I were you, some parts of it looks really rotten."

Alex signed, "Yeah you right, Blaise."

"I told you," Daphne said, and they all began walking back to the village. "They probably enchanted it to keep anyone from going in, but still lots of other things to see right boys?"

The trio continued to walk around in Hogsmeade, they were in honeydukes; where they all brought a lot of candy; sugar quills, pepper imps and some of the shops own chocolate among other things. They also visited Zonko´s but it was mostly Alex and Blaise that was interested in their products.

Otherwise, the two Slytherins and the Gryffindor just walked around and talked about random stuff. In short, Alex had a great time.

…

When Alex saw Harry, he gave him some of the things he had brought at Zonko´s. Ron and Hermione had brought him a lot of candy, according to Ron they had taken as much as they could carry.

in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.

"Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"

By the sound of it Ron and Hermione had been everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many other places.

"The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look —" Ron said.

"We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks —"

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up —"

Harry looked at Alex waiting for him to say something. "Oh, uh, I went to the Shrieking Shack." he said. "It's a haunted house, but you can't get inside it for some reason," he said.

"Oh you weren't together?"

"No I was with Blaise and Daphne," Alex said ignoring Ron´s snort.

"That houses isn´t dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"Nah beside the door was looked, a bit disappointing really."

"It is properly to keep people like you out."

"That is no fun." Alex said, "But what about you Harry. How did you spend your time?"

"Well I had a talk with Lupin, and we drank some tea, but then something happened oh Snape came in with some kind of potion to Lupin."

Ron's mouth fell open. "Lupin drank it?" he gasped. "Is he mad?"

Hermione checked her watch. "We'd better go down, you know, the feast will be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.

"But if he — you know —" Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he was trying to — to poison Lupin — he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."

"Okay you serious about this? I mean come I don´t like Snape either, but what you are taking about is something else, I mean I highly doubt he would just murder someone." Alex said.

"Then what was in the potion genus?" Ron asked.

"Could be anything, a calming daunt or a pep me up potion." Alex said, "I mean he have been looking a bit under the weather lately."

"Yeah, maybe," said Harry as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

The food was delicious; even though Alex were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, he had eaten with Daphne and Blaise, managed second helpings of everything. Despite being busy eating, Alex held a watchful eye at Lupin at the teacher table, he seemed to be doing fine, talking with Professor Flitwick.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading.

After the feast Harry, Ron, Alex, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

Alex peered over the heads in front of him, from what he saw the portrait was closed, "that is weird." He said.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"

Then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick.

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.

"Don´t know", Alex, answered, "But I think it is bad."

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, Alex, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my —" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as Alex´s eyes widened yes this was bad.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Alex gulped this was really bad, Black had been inside the castle, but how with all that security, if Harry should keep out of trouble before he definitely should do it now.

…

That is the end of the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7: The lost match

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 7: The lost match

Professor Dumbledore ordered all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused, joined them ten minutes later.

"What happen Alex?" Blaise asked, as Alex saw him walk out from the crowd of Slytherins.

"Sirius Black have been in the castle, he tried to break in to our common room, and attacked The Fat Lady." Alex as he also walked a bit away from the Gryffindors, "so I guess the teachers want us all in one place."

The two friends couldn´t speak more since Professor Dumbledore began to speak "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," he said as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

Everybody in the great hall bust in to talking when the doors were closed about what had happen or rather students from the other houses asked the Gryffindors what had happened; Alex had to explain all he knew to Blaise, Daphne and Tracey, who all seamed worried that Black had entered the castle.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"Well better be with the other lions tonight, see you later and stay safe." Alex said to his three Slytherin friends, before heading over to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had dragged their sleeping bags into a corner.

"Do you think Black is still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Nah not if he is smart."

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he still is Alex!" Ron said Alex simply shrugged.

"It is very lucky he picked tonight, you know," Hermione said as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows so they could talk, except Alex who still lay on his back staring in to enchanted celling. "The one night we weren't in the tower."

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

Alex doubted Black was that stupid, sure, he was powerful, but so was most the professors, it would stupid to bust in the great hall. What troubled Alex was that he was sure Black would have some acres to newspapers and even if he hadn´t why hadn´t he noticed the derations, that showed it was Halloween, the school were full of pumpkins for Merlin´s shake, so why hadn´t he waited for another day or waited in one of the corridors. Alex closed his eyes and listen to the theories about how Black had gotten in to the castle.

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a voice a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably," said another voice said.

"He could've flown in," suggested the familiar voice of Dean Thomas.

"Honestly, am I the only one who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry and Ron.

"Probably," said Ron, "Why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You cannot just apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered."

"You are forgetting something," Alex begun still looking at the celling, "there other ways to get inside Hogwarts, we know that houses elves can apparate in Hogwarts, so maybe Black has a house elf. Moreover, am I the only one who noticed that animals are left alone by the dementors, so maybe Black is an animagus, like McGonagall, he could be a small animal, so he could crawl in or he could be a bird and have flown in. Lastly I doubt Filch know every passage in this castle, and if he can turn invisible then it would be easy to get in. So what I am saying, there are ways Black could get in to castle."

Hermione huffed; annoyed someone had shoot her idea down.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Alex felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind, which felt pretty nice.

Once every hour a teacher would appear in the hall, too see if everything was quiet and safe, making it hard to fall asleep, but eventually the sleep claimed Alex. A noise woke him up around three in the morning. The noise was Professor Dumbledore who entered the hall and looked around for Percy, who had been telling someone off from talking. Percy and Dumbledore was only a shot way away from where Alex was sleeping, so he pretend to be asleep.

Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently, she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."

Alex heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

"Headmaster?" It was Snape. Alex kept quite still, eyes closed, and listening. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney´s room? The Owlery?"

"All searched Sir."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Alex opened his eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Snape's back was to him, but he could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Dumbledore's profile, which looked very calm.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.

"It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.

Alex looked up at the celling, could Snape be right in there was a traitor in their midst, it wouldn't be the first time, but who would want to help Black and who could help him. There was some Slytherins like Malfoy who gladly would help Black, but Alex doubted Malfoy could get him into the castle.

…

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

Harry seemed to have other things to worry then sir Cadogan, the teachers had begun following him to each lesson, because they were afraid, Black would appear out of nowhere to kill Harry.

"Why can´t the just leave me alone, they are treating me like I am five years old." Harry said to Alex one day when the two of them were sitting in the common room.

"You know why."

Harry looked at Alex, "No I don´t."

"Yes you do Harry, Black have been inside the caste you know what this means"

Harry looked down, "oh yeah I didn´t think of that, but then why isn´t anyone tell me what is going on."

Alex shrugged, "I don´t know Harry. I agree with you on they should just tell, but you do know and if it helps safe you. Then I think you should let them protect you" he said then paused "hopefully you can still play Quidditch."

As the time for the first Quidditch match grew nearer, the weather worsened from nice to windy with dark clouds signalling heavy rain. Harry were now busy with the Quidditch training, which he had been allowed to continue just as long as madam Hooch watched. The Gryffindor team really needed all the training, apparently the Gryffindors so play Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin, but Alex wasn´t surprised Malfoy would use his arm for this.

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed and none more so than Malfoy.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.

Alex was sitting in his DADA class where Snape was substituting, much to Alex´s dismay. Just as Snape was talking, the door was pulled open, and Harry entered, breathing heavily. He had apparently hadn´t noticed that is was Snape not Lupin who was sitting at the teacher´s desk, "Sorry I am late professor Lupin I-" Harry stopped talking as he saw Snape glancing at him.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move. "Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

But Harry stayed where he was. "What's wrong with him?" Alex could have slapped Harry, why did he need to provoke Snape like that.

Snape's black eyes glittered. "Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start —"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss —"

Alex watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.

"— werewolves," said Snape. That peeked Alex´s curiosity Snape or not, this class might be good.

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks —"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books. Alex, however, not caring, began turning page by page, but was surprised when his book was automatically turned to page 394 by magic. He looked at Snape who was setting his wand down on the desk.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air, Alex knew the answer too, but he did not see the point in trying to answer the question. Snape just wanted to humiliate the class, so he could humiliate Lupin.

"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring the girl. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.

"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's, who eyes looked down. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

"Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia… Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten. I wouldn't have given it three…"

When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange you detention."

Alex walked out of the class along with Harry and Hermione, as soon as they were out of earshot they stopped and waited at Ron, Alex noticed that Hermione still looked at bit sad , "cheer up Hermione I mean Snape is just being a git, like he always is. He is just mad that you are smarter then him." Alex said smiling to her.

"I know he is just so cruel sometimes." Hermione said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, but you better then him" Harry said patting her on the shoulder, Hermione smiled and lay her hand on Harry´s who blushed. It was then Alex realized that Harry had lied, when he had told him that he didn´t like Hermione. "But Snape is really worse than usual," Harry continued a bit nervous since Hermione´s hand still was on his "I mean I think he have something against Lupin, can it have something to with the boggart?"

"No, I don´t think so." Hermione said, "But hopefully Lupin will get better soon."

After five minutes Ron found them, Alex noticed it was only then Harry and Hermione let go of each other's hands, Ron looked angry. "D'you know what that —" (he called Snape something that made Hermione say "Ron!", and Alex and Harry laugh)

"— is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

"Well at least he didn´t make you do it tomorrow." Alex grinned.

"Oh he wouldn't dare!" Ron said, "Then I would hurt him."

"As if you could."

…

Alex woke up early the next day, it was the thunder rumbling, the pounding of wind against the castle, the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest and a door closing that woke him up. A look on his alarm clock told him it was 05:20, Alex sighed and tried to fall asleep again, but noises and his dorm mates soring kept him awake. After ten minutes or so, he gave up and stood up and got dressed in some of his normal clothes, and walked quietly out of the dormitory.

As he looked out the window on his way, he saw that it was very cloudy and raining a bit hard, it was time like this when Alex was glad he didn´t played Qudditch, but viewing properly wasn´t much drier.

As Alex opened the door, something brushed against his leg. He bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.

"You know, as much as I don't like that rat, I don't think Ron would appreciate it," Alex told Crookshanks in a quiet voice "There are plenty of mice and rats around this place — go and chase them. Go on, then Ron will stop bugging Hermione – hopefully or I might just go mad" he added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with his foot.

As Alex stepped in inside the common room, where the storm was even lauder, it was properly why they didn´t hear him; there sitting in the crouch, close together was Harry and Hermione and they were kissing. Alex immediately felt awkward watching them, so he tried to go out of the common room, but he walked right in a shelf knocking some books on the ground. Alex cursed, as the noise that made Harry and Hermione break apart, now the two of them were looking at Alex with wide-eyes and both blushing madly.

"A-Alex I thought you were sleeping." Harry said still blushing madly.

"Yeah woke up early eh sorry about eh intruding, I leave you two alone, so you can go back to oh you know."

"Wait", Hermione said interrupting Alex from leaving, "Oh could we ask you to keep this between us?"

Alex nodded, "Sure, sure, but if you want it to be a secret, then I would suggest not to snog in the common room, then it only a matter of time before someone else walk in on you."

Both Harry and Hermione blushed again, "Yeah well we a new at this okay," Harry hissed, making Alex smile.

"It that so? May I ask how long this lovely couple have been together?"

Hermione looked at Harry before answering, "Well oh Harry asked me yesterday after the last class, so not long."

Alex gave a small smile, "Well I am happy for you. But do you want the common room for yourself or will you find a more private place?" He hadn´t really expected an answer, so was a bit surprised when both of them shocked their heads.

"No actually we should leave right Harry?" Hermione said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah" Harry said as Hermione pulled him away, "See ya Alex!"

Alex couldn´t help but laugh as the portrait hole closed, he was happy for his friend, and he hoped it would work out between them. However, despite being happy for Harry and Hermione, he couldn´t help feeling a bit jealous that Harry had gotten his first kiss before him.

Finally, Alex thought it must be time for breakfast, he had spent the time relaxing in one of the arm chairs in front of the fireplace, only getting up to prevent Crookshanks from trying to get to Ron. He walked out the portrait hole alone.

"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan. Alex jumped and turned in the air while pulling out his wand, pointing it at the painting. "Good reflexes boy!"

"Cadogan, it only you, you know it is too early for this!" Alex replied and put his wand away. "Quit surprising people or someone might accidently curse you!" he added and then left the painting, who shouted, 'Get back here!'

Alex was sitting enjoying a large bowl of porridge, when the other students began arriving. Most of them were talking about the upcoming Quidditch match; it was fair to say that Quidditch was the most popular sport at Hogwarts, not even the bad weather would keep anybody away.

When the rest of the Quidditch team came into the great hall, they sat beside Harry.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

The team continued to talk together until Alex along with the whole school began walking towards the Quidditch field. Outside the weather was worse, then it had looked like from inside. The wind was so strong that they staged sideways as they walked towards stadium. On the tribune, there was a bit shelter, since they were sitting at ground level, but not much.

After some minutes, the players from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff entered the stadium and the match begun. Up in the air most of the players had difficulties controlling their brooms because of the wind and rain. Harry had also trouble since he was flying blind; he came close to colliding with the other players two times. The time passed and points where scored, but so far no mention of anybody finding the snitch.

It was then Madam Hooch´s whistle could be heard, "it a time out," Alex said to Hermione who was sitting beside him, "Come on I need to tell Harry something"

He and Hermione begun headed towards the Gryffindor team who just had landed, they got to them just as Alex heard; Harry say that he couldn´t see anything with his glasses.

"Maybe I can help!" Alex said poking Harry on the shoulder, "Give me your glasses, then I can make them repel the rain."

Wood smiled as Harry handed his glasses to Alex, who quickly cast the spell at them, "There that should help." Harry smiled in thanks.

"Wait Harry be careful okay." Hermione said in a worried tone.

Harry nodded and flew back into the game.

Alex´s spell seemed to have done the trick, or at least Harry seamed to fly more stable now. However, Alex started to feel a bit cold and he noticed some of the less hard-core Quidditch had begun heading back to the castle.

"I think will go inside and warm up, wanna come?" Alex asked Hermione, who was eyes were flowing Harry every move "hallo Hermione?"

"Huh?" Hermione said looking at Alex.

"I asked if you wanted to join me in going back to the castle, but I guess you want to stay and see Harry fly."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Yeah actually I think I will, if you don´t mind."

"Of course I don´t mind Hermione," Alex said with a grin, "he is your boyfriend after all."

"Not so laud Alex!" Hermione said while blushing.

Alex smiled before he left Hermione so she could watch Harry play.

"Hey Alex wait up"

Alex turned and saw it was Daphne who had called. "Hey what is up oh want to inside? It is freezing out here."

Daphne nodded and the two of them began walking inside the castle, "So you plan on telling me what is wrong?" Daphne asked after some silence as they walked together in the corridors.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, not looking at her.

"You have been acting strange for some time now, so what is wrong?"

"Besides the whole Sirius Black thing?" Alex said, then paused "Well it complicated, it is that I am-"Alex stopped. He was about to tell Daphne that he was Slytherin's Heir. A secret he kept to himself and had not told any of his friends. Not even Harry who never asked why Alex could speak Parseltongue.

Daphne noticed his sudden quietness stopped walking and looked at him and grabbing his arm, making him stop as well. "You're what?" she asked. Alex looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes. It was there he realized Daphne wouldn't judge him,

"Look, I've haven't told anyone about this, so don't tell anyone, ok?" Alex said.

"I won't," Daphne promised.

Alex began sat down against the wall, Daphne doing the same," I have leaned why I can speak Parseltongue."

"Really how?"

"I am related to Slytherin, I am actually one of his heirs, and Dumbledore actually calls me the true heir."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she said, "It that was wrong, because most Slytherins could consider being related to our founder an honour."

"No, it not that, I am proud of that but means I am also related to,"

"Related to whom?"

Alex took a deep breath, "Tom Riddle" he whispered.

"Okay, but who is that?"

"He is known by Voldemort these days."

"Okay I see how this is bad, but are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Alex paused looking at Daphne wondering if he should tell, "But there is more." Daphne nodded. "It happen when I faced the boggart, it scared me Daph I was so scared, more then I ever have been." Alex looked at his friend who smiled in understanding, "it turned in to me."

"I don´t understand why are you afraid of yourself."

"Well to say it was me is maybe wrong it was me, but a darker side of me."

"So you afraid you go dark!"

Alex nodded, "Yeah pretty much, just like Voldemort, the things it said about me causing that much pain, hurting my friends you, Harry well everybody . "

"That won´t happen."

"How do you know?" Alex almost shouted. ¨

"I just do, Daphne said calmly, "I know you wouldn't do anything dark. "

Alex´s eyes flickered as thought of Rodney; and how he almost had used an unforgiveable on him. "What if you wrong Daphne, what if I am just like Voldemort, I mean we are both half-bloods with muggle father," Alex looked at Daphne, "and I am pretty sure Voldemort hate his father as I hate mine. " He growled.

"Alex you not like V-Vol Voldemort, he hates his father because he is a muggle you hate yours because he is an ass. Beside you are a Gryffindor, aren't you guys supposed to be the good guys." Alex smiled a bit, "See that the sprit!" Daphne said.

"Well I doubt that all Gryffindors are good, I mean Black was a Gryffindor wasn´t he?"

"True, but I still believe you are a good person."

"I guess you are right."

"I am right!" Daphne smiled. "I won´t let you become dark okay, I won´t let this happen. I will stand beside you always, keeping you on the right part."

"You promise?" Alex asked looking at her icy blue eyes.

"Yeah I promise." Daphne said, smiling.

The two of them continued walking around in the castle just talking about random stuff, then were soon joined Blaise, who told them that something had happened at the Quidditch match, more precisely, that the demmentors had attacked and Harry had fallen of his broom. Alex excused himself to his two Slytherin friends and raced to the hospital wing, where laud voices was heard.

"What happen?" he asked as he got inside.

"I-it H-harry h-he fell of his broom, "Hermione sobbed, "It happen sometime after you left."

Alex looked at Hermione, her eyes were red from crying, and the rest of the Gryffindors had a sad look on their faces too, for a horrible moment he thought that his friend had died. "You not telling me that he is-"

"No, he is alive," Fred, said making Alex sign in relief, "but he did took a long fall." Then everybody noticed that Harry had awoken, "Harry how are you feeling?" Fred asked, but before Harry could answer Hermione flung to Harry crying into his shoulder.

"Don´t you ever do something like that again"

"Okay I try" Harry said trying to comfort Hermione, "but what happen?" he asked after a little while.

"You fell off," Fred said, "it must have been fifty feet."

"We thought you had died," Alicia said looking at Harry, when Hermione head that he gave a sob, Harry slow placed his arms around her ignoring the stares the others were giving him.

"But the match? What happened? Are we doing a replay?" Harry asked causing Alex to roll his eyes, leave it to harry to ask about the match before anything else.

To be fair Alex assumed that the match had been cancelled the look on the others faces told him that it hadn´t been. "We didn´t lose did we?"

"Diggory got the Snitch, George said. "Just after you fell. He didn´t realized what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Nevertheless, they won honestly. Even Wood admitted that."

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked.

"He is still in the showers, "Fred said, "We think he is trying to drown himself."

If the joke should make Harry feel better, it didn´t work, instead it made Harry buried his head in his arms.

"Come on Harry at least you are alive." Hermione said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, but I let everyone down Hermione." Harry whispered

Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly. "C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points. So if Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw, and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"But Hufflepuff will have to lose with two hundred points Fred." George said.

"But if Hufflepuff beats Ravenclaw?" Angela asked.

"No way Ravenclaw are way better then Hufflepuff, but if they beat Slytherin ." Katie said before Fred interrupted her.

"It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"

Harry lay there, not saying a word, with Hermione by his side holding his hand. Alex felt sorry for his friend. It might not be the end of the world, but it bothered Harry a lot.

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Alex moved nearer to Harry's bed.

Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice, still holding Harry´s hand. Alex still wondered why the demmentors had come; it was a bit scary they would go against the order of not entering the school. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him —"

"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"

Alex closed his eyes that must had been terrible for Hermione.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other as Alex looked at the two wondering the same thing .

"Er —" Hermione began.

"What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other, Alex doing the same.

"Come on guys, answer Harry´s question" Alex asked the two.

"Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.

"And?" Harry said.

"And it hit — it hit — oh, Harry — it hit the Whomping Willow," Hermione said, burying her face in her hands. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds, hitting things that got near it.

"And?" Harry said, Alex noticed the worry in his voice.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It — it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," Hermione said in a very small voice.

Slowly, Ron reached down for a bag at his feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick. Harry stared at the splintered wood for a while and then turned his gaze up to the ceiling.

"Harry I am sorry about your Nimbus." Hermione placed her hands on Harry´s cheeks and pulled him into a quick kiss, "I really sorry,"

"No it is okay," Harry, breathed out, blushing madly.

Alex grinned at the two and at Ron´s chocked face, "Well I can´t say sorry as well as Hermione can, but I am sorry about your broom and don´t worry about the match not a single person blames you."

"Oh when that oh this happen?" Ron asked.

"Oh well yesterday – we had plan to tell you after the game." Harry said sheepishly.

"Right," Ron said, "So nobody knew about you two?"

"Well Alex did, but he sort of walked in on us."

Ron nodded and looked at Alex.

"And I promise them not to tell, but what do you say Ron, should we leave so the two lovebirds can talk?"

Ron nodded and the two of them left so Harry and Hermione could have some private time.

…

That is the end of the chapter; hope you have enjoyed it, thanks to those who have reviewed. Please continue to let me know what you think of the story, It nice to know that people appreciate ones work.


	8. Chapter 8 Harry s godfather

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; The Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 8: Harry´s godfather.

The news that the boy who lived was dating Hermione Ganger were spending like wildfire, a lot of people who had visited Harry during his weekend stay at the hospital wing, found him and Hermione sitting close together holding hands. Most took the news well, but there were some of the girls like Ginny Weasley who were devastated that Harry was taken. Ginny always had had a crush on Harry, and ever since Harry saved her from the chamber, it seemed to have gotten worse.

Alex was sitting outside enjoying the relative warm November weather; he had just been up visiting Harry and had a nice chat with him, he had left when Hermione had come since Harry would realised the next day anyway.

Alex was now sitting at the great lake thinking about the time he had managed to conjure his first Patronus at the train, he hadn´t really tried to use the spell after that time, and there he had passed out. Professor Lupin had told him that it was because he hadn´t made the spell work without a dementor present first, therefore his body hadn´t adapted and it couldn't handle the strain a patronus and dementor put his body under.

"I better lean to be better at this spell, so I can stop the dementors if they attack again." Alex said softly to himself. He really wanted to master the Patronus spell and to make corporal. If he did that then he would be one of the youngest wizard who had mastered the spell, and to be honest Alex liked that thought a lot. Because that would make him great and powerful, it would make him special, and he would be a hero if he could be able stop the dementors. It would be so great.

Alex took out his wand closed his eyes and let his mind drift too something that made him happy, immediately Daphne Greengrass popped into in to his mind. Yeah she differently made Alex happy, Alex smiled widely as he thought of her, he raised his wand and was about to say the incantation of the Patronus charm when-

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" asked a voice.

Alex opened his eyes and saw a smirking Blaise standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

"I was thinking of a happy memory," Alex said looking at his friend, "so I can lean to do the Patronus charm properly. What are you doing on this lovely day?"

"Lovely day? Aren´t you poetic." Blaise grinned, "Hmm I am avoiding Malfoy and all his gloating of the Gryffindor team being beaten, you would think he already had won the cup."

"Yeah I don´t think that will happen as long he is a seeker no offense to your house."

"None taken, but the Patronus spell that sounds hard, do you really think you can perform it?" Blaise asked as he sat next to Alex.

"I have already done it once."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Oh really when?"

"On the train, when the dementors searched the compartment."

"It that so, then how come everybody saying it was professor Lupin who did it?"

"Fine" Alex sighed as he stood up, "I guess I have to show you."

Blaise snorted "Okay but if you can´t let say you owe me two plates of chocolate from honeydukes, the best they have."

"And when I do it? Then what?"

Blaise shrugged, "then I owe you those things."

Alex smiled, "oh you are so on. Prepare to be amazed, "Alex took out his wand and cleared his throat, and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" and focused on a happy memory which was where a mental image Daphne. A sliver mist appeared from Alex´s wand and transformed a small shield, Alex hold it for a few seconds before letting go.

Blaise was looking at Alex wide-eyed and with open mouth, "that was so awesome Alex!" He said in an exited voice.

"Told you I could do it."

"So it really was you produced the Patronus, impressive."

Alex nodded, feeling pound, that he had done a patronus for a second time, "Yeah but Lupin did produced one too, and I can only do the weakest for form of a patronus. At best it can only hold a dementor back for some time."

"Well that doesn´t change the fact you have done it. Blaise paused, "could you lean me to do it?"

Alex looked at his friend, "I don´t know maybe, why would you want to lean it?"

"I want to help protect other against those foul things. I was powerless when they searched the compartment that the girls and I was sitting in. The Dementor is also my boggart and I can´t use riddikulus on a real one."

As soon as Alex heard the word boggart, his mind flashed back to, when he had learned what his own fear was. It still worried him, despite his talk with Daphne, but at least it didn´t worried him at much as it did before. Alex was brought out of his reverie by Blaise gently shaking him, "Hallo Alex, are you okay?"

"What?" Alex needed a few seconds to remember that he was talking Blaise, "right sorry yeah I am okay just drifted away for a moment." He paused, "I want to help you, but I don´t know if I can teach you do it, I mean I am no expert myself."

"Still you are the only third year student if not the only Hogwarts student who knows how to do it. So you are my best choice to lean it."

Alex thought about for some seconds, "Okay I will teach you all I know, but maybe we could ask Lupin if he could help us with the practice."

Blaise nodded, and Alex began explaining the basis of the Patronus charm all from what his grandfather had told him and what he had read.

…

The next school day after a quick lunch, Alex went over to professor Lupin´s classroom.

"Excuse me professor Lupin, could we talk with you for a moment?" Alex asked, after he had knocked on Lupin´s door.

"Ah Alex please come inside." He paused until Alex had entered the office, "So what can I help you with?" Alex was happy that Lupin was well again so Snape wouldn't be teaching, however the professor still looked marked from his sickness. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Lupin looked at Alex waiting for him to continue, "See my friend Blaise Zabini asked me if I could teach him the Patronus charm. I do know the basis, but it would be nice to have a professional guiding us."

"Hmm, have you ever used the spell since the train ride?"

"Yes sir I tried successfully yesterday."

"And what would you exactly need help with?"

"Well my grandfather explained the basic about the charm, and then I have thought myself something. I just need to make sure I am doing it right."

Lupin smiled, "aright I will think about it okay."

"Thanks sir." Alex asked, "oh yeah before I forget, here is the paper Professor Snape assigned us."

"Hmm don´t remember that I asking Severus to give you an essay." Lupin said as Alex handed him essay, "what was the topic?"

"Werewolves sir."

Lupin gave Alex a strange look, "hmm I see. Hmm yes now that you have done it I grade it, if you want me to."

Alex nodded, but before he could say anymore, students began entering the classroom.

"So I have been told that professor Snape gave you an essay the last time." Lupin said, after the whole class had been gartered.

Most the class started to complain, Alex sat back and watched in amusement.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves —"

"— two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind —"

"— he wouldn't listen —"

"— two rolls of parchment!"

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face. "Don't worry. I will speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay. However everyone who had done the essay and want it graded can leave it on my desk."

"Oh good, I you have hated if I had done mine in vain." Hermione said, making Alex smile, and wonder if they were the only ones who had done essay, by the sigh of relief that sounded when Lupin had told them they didn´t need to hand it, it looked like they were. That surprised Alex a bit considering that, the essay was due today and the fact that they all knew Snape wasn´t kind to missed homework.

Alex had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

"Lures travellers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead — people follow the light — then —" The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door.

"Wait a moment, Harry," Lupin called. "I'd like a word and Alex I would like to speak with you too so could you please wait outside."

Alex nodded as Lupin covered the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth, and then left the classroom. He didn´t had to wait too long until Lupin called him in. "I think you two need to talk, since you have some the same goals," he said waving his hand at Harry, who smiled at Alex.

"So what is up Harry?"

"Well I asked professor Lupin if he could teach me the Patronus charm, and he said that you already knew a lot about it. So I was wondering if you could teach me."

"Well oh" Alex felt a bit unsure about this he already had to teach Blaise, he didn´t had time to teach them both separately, even if Lupin helped. Unless of course Harry and Blaise could lean it together, but would they agree, do this. "I don´t really know, Harry I mean I only know the basis, so I can´t really tell much."

"But then we could form a study group and lean the two of us." Harry said eagerly, "please Alex I need to know this charm, I mean if Dumbledore hadn´t been there to slow my fall I could have died, what if it happens the next time."

Alex looked at his friend he looked determined and worried. "Harry I want to help you," he said making Harry smile, "but I already promised to help another, who terrified of the dementors too."

"Really who?"

"Blaise, I teach you with him if you both agree."

"Blaise who? You mean Blaise Zabini from Slytherin?"

Alex nodded, "is that a problem?" he asked in a tried voice, hoping that wouldn't be.

"No not really, he seems nice enough."

"Excellent" Lupin cut in, "and don´t worry I will assist you, but I don´t have time until the next semester. In the meantime I would suggest you will meet once, where you Alex could explain Harry and Blaise the basis of the charm."

Alex nodded; he had already told Blaise that, "Right I ask Blaise."

Alex didn´t need much time finding Blaise in fact he found him as he and Harry was walking from Lupin´s office. "Hey I was just about go look for you."

"Alex," Blaise greeted, "Potter!"

"Zabini"

"Now, now we all have first name here," Alex said in a friendly tone, "now oh Blaise, how would you feel if Harry joined our anti dementor lessons?"

Blaise glanced at Harry who stood shyly behind Alex, "hmm yeah he need it after what happen at the match." Harry looked like he was about to make an angry remark.

"Relax Potter I mean Harry, I get it, the dementors affect me a lot too. Beside I am actually like it when you beet Malfoy in those matches, it takes the top of the boy´s ego for a while. So I be hounded to lean the Patronus charm with you and Alex." Blaise said offering his hand to Harry who gladly accepted it.

…

The promise of Patronus lessons and Ravenclaws crushing victory over the Hufflepuffs, Harry´s mood changed for the better.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies.

Wednesday however was weird day for Alex; people kept staring at him and some girls' especially the seventh and sixth year girls giggled every time the saw him. "Okay is there something on my face or something?" he asked Harry as they walked towards the great hall to have dinner; Alex had just explained the basis of the Patronus charm to his friend.

Alex soon got the explanation for the girls' behaviour when he stepped in the great hall for dinner, there sitting at the teacher table talking to Lupin was his uncle Tony.

"Isn´t that?"

Alex nodded, "My uncle? Yeah it is."

Just then, Hermione came up to them, "Alex why didn´t you say your uncle would give a lecture in muggle studies?" she asked after kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Wait he did what?"

"He gave the best lecture in Muggle studies, he really done so much interesting work in combining magic and muggle technology. You should have been there."

"Well I am related to the man so I do know a tiny bit about what he is doing."

"Yeah but still he his brilliant and a bit dreamy actually."

"Dreamy?" Harry and Alex exclaimed in unison.

"Well yes, but don´t worry Harry he is far too old for me," Hermione said before giving Harry another kiss at the cheek. "However I think some of the seventh years fancy your uncle."

"Ahh so that is why they acted like that." Alex said and then noticed his uncle approaching him.

"Well isn´t that my favourite nephew, and Mr Potter and Miss Ganger."

"Hey Uncle Tony." Alex said giving his uncle a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Professor Charity Burbage, is a good friend of mine, and she asked me to talk about my company to all her students."

Alex smiled, "Well I am surprised to see you."

"Yeah I thought you might, but can you blame an uncle to want to see his favourite nephew." Tony said, "So do you lean any interesting things to day?"

"Nah not really," Alex said shrugging.

"Hmm yes I can imagine. You had history today right?"

Alex and Harry chuckled, but Hermione looked scandalized, "You should really take that subject more seriously, it very important."

"Miss Ganger is right Alex, but I have to agree that Binns might not be the best to teach it." Tony said making even Hermione laugh a bit. "So how are things going at school?"

"It going fine, well as fine as it can."

"Yes, I heard what happen at your dorm, nasty business," Tony said softy, "how are you doing with all this Mr Potter?"

"Fine Mr. Ambrosius, I feel safe at this castle, despite Black and everything."

"Good that the spirit." Tony exclaimed happily, "So Alex I have to get back. We can catch up after dinner if you want, I leave tomorrow, but I would like to talk with you for a bit, and you could introduce me to your other friends."

Alex nodded, and he, Harry and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table to eat. After he had eaten, Alex introduced his uncle to his Slytherin friends, before showing him around the castle where they had a nice nephew/uncle talk, Alex told his uncle about he was helping Harry with the patronus charm, he told his uncle everything except what had happened when he had faced his boggart.

…

To everyone's delight except maybe Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione excitedly. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

Alex had decided to spend this Hogsmeade visit with his friends from the Gryffindor house that way he could also buy his friends from Slytherin some Christmas presents, which would surprise them.

So on Saturday morning Alex bit Harry farewell and joined Ron and Hermione in going to Hogsmeade. "The three decided to buy Christmas presents first. Alex bought among other things; a book on the patronus charm to Harry and Blaise, Daphne got a rune stone that was supposed to bring luck and Tracey got a book on potions.

After 45 minutes they had reached Honeyduke's, inside the sweet shop the trio were talking about what kind of candy Harry would like.

"So what do you think Harry would like," Ron asked, "what about this?" he asked holding up a blood-flavoured lollipop.

"Would you like one of those, because then you are might madder than I thought?"

"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose, making Alex chuckle.

"Definitely not," Harry said.

Alex´s head automatically turned to see Harry while Ron nearly dropped the jar. "Bloody hell Harry don´t sneak up on people like that." Alex said.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione, before hugging him. "What are you three doing here? How — how did you get here?"

"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"

"Yeah that is the most reasonable explanation," Alex said sarcastically.

"'Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about, an enchanted parchment that was called the Marauder's Map that he had received from the Weasley twins who had stolen from Filch their first year. Apparently, the map showed a map of the school, hidden tunnels and where every person was at all time.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. Alex and Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. "They're going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"Are you serious, Hermione?" Alex said. "Harry's not going to give something up that valuable, think of the potential."

"Exactly," Harry said.

"Yeah, are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!" Harry said.

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three — one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through — well — it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar — so unless he knew it was there."

"Besides," Alex said elbowing Hermione, "Harry can use the map, so the two of you can find some private place to do your kissing." Both Harry and Hermione blushed madly.

"Are you going to keep use that augment?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," Alex popping the p.

"Beside look at this Hermione." Ron said pointing to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door. All three heads turned to look at the notice.

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.

Happy Christmas!

"See?" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

"Yes, but — but —" Hermione seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet — what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"He'd have a job spotting Harry in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow.

"Come on, Hermione, its Christmas. Harry deserve a little fun," Alex added. "Especially after everything he's been through. Come on; let him have this for once! You know we wouldn't risk Harry´s life."

Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried then smiled "Well it would be nice to walk around Hogsmeade with my boyfriend." She said grabbing Harry´s hand.

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" said Ron, leading Harry over to their barrel. Alex slowly following them. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven — it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?" Harry smiled at Ron, but Alex noticed that Harry´s attention more was on Hermione, they seemed happy.

When Ron, Alex, and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the four of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.

It you should describe how Hogsmeade looked like, it was like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron, Alex, and Hermione shouting through their scarves.

"That's the post office —"

"Zonko's is up there —"

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack —"

"Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yeah let us do that," Harry said, looking very cold, "I could really use a warm place right now."

Alex smiled a butterbeer would be good right now, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn. It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red. Alex chuckled knowing that he fancied the older woman.

Harry, Alex, and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying four foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Happy Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.

Alex drank deeply. He loved this stuff. "So Harry do you like it."

"Best thing I ever tasted."

Then a sudden breeze ruffled their hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Alex looked up and saw whom it was then he froze.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. "Problems." He said in a low voice.

In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table. Alex moved his chair so he could block Harry from the teachers' eyes from one side.

Hermione took care of the front by whispering, "Mobiliarbus!" The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right at their table, hiding Harry from view. Alex watched as the three Hogwarts Professors and the Minister sit down by a near table. "_So much for getting Harry out of here_ _without no one noticing_." He thought to himself

Madam Rosmerta came over holding a tray with four different drinks. "A small gillywater —"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall.

"Four pints of mulled mead —"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, my dear," said Fudge. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one you, please join us my dear."

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Alex watched Rosmerta leave and then come back to sit down at the table. He looked at Ron and Hermione who were both looking nervous.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" said Madam Rosmerta.

Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, my dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumour," admitted Madam Rosmerta.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Alex heard a glass drop with a loud clunk. He looked over at Ron who had a sheepish smile. "Idiot" Alex muted.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright in fact, and the prank war they had with Anthony Ambrosius, it was nice to see that Gryffindors and Slytherin were more friendly back then." Alex looked away he could feel Ron and Hermione´s eyes on him.

"Well is a tradition that young Mr Bonteri seams to carry on." Flitwick said

"But despite showing a good school spirit. I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers, since we have had Potter and Black at this school."

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give them a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry." Alex´ eyes flashed to the table were Harry was hiding under, wondering what his friend was thinking, and wishing that they never would have brought Harry in to this place.

"Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him." Alex had a very good idea how Harry would take this.

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that, my dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colours as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got 'em outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across each o' his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I to know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm Harry's godfather, I'll look after 'em —' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry were ter go ter their aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him."

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched 'im off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew — another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself." Alex sighed to himself that part he knew.

"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at duelling… should have left it to the Ministry…"

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of blood stained robes and a few — a few fragments —"

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored — asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night, the only time they wasn´t when Black were given health cheeks, by the healers."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to re-join You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.

One by one, Alex watched as the professors and the minister rose up from their chairs and left the pub in a flurry of snow.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered

Ron's, Alex and Hermione's faces looked under the table. A tear eyed Harry looked back, then as he just had been waiting for the coast to get clear Harry stood up and sprinted out of the pup, Hermione following him seconds later. Ron was about to follow too, but Alex grabbed him, "Hey let me go. Harry needs to talk. Don´t you care about what we just have heard."

"Of course I care Ron!" Alex said hardly, hurt that Ron would think that. "But running after Harry right now won´t make things better. Hermione can help him cope, so let her do it alone."

"Oh yeah I didn´t think of that" Ron said sitting down, "So that was something else huh?"

Alex nodded, "It was."

"He shouldn't have heard this like that, why don´t the teachers ever tell him those things." Then Ron looked at him Alex "Did you know that you uncle knew Black, and that Harry´s dad were friends with him."

Alex nodded, "of course I knew, they were all in the same year. However I knew nothing about Black being godfather and Secret-Keeper." Alex paused, "A lot of people knew that Harry´s dad were friends with Black, I would be surprised if your parents doesn´t know."

"Still why didn´t you tell him?"

"What would Harry gain from it other than ending up being sad." Alex said looking Ron in the eyes, "but I agree that he shouldn't have learned it in this way." There was a pause where neither boys said anything. "We have to protect him Ron, and that means stopping Harry if he tries to go after Black."

Ron nodded, "Yeah I hope it won´t come to this."

"As do I, but I stun him if I have to."

…

That is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to those who have reviewed, please continue doing that.


	9. Chapter 9: A not so happy Christmas

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery Of The Prisoner Black

Chapter 9: A not so happy Christmas.

Harry didn´t talk much about what happen at the Three Broomsticks in fact he didn´t talk at all, every time Alex tried, Harry would simply tell him to drop it.

After he had eaten, Harry raced to his dormitory and stayed there all night. Hermione told Alex that Harry hadn´t really told her much either, he had just sat there not talking, and during the dinner she didn´t want risk Percy overhearing them.

Alex assumed that Harry hadn´t slept well if he had slept at all. It was almost lunchtime, when Harry finally awoke, he was looking tied and his eyes were red. Alex had spent the first part of the day playing chess with Ron, talking to him and Hermione about the whole Black incident and watching the snow outside the castle. They had the common room to themselves, since everybody else had left for the Christmas holidays, which were pretty nice.

"Harry you look terrible," Hermione said with much concern in her voice as she went up and hugged him. Harry didn´t return the hug, his arms hung loosely and he looked numbly in the air. "Hermione I - "he said pushing Hermione gently away, "where is everyone."

"They are gone, Harry it the first day of the holiday remember." Alex said looking closely at his friend.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Harry said absentmindedly as Hermione led him to a sofa.

"It nearly lunchtime, I was about to go wake you up." Ron said.

"Harry you really don´t look well, are you sure you okay? Hermione said laying her hands on Harry´s cheeks gently forcing him to look at her, "please don´t shut me out."

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"Harry, listen," She said, exchanging a look with Ron and Alex. "I know you are really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" Harry said.

"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.

"You won't, will you, Harry?" Hermione said.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," Alex added and continued when he saw Harry´s face. "That is what will happen if you go after him Harry with us or without us."

"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive, Alex look from the two to Harry having an idea. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you guys heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. If you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers, betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her wouldn't you want to take him down yourself. Huh what if it was your mum Alex, wouldn't you want revenge." Harry paused waiting for answer, but Alex looked down, "come on say it."

"Yes Harry I would. I would want to kill him." Alex said making Hermione gasp. "However, would you really do something like that? Even if you would if would, Black is still out of our league."

"I would stop him, I will stop maybe even kill him even if means-"

"But there's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and — and serve him right, he will get his punishment Harry."

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others," Harry replied.

"Yeah but still" said Ron, looking very tense. "You actually really want to — to kill Black, I mean for real?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't really want to kill anyone, he was kidding or not thinking strait. Right Harry? Please tell, you don´ want to kill." Alex looked at Harry, he knew Harry hadn´t been kidding.

Harry didn't say anything at first, "I would or-"Harry paused as he looked at Hermione who was crying, "or maybe just stop him."

"You shouldn't Harry." Alex said hardly.

"Malfoy knows," Harry said abruptly after a long awkward silence. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? If it were me, I would hunt him down myself… I'd want revenge.'"

"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen… you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me — the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous —"

"Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harry, ignoring Ron "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle —"

"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily, making Alex roll his eyes.

"— so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort —"

"— and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch." Alex said, "it is just his style."

"Harry, please," said Hermione, her eyes still shining with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, he really did, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants… Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Harry.

"Well I don´t want to lose you Harry." Hermione said softly, so please don´t do this, leave this alone." Then she leaned in and kissed Harry softly on the lips.

Harry smiled, "okay," then he and Hermione began kissing again.

There came an awkward silence or at least for Alex and Ron, where the only sound was Harry and Hermione were kissing each other. Alex tried looking away as he blushed a bit at his friends way of showing affection.

The only thing that Alex could look at that would distract him; was Crookshanks stretching luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered.

"Guys could you not do this in front us," said Ron, obviously not enjoying looking at Harry and Hermione. They didn´t react. "Guys I am serious, can´t you this somewhere else or let's go down and see Hagrid instead. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"No!" said Hermione quickly breaking away from Harry. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle. Let us just spend time here Harry you and me."

Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry again but he pulled away. "No wait Ron is right," said Harry, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!" Hermione looked like she could kill Ron, she had just gotten Harry´s mind of Black.

Ron looked like one who´s plan had backfired "Or we could have a game of chess," he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set —"

"No, let's visit Hagrid," said Harry firmly. Alex mentally sighed not wanting to visit Hagrid.

"Or maybe you could tell me Alex! You knew that Black knew my father right. Why didn´t you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react this way Harry." Alex said hardly, "you need to stop acting like this, and for the record I only knew that Black knew you father. You would have to if you checked the school archive or your pictures."

"Still I would have been nice to know."

"Harry please Alex had a good reason, and he didn´t know anything else then Black was friends with your father," Hermione said in a soft tone.

"Yeah I guess. I understand, but let´s go."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood to their feet while Alex stayed seated. The trio turned him, but Alex didn't move. "What, not going, Alex?" Harry asked.

"No I stay. "

Harry nodded before grabbing Hermione´s hand, "well see you later."

Alex watched the trio walk out though the portrait whole, minutes later he decided to take a walk before going to lunch.

When Alex arrived to lunch after a hour later, he was surprised to see that Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn´t showed up yet, Alex sighed not really wanting to sit alone. Then he spotted Mellissa Robinson and Susan Bones sitting together at the Ravenclaw table and wavering him over.

"Hi Alex!" Both girls said in unison.

"Hi girls mind if I join?"

"No please." Mellissa said.

"Hey, so you're saying too," Alex, said as he sat, "Well it much be nice for you have the whole common room to yourself."

"I okay but I wish some other students stayed, the castle is very empty. Susan said.

"Yeah it is. Why are you staying?"

"My aunt is busy at the ministry."

"Oh okay, same with my mum, what about you?" Alex said looking at Mellissa.

"Well there have to be a prefect, so you third years won't trouble the teachers especially when four of you are Gryffindors." Mellissa said, making Susan laugh.

"Well what can I say us Gryffindors know how to have fun." Alex said smirking.

"But you have to admit you are foolish sometimes." Susan said

"Oh come on Susan that is what makes it all fun. Look how fun we have."

"I can imagine," Mellissa, said, "where are your friends?"

"Well Daphne, Blaise, Tracey are Neville are home on holiday, and oh" Alex said.

"I know I was more thinking about them in your own house."

"Oh" Alex said sleeplessly, "they out visiting Hagrid."

Alex continued to chat with the girls during the lunch and for many hours after, which were pretty nice. Susan and Mellissa were nice to talk with and funny too. He already had talked with Mellissa after he saved her from Rodney, but it was the first time he really talked to Susan, expect the time during herbology they had worked together. Luckily, they both seemed like persons that could be good friends. Eventually Mellissa left to do her studies for her O.W.L exams, Alex continued to talk with Susan, which he ended up doing for hours.

…

Alex would know what the golden trio had used their time on after dinner. Apparently, Buckbeak should be judged by the committee for dangerous magical creatures and he Hagrid lost Buckbeak would be put down. Therefore, the trio had been at the library trying to look up laws and old cases that could help. Alex was angered to hear that they would kill Buckbeak, he knew for a fact that Daphne, Blaise and Tracey had testified against Malfoy. So Malfoy senior must had convinced everybody that Buckbeak was dangerous despite his son foolishness.

…

If someone had told Alex what would had happened the flowing night, he would have called him or her crazy.

Alex was sleeping peacefully dreaming something about running with him and his mother running with a big black dog when someone gently was shaking him awake. "Mr Bonteri – Bonteri – Alexander I need you to wake up."

"Huh, who is it?" Alex said groggily before seeing Professor Flitwick, "Professor? – is there something oh" Alex yawned, "Oh sorry is there something wrong?"

"I am afraid so Alex!" the small Professor said in a sad voice, "I have to ask you to follow me to the headmaster´s office. There have been a family emergency."

All tiredness left Alex, "family emergency? What have happen? Is it my m-mum?"

"I am afraid I don´t know. My orders were to take you to the headmaster."

Alex didn´t need much time to take getting dressed, he took a rope outside on his pyjamas and jumped in his shoes. Minutes later Flitwick was leading Alex to the headmaster´s office. Finally, for a walk who seemed to had taken for ever they reached the gargoyle, who was guarding the office. Flitwick gave the password and the gargoyle moved to reveal the revolving staircase. The charms teacher nodded towards Alex who walked up the stairs.

He walked up to the headmaster's door and was about to knock, but before he did, the door opened to reveal three people. The Minister, the Headmaster, and Frederic, Alex´s grandfather.

Just seeing the sadness in his grandfather´s eyes Alex wanted nothing more then to cry, his mum couldn´t be dead, she just couldn´t. "W-what h-happed?" he asked, but fearing the answer.

"Alexander," Dumbledore spoke, waving to a seat. "Please sit," he said calmly.

Alex moved to the seat as if was on an autopilot. When he sat, he felt his grandfather´s hands on his shoulder.

"Alex," the Minister spoke up. "I'm afraid we have some bad news, about your mother."

"No!" Alex said softly so close to crying, "She can´t be."

"Yes she can." The Fudge said in a surprised voice, "we have all the rights to arrest her, how did you know?"

"Wait arrested?" Alex nearly screamed.

"Oh you didn´t know, I am sorry. I have to inform you that you mother has been arrested." There was nothing in the minster´s voice, which showed he was sorry. Alex could feel a burning anger.

"Yeah I get that. WHY has she been arrested? In what way can you possible justify this."

"Because," the Fudge sneered, "she was seen helping Sirius Black."

"Oh come that is ridiculous. My mum wouldn't do that. You got this all wrong."

"We are not. In fact she was chaouht red-handed."

Alex felt his world shatter around him, "tell me what happened."

"It happened a few days ago –"

"A FEW DAYS AGO HOW AM I ONLY HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW."

"Scurrility, it have just been di-classified, we couldn't have talking could we. Now I would appreciate you not using that tone at me young man." Fudge said sharply, "beside you are just a child."

"What is wrong you with, Minister? What do you have your head so far up your ass that you think you have a right not to tell a son that his mother is in prison right away?" Alex growled out, standing to his feet. The Minister was about to retort, but Dumbledore held up a hand to him to not talk so Alex could finish. "My mother knows what's best for me, my grandfather knows what's best for me, I know what is best for me, Not you! You are not my father! I don't have one, nor do I want one! And I hate you!" He finished, breathing heavily.

"Alex please I know you are angry I am too, but please relax." Fredric whispered. Alex nodded and sat down, still glancing at the minster, wishing that he had basilisk eyes so the sorry excuse for a politician would die.

"As I was saying," Fudge said calmly, "your mother was seen helping Black by aurrors and some civilians in a town not far from here."

"And you are sure it was Black."

"Yes we are. The man were identified as Black. There is no doubt it was the killer your mother helped."

"I have you ever considered that Black might have been forcing her."

"She wasn´t, a witness have seemed them hug and kissing each other." Fudge said in s superior voice, making Alex even angrier.

"So you look her up because you think she is helping Black, I have you consider Black have her under a spell?" Alex growled.

Yes, but we also suspect her helping Black escape. As a healer, Cyrina had regular contact with Black during his time in Azkaban, when she gave him health cheeks. It is quit possible they arrange it all during their meetings."

"A lot of healers had acres to him. My mum is a good person, she is my hero she wouldn't help a mass murder." Alex hissed.

"In addition she was friends with those who would one day serve you-know-who during her school years. She was also in the Slytherin house, and she knew Black."

"Minster that is out of line su-"Dumbledore began, but what interrupted by Alex banging loudly in the table.

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT. YOU COULD ARREST ANYONE ON THAT GROUND." Alex roared, "IF YOU JURGE FROM THAT THEN HOW COME MALFOY STILL BE FREE. CAN YOU ANSWER THAT?"

"LISTEN HERE BOY" Fudge shouted before calming himself, "Mr. Malfoy has proved himself innocent."

"Yeah by bribing the officials and most likely yo-."

"Alex that is enough." Frederic said sharply.

"No he is akusing mother of being a death eater sympathiser. She never cared about that stuff. She people were magical or not. I mean she even married a muggle for Merlin´s sake. She is a good person." Alex said as eyes began tearing up.

"That could have been a cover-up." The minister said in an annoyed voice.

"That is bollocks and you know it. I hope she will sue after the trial have proven her innocent."

"You mother had hers it was done quickly since we had all the evidence. She has already been sent to Azkaban."

Alex would have punched the minister if Frederic hadn´t hold him back. "You basted, you self-centred basted. I thought we lived in justice society, where you were innocent until proven guilty not given a mock trial."

"You are testing my patience Mr. Bonteri. I came here to inform you of this, and to see if you are adding your mother in this."

"Minster I assure you Alexander knows nothing about this. You have no evendice of this." Frederic said, "you crossed a line with my daughter I won´t let you bug Alexander."

"Hmm but if we find a connection when we are investigating your daughter´s past we will return, and question him." Fudge said walking towards the fireplace.

"Listen here it is true that we knew The Blacks in the past and my daughter and youngest son went to school with him. And I have even met Black a few times, but I asure you minster my family broke all ties with the Black family when we lead of their allegiance to Voldemort.

Fudge paled, "don´t say his name – and we shall see about this." He paused "I shall also inform you the Daily prophet will have this in the morning paper."

"You can´t do this." Alex said desperately.

"Oh I can."

"Bullshit you just allowing this so the public will think you are getting somewhere. But you aren't, you are just arresting my mother because you can´t capture Black. Beside this isn´t the first time you have thrown an innocent to the wolves right. You are paratic and a joke."

"I will recommend not speaking to him in that tone Mr Bonteri or there will be consequences. Your mother have broken the law, and now she has to go to prison." Fudge said, "I be in touch." He added before disappearing in green flames as the same time Alex shouted that he hated the minister.

"Alex I know this hard, but we have to make do." Fredric said hugging his grandson, "but don´t worry we will handle this." Alex didn´t reply he just stood there trying to hold the tears back.

"Alexander I am sorry for this, but we will have to arrange where you will live after this." Dumbledore said softly.

"I want to live with my grandfather."

"That is possible, but there is also another option." Dumbledore said.

"No," Alex hardly knowing Dumbledore was talking about his father, "not him I refuse. I hate that man."

"Surely he can´t be that bad, Alexander I am sure your father would be happy to have you."

"No Albus, I will take care of Alex. He had been through enough already. His so-called father have made it quite clear what he thinks of our kind. " Frederic said.

Dumbledore nodded, "I will arregne this, but the problem is you travel a lot Frederic so does Anthony. So who will what Alex then, surely not your other son?"

"That man have not been my son for a long time." Frederic said, making Alex think of his other uncle Adrien, whom he hadn´t seen in a long time, not that that brother him.

"No" Frederic continued, "Alex is a big boy so he can be alone just as long my house elves watch over him," then he turned to Alex, "I have to go now, but if you need me write okay.

Alex nodded and watched his grandfather floo away. Alex stood there staring in the fire, "This sucks." He said loudly.

"Indeed it does Mr Bonteri, but you must give up hope"

Alex nearly jumped through the roof, "sorry headmaster."

"I said don´t lose hope."

"What hope? My mother is in Azkaban."

"She might come back."

"Don´t treat me like a little kid I know the law, it won´t matter if Black is captured, she have to say there no matter what." Alex paused unable to hold back his anger, "SO STOP TRATING MY LIKE A BLOODY KID, BECAUSE MY MOTHER IS GONE AND SHE WILL BE BANDED A TRAITOR." He shouted. "All because of Black."

Alex expected Dumbledore to punish him for speaking like that, but he simply looked at him, "are you done?" Alex didn´t answer, but sat in his chair. "Good now I know this look bad, young Alexander, but laws change and I will work on helping Cyrina."

"Thanks headmaster sorry that I yelled before." Dumbledore waved his hand telling Alex to forget it. "Can I go now?"

As the headmaster nodded Alex left, however he didn´t go to his dommataty, instead he turned and took the way to the room of requirement. He walked past the hidden entrance tree times thinking of what he needed. A small bedroom where he could be alone, he just wanted to be alone, hidden away from everyone.

As soon as Alex had stepped inside the room, he threw himself on the bed and started to cry. Cry over his loses, that his mother was in Azkaban. It felt nice to let his emotions get out, the anger but most of all the sadness, over the loss of his mother. Therefore, Alex cried and sobbed.

He couldn´t remember the last time he had cried so hard, the last time he ever had been this sad, maybe the time is grandmother died, but even then had his mother been there for him and that thought made him even sadder, it made in unbearable.

What would happen to his mother, would she survive the awful place or if she got out would she be the same as Alex knew her, would she still be his mother. Azkaban destroyed the prisoners, so Alex could only hope that wouldn't happen to her. It made Alex feel helpless, and he hated himself for it. Alex also dreaded how the commuty would treat his mother, they would most likely call her a traitor and be happy like Fudge was, and that made Alex angry. That all there was in him now anger, sadness and fear.

Alex cried and cried for hours, he cried himself the sleep. Not that sleep managed to prevent the sobs coming out from Alex occasionally, he would even cry out for her and the sleep was full of nightmares about his mother´s punishment.

…

When he finally awoke, it was 09:30, he still felt exhausted and sad. He had wished the last night been a bad dream, but it wasn´t it was the stinking reality, whatever he liked it or not. A look in the mirror showed Alex that looked as bad as he felt; his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles under them.

Slowly Alex made his way to the Gryffindor, he didn´t want or rather he didn´t want to see friends. Inside the common room, the golden trio was sitting together talking.

"Alex where have you been?" Hermione shrieked, making her way to hug Alex, but was stopped by him.

"Please don´t."

"Alex what wrong, you look well terrible." Harry asked walking up to Hermione.

"It nothing okay I just been walking around."

"No you lying." Harry said eyeing Alex, "try the truth."

Alex felt an anger against Harry, how dared he, this was his fault too. Deep down Alex knew it wasn´t like that, but he still felt angry at Harry. "I said it was nothing okay, so back of," he hissed.

"Alex please, don´t be like that." Hermione said.

"Yeah I you don´t have to snap at us just because you have a bad day." Ron added.

"Bad day, you know nothing Weasley so shut up." Alex said loudly, before heading up to his demoarty to get dressed, he could Harry, Ron and Hermione´s eyes on him the whole time. When Alex reached his bed he stopped up breathing heavily, he had been acting terrible to his friends for no reason. He sighed and slowly began to get dressed. Once he had down that Alex sat on his bed thinking about what would happen. Eventually the Daily Prophet would come and everybody would know his mother had been sent to prison, everybody would hate her.

When Alex came back down to the common room the trio was waiting for him, "Listen guys I am sorry I shouted at you before."

"It okay but what is wrong?" Hermione asked softly.

Alex looked in to the fireplace, preparing to answer, but before he could answer, a peck at the window was heard. Alex turned and saw it was an owl, meaning the day's edition of the daily prophet had arrived.

"I think it for you." Hermione said, and continued when Alex didn´t react, "you not going to get it?" silence. "Fine I go get it."

Hermione said, standing to her feet and walking over to get the Daily Prophet which she took from the Owl and walked back only to stop half way and gasp.

"What is it?" Ron said before he and Harry walked over to her. Alex still at looking in to the fire as he dreaded his friends' reaction, even more when he heard Harry and Ron gasp as well.

"This have to be a joke right?" Harry said, Alex didn´t answer, but continued stare in to the fire feeling anger against Fudge for doing this to him and his mother.

"Alex is this true?" Hermione asked. She had walked over to Alex and handed him the paper.

Alex looked up and saw for the first time the paper that banded his mother as a traitor. "Did you know your mother have been arrested for helping Sirius Black?"

Alex didn´t answer at first, his eyes were fixed on the headline of the paper. "st mungo's healer Cyrina Bonteri arrested for adding Sirius Black." Under the headline was there a moving picture of his mother being forced away by two aurors, with photographers sounding them everywhere. Alex could see his mother clearly on the picture, she looked so sad so broken that it broke his heart. Alex reached out and touched the picture, trying to hold his tears back.

"Alex" said a voice breaking Alex out of reverie; he looked from the paper and saw that Harry was staring at him. "It this true?"

Alex nodded "Yeah it-"he began in a quavering voice, "she have b-been a-arrested."

"Oh Alexander, that must be so terrible for you." Hermione said grabbing his hand. Alex closed his eyes one of the few people who called him by his full name was his mother and now she was gone.

Slomly he pulled his hand away from Hermione´s "please don´t call me that." He said, trying to hold the tears back, "my mum is go – sent to a dementor filled hell-hole, and I never get to see her again."

"Wait won´t she be released when Black is taken in." Ron said stacting his nose.

"No" Alex said dull voice, "it won´t matter."

"Was she helping him Alex? And did you know about this?"

Alex looked at Harry feeling the anger come back, how dared he think that his mother would try to hurt him, how dared Harry to think he would be a part of it. "It that what you think now Potter? So what the fact that my mother took you in during the summer – that she helped you means nothing now." Alex snerred.

"It does matter." Harry said in a soft tone, "I just don´t understand why she would be arrested then."

"BECAUSE THE MINISTRY IS A BUNCH OF IDIOTS." Alex shouted, "If my mum would have given you to Black then she could have during the summer."

Harry looked at Alex for a long time and Alex swore to himself if Harry would say his mother was a part of this he would punch him. Harry didn´t say anything but nodded. "Fine I trust you, and I trust her as well."

"I think Black forced her somehow, no matter what that idiot Fudge says." Alex said looking at Harry, "so if you still planning to after Black then drop it. I will get him."

Harry´s eyes hardened "No Alex that is my right."

"Well," Alex growled sitting up, "we just have to see who gets him first then."

"Yeah we see."

Alex began walking to the portrait hole.

"Wait Alex, don´t go not like this." Hermione cried.

"I am not I just going to go to the library to see look up some laws – alone." Alex said before Hermione could ask if he wanted help, "please I just want to be alone for some time away from you 3, from everyone."

…

Alex´s trip to the library didn´t help much, according to the law books he had read; the ministry had every right to arrest her. Her punishment was connected to the person´s she had helped punishment and the nature of that person´s crime. In this case, Black who had life sentence, Alex´s mother would have to stay there for the same time. The only way she could be freed was if Black turned out to be innocent. But no matter how Alex hoped he knew that would never happen. The only hope was that his mother could have her time reduced if Alex could prove that Black forced her and he intended to make Black do just that no matter what he had do in order to get Black to admit that.

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air. Alex however couldn´t enjoy it, he would constantly end up snapping at Harry for no reason at all. Alex had no idea why he did it, but every time he saw Harry, he would get angry.

…

On Christmas morning, Alex was woken by a soft thud sound and Ron's voice.

"Oi! Presents!"

Alex sat up, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of his bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents and Harry was slowly moving to his presents.

"Another sweater from Mum… maroon again… see if you've got one."

Alex looked over to see Harry opening a present Mrs. Weasley had sent him which was a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. Alex had gotten one too this however a green sweater with a small griffin knitted on the front and the same sweets.

As Alex was about to open his present from his grandfather when he heard Ron, "Hey what is that?"

Alex looked up to see Harry holding a long thin package.

"Let´s us see." Harry said ripping the parcel open, and all three boys gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto Harry's bedspread. Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look. Alex stayed but was impressed by Harry´s new broom.

It was a Firebolt; the dream broom every wizarding boy wanted. Its handle glittered as Harry picked it up. It hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for one to mount it. Alex´s eyes moved from afar at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry.

Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings. "Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

Well," said Harry, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys." Alex snorted, but looked away when Harry glanced over at him. Alex began opening the gift he had gotten from his grandfather, ignoring Harry and Ron´s Firebolt talk.

Apart from the sweater, he had gotten from Mrs. Weasley. Alex had gotten a wand hoister from his grandfather, some dragon gloves from Uncle Tony, from Daphne, he had gotten a small pendent with a green stone and from his other friends he had gotten various books and candy. However when he got to the gift from his mother Alex paused. It would be the last thing he ever would get from her, no he couldn´t open this not yet. Unopened meant that his mother still could surprise him, unopened she could still come back.

"Maybe it was Lupin," Ron said ripping Alex back in to reality and causing him to look at his friends.

"What?" said Harry, now starting to laugh. "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."

"Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you —"

"What d'you mean, he was away?" said Harry, Alex also listen as his curiosity also was peaked. "He was ill when I was playing in that match."

"Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?"

Harry frowned at Ron as Alex tried to figure out where Lupin was, like Harry he didn´t thought Lupin had brought Harry the broom. "I can't see Lupin affording something like this." Harry said.

"What're you two laughing about?"

Hermione had just come in, wearing her dressing gowns and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.

"Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pyjamas pocket.

"What's with you?" Harry asked Ron, "I mean you have Scabbers in your pocket." Ron didn´t reply and Harry stood up "Merry Christmas Mione." He said with a huge smile as he walked up and gave Hermione a kiss making her drop Crookshanks.

"Merry Christmas Harry, "Hermione smiled, "and to you to Alex and Ron."

"Yeah thanks you too," Alex said giving a small smile although it was a little stained.

Harry and Hermione sat on Harry´s bed, ""Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?" She asked.

"No idea," said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."

To the boys' great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip. Alex felt she was about to get protective and weird, well not that it was really that weird to be protective over ones boyfriend.

"What's the matter with you?" said Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"

"Yeah Hermione it is the best broom out there, it is what the pros use." Ron said.

"So it is expensive right?"

Alex nodded, "It is actually I think it cost more than the Slytherin team´s brooms put together."

"Well… who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.

"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly letting go of Harry´s hand.

"What d'you think Harry's going to do with it — sweep the floor?" said Ron.

But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest. Alex jumping to his feet in surprise.

"GET — HIM — OUT — OF — HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain. That did however make Alex forget how sad he was and making him laugh instead.

Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny, whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from some old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.

"I forgot about that!" Harry said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "I never wear those socks if I can help it…"

The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in his palm. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it.

"You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione so there won´t be more trouble " said Alex in a kind voice, as Ron was sitting on Harry's bed nursing his toe.

Hermione smiled a fake smile, "Yeah I guess." She said picking up Crookshanks.

"Can't you shut that thing up?" Ron added to Harry as Hermione strode out of the room, her cat´s yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.

Alex looked at his mother´s present before pocketing it. Then he followed Hermione but not before giving Ron the death glare.

Hermione was sitting by the fire; Alex walked over and joined her.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked out the blue.

"Huh I thought I should ask you that."

"Well maybe, but I asked first." Hermione said smiling at bit.

Alex signed, "I will be fine."

"Are you sure? I am mean you been avoiding us ever since –"

"Yeah I know, but I just need time."

"Okay but if you need my help then just ask. I want to be there for you."

"Thanks – so how are you doing?"

"Fine, I getting used to Ron acting this way."

"I meant with Harry?"

Hermione looked at Alex, "oh well to be honest, I understand him, I mean Ron was his first real friend." Hermione paused and blushed, "and well he his good a comforting me when we are alone."

…

Even though things were fine with Harry and Hermione, Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers; Harry gave up trying to make Ron and Hermione talk to each other and devoted himself to examining the Firebolt, which he had brought down to the common room with him.

That seemed to annoy Hermione as well; Alex it wasn´t because of Harry so it must be the broom for an odd reason. She didn´t say anything, kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticizing her cat.

She also kept an eye on Alex who seemed to be brooding but he did have a good sense to tell Harry 'Happy Christmas' though it was without emotion.

At lunchtime the four Gryffindors went to the great hall to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tailcoat. The only students beside the Gryffindors was Melisa and Susan.

The dinner was rather enjoyable; Dumbledore had explained that would had foolish to have house tables given their numbers. Sometime after they had begun, eating professor Trelawney joined them even though he was reludant at first since they would be thirteen at the table. The rest of the dinner passed without incident until Harry and Ron stood up making Trelawney afraid that one of them might die. However the teachers managed to calm her down and Alex followed Harry and Ron, Hermione told them she would come later as she just need to talk to McGonagall.

…

When the boys had entered the Gryffindor common room, Harry inimitably raced up to get his new broom along with the polishing kit he had gotten from Hermione at his birthday. Minutes later, however McGonagall and Hermione came in. The first thing Hermione did was taking a book hiding behind it, making Alex wonder what she had done.

"So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

Harry, Alex, and Ron looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside-down.

"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of Harry´s hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," said Harry blankly before glaring at Hermione.

"I see…" said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"W — what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down —"

"Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor —"

"You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands, he looked angry. Ron, rounded on Hermione.

"What did you go running to McGonagall for?" Ron spat.

Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly.

"Because I thought — and Professor McGonagall agrees with me — that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"

"But why go behind my back?" Harry sneered.

"Because you wouldn't listen to me."

"You didn´t even try, you could have said to me it might have been for Black, – you just wanted to get credit from a teacher and you will betray me to do it." Harry´s eyes shined with anger.

"Harry please listen," Hermione, said beginning to tear up, "It was for you own sake."

"Save it. You could have come to me but you didn´t, instead you betrayed me, and cost me the best broom ever so thanks a lot Hermione, Thanks for stabbing me in the back." Harry yelled.

"Please Harry you so being childish right now." Hermione said with a hint of anger.

"Oh yeah you being arrogant and boring." Harry said in a childish voice. Alex kept looking back and forth as the one who was speaking, as he was at a tennis match.

"Grr can´t you just grow up a bit Harry. It would really suit you." Hermione yelled lose her temper, "I am really sick of having to pull you out of you own mess, you are such a baby sometimes."

"Then why are you even with me if I so childish, if am so immature." Harry screamed, making Alex worried this was a break-up waiting to happen. "Huh why Hermione if I am brothing you so much, then why are you even want to date me? So you betray me again. Or is it so you can act like as a know it all to me."

"I don´t want to be with you if you act like this" Hermione screamed back.

"Well then fine then maybe you shouldn't be with me if I annoy you so much. To be honest you are annoying too. You always assume I can´t think for myself. But newsflash I can."

"I like to see that, you too stupid. But fine if that is how you see it."

"Oh that is how I see, but hey I don´t really see us together."

"Well oh good because I won´t be with you. You big fat jerk."

"Good" Harry screamed, "I don´t want to be with you either. You can have fun with your books then."

"Fine, then this is over Potter. We are over, go end up being kicked out of the school or end up dead and see if I care."

"Fine, I am glad now I can finally have some fun." Harry screamed before leaving for his dormitory with Ron following. Soon after Hermione stormed to her dormitory crying.

Alex just stood there feeling awkward not knowing what to do and who side to choose, on one hand he thought that Hermione had crossed a line telling a teacher, she should had come to Harry first and had gotten him to tell a professor. The way she did made it look see didn´t trust Harry.

On the other hand, Harry had clearly been overreacting; he should have given Hermione a chance, after all she had done to help him.

Alex sighed loudly how could you pick a side when both of them had been acting like jerks. He could only hope they would come to their senses. Between his mother being arrested and now this, this had been the worst stinking Christmas ever.

…

Chapter end.

Hope you liked it

Please review


	10. Chapter 10: Dealing With the Emotions

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery of the Prisoner Black

Chapter 10: Dealing With the Emotions.

Author´s note.

First of a big thanks to those how read my stories, and also to those who takes time to write a review, it makes me happy

Anyway, back to business. I have written a small prologue that sums up what happen to Alex before his time at Hogwarts and his first school year. It is mostly a summary of book one, but Alex is in it and it shows some things about him. So read if you are interested, in future chapters I will assume you know the things in the prologue, but since it is described superficially, there will be more detailed versions in the chapters.

Now enjoy the chapter.

…

Alex POV

Things were bad in the Gryffindor common room; Harry and Hermione would argue with each other every time they met, Ron would side with Harry. Alex had tried to stay neutral, but Hermione had gotten mad at him because he hadn´t defended her in her fight with Harry, and that Alex had told her that he understood why Harry was mad.

Alex still got angry when he saw Harry. Therefore, he tried to stay as far away from the common room as much as possible.

…

Alex didn´t know why he had expected things to get better when the rest of the students came back from the holidays, but they didn´t. The day after their return every student in the Gryffindor common room would be silent when Alex stepped in the room, and when he was sitting alone he could feel their eyes at his back. They had of course all read the daily prophet and assumed that Alex would be a dark wizard, just as they assumed his mother was bad. It annoyed Alex to no end; hearing the whispers about him. It was like second year all over again only this time it was only half of the school that thought he was evil this time, and Alex wasn´t really sure he would forgive them this time.

Alex left the common room to get some private time. He entered the hallway and left the seventh floor, all the way down and onto the grounds, and stopped in front of the Whomping Willow. He sighed as he looked out onto landscape that was covered in snow, except the willow that moved too often to be covered in snow. As he sat there, Alex once I again began to think about what had happen during this Christmas.

"What happened to my life?" Alex thought, feeling sorry for himself. He took out his wand, deciding to try his spell again, and pointed, "Expecto Patronum!" He said fiercely, hoping at least he could have fun with this spell, but nothing happened. There was no white mist as their usually was, and Alex knew why there was no mist. Because he wasn't thinking of a happy thought. There were no happy thoughts in his mind right now. There was no way he could do the Patronus spell right.

"Wow you really want to get that spell right" said a voice from behind. Alex turned and saw it was Daphne, standing there, wrapped in her Slytherin Cloak. "Then again I shouldn't really be surprised."

"Hey Daphne, What is up?"

"Nothing much" Daphne said, as she quietly sat down next to Alex. "Why do you like that spell so much?" she asked, scooting a bit closer to him for warmth.

Alex could feel his heart beating a little faster than it usual did, but it didn´t really made him feel nervous. "Well it is a cool spell and well it helps protect against them." He said looking off in the distance, where the dementors patrolled.

Daphne followed Alex´s gaze, "Yeah I can understand why you want to protect yourself from those foul creatures, I don´t really trust them." There was a comfortable silence between the two.

"So did you have a nice Christmas?" Alex asked.

"Yes I did. It was very nice."

Alex smiled, "good yeah I am happy for you." He said with a tiny smile before picking up a rock and threw it at the willow.

"Do you want to talk about yours?" Daphne asked after some silence.

"Talk about what?"

"I heard about what happened to you mother, I am so sorry. You must feel awful, I really can´t imagine."

"It sucks," Alex, growled, "Everybody thinks she is a bad witch and that I am a bad wizard, like we are psychos who want to kill everybody" He was about to stand up, when he felt Daphne´s hand on his.

"I don´t believe that, I would never think of you as a bad wizard. Just as I don´t think you mother is a bad witch either."

Alex smiled at Daphne "Thanks Daph, I just hate that being judge for something I have no control over."

"Well most Slytherins used to be treated like that, but then you came."

"Yeah but I also hate seeing people treat you different because of your house. You know that idiot to Fudge actually gave that reason."

"Yeah it not fair Alex, but still you are helping changing that."

Alex smiled at Daphne again, "Yeah and this stone throwing kind of help on the mood." He said, before picking up another stone, this time however he hit the roots of the willow, and the strangest thing happened the tree froze.

"Odd" Alex said getting up and walked slowly over to the tree.

"Alex be careful."

"It aright Daph, it is safe." Alex said as he began examine the tree; he noticed a whole at the bottom of the trunk. Curious, Alex kneeled over and looked inside. He lit his wand to see it was the start of a tunnel. "Hey there is a tunnel here."

"What?" Daphne came over to Alex, "hmm it looks like someone have made this."

Alex nodded "Yeah it does."

"So where do you think it leads?"

"No idea?"

"Do you want to check it out?

Alex looked Daphne to make sure he had heard right, "wait you want to check it out?"

Daphne nodded, "Yeah won´t you."

"I am not really sure I am in the mood."

Daphne pushed him gently, "come on Alex it will be good for you."

"Fine" Alex said before clawing down in the tunnel, with Daphne following. It was a long way through the tunnel, Alex and Daphne spoke a little but not much. After a while, the two of them got to a trapdoor above their heads. Alex opened it up and looked inside to find out that it was a dirty old house of some kind.

The two teenagers walked inside wanting to explore, and well Alex needed the distraction and well he was born curious.

It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it or ripped them apart. The windows were all boarded up.

. Alex walked over to the nearest window, outside was the village of Hogsmeade. Alex couldn´t help but smile as he realized where they were. It looked so much cooler on the inside; it looked like a cool hiding place. "Oh this is brilliant we are in the Shrieking Shack."

Daphne looked around, looking slightly worried, "Are we? There was a small pause as Daphne looked around the room, "you right this place doesn´t look hunted more like it been trashed."

Alex nodded, "yeah there must have been something here once, like a big animal."

Daphne didn´t respond right away as she examined some of the chairs, "Well it very dusty so whatever it was it happen some time ago, maybe a werewolf was here, but as I said it has been a long time ago."

"Oh that is good, it a pretty nice place."

"You really have weird tastes in houses."

"I am not saying I would live here, I like my home thank you very much" Alex said with a smile, but then looked serious. "Daphne can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

Alex sat on the ground, "well it the whole thing about my mother, I mean I just don´t get why she would help Black, I mean she is a good person and – I – I just don´t understand." Alex buried is heard in his arms, and sighed loudly, "I just don´t get it." He said in a quiet voice, feeling the tears coming out again.

Daphne walked over to Alex and touched his shoulder as she sat beside him, making him look at her, "I don´t know why your mother did as she did Alex, but if she did do it willing she must have a good reason. They knew each other at school that is why her case is so bad."

Alex nodded, "Yeah I know. This is all Black´s fault, I really hate him, and I let it out on Harry, I mean what kind of friend am I?"

"Listen Alex I get it, it is essay to blame Harry I get it and I would understand if you want to kill Black for what he have done, but that wouldn´t be you."

"I don't want to kill anyone," Alex said softly as he realized that he really wouldn´t want to kill Black, he just wanted him to admit that he had forced Alex´s mother to help. Alex looked back at Daphne, truth and tears in his eyes. "I just want my mother home." Once again, Alex´s eyes stated to tear up.

Daphne pulled Alex into a hug. "I'm sure your mum will be out soon," she whispered to his ear. "And don't worry; I'll be here for you until your mum gets out of Azkaban." Daphne held on to Alex as he cried. "And if you really want to know about you mother and Black, then maybe you should ask you grandfather"

Alex smiled at Daphne, as she let him go and she smiled back. "Yeah maybe - I really appreciate it Daphne, and I am really glad that you are my friend."

"I am glad you are my friend too, and about Harry maybe you should try talking to him."

"Yeah maybe but how I mean it not his fault, he know that, but I just don´t know how."

"I know Alex, but I think you should talk with him."

"Thanks Daph, you are right."

Alex looked in to Daphne´s icy blue eyes and smiled, she looked back at him also smiling. Daphne slowly touched Alex´s cheek, and he brushed some of hair away from her face.

After looking into each other's eyes, the two teens´ heads moved slowly closer together, they didn´t even realized what they were doing.

Slower and slower, their lips neared each other, Alex felt extremely nervous, he could feel Daphne´s breath against his lips it smelled like cinnamon- Alex closed his eyes and prepared for the moment; the moment where he would kiss Daphne Greengrass. However just as their lips were mere inches apart –a laud voice were heard, "what are you two doing here?"

Alex and Daphne pulled away from each other as if they had been electrocuted. Alex could feel that he was blushing madly and his heart was beating so fast.

Alex looked in the direction of the voice – it was Lupin and he looked shocked at finding two students.

"Oh Professor oh we were just, but we we wasn´t about oh we were oh," Daphne shuttered, it was only then Alex noticed she was blushing too.

"We just f-found the entrance and decided to check it out." Alex finished.

Lupin raised an eyebrow, "right so you came here to oh be alone so you could kiss?"

"No!" Alex and Daphne said in unison, both of them blushing even more, "we are just friends!"

"Right" Lupin said, "Anyway this place is out of bounds for students, so unless you leave right now, I will give you both a detention."

"Right sorry professor." Daphne said getting up, "we leave now. Coming Alex?" she added before walking away, with Alex following.

They didn´t spoke to each other as they walked in the tunnel that led them back to the willow Alex felt a bit awkward; why had he tried to kiss Daphne, she was his best friend yeah but that was it right? Or was she more, it felt like it sometimes. He did have feelings for her, he liked seeing her smile, but he couldn´t tell her that, what if she didn´t like him that or worse what if they ended breaking up. Harry and Hermione had crushed their friendship by dating and he wouldn't lose his friendship with Daphne, it was to important.

It was only as the two teens neared the castle Daphne spoke up, "Hey Alex what happened back there, it didn´t mean anything right?"

Alex felt his heartbeat increase, "oh I oh I suppose it d-didn´t. Did it mean anything to you?"

"No," Daphne answered quickly, "I mean we are friends but that is it right what we almost did before was a mistake?"

"Yeah I mean if we had feelings for each other, we would say it right?"

Daphne looked at the ground before answering, "I suppose we would. But I better go."

Daphne had walked a couple of steps, before Alex shouted "Daphne wait."

"Yeah?" Daphne said in a happy voice, one that Alex didn´t noticed.

Alex paused, he had planned to ask what if it wasn´t a mistake and that he had wanted the kiss, but decided against it, "we a cool right? I mean that thing doesn´t change anything?"

"No," Daphne said in a bit disappointed tone, "no we can say what happens in the Shrieking Shack stays there."

"Right, "Alex said smiling, "well see you."

As soon as Alex had reached the seventh floor he cursed himself for being such a chicken, unknown to him, Daphne was doing the same cursing in the dungeon.

…

Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a cold January morning but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment. They spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs, which Alex found pretty enjoyable for a bit, it was even not awkward being around Daphne, and he had some good laughs with his slytherins friends.

Alex had also began to get used to being around Harry without getting a bit angry, it got slightly better day by day, but Alex would still be angry and snap at his friend sometimes.

Divination wasn´t much fun anymore, they were now doing palmistry, but Trelawney spent most of lesson telling Harry he had the shortest lifelines she ever had seen, as she did at every lesson, and that thing was getting very boring.

Before the Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, at lunch Harry, who was keen to get Alex to keep his promise with the anti-Dementor lessons, reminded Alex of his promise. Blaise who also wanted to get started also sought him out.

Therefore, before Lupin´s class Alex walked up to him, it was a bit weird considering that the professor had walked in on him and Daphne almost kissing, but Lupin smiled as he saw Alex. "Professor Can I speak to you?" after he had gotten a nod Alex continued, "Blaise and Harry have asked me about the patronus lesson."

"Oh yeah that is right I promised to supervise you."

"Yeah, oh I was actually thinking to do it on an evening, but I don´t really know which one you can."

"Can you this Thursday at eight o´clock?"

"Yeah it shouldn't be a problem. I mean I know Harry hasn´t have Quidditch training that day and I know Blaise can too."

Lupin clapped his hands together, "Good then we just have one problem, well a rather big one."

"Sir?"

"We need to find a way to get a Dementor we can use in the training; a real one could be a problem."

"Yes I been thinking about that too, can´t we use a boggart?"

"Yes, but your fear isn´t a Dementor, so you wouldn´t be able to train with it."

"Yes but I have learned of a spell; Metus Demtus; it forces the boggart into a Dementor. It is what professionals uses to train against them."

"Good, you know of that, which is good, I am impressed. I will try to find a boggart," Lupin said.

Alex nodded as the others students began to enter the classroom.

...

"He still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron as he, Alex and Harry was walking down the corridor, heading to dinner, after a great defence lesson.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Lupin," Ron replied as Harry and Alex nodded. "What do you reckon's the matter with him?"

There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind them. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.

"What why a you tutting at us for?" Ron asked hardly, while Harry glanced at Hermione. Alex looked at the ground wishing that he were somewhere else.

"Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.

"So there it goes again!" Harry sneered; Alex and Ron exchanged a nervous look "do you actually know something or are you showing off again."

"Don´t Harry, I am not in the mood to argue with you now right now." Hermione said hardly.

"Oh really Ganger, then why do you open you big mouth." Harry snapped, "Ron was saying something about Lupin and-"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority, making Alex roll his eyes.

"You are just out to ruin Lupin´s reputation. Just how bad are you?" Harry half yelled.

"No I am not, but maybe if you used you brain Potter!"

"Ha well if you are so sure that you know something then why don´t you tell." Harry sneered, he waited a bit for Hermione to say something, "ha you don´t know anything do you? You just want to seam important. You are pathetic. I must have lost my mind when I liked you."

"I don´t have time for this." Hermione huffed, "you should really grow up Potter."

"Well yeah better to be like a kid then be arrogant like you."

Hermione looked like she could kill, "you are such a jerk Potter," she sneered before leaving.

"Yeah you too." Harry yelled after Hermione´s retreating form.

"Grr is a pain, can´t she just stay out my life" Harry hissed to Alex and Ron, Ron nodded, but Alex raised an eyebrow as he looked at Harry, "what she don´t know anything, she just want to sound more clever then all of us even you Alex."

"Yeah maybe Harry but can´t you just ignore her." Alex sighed.

"No, it is not me who is to blame here, she betrayed me okay," Harry said before continued to go to the great hall

"Well but some of those things you said are out of line." Alex said to himself before following Harry.

…

The next Thursday, Fifteen minutes before Eight Alex was at the history classroom. He was the first one to get there, then Blaise, Harry and finally Lupin. The professor was carrying a large packing case, which he placed on professor Binns´ desk.

"Oh sir what is that?" Harry asked.

"It´s a boggart, "Lupin said as he took of his cloak, "It took me a while to get this. It the nearest we can get to a real dementor. The boggart will turn into a dementor when he see you or Blaise, and Alex has a form that can freeze it in the form. That way you all can practice on it, and I can store it in my cupboard, when we at not using him.

Harry and Blaise nodded, but both of them looked really nervous.

"So Alex you are up."

Alex took a deep breath, before talking up his wand; indicate his friends should do the same. Right so this charm-"Alex stopped as he his voice cracked, so it sounded high pitched, that there was no way people would miss it. He felt himself blushing when he noticed Harry and Blaise's smirk.

"This charm," he continued, pleased as his voice didn´t cracked, "is the most advance magic it is well beyond O.W.L, you find even adult wizards has problems this."

Alex looked at Harry and Blaise, both of them looked determined, "It is as you may know called the patronus charm."

"How was it worked?" Harry asked.

"Well it forms a shield that protects you against the dementor. The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. I have to warn you guys, that the charm might be too advanced for you. I have problems mastering too."

"But how does it look like Alex?" Blaise asked.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it," Alex answered. "Nearly always an animal, but it does become a shield like shape first. From what I have read, it takes the same shape as your animagus form, meaning the animal that represent who you are. Now I trust you both know the incarnation, but you also have to think for a happy memory."

Both Harry and Blaise closed their eyes as they thought of a happy memory.

"Now are you constraining on your memories?"

The two boys nodded.

"Good now try the spell."

"Maybe you can show them first." Lupin said.

Alex closed his eyes he had feared that, he hadn´t used this charm since his mother had been taken, but he had to try. He thought of Daphne, and said; "Expecto patronum." To his relief a faint sliver mist came out of his wand.

"That is very good," Lupin, said, "an okay patronus charm, not as good as your first, but it would still work."

Alex smiled, feeling proud as he had thought it was the fact that his mother have been arrested that hold him back, he now just need to push the sadness away when was doing the spell, not that it would be easy "Now boys you try it."

Alex watched nervously as Harry and Blaise closed their eyes, smiled and said," Expecto patronum." A sliver mist came out of both boys´ wands.

"Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"

"Yeah, it was cool," Blaise, added.

"Very cool, guys," said Alex with a smile. "Right, then — ready to try it on a Dementor? If it is okay with you professor."

Lupin nodded, "who want to go first?"

Alex wasn´t surprised when Harry raised his hand. He watched as Lupin opened the lid of the packing case, a Dementor rose slowly from the box, before it turned it turned to Harry. It began moving towards Harry, who stiffened, he tried whispering the spell, but he failed and fainted, just after the lights in the room had went out.

Alex rushed over to his friend and at the same time as Blaise, he casted the patronus spell, a misty shield flew out of their wands, blocking the dementor from Harry and managed with combined forces to enclose it back into the case where Lupin quickly closed the lid, and then turned the light back.

Alex had barely lowered his wand, be rushing over at Harry, and gently jerking him awake. "Harry, Harry."

"Sorry," Harry muttered, sitting up as cold sweat trickled down behind his glasses.

Alex looked over to see Blaise on his knees breathing heavily, but otherwise fine. "Are you all right?" Alex asked Harry.

"Yes…" Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.

"Here —" Lupin handed him, Alex and Blaise a Chocolate Frog each "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; I didn't expect either of you to do it, but Blaise actually did it, along with Alex."

"They did?" Harry said a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, saved you from the dementor," Lupin said. Harry looked at Blaise and Alex giving them a smile and nodded, Blaise smiling back.

"It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time — and him — Voldemort —"

Blaise and Lupin paled, "listen Harry if you want to stop this I understand." Alex said looking his friend in the eyes.

"No! Harry said fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to! What if the Dementors, turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I cannot afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"Quidditch?" Alex said in astonishment as he glanced at Blaise who rolled his eyes a bit. Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay then…You might want to select another memory, a happier memory, I mean, to concentrate on That last one doesn't seem to have been strong enough, it have to be one that fills you with pure happiness…Anyway Blaise, let's have you try one more time, alone then I try after you."

Blaise moved forward, "ready?" Lupin asked and as Blaise nodded, he opened the lid of the case and once again, The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Blaise.

"Expecto patronum!" Blaise yelled. "Expecto patronum!"

His wand gave off the white mist that turned into a solid shield, blocking the dementor, and then Lupin forced the cloaked figure back into its case.

"Excellent," Alex said with a grin. "Looks like you had a good memory."

"Yeah," Blaise said, smiling. "I was thinking about that day I spent with Tracey and how we kiss...ed..." he finished lamely, looking at Alex who had a knowing smirk, "oh shut up."

"Fair enough, I am happy for you two, "Alex said making Blaise smile "anyway it my turn."

Alex casted the spell that would force the boggart to show itself in its dementor form, the spell would only last for some minutes, but it would had to do it was the only way he could train the spell. He let the memory of him, Blaise and Daphne having a fun time in Hogsmeade consume him before nodded towards Lupin who opened the lid once again, and a again the dementor, Alex took a deep breath as he felt the coldness and bad memories came over him. "Expecto patronum" the sliver mist that Alex´s wand produced, did what it should do.

Lupin smiled, "well done all of you, Alex care to explain what memory you used?"

Alex looked at Blaise, "well oh me and my friends having fun."

"Really all your friends or just Daphne?" Blaise said with a smirk.

"Thinking of Daphne helps a lot too" Alex replied blushing madly, "but she just a friend," he said, as Harry and Blaise grinned, "Anyway if this get out I will curse you."

"Perhaps we should say, that what we learn about each other here is confidential," Lupin said,

"Good idea" the three boys said in unison, then began to laugh.

"So are you ready to do this again, Harry?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Harry said with a sigh. "What if I can't do it? I don't have too many happy memories."

"Listen Harry, maybe we should stop this."

"No!" Harry blurted out, "I want to lean this. "

Alex looked at his friend, "okay but your last memory wasn´t strong enough."

"I know." Harry sighed, "Listen I just focused on the wrong set of memories, I just have to think of something."

Alex watched as Harry began to rack his brain for a happy enough memory, and then seconds later, Harry smile a little, and nodded.

Lupin pulled the lid off the box and once again, the dementor rose up and began walking towards Harry, and the coldness and darkness filled the room. Alex watch nervously at as Harry raised his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Alex watched as Harry staggered and faint, this time it was Lupin who reacted by jumping in front of the dementor, since Alex´s spell wasn´t in effect, it transformed itself to Lupin´s fear which were to moon, Lupin waved his wand banishing the boggart, before checking on Harry.

Blaise looked at Alex, "poor guy."

"Yeah."

The two friends watched as professor Lupin talked to the now awoken Harry, Alex only heard bits of the conversation; it had something to do with Harry having heard his father for the first time. Alex looked at the ground, he felt sorry for him, his father was a jerk but at least he knew him. "Harry, no one here would blame you if stopped." Lupin said.

"No, please professor, please let me try one more time. Alex and Blaise have already done it."

Lupin nodded, "okay one more time,"

Harry sighed, "If only I knew what I did wrong."

"The memory have to be more than a good one, it have to be a happy one." Lupin explained.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, and after a while, he smiled.

"Ready?" Alex asked a bit worriedly. "Concentrating hard?" Harry nodded. "Good let the feeling consume you allow you self to be truly happy, like you have no worries what so ever, think only of the happiness nothing else."

This time was different Alex knew it, when the Dementor walked towards Harry; he conjured the misty shield that blocked the Dementor from him, before Lupin once again helped getting it back into its case.

Harry dropped his arm and the charm went away he was breathing heavily and leaned against the desk.

"Excellent!" Alex said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Brilliant, Harry! That's definitely a pretty good start!"

"Can I have another go? Just one more go?" Harry begged.

"Yeah, me too," Blaise added.

"Actually, not now," Lupin said. "I think you guys have had enough for one night. Here —" He handed them a large bars of Honeydukes' best chocolate. "Eat that, it'll bring you back your strength. Same time next week?" with those woods the professor left, and the boys began sharing the chocolate.

"Yeah I better be going to have some charms homework to finish so later Alex, Harry."

"Yeah see you Blaise." Alex said as his Slytherin friend left, leaving him and Harry alone for the first time since Alex´s mother was arrested, it was kind of awkward so Alex kept quit and looked at anywhere beside Harry, until the latter broke the silence.

"Alex can I ask you something?" Harry asked, Alex nodded, "good we had fun during the summer right I mean I consider us good friends we are that right?"

Alex took a bite of chocolate and nodded, a bit taken back by Harry´s question. "Okay, good. It's just, lately, I can't help but feel that you're kind of mad at me, and I just wondered if I had done anything to upset you or something."

Alex swallowed and looked at Harry, deciding to follow Daphne´s advice. "It not you or well in some ways it is, but not really."

"Huh?"

"Look it not you, it is your godfather." Alex said looking at his friend.

Harry´s face darkened, "what about him?"

"It is just that when I see you, you remind me of Black, and what he have done – to my mother and all." Alex said looking at the ground. "Sometimes I just can´t handle it."

"I am really sorry about your mother Alex, but I appreciate that you are honest with me." Harry paused then took a deep breath, "now that we are honest to each other; when I leaned of what had happened to you mother I felt angry at you and her."

Alex looked at his friend, as he continued, "it was stupid I know that now, but for some days I thought what if it was true and you were in on it."

"I understand Harry, but I would never betray you like that and I k-know my mother wouldn't either."

"I know that Alex, I do, look I was just stupid for thinking that."

Alex smiled, "yeah but hey my mood didn´t make it better."

"Maybe, but hey Alex?" Harry said as took a bite from his chocolate.

"Yeah?"

"I know you hate Black and everything but, I hate him as much you do, properly more. He is mine to kill, and trust me if I get the chance and I hope I will, I will kill him, and I won´t let anyone stop me."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah I have that right more then you, I mean not to sound like a jerk, but you mum is still here and you have your uncle and grandfather, I have no family left because of him."

"Okay, I honestly don´t want to kill him, but you have to understand something, it has been me and my mother ever since my father left. Sure I have my uncle and grandfather, but honestly they are always busy, so it always been her and me. And now it can´t be like that anymore."

"I get it", Harry said, "hey what if we get him together, for the pain that he have cost the both of us.

"Okay," Alex said with a smile.

….

At the next Quidditch match, Slytherin beat Ravenclaw, even though it was a close match. However that meant that Harry was quite busy and that worried Alex a little, beside the patronus training, that took a lot of energy, Harry now had Quidditch five nights a week, which he had one night to do his homework, and no nights to relax. In fact, the only third-year that was more stressed then Harry was Hermione, but she didn´t need energy for patronus training, still Alex was a bit worried for her too.

By the looks of it, the strain of using the timer-turner was catching up with her. Alex had tried talking with about dropping some subjects.

"I can´t Alexander."

"Hermione listen you over doing it, maybe you should drop divination."

"No Alexander I can´t, you know how you are a top-student is beyond me, but some of us takes this school seriously."

"What? I do take my studies seriously, look where does this come from."

"Look it really doesn´t matter, I have to study, beside why do you even care?"

"I care because you are a friend."

That made Hermione look up her homework, "you mean that? I thought you were siding with Harry like Ron"

Alex smiled, "Yeah of course I mean it, and I am not siding with anyone, you are both my friends."

…

January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, Harry still hadn´t gotten his broom back and refused to buy one. He would ask Professor McGonagall after each lesson, but she gave the same answer, that also meant that Harry still was mad at Hermione.

To make matters even worse, Harry's patronus lessons were not going nearly as well as he had expected of himself. Several sessions on, Alex and Blaise watched, as Harry was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Dementor approached him, but his Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semi-transparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it there. Alex knew Harry felt angry with himself; he could see it on Harry's face. Alex also knew that didn´t help that Blaise and he show more progress; now they could force the creature back, Blaise actually had moved past Alex when he all most had produced a formed patronus.

"I think you're expecting too much of yourself," Lupin told Harry in their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement, I know. At least you aren't passing out anymore, and for you Alex having the confidence and knowledge to teach at your age I am impressed."

Alex bushed a bit, "Thanks sir, I am proud too, but I couldn´t have done it without you."

"Oh I don´t know about that Alex, I haven´t really helped so much."

"Yeah you been great Alex," Harry said sitting next to Blaise, who nodded in agreement, "but I am doing something wrong aren't I mean a patronus should drive them away, like yours do."

"Yeah a fully working patronus does that," Alex said "but listen Harry you are doing great, there are fully trained wizard who can´t even make mist, you can block the dementor now, so if they attack again during the Quidditch match, you should be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."

"You said it's harder if there are loads of them," Harry said while Blaise ate some chocolate.

"I have complete confidence in you, Harry," Alex said, grabbing his shoulder.

"As do I." Lupin said smiling, "and as I said I am very proud of you three, therefor I think you have earned a little drink from the three broomsticks, Alex and Blaise have most likely tried it, but you should too Harry." Lupin took out three bottles from his briefcase."

"Butterbeer. I love this stuff." Harry said, making Alex roll his eyes. Lupin also rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah I get him some from Hogsmeade" Alex lied.

"Yeah I see." Lupin said not convinced, "anyway I leave you boys to have some fun, there is still so hours to curfew."

"Is that why you moved this lesson to an earlier time sir`?" Blaise asked as he accepted the butterbear Lupin gave him.

"No, I have some oh work that needs to be done that and the fact that I am feeling a bit under the weather, anyways behave boys." Lupin explained before leaving.

"So let us drink for a Gryffindor victory over Ravenclaw." Alex said

"Hear hear," Blaise agreed.

"Wait you want Gryffindor to play Slytherin, you know we plan to win right?"

"Oh I hope you do Harry," Blaise grinned, "I should really cheer for my own team, but it is so funny when you beat Malfoy or it funny to see him afterwards."

"Well I will do my very best:" Harry said.

The boys laughed and drank their butterbears in silence, "does any of you knows what a dementor looks like under the hood?" Harry asked after sometime.

Alex lowered his butterbear thoughtfully. "Ummm… well nobody really knows, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," Alex answered, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and — and suck out his soul." He said making Harry almost choking.

"It is terrible." Basie said, "Living without your soul."

"Wait, don´t they kill you."

"Not exactly," Alex replied. "It's much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no… anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell, a vegetable. And your soul is gone forever… lost-"Alex paused as he thought of his mother who was trapped with those creatures.

"Black will get that fate. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him." Blaise cut in, making Alex shiver, if that happen Black could never testify and free his mother.

Harry looked stunned for a moment, "good, he deserves that."

"You really mean that?" Blaise asked.

"There are something that can´t be forgiven." Harry replied, making Alex and Blaise share a look.

…

Harry´s point of view.

Minutes later, the little groupbroke apart, Alex, and Harry began walking back towards the Common Room where the two nearly ran McGonagall over.

"Do watch where you're going, Potter, Bonteri!"

"Sorry, Professor —" the two teens replied.

"I've just been looking for you, Potter, in the Gryffindor common room, Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all — you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter…"

Harry's and Alex´s jaws dropped. She was holding out his Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.

"I can have it back?" Harry said weakly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter —do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night."

Harry couldn´t believe his luck he finally had his Firebolt that was great, he and Alex raced to the common room. As they turned a corner, the two saw Ron dashing towards them, grinning from ear to ear.

"She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?" He asked.

Harry nodded "Yeah of course you can, I knew it wasn´t cursed." Just then Harry felt very quality he had been the biggest jerk to Hermione sure she had betrayed him but still it was because she wanted to protect him. "Ron is Hermione in the common room?"

Ron looked confused for a minute, "Yeah doing her homework."

Harry with his friends following turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.

"I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Harry, Alex, and Ron: "Good even, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"

"Oh, shut up," said Ron as he, Alex, and Harry drew level with Neville.

"I've lost the passwords!" Neville told them miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

"Oddsbodkins," Harry said to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Harry was surrounded by people exclaiming over his Firebolt.

"Where'd you get it, Harry?"

"Will you let me have a go?"

"Have you ridden it yet, Harry?"

"Ravenclaw will have no chance; they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"

"Can I just hold it, Harry?"

After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed, and Harry got clear view of Hermione, the only person who had not rushed over to them, bent over her work and carefully avoiding his eyes. Harry took a deep breath and walked over to her, after he had given Ron the broom so he could put it upstairs "So I got it back." Harry said with smile.

"Yeah that is good." Hermione said looking up from her books, "is this all?"

"No" pause "I also wanted to say t-that I have been a jerk."

"Yeah you have Harry you hurt me a lot."

"Yeah I know I have been a big jerk and I am sorry about that."

Hermione looked at him, "thanks Harry, and I am sorry too, I should have tried talking to you about my suspicions."

"Well in hindsight I don´t think it would have helped."

Hermione gave a little laugh, "maybe but still I should have tried."

"We haven´t really been good at being a couple have we."

"No we haven´t"

So do you think we can go back to being friends?"

"I like that Harry, I might need so-"

Whatever Hermione was about to say Harry never got to hear, at that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder — and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bed sheet.

"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.

"Ron, what —?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry and Alex, who had come over to see what was happing, looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like —

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N — no," said Hermione in a trembling voice.

Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione, Alex, and Harry leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.

Harry gulped this was bad.

…

Chapter end, hope you liked it and please review.


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected news

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery of the Prisoner Black

Chapter 11: Unexpected news

Alex´s point of view

…

Alex sighed as he watched as Ron and Hermione began to argue with each other very loudly. Harry was standing in between not knowing what to do. Alex couldn´t believe Ron that he blamed Hermione for that her cat her eaten his rat, generally their pets bickering was really getting tiring, and he was sick about their arguing in general. But the thing that annoyed him the most was Ron´s attitude about it all.

"Hey Alex your owl is at the window." Neville said taking Alex out of his reverie.

"Huh?"

"I said you got some owl post." Neville said pointing at the window, Alex looked were Neville had pointed and saw his trusty night owl Archimedes. Alex smiled as he walked over to the window he let him in, Alex had written his grandfather and uncle Tony a few days ago, asking about his mother´s past with Black, and now he had gotten his answer. Alex stoked Archimedes´ feathers making it hoot, before he opened the two letters.

Dear Alexander

I don´t really knows much about my daughter and Black. What I know is that they were in the same year. And yes she did knew him, from school, I don´t really know if you could call them friends, but they did spent some time with each other outside classes. However, I don´t really know nothing more about them. Cyrina didn't talk about him at home, other than she found a bit annoying sometimes. If you want to know more try talking to Professor Severus Snape or Remus Lupin, they went to school with her and they were her friends.

However, I want you to write me if you need to talk about your mother or if someone gives you grief about what have happened. I wish I could say things would work out, but the only thing I can say is keep your friends close.

Love from you grandfather.

The other letter was from his uncle

Hallo Alex

It is quite a mess huh? I hope you are okay.

To answer your question, yes Cyrina and Sirius Black knew each other outside the school. As you may know I was friends with Black and sometimes when I met op with him, Lupin and Potter she would tag along, but that was mostly when we was younger. And know that being friends with a Gryffindor back then just meant prank wars, with the occasionally meeting to talk a bit.

I always suspected that my sister liked Black, but she always denied it, and I never saw them together, and back then, Cyrina was a very private person, if someone knows it either Agatha Greengrass or Remus Lupin, they were her best friends during Hogwarts time. Lupin would be your best chance since he also was one of Black´s friends.

Love Uncle Tony.

Alex smile faded, so his mother did know Black and she had hung out with the man outside school. Alex was a bit disappointed that either his uncle or grandfather didn't really knew anything; then again, his grandfather had travelled a lot back then, leaving Alex´s grandmother to care of the kids, and Tony had the job as an annoying twin, so it would make sense he didn´t know either. .

He would most likely follow their advice and talk to Lupin, Daphne´s mother would be weird, and Snape was just well out of the question.

Alex looked at his watch; there still was 40 minutes to curfew, so he could go reach the office and get back.

"Are you thinking of sneaking out?" said Neville.

"Why do you say that? Did you read my letter," Alex said with a hint of anger, he liked Neville but that would be out of line.

"What? No. But you keep looking at the door." Neville said hardly. "How could you even think I would read your personal stuff?"

The look of hurt was not hard to miss; it made Alex feel slightly, no wait very quality. "I am sorry Nev I had no right to doubt you."

"No you haven´t."

"Look I am sorry okay, look I know I was being stupid."

"Apology accepted." Neville said with a smile, "you under a lot of stress I get it."

"I am planning to talk to Lupin; my uncle told me he was close to my mother, so he can tell how she knew Black." Alex whispered to Neville.

"Oh that sounds like a good idea."

Alex smiled at Neville before sneaking out of the common room, which were relatively easy since almost everybody´s attention was on Ron and Hermione.

The halls were dark, the only light there was, was from the torches and from the newly risen moon, Alex didn´t meet a soul on the way to Lupin´s, when he got to it he knocked on the door.

"Sir could I talk with you it is important?"

No answer.

Alex knocked again. "Sir, please it will just take a moment."

Still no answer Alex grabbed the door - it was locked. Strange, Alex could vaguely hear some noises from the office. So he pressed his ear against the door; yes, there was someone in there , but it still sounded muted, but it sounded strange.

Alex being the curious thirteen-year-old boy he was, took his wand and cast a eavesdropping spell on the door, so he could hear what was haapong in there.

The sound was a scarry growling. It sounded like a wolf, or rather a werewolf.

But that couldn´t be. First off how would a wolf get inside Lupin´s office, unless, no that couldn't be – it wasn´t a recording, so much he was sure of, that meant that there was a werewolf inside. There was no way one could have gotten in so that could only mean that Professor Lupin was a werewolf.

Yes of course now it made sense, how could he not have seen it sooner? It explained why Lupin´s fear was the moon, and now when Alex thought about it; Lupin was always sick so close to a full moon, and Snape´s essay, Snape knew had he had given it so they could see what Lupin was.

Alex was about to run over to Dumbledore, but he stopped and thought. If Snape knew then Dumbledore most likely knew as well, he hated Lupin so if Snape could get him fried, he would tell. Beside Lupin must have taken - Alex locked the door and listen, Lupin sounded clam for a wild werewolf, yeah he must have – the potion Harry had seen Snape give Lupin must have been the wolfsbane potion.

Therefore, Lupin wasn´t a danger to the students and well his mother had often ranted about the werewolf legation, and how unfair it was, she hated how the werewolves were treated. So no, he should not tell, at least not yet. He needed to think this though.

…

Alex didn´t much time to think, the following morning Alex was stopped on his way to breakfast, and was told that Lupin wanted to see him right now.

Alex saw his professor waiting for him in the doorway. Lupin looked tried and lacked his usual smile. As soon as he saw Alex, Lupin pointed at the door, giving him a clear order to enter.

"Sir care to tell me what is happing?" Alex asked as Lupin closed the door to his office.

"And will you care to tell me what you were doing at my office Mr. Bonteri? And tell my why you tried to listen though the door? Since I am the teacher I ask the questions," Lupin said in a stern voice.

"Sir?" Alex asked a bit taken back on how angry Lupin sounded.

"No Sir me, just answer my question and answer me right now." Lupin paused, "You can also tell me why you used eavesdropping spell on MY door."

Alex gulped. "I wanted to ask you something sir, but you didn´t hear me knocking. I heard something and I was worried so I cast the spell to hear if you were okay. "

Lupin´s eyes flickered, "yes I told you earlier that I was busy, I was busy preparing a lesson to the fifth years."

Alex looked at his professor, he looked nervous. "Isn´t it third years who learns about werewolves sir?"

"What did you say?"

"The sounds from your office it was a werewolf," the last part wasn´t a question, but a statement.

"Maybe"

"It was."

Lupin looked slightly sterner, "not that it was your business, but is it was, it was a recording."

"It sounded like a real one, and that it was in the room."

"You are talking back to me, I don´t have to explain this to you."

"But there was a werewolf and it was you wasn´t it?"

Lupin´s normally clam face was angry, angrier then Alex had ever seen, and it scarred him. He liked Lupin, but now he was a bit worried about what he would do to him. For once Alex was very worried he had gone too far. "How dare you accuse me of this?" Lupin said in a laud voice, "I am your teacher."

"I know what I heard and you actions proves it, you are a werewolf, bu-"

"So you know." Lupin yelled, and then continued in a lower voice, as if he had given up "So what do you want?"

"Sir?"

"Don´t" Lupin yelled as he slammed his hand at the desk, "play games with me Bonteri, I am not a fool, and I knew how people sees me, and what your people want. Just let me hear what you silence is worth. "Lupin paused giving Alex time to talk, but he only managed to open his mouth, Lupin interrupted him. "No let me guess is it money or my list on what the exam will be like."

"What? No Sir"

Lupin gave a humourless laugh "So you want something else. However, I hate to disappoint because telling the headmaster won´t give you anything, he already knows. In fact let us go and see him then you can explain to him why you are sticking your nose in your teacher´s affairs." Lupin paused, "You will be expelled for this, that I make sure of."

"Sir I didn´t came to blackmail you," Alex said in a frightened voice, "I honestly don´t care if you are werewolf, otherwise I would have gone straight to Dumbledore last night."

"You don´t care?" Lupin asked stopping up.

"Why would I?" Alex said with a small smile. "I mean werewolves are just people who have been infected with lycanthropy. It would be very cruel to blame you for being bitten, I mean you didn´t chose it. And you are making sure your won´t bite us students, I mean you had looked door and I presume you take the wolfbane potion every time?"

Lupin nodded, "yes Professor Snape makes one for me."

"Then what is the problem?" Alex asked waving his arms around. "Look you are great teacher so why would I judge you just because you have a little furry problem that is all."

Lupin smiled, "I had friends who used to call it just that. - But you came to my office for a reason."

Alex looked at the ground, "well it is oh-"

"Alexander please, if I can help, let be me saying sorry for yelling at you."

"It okay sir, but I wanted to ask; you were friends with my mother at school?"

Lupin looked awkward.

"Yes, we were prefects together and we talked when we were on patrol, but you knew that."

"But you were friends with her too, and you also knew Black right?"

"We were and I did, but you point is?"

"How did my mum knew Black? Because they did knew each other right?"

Lupin now looked very awkward, "I don´t really think I am the best one to tell you this."

"Sir please, my mother was arrested for helping Black. I have a right to know, and you were their friend so if you know anything."

"I suppose you do." Lupin paused, and indicated at Alex that he should sit. "You mother and Black knew each other at Hogwarts, in the end of our sixth year they stated to spend a lot of time together."

"So they were what best friends?" Alex asked a bit curelessly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"No, more than friends they were dating."

"What!" Alex cried nearly falling of his chair.

"They started dating at the start of our seventh year, and they were together a good time after."

"No that can be" Alex said. "But he's a murderer! Why would my mother be in love with a murderer?"

"We didn't know he was a murderer in school, or rather we didn´t know he had that darkness in him.'' Lupin said uncomfortably.

"Yeah I know, "Alex cursed and felt a tear falling down his cheek, "great and she fell for him again."

"Alex we don´t know that."

Alex looked up with tears in his eyes, "why else would she help him, somebody saw them hug. So she must have helped him because she loved him." Ever since he had gotten the news of his mother arrest, he had hoped he could find poof that Black had forced his mother somehow, that hope was slowly being crushed.

"Look I don´t know Alex, if you mother helped Black she must have had her reasons."

Alex nodded and was about to leave when a thought stuck him, "Sir what if my mum thinks Black is innocent?"

"What make you say that?"

Alex smiled a bit, since he had a new chance of proving that his mother was a good person. "Well she often say that murders and death eaters deserves Azkaban. But she had never said anything about Black, not even when I overheard a conversation she had with Amelia Bones. But you properly think it is wishful thinking."

Lupin smiled. "Maybe, but it was very hard for all of us that knew Sirius Black to believe he betrayed the Potters, I still have problems accepting it sometimes."

"So what you believe Black is an innocent man?" Alex asked.

"It doesn´t matter what I think, the evidence says he is quality, but maybe he has convened her that he is innocent." Lupin answered looking away, "but if Cyrina accepted that, I don´t know, she cut all contact with us after she and Black and broken up."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, if Black deceived her I hope he tell, but thanks anyway and don´t worry I keep you secret." He added before leaving.

…

The incident with Scabbers looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship.

Each was so angry with the other that Alex couldn't see how they ever could make up. Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks' attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds.

Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie.

What surprised Alex was that he was surprised that they were arguing again. He didn´t know why he had expected things to have gotten better in the morning, but it wasn´t. Alex had decided to side with Hermione, since she was right there was no poof and even if her cat had eaten the rat, then cats eat rats, so it wasn´t Hermione´s fault.

Alex had tried talking to Ron about it, it hadn´t gone well.

"Yeah I knew you would side with Hermione," Ron had sneered, "It a pattern with you isn´t; first the Slytherins and now this. You are really messed up you knew. You properly haven´t really been raised right, because you views are sick and that is making you sick."

"Oh really Weasley if I wasn´t raised right, then how did I help save you sister, and you for that matter."

Ron had growled and said that Alex should shut it, and walked away while Harry came up to Alex. "Cut Ron a little slack," he told Alex. "He's angry and depressed. He has had Scabbers for a long time and now's there's no sign of him anywhere. Try thinking about how he feels, he just lost his favourite pet."

Alex looked over at Ron, who was sitting with the other Gryffindors before looking back at Harry. "No, maybe you should try thinking about how Hermione feels instead Harry. She had it hard the last few days, don´t make it harder."

However, Harry didn´t respond to that instead he walked over to Ron.

Alex frowned, he had to admit that Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard, and if he hadn´t been a jerk to Hermione, Alex might had felt bad for him.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly — one swallow — he probably didn't feel a thing."

"Fred!" said Ginny indignantly.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George.

"He bit Goyle for us once! Remember, Harry?" Ron said miserably completely ignoring Alex who was standing beside Harry.

"Yeah, that's true," said Harry.

"His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"

"Yeah and say what you can join me at Quidditch practice and try my firebolt." Harry said.

Ron looked happy at this and the two friends set off for the Quidditch field together. Alex looked at Hermione, who smiled.

"Thanks for defending me."

"Of course Hermione, you over Ron at any time. You are much better friend to me then he is." Alex said smiling, before heading out of the common room

…

The next was the day for the Gryffindor match with Ravenclaw, and it was the lions´ last chance of getting in the finials.

Alex went down to breakfast the next morning with the rest of the boys in his dormitory, all of whom seemed to think that Harry's Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honour. As they entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Josh saw that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck, Malfoy most off all.

"Did you see his face?" Alex head Ron say gleefully. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"

Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt.

"Put it here, Harry," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look, Susan and Mellissa was among them. After they had looked at the broom, they went over to Alex and said a quick hallo.

Alex watched as Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus, and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.

"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"

Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harry, and went back to her table.

"Harry — make sure you win," said Percy, in an urgent whisper, but one that Alex heard. "I haven't got ten Galleons. Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And he bustled off to join her.

"Are you sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice.

Alex looked up to see Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle right behind him.

"Yeah, reckon so," said Harry casually.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute — in case you get too near a Dementor."

Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle sniggered.

"Good one Draco!" Nott said, making Malfoy smile wider.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Draco," Alex said. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you, then again you need at least four arms."

"Oh does the little criminal said something?" Nott shot back, as Malfoy paled slightly, "I recon he is just like his mother, I wouldn´t sleep well if I had share my dormitory with him." Alex paled slightly; Nott saw this and smiled, "Yeah I pity you Gryffindors, I wonder how you sleep with him in the room."

Alex head went from pale to red in anger at Nott´s last comment, "shut it Nott or you be sorry."

"Hmm you threaten me that is not a good sigh, maybe I should report you then you can rot in a cell with your mother."

Alex would have jumped on Nott if Fred, George, Harry, and Wood hadn´t hold him back, "Let me go" Alex yelled, "just a punch let me go. Let me go" However they didn´t, "I get you Nott I swear." Alex yelled.

"Clam down Mr. Bonteri." Sounded the stern voice of professor McGonagall, "Now Mr Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, you should head to you own table. And you Mr. Bonteri I warn you don´t make any scenes like that again!"

Alex took some deep breaths to calm down; he looked at Nott who smirked at him on his way to the Slytherin table. "Then what about Nott?"

"Is that clear Mr. Bonteri? I don´t care how much Nott provoke you, acting like that is no excuse."

Slowly Alex nodded, before standing up, I need some air," he said before leaving, on his way out he looked over at the Slytherin table over at Daphne she looked back with worry in her eyes. Alex felt to mad to talk to her, to anyone really, so he hurried out of the great hall, feeling that he had been treated very unfairly.

It took many strolls over the grounds and much kicking at the ground for Alex to calm himself down; it wasn´t even Nott´s comment that had hurt, it was that he had seen the face on some of his housemates and they had thought the same. He hated that everybody thought he would end up like his mother.

…

The time passed quickly and soon it was eleven o´clock. Alex who had been sitting on a stone thinking of things slowly made is way over to the Quidditch field where he met Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr, oh Bonteri, I was just looking for you. I would like to speak to you in my office please."

Alex sighed mentally as he followed the professor back to the castle. He really had wanted to see the day´s match, but apparently, his yelling in the great hall had made it impossible. "Great now I being punished for being insulted, well if he make me say sorry I might just leave this school." Alex thought to himself.

However when Alex stepped inside Dumbledore´s office, the old headmaster told him to sit.

"I have something to tell you."

"Sir, I know I shouldn't had yelled at Nott." Alex said in a defeated voice, thinking on unfair the whole thing was. Nott had started it, but he still got all the blame.

"It is not that I wanted to talk with you about."

"Huh?" Alex exclaimed now very confused.

Dumbledore looked more serious then Alex had ever seen him before, "the ministry have found a theory about why you mother have helped Sirius Black."

"What, it is that they were involved romantically?" Alex asked getting slightly mad, "Look it was before Black killed those people. My mother wouldn´t have liked him if she had known he was a psychopath. "

"It not just that," Dumbledore said in a grave tone, "she had a son with him, so the theory is she wanted the father of her child to be free."

It took a few minutes for Alex to realise what Dumbledore had said, "n-no t-that can-can´t be i-it j-just can´t." A million thoughts went through Alex´s head most of them was saying that it was impossible.

"I am sorry about this, Alexander. They found a birth certificate and that list Black as your father, it was hidden, but it is there."

"Well there been I mistake, look my father is a muggle, and don't even look like Black, sure I may look like him a tiny bit, but he is not my dad, Daniel is. The other is just rubbish."

"It true you look more like your mother both in appearance and personality, but that doesn´t mean Black isn´t your father, and you have some of his characteristics like your eyes look a lot like Sirius´"

"So we have the same eyes, my father had grey eyes too. Look you made a mistake or maybe it a fake certificate."

"I am afraid there is only a little possibility of that."

"How?" Alex said loudly as he felt his world breaking down.

"It is a magical birth certificate, Alexander, you mother did change some records after Sirius was arrested and you got Daniel Bonteri´s last name when he and your mother married him. She must have changed some records after all it wasn´t since they married a short time after you were born."

"Yeah, so they were together before they married, that is not weird; I am telling you Daniel is my father. I have seen pictures of him and my mother when she was pregnant with me."

"I don´t know about that, Alexander, but the magic certificate doesn´t lie. I do know that Sirius and your mother ended things, and then later your mother met your stepfather shortly after."

"But then there is a chance then."

"No!" Dumbledore said looking Alex right in the eyes, "Alex there is not, the certificate isn´t wrong."

"Why have you seen it?"

"No, but Fudge didn´t lie."

"Right then but I would like to see it anyway." Alex said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"This can´t happen those things are off limits expect for the ministry. However as I said I believe Fudge have told me truth."

Alex looked at the table, he didn´t want to accept this, even though he hated Daniel, having Black, as a father would be worse, what would people say it was bad enough about his mother, but now he maybe was a marauder's son, everybody would think he was just like him. Alex closed his eyes and maybe they were right, maybe he had the same darkness in him, he had wanted to tortured Rodney and the things his boggart had said, it made senses now. Then Alex thought of what is friends would say, Daphne might hate him and Harry would surely hate him, it wouldn´t matter if Black was his father or not.

"So now what I the paper will claim I am Black illegitimate son." Alex said in a depressed voice, "that he just what I need right now."

However the old professor shocked his head, "No it won´t be in the paper you grandfather and I convinced Fudge and the prophet that it would be pointless."

Alex looked up, "that is good," he said in an emotionless voice, "so was this all?"

Dumbledore looked at Alex, "just that I don´t hold your father over you."

"I think you the only one sir, but thanks." Alex said before waking out of the door, leaving his headmaster behind.

"If only you saw that you isn´t dark." Dumbledore said softly, but this wasn´t heard by Alex, who already had left.

…

Alex walked towards the Quidditch pitch without thinking where he went, but now that he was there, he might as well try to get his mind off what Dumbledore had said, he didn´t believe it anyways, he didn´t trusted Fudge no matter what Dumbledore said.

Alex could hear the game already was started; Alex sat on the lower tribune and watched the game, Gryffindor had a good lead, it was all up to Harry. He was flying around, high above keeping himself out of harm, with the Ravenclaw seeker; Cho Chang following him closely. Then unexpectedly Harry went for deep drive, and Cho followed, but Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply; and Alex watched as Cho hurtled downward.

Then just seconds after he had pulled up Harry flew towards the Ravenclaw side of the field, Alex followed Harry´s direction and saw the golden snitch, Chang had seen it too, but Harry had the fastest broom and he was winning but –

"Oh!" screamed Cho, pointing. Alex looked to where she was pointing and gulped.

Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up, towards Harry.

Harry kept flying forward, pulling something out that Alex assumed was a wand, and then heard him shout, "Expecto patronum!"

Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. Alex watched proudly and in awe as Harry's Patronus had shot directly at the Dementors. Alex watched as the spell hit the Dementors knocking them over. Therefore, he didn´t see Harry caught the golden snitch; he only heard Madam Hooch whistle, and a great roar coming from the Gryffindor stands. He looked back at the pitch to see Harry land with the golden snitch in his hand.

After seeing the Gryffindor victory Alex looked back at the Dementors since something bothered him. What he saw annoyed Alex, it hadn´t been Dementors, but Malfoy; Crabbe, Goyle and Flint, obviously trying to scare Harry how pathetic. Alex snorted as he headed down the field congratulate Harry, along with the rest of the Gryffindors supports, but since they were running, they reached Harry before he did.

Despite the news, Alex had heard earlier he couldn´t help but smile a little, Harry was being hugged from all angles.

Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"

"Well done, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me —"

"Good for you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnigan.

"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.

"That was a brilliant Patronus," Alex said in Harry's ear as he walked up to him, "the best one you never have done."

"The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"

"Well oh" Alex paused thinking of a good way to say it.

"That would be because they — er — weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin who was standing behind the two boys. "Come and see —"

Lupin led Harry and Alex out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.

"You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin.

Alex watched Harry looking at the four Slytherin who was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. They were still all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Ron, who had fought his way through to Harry and Alex´s side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.

"Come on, Harry!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"Right," said Harry, looking at Alex who shrugged.

…

It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

Although Alex enjoyed himself, the thoughts about Black still rushed through his mind.

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. Alex broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.

"Hey Mione:" Alex said as he sat beside her, "why aren't you joining the party?"

Hermione looked up from her book, "I could ask you the same?"

"I am joining the party, I am just taken a break to talk, and you are avoiding my question."

"Look Alexander, I just need to do my homework."

"Hermione listen, you need to take a break or won´t make it four more years. Did you even took time off to see the match?"

"Of course I did," said Hermione in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think Harry did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."

"That is good," Alex said with a smile, "but really read it tomorrow, and enjoy yourself now, have some food and relax, and keep me company. That wouldn't be slacking off" Alex said looking at his friend.

"I am sorry Alex, but I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway…" She glanced over at Ron too. "He doesn't want me to join in."

"Oh come on Hermione, don´t let that loser ruin your fun." Alex said also looking at the youngest Weasley boy.

There was no arguing with that Ron was still mad about his rat, as he chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them —"

Hermione burst into tears. Before Alex could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight. Ingoring Alex shouts for her to stay. Alex sighed heavily and gave Ron an angry look, Harry doing the same.

"Couldn't you just stop acting like a complete git for just a minute?" Alex asked as he walked over to Ron.

"I am acting like a git? She is the one who acts like Scabbers have gone on vacation or something." Ron growled.

"Have it crossed your mind that maybe that is exactly what your stupid rat have gone." Alex said loudly. "Or I might just left you Ron because it was bored."

"What is that supposed to mean Bonteri?"

"It means Ronald," Alex hissed, "that you need to back off. You need to say sorry to Hermione." Alex noticed that his augment with Ron was getting the attention of every other Gryffindor in the room, but he didn´t care, he was fed up at Ron´s attitude.

"Oh really and if I refuse?" Ron said with a smug face.

"Then I might make you say sorry." Alex growled, while glancing at Ron.

Ron snickered, "Yeah that is it, don´t you see?." He said to Harry.

"What is it?" Alex asked

Ron gave a small arrogant smile. "Just that this proves you're a nothing but a bad egg, I mean just look at you; your are the only one here who defends Hermione and you is always hanging out the snakes. It a pattern you see, always on the wrong side."

"I am not on the wrong side Weasley."

"Oh but you are," Ron said, "actually I might apologize to Hermione, I mean I see it now, it was you who killed Scabbers."

At first, Alex thought that Ron was joking, but then he realized that the idiot actually meant it. "You can´t be serious, why would I kill your stupid rat."

"Because you're a crazy Bonteri, because you are insane."

Alex felt the anger rush up inside him, "what."

"You heard me, but might also be because you are plain bad, a little dark wizard. Just like your criminal no good mother."

Everybody in the room froze, and Alex went red with anger and glared at Ron, "don´t say that about my mother." He sneered and just after the words had left his mouth, every glass in the room exploded.

"No it is about someone told you, you don´t belong here. You can´t be trusted you nothing, but the son of a slimly snake, who turned out to be evil, and you are just like her. You are evil Alex."

Alex was more angry then he ever had been, he was sick of Ron talking about his mother that way, he was sick that everybody saw him as evil. Alex growled and lunged at Ron, and let go of all his anger all of it; his anger that is mother was arrested, his anger about what Nott had said, and his anger about Black might being his father, all was let out.

Alex ignored all cries for him to stop, and pushed Ron to the ground, but falling himself. The two teens grabbed each other and rolled around, both trying getting the upper hand. Ron managed to get his arm free and punched Alex in the face, he ignored the pain and punched Ron back.

Before any more punches could be delivered someone pulled Alex of Ron, he saw that George and Harry had grabbed Ron.

Alex tried to get out the grip and give Ron another punch, but failed. "That is it Alex clam down." He heard Fred say.

"Yeah stop this madness both of you." George said.

"Come on, Alex why don't you go take a walk or something?" Fred said to Alex, and then continued in a lower voice, "look Ron is out of line I give you that, but just drop it okay."

Alex nodded; out of respect for the Weasley twins, he would do that. He left to the portrait hole, then changed his mind as he decided to go to bed. On his way to the dormitory, he heard Fred say to everyone to go back to the party, and he saw George tell of Ron.

Alex was lying in his bed unable to sleep, so he listen to the party go on for an hour or so, until he hard Professor McGonagall telling them to go to bed at once, soon after the five other Gryffindors entered the dormitory talking about the match. Sometime after Alex finally managed to fall asleep, but it only felt like he had slept for an hour when –

"AAARRGGHH! NOOO!"

Alex woke as suddenly as though he'd been hit in the face with cold water. Disoriented in the total darkness, he fumbled with his hangings; he could hear movements around him, and Seamus Finnigan's voice from the other side of the room.

"What's going on?"

Alex thought he heard the dormitory door slam. At last finding the divide in his curtains, he ripped them back, at the same moment as Harry and Dean Thomas lit his lamb.

Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of utmost terror on his face.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"

Alex snorted, "Right sure he was."

"Are you sure Ron?" Harry asked walking over the red haired Gryffindor.

"He was here, just now Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!" Ron continued to say.

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean.

"Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!" Alex looked, and they were slashed.

They all scrambled out of bed; Harry reached the dormitory door first, and they sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind them, and sleepy voices called after them.

"Who shouted?"

"What're you doing?"

The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted. Alex looked around Black had been here, the man responsible for getting his mother in prison and the man it was said was his father. Alex gulped barely registering the voices around him.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"

"I'm telling you, I saw him!"

"What's all the noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly, Alex looked at him and smiled slightly leave it to Fred to lighted the mood.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

"Perce — Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still. "Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron — had a nightmare —"

"I'm telling you —"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Alex saw the portrait open and Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare —"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at Alex, "His mother have been helping Black."

"Enough I am not helping Black," Alex hissed.

"Weasley that is enough, Alexander here has no reason to help Black, the ministry have already decided as much, if this he result of one of your fights then."

"Okay," Ron said, "but Black was here just ask" Ron once again pointed however this time it was at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw —"

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened anxiously. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room. Alex gulped as he felt everybody eyes were on him. This was bad; he could very be blamed for this."

"Did someone opened for him?" Alex sighed so, McGonagall wanted to see if he had let Black in, it made sad that he wasn´t trusted even though the logical part of his brain said that of course McGonagall needed to make sure there wasn´t a traitor in the room.

"No ma´am came in at the front."

"You — let him in?" said Professor McGonagall. "But — but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?" Alex noticed that she looked at him for a short time, then she nodded and looked at everyone else.

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.


	12. Chapter 12 Snape s problems

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery of the Prisoner Black

Chapter 12: Snape´s problems

…

Alex´s point of view.

None in the Gryffindor common room slept that night. Alex lay fully awake and heard the talking, it seemed that since it was Neville who had lost the passwords, the suspicion about Alex should have let Black inside had settled down, but Alex did hear somebody theorize that it had been him who had stolen the password list from Neville. Alex sighed, at least the teachers knew he didn´t do it, and Neville hadn´t blamed him either. Another reason for the lack of sleep for the lions, was that they knew that the castle was being searched again, and everybody wanted to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.

The first thing Alex noticed in the morning was that he had gotten a cut on the lip during his fight with Ron, luckily Alex managed to give him a black eye, so all in all it had been worth it. However, Alex was in no way in the mood to deal with the Weasley boy, who was telling everybody about what had happen last night and how Alex was a bad egg, so Alex had hurried down to breakfast and hastily left after he had eaten.

After he had walked away from the great hall Alex walked around for a bit until, he met Daphne, Tracey and Blaise, who were talking together.

"Hey guys, what is up?" he asked with a lazy smile as the four of them began walking.

"Nothing much," Tracey smiled, but then looked serious, "but what about you? I heard the Gryffindors had an interesting night?"

"Oh the little visit Black gave us, nah it was nothing."

"Wait what happen to you face," Daphne asked in a worried tone, "you didn´t try stopping Black did you?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Alex looked at Daphne, who looked worriedly at him. Alex didn´t really understanding what she meant, and then it hit him. "No this," he pointed at his lip, "nah, just got in to a fight with Weasley."

Blaise looked at Alex, "You fighting?"

Alex huffed, "Yeah I can fight," he said throwing some air punches, making the girls giggle. Alex smiled and continued, "Weasley was lucky it was the muggle way, otherwise he be looking a lot worse."

"Yeah I suppose, then you are the reason Weasley has a black eye?" Blaise asked as he laughed.

"Yup," Alex said popping the p, and smiling proudly, as he saw the admiration in his friends´ faces, but especially because it also was in Daphne´s face.

"Cool!" Blaise said.

"But wait I think the more oblivious question is why you two got in a fight, I thought you guys made up?"

Alex looked over at Tracey, "Yeah we did, but then we split up again, I am just fed up on how bad he treated Hermione and how he talked about my mother."

There was a silence for a while; Daphne looked a bit annoyed at something, which were weird.

"Daph are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Daphne said quickly, making Tracey roll her eyes, "but Alex how are you dealing with the Black thing? Because I hate to say this, but we heard someone saying you let him in your common room."

Alex nodded already knowing this, "Yeah luckily none of the teachers believe that crap, and so far it only a very small number of Gryffindors who think it." Alex paused looking around to see if of anybody was near, "but something is weird though."

"What?"

"Well why didn´t Black just finished Weasley off and continued to Harry? I mean he had a knife and Harry was sleeping in the bed next to him."

"Maybe he was afraid he couldn't get away." Tracey said, making Alex look at her, "well think about it, sure he could have finished off Ron, but his screams would had woken your Gryffindor boys up and he would have to kill you five too."

"I doubt he have moral issues with that, I mean he did kill thirteen people." Blaise said.

"Maybe," Daphne said "but after he killed the boys, is more than likely that others would have woken up during the fight that would come, and then Black would have to kill his way out of the school. Teachers would come and the dementors too. I mean he is powerful, but not that much. "

Alex nodded, "yeah you right, it would be too big a risk, especially he if plans to do anything else then killing Harry. – Still I really wish that he had been captured, then my mother wo-" Alex paused; it was pointless to think that, because that hadn´t happened. He could feel his friends' sympatric eyes on him.

"Have you learnt anything about why you mother would help Black?" Daphne asked.

Alex nodded, telling them about his newest theory, but not about the fact that Black could be his father. He didn´t want anybody to know. After that, the four friends just walked around the castle, which security was being tightened.

Alex later learned that the Gryffindors had gotten a new guard for their common room, since Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Although some people blamed Alex for Black getting in the castle, Neville was doing much worse; even though nobody believed he had done it on purpose, he was in totally disgrace for losing the password list. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast — a Howler.

Alex was sitting right next to Neville when he got it. A big barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Alex immediately recognized the red letter, and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Better open it and be done with it."

Neville paled but nodded. He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall.

Soon after Neville´s grandmother´s, amplified voice could be heard all over the great hall. She yelling that he had brought shame to the family name and she screamed how could he have been that stupid.

There was some small laughs round the great hall, most of came from Nott and Malfoy´s little gang. Alex looked after Neville feeling sorry for him, although it had been stupid to write the passwords down, he hadn´t meant to lose it. Hopefully things would calm down and the misplaced password list would be forgotten.

A small ouch from Harry brought Alex´s attention back to the table and Harry, who was opening a letter, then showing it to Ron.

"Ah it is from Hagrid," Ron said loudly, "he properly wants to hear about what happen that night Black broke in to the castle."

Harry nodded, "yeah maybe."

"Well," Ron said in a superior tone, making Alex look at him, and realized Ron was looking back at him, "you isn´t invited Alexander, but that isn´t really a surprise now is it."

Alex was about to respond, but Harry was quicker, "Ron can´t you just drop it."

"What you think it was okay what he did?"

"No but I mean you punched him too, and just oh don´t rub it in okay."

Ron nodded, "Yeah you right Harry, I am better than him anyway. Let us go to class,"

Harry sighed, and stood up to follow Ron, but stopped and looked at Alex, "sorry about that."

"It is fine Harry, I can deal with Ron."

Harry smiled and ran after Ron. Alex looked after him as he despaired, thinking about why Hagrid hadn´t invited him. He been happy seeing Hagrid, even if Ron was along for the ride.

As Alex sat deep in thought he noticed Hermione coming towards him. "What is happing I heard Harry and Ron talking about you?" she asked.

"Just Ron gloating about me not being invited at Hagrid´s." Hermione went slightly pink, "something wrong?"

"No not really, look you not missing out. I think Hagrid just want to talk about the things with Scabbers. I kind of been talking with him, since Christmas."

Alex nodded, "well Harry will listen to him and Ron will most likely too."

…

Later that day when Ron and Harry had left to see Hagrid, Percy Weasley came over to Alex, who was sitting with Neville and Hermione doing homework.

"I was just told that the headmaster wanted to see you."

"Huh?" Alex said looking up, "did he say why?"

Percy huffed, "No and I didn´t bother to ask, now the headmaster gave an order - his office right now."

Alex stood up, "geez relax a bit Weasley, I only asked if you know why?"

"No and you will do what I tell you, got it. I am head boy Alexander, now do I have to tell the headmaster you refuse?"

"Just saying it's not wise to follow orders blindly."

Percy got red with anger, "Last warning or I give you more detentions then you can count."

"Oh right I am going." Alex said walking out of the portrait hole.

Alex walked towards Dumbledore´s office dreading what the headmaster wanted, despite having made jokes before; Percy had actually made him very worried. Alex finally got to the large gargoyle the guarded the entrance to Dumbledore´s office, and stopped, what was the password to that thing?

"Eh sorry could you let me in?" Alex asked feeling slightly stupid talking to a stone stature. Therefore, he was surprised when it spoke back.

"No password, no entrance."

"Wait y-you talk?" Alex shuttered.

"Of course I talk," the gargoyle said in a superior tone, "did you think I was just a statue? You students are getting dumber each year"

"Look," Alex began, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see me. So let me in."

"No password, no entrance."

"Fine." Alex grumbled as he thought about what the password could be, "Acid Pops." He said remembering the password that Flitvick gave it, but nothing happen at first. Alex looked around to find a teacher or maybe a prefect that knew the password, but just as he was about to leave, the gargoyle moved aside and the stonewall behind it opened and revealed a grave looking Dumbledore. "Alexander I thought I heard you."

"Percy Weasley said you wanted to see me sir."

"Yes Alexander that is correct." Dumbledore said as he began walking up the stairs to his office, with Alex following.

"May I ask what this is about sir?"

"I will explain it all in my office."

The first thing Alex noticed when he stepped inside Dumbledore´s office was the potions bottles on his desk this was new. Otherwise, the room looked as it used to. Fawkes even landed on Alex´s shoulder to greet him, despite everything Alex smiled a bit as he petted the phoenix, it gave a satisfied cry before flying back to its spot.

"So what did you want to talk about professor?"

Dumbledore look at Alex, and unless Alex´s eyes were deceiving him, he looked a bit shameful. "I am really sorry I have to do this to you Alexander."

"What is it sir?" Alex was a bit surprised how angry it came out, but he was worried what would happen. He know he had something to do with Black.

"Since Sirius Black´s latest attempt to kill Harry, the ministry have gotten concerned that Black may have an allied in the castle."

"So" Alex interrupted, feeling angry, would this happen each time something bad happen, was he just marked as evil. "What does this have to do with me? I am not allied with Black."

"That is true, but the ministry want to rule out everything and everyone. Whatever I like it or not, you are as Black´s son a prime suspect."

"Look I keep saying there have been made a mistake, and even if I was Black´s son I wouldn´t help him kill Harry. However, I get why you would think that, I mean Harry and I are just friends," Alex said in a sarcastic voice. "What about the fact that Harry could have been killed during the summer, if my mother and I helped Black, it is of course of little importance. Now I know what people say, but I didn´t steal the list from Neville, no matter what Ron Weasley or everyone else say."

"This have nothing to do with that, it is under the minister´s orders." Dumbledore said in a stern voice.

"So what you are to escort me to the ministry?" Alex asked getting very frustrated.

"No, I have arranged for the interview to take place here, with me."

"It an integration nothing more and what happen if I refuse?"

Dumbledore sighed, "then the ministry will arrest you, fully uniformed hit wizards will show up at the castle and drag you away and they wouldn´t care how many that would see it and if it would ruin your life. Then you would be brought for the minister who wouldn´t show any concerns when interrogating you."

Alex was silent as the headmaster continued, "I implore you to let me help you, but this offer about me question you only exist because I and your grandfather insisted. I promise I will make as quickly and as pleasant as I can"

"I assume those bottles contain Veritaserum?"

"Yes, but you will be given the antidote quickly."

"This isn´t fair, this is just to cast suspicion on me."

"I know Alexander, but it doesn´t matter."

Alex didn´t respond at first, "and it will only be you who questions me?"

"Yes, but have to write a report to the ministry."

"Fine," Alex said through his clenched teeth, "let´s us get this over with, but I am telling you it a waste of time."

Dumbledore didn´t say anything, instead he handed one of the bottles to Alex. The first he noticed was that the liquid was colorless, and as he opened the bottle he didn't smell anything either. Alex took a deep breath before drinking the tasteless liquid.

The effect was almost instantaneous, Alex could feel that he got drowsy and he felt dizzy. His senses were dull most of all his vision became blurry at it was hard to focus on anything. His mind was also completely blank and it felt was every worry that he had had disappeared.

Then he heard Dumbledore ask for his name, it was like the old headmaster's voice was the only thing there was, and a strong feeling the answer the question came over him. "Alexander Alphard Bonteri," he said, without thinking, his voiced sounded emotionless. "But there is a rumor that my father is Sirius Black."

"Did you know your mother had helped Black?"

Once again, Alex couldn´t help but answer, even though deep in his consciousness he wanted to say his mother was innocent, but he could only say; "No."

"Did you give Sirius Black the list of passwords to the Gryffindor common room that Neville Longbottom had made?"

"No I didn´t."

"Did you do anything so that Black could get it?"

"No."

"Have you ever had any contact with Sirius Black during the last four years?"

"No."

"Good – now drink this."

Alex was dimly aware that Dumbledore placed a bottle at his lips and gently forced him to drink, and just then Alex was thinking clearly again, but his memories after drinking the truth potion was foggy at best. Alex blinked several times getting the last drowsiness out of the system. "What happened?"

"Nothing, you did well, well enough so the ministry won´t bother you again." Dumbledore said, "I am sorry you had go through this Alexander."

"It is okay Professor, and I want to apologize if I have seemed rude."

"It is fine, I understand you are under a lot of stress, and I will like to add that if anyone gives you grief about you mother, then my door is always open. The sins of a parent, no matter if it exists or not, must never be the child´s sin."

"Thanks professor it means a lot."

…

Alex did go back to the common room straight away; instead, he wandered the halls of Hogwarts, thinking he didn´t blame Dumbledore for having him questioned but still hurt. When he returned to the common some hours later, Alex noticed that all the Gryffindors was assembled around the bulletin board. Curious what had happened. Alex moved closer, and saw that there was a Hogsmeade visit the next weekend. Alex looked around as he head Ron say something to Harry. The two was sitting not far from him; behind them was Hermione, who was busy with her homework. Alex stepped a few steps closer as he could guess what this was about.

"Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes…" Harry said quietly.

Alex rolled his eyes, and decided to intervene, "You shouldn't go Harry."

Ron jerked his head up, "No one asked what you think."

"You shouldn't Harry it could be dangerous." Alex said ignoring Ron.

"Yeah you would know." Ron hisssed.

Alex felt angry but tried keeping it down, "Harry don´t"

"But what if I-"

"Harry!" said Hermione, making Harry look at her, she had stopped her reading and looked at him, "Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again… I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione.

"Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione. Alex´s hand curled into a fist, Ron was going too far, and Alex was thinking of giving him another black eye.

"Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell —"

"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" said Ron furiously. "So first you betray him and break his heart and now this. Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on Ron's face, gathered up Crookshanks, and hurried away toward the girls' dormitories.

"You are really reaching a new low Weasley." Alex growled at Ron before hurrying after Hermione.

"Hermione wait up." Alex as he saw Hermione standing on the stairs, he turned and looked at Alex, she had tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have Harry expelled, I just don´t want to see him get hurt."

"I know Herm, I know, it's just Weasley being a prat. He just needs to be hexed a bit, and then he'll come around."

Hermione smiled a bit, making Alex smile too, "See that is the spirit, don´t let this fool get to you, he isn´t worth it."

Then Hermione broke down crying, "It isn´t just him Alexander, it is everything, I just feel so overwhelmed by it all. All the homework and classes are just so hard."

Alex didn´t know what to do at first, he wasn´t good a people crying like that, nonetheless he slowly hugged Hermione. "It okay Hermione, it will be okay, I am here for you. You just need to well... get it in a system or well maybe drop a few subjects."

"B-but I w-want to d-do g-good h-here." Hermione sobbed.

"I know Hermione, I will too, but listen it but so much work load, it would get to anyone one, besides when is the last time you had a normal 24 hours day?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione sniffed as she let go of Alex.

"I know about the time tuner Hermione."

"I don´t know what you talking about." Hermione tried to lie

"I know Hermione, how else would you get to two classes at the same time?"

"I promised McGonagall not to tell."

"Well technically you haven´t I just guessed it."

Hermione half laughed and half cried at the same time. "Yeah I suppose."

"But really Hermione." Alex said patting her on the shoulder, "you should drop some subjects like divination. I mean you don´t even like it."

"Maybe," Hermione began, "but thanks Alex, I am glad you are there for me."

"Always Hermione," Alex said as Hermione moved towards the stairs, "hey if you aren't busy, then we could hang out together at Hogsmeade."

Hermione turned and smiled, "I love to."

"Good, I see you there, well goodnight" Alex said with a smile before he walked up to his dormitory, not noticing that Hermione was staring after him, still smiling.

…

The Hogsmeade weekend seamed ages away, things haven't exactly gotten better for Alex. There was still a good number of students that believed that Alex had been helping Black, no matter what the teachers said. Luckily, it was only under the half, and most of them didn´t really believe it. Among his strongest supporters was Alex's friends, especially Hermione and Daphne.

The latter went over to Alex after a potions lesson a Thursday evening.

"Hey Alex, was it a hard lesson?"

Alex smiled as he packed his bag, "Nah not really, we Gryffindors are used to losing points in Snape´s lesson."

"Yeah, but on the bright side you didn´t lose any." Daphne smiled.

"Yeah, I think I should keep a low profile."

"Yeah," Daphne said sitting on a chair next to Alex, "it is really messed up, I still don´t know why anyone would be dumb enough to think you would be helping Black to kill Harry, or help a criminal like him at all."

"Well I think my little fight with Ron doesn´t help, or the fact that I break all Gryffindors rules hanging out with you, Tracey and Blaise."

"Sorry about that."

"Don´t be," Alex said in maybe too serious voice. "I don´t care what people think of me, just because some Slytherins are my best friends. Beside you guys can´t have it too easy either." Alex had packed the rest of his things and walked out the potions classroom with Daphne beside him.

"Yeah true, but actually you are quite well liked in the Slytherin house, of course there are those who hate you like Nott and Malfoy, then there is a large group that doesn´t really care, but there is also some that respects you."

"Wow," was the only thing Alex could say. The two of them walked in a comfortable silence for a while, Alex wondered if he should tell Daphne about his supposed connection to Black, but before he could master his courage, Daphne asked.

"So I you planning to to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yeah why do you ask-"Alex stopped talking as his voice broke again, when he heard Daphne giggle, he blushed a bit. Stupid voice changing puberty thing, he thought it had gone over be now; it was just so embarrassing when it happened and annoying. "It not funny." Alex said in a still high pinch voice.

"S-Sorry" Daphne said as he stopped herself from laughing even more, "but it really nothing to be embarrassed about, it happen to Blaise too, even though Tracey made a bit fun out of it too." A small pause, "It is just a normal part of growing up." She added.

"I know," Alex this time in a normal voice much to his relief, "but it still embarrassing when it happened, if only it could happen more quickly."

At that, Daphne smiled.

"But you asked if was going to Hogsmeade." Alex continued, as he wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah," Daphne said playing with her hair; wow she look cute, Alex thought to himself, wait cute! Stop that Daphne is you best friend, so don´t go there. Alex mentally argued back.

"Hallo can you hear me," Daphne pushed Alex´s shoulder taking him out of his reverie.

"Sorry I must have spaced out for a minute there." Alex laughed while scratching the back of his heard.

Daphne smiled. "I was thinking we could go together, just the two of us like old times, and Tracey and Blaise have planned to go on a date. So was thinking we could go together as friends."

Alex felt his heartbeat increase, a Hogsmeade visit alone with Daphne was just too great, sure it wasn´t a date, but still. He was about to respond and say yes, but then Alex remembered he had promised to take Hermione, it made him a bit sad, sure Hermione was a good friend, but she wasn´t Daphne. "Oh Daphne I really sorry but I oh."

Daphne looked disappointed, "Oh you already made other plans."

Alex nodded, "Yeah oh I oh I kind of already promised to take Hermione."

"Oh I didn´t know you guys were together." Daphne said looking away.

"No, we isn´t – if I got a girlfriend I would tell my best friends. H-Hermione just need to be cheered up, after that way Weasley have acted. So asked her if she wanted to go."

Daphne gave a small smile, "okay I understand I suppose it is good that you help you friends." Daphne paused and smiled. "So maybe another time? There must come other Hogsmeade visits this year."

Alex nodded and smiled, "definitely, it would be great."

The two teens continued to chat about different mundane things as they walked around the castle.

…

On Saturday morning, Alex was dressing and noticed Harry packing his Invisibility Cloak in his bag, and slipping the Marauder's Map into his pocket. Alex rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity and then followed him down to breakfast with everyone else. Alex sat next to Hermione, giving her a smile before purring himself some orange juice.

As they had finished eating the students that wanted to visit Hogsmeade moved towards the front doors, Alex noticed Harry walking to the staircase. "Bye!" Alex heard Harry called to Ron. "See you when you get back!"

Alex turned and saw Ron grin and wink back at Harry, Alex sighed whishing Harry wouldn´t go to Hogsmeade.

Alex realized that he had fallen behind, and that Ron now was in front of him, and was about to take the last spot in carriage that Hermione also was in. Alex smiled as a plan came in to his mind; it was a perfect plan that would prevent Ron from taking the spot and prank him at the same time. Alex ran after him and they both were near the carriage, he pulled out his wand, waved it and whispered a couple of words, binding Ron's shoes together.

Just as Ron took another step, he feel to the ground with a scream, Alex smiled as he raced past Ron, "You should look where you are going Weasley," Alex laughed, as he walked past he and jumped into the carriage.

"Oi! That is my spot! What is wrong with you Bonteri?" Ron shouted.

Alex popped his head out of the window to see Ron getting up. "Sorry Weasley but I need to go to Hogsmeade, I can´t help that you are so clumsy that you fall over." Alex said sheepishly smile. "Don´t worry the next carriage will be in five minutes´ time, if you wanted this, you should learn how to walk." Alex smirked as the carriage began to drive.

"I know it was your fault Bonteri", Ron shouted. Alex simply smirked again before pulling his head back inside, facing an annoyed looking Hermione.

"You cursed him didn´t you?"

Alex shrugged, "maybe "he said with a smile, but it faded as he saw Hermione´s disapproving look.

"You shouldn't do that Alexander!"

"What? Come on Hermione he deserved it, beside it just was a prank, it not like I hurt him or anything."

At that Hermione didn´t agree, but mumbled a small "whatever,"

Alex was a bit confused, but didn´t push it so, they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

Hogsmeade was pretty busy, Alex and Hermione spent the time browsing at the different shops, and they also stopped at Honeydukes, during the trip Alex had noticed that Hermione didn´t talk much.

"So do you want to tell me what is wrong Hermione?" Alex asked as they exited the sweetshop.

Hermione stopped opening her chocolate frog and looked at Alex, "it the way you acted before, you didn´t only cursed Ron, you mocked him too."

"Yeah so, don´t tell me you feel sorry for that git."

"Don´t call him nicknames, and I don´t know if I pity him, but it is not that, my problem is you enjoyed it."

Alex stopped up feeling a bit angry, "I didn´t enjoy it."

"Really? Then why did you smile?"

Alex sighed, "all right I enjoyed it, but come on he deserved it."

"No, I knew he hasn´t acted right, but Harry have been right about Scabbers being the only thing Ron have had."

Alex snorted, "Yeah but that doesn´t give him the right to-"

"I know," Hermione interrupted, "and I am grateful that you have defended me, I just don´t want to see you be a bully."

"I won´t be." Alex smiled, just as an owl flew past dropping a letter in Hermione hands.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered as she read the letter then looked up at Alex, "I got to go, I am sorry, try find Ron and Harry say it is important."

"But-"however before Alex could say more Hermione had run off. Alex sighed, "Great, just fantastic" he mumbled and began looking for Ron, if he found him, he would find Harry as well. Alex walked a bit away from the Honeyduke shop, and looked around he didn´t see Ron, but-"

"Well well little Bonteri is out all alone." Alex turned and saw Nott coming towards him followed by Bullstode and Parkinson.

"Nott Listen as much as like to curse you - I am busy."

Nott gave laugh, "I don´t care, I want to teach you a lesson."

Alex snorted, "sorry you don´t seem like a teacher Nott."

"Laugh all you want but you can´t take the three of us."

"Yeah but still," Alex said taking out his wand, "I can say Perriculum maxima!" Alex pointed his wand above the three Slytherins and fireworks of green orbs of light sprouted of it and exploded over their heads.

"grr that idiot," Nott growled as he covered himself, Alex smiled with satisfaction, but just then he was hit on the right arm with a curse, that made it go numb and drop his wand.

Alex growled as he saw the caster of the curse was Parkinson. "Pansy, the numbing curse, great job."

"Shut it," Pansy said, as Nott and Bullstode still was recovering from the spell Alex had casted earlier.

"No I mean it was really impressive, "Alex smiled watching Parkinson carefully, "I always suspected you wasn´t a just a pretty face. You should go into dueling you are much better than Nott."

Parkinson looked confused and went a little pink, "but I need to go." Alex said as kicked in some sand blinding Parkinson, and quickly picked up his wand and ran away in zigzag to avoid the curses that Parkinson and seconders later Nott sent after him. As Alex ran up to the main street of Hogsmeade, he heard Nott yell after him, "Yeah you better run you coward!"

Alex cussed; it annoyed him to no end that he had to flee from Nott, but with his wand arm taken out, Nott was better than him.

Alex decided to head back to the castle, taking the secret pathway under the Honeydukes. Alex entered the shop and made his way to the cellar as quickly as he could. After some looking, Alex found the hole that led into the tunnel and began to climb in, but when he tried to use his right arm to gain some support, he slipped and fell, with a loud yelp.

Luckily, there was something to take his fall; or rather, it was someone as Alex heard a loud, "arg!" and Alex was pushed on the ground.

"Who is it?" Alex asked since he couldn´t see nobody.

"Alex? It is me." Sounded a voice, which belong to Harry.

"Harry where are you?"

"Here" and seconds later, Harry appeared out of nowhere. "What are you doing in here? Weren't you with Hermione?"

"I was running away from Nott and his little gang," Alex answered. "They were trying to curse me, and they succeeded So, I ran and this was the closest place to go to, and as for Hermione, she got an owl so she need to go."

"You were running?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Alex said still annoyed, "I underestimated Parkinson, she got my wand arm with a numbering curse, she was better than I thought – but why are you here? I thought you would be with Ron."

"I was," Harry begun, "but then when I was pulling a prank on Malfoy my cloak slipped off. And I he saw me and ran off – so I might be in big trouble."

"Yeah you are."

Harry gave an annoyed sigh and waved his arms, "Right I know I shouldn't have gone okay, so let me hear it."

"No I won´t, you went that is that, but hopefully next you listen to me or Hermione."

Harry looked down, "Yeah, I been a jerk haven´t I."

"Yes you have, you should realize that she have been trying to mend you friendship, I get that you sided with Ron, but still."

Harry nodded looking shameful. "Yeah."

"Good then, let us get you back, before Snape then proof you were here."

He two teens began running towards the castle. Minutes later, they stopped in front of the entrance to the castle, and Harry began looking around.

"Why are we stopping?" Alex asked.

"I'm hiding my Cloak," Harry answered, placing it in a dark corner. "If Malfoy tipped off a teacher, especially Snape, I'm not going to Risk my cloak. I'll face Snape and get it later."

"Good idea," Alex said, rubbing his numb arm that still had no feeling.

Seconds later, they climbed up the tunnel and reached the inside of the witch's hump. Harry tapped it with his wand, stuck his head through, then hoisted himself out, and then helped Alex out, and the hump of the witch then closed. Just as Harry and Alex jumped out from behind the statue, they heard quick footsteps approaching.

It was Snape. He approached Harry and Alex at a swift walk, his black robes swishing, and then stopped in front of the two.

There was a look of suppressed triumph about him. Harry tried to look innocent, but his sweaty face, his muddy hands that were quickly hid in his pockets. Alex tried giving a polite smile, now only noticing that his ropes where messy and dirty from his fall.

"Both of you, come with me," Snape ordered.

Harry and Alex followed Snape downstairs to the potion master´s office.

Alex had been in here only once before back in second year. Snape had acquired a few more slimy horrible things in jars since last time, all standing on shelves behind his desk, glinting in the firelight and adding to the threatening atmosphere.

"Sit," Snape, ordered.

Alex and Harry sat down. Snape, however, remained standing.

"Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," Snape said. Alex looked at Harry, who didn't reply. "He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley, apparently alone."

Harry still didn't reply.

"Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head." Snape said. Alex coughed, trying not to laugh. "How do you think that could have happened?"

Harry tried to look mildly surprised. "I don't know, Professor."

Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's determined to see the lie.

"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it could have be, Potter?"

"No," Harry said in a good curious voice.

"It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair," Snape said.

"Maybe Malfoy'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said. "If he's seeing things like..."

"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" Snape said softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade, No part of your body had permission to be in Hogsmeade."

"I know that," Harry said and Alex chuckled a bit.

"Have I missed a joke Mr. Bonteri?"

"Well it sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin..." Alex begun.

"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," Snape snarled, and then bent down, a hand on each arm of Harry's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."

"I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," Harry said. "Like you told - "

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"I can," Alex spoke up.

Snape smiled, "is that so? Then can you explain why I saw you curse Ronald Weasley and take his place in the carriage."

Harry disappointedly glared at Alex who gave him a sheepish smile, "Yeah but sir, I came back shortly after."

Snape ignored the lie and once again looked at Harry. "So, everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep the famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, without the thought of the consequences."

Harry stayed silent, and Alex smiled a bit.

"How extraordinary like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glistening. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was above the rest of us. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers... the resemblance between you two is uncanny."

"My father didn't strut," Harry finally said. "And neither do I."

"Your father didn't set much store by the rules either," Snape went on, pressing the advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup winners. His head was so swollen -"

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted, suddenly on his feet. Alex could see the rage and anger in his friend's face and the fire in his eyes.

"What did you say to me, Potter?"

"I told you to shut up about my father!" Harry yelled surprising Alex this was new. "I know the truth, alright? Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my father."

Snape's sallow skin went to the color of sour milk.

"And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" Snape whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's ears?"

Harry didn't answer, showing that he didn't know.

"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," Snape said, a terrible grind twisting his face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you - your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would had been expelled from Hogwarts."

Snape's uneven, yellowish teeth were barred. "Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly.

Harry didn't move.

"Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"

Alex turned to Harry and watched as he slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map. Snape picked up the Zonko's bag.

"I gave him those," Alex spoke up. "I brought them back from Hogsmeade earlier, that's why you found us together."

"Of course," Snape said snidely, dropped the bag then picked up the Map. "And what's this?"

"Spare bit of parchment," Harry answered.

Snape turned it over, keeping his eyes on Harry. "Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment? Why don't I just...throw it away?" His hand towards the fire.

"No!" Harry said quickly.

"So!" Snape said, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Bonteri? Or is it...something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or...instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?"

Silence.

"Let me see, let me see..." he muted, pulling out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk, so both boys could see.

"Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.

Nothing happened. Alex noticed Harry clenching his hands.

"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.

It stayed blank,

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.

To Alex´s horror something started to appear on the map, but it wasn´t the map it was words – words that said;

"Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Snape froze. Harry and Alex stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."

Alex had to try really hard not to laugh; he knew that laughing right now would be a very big mistake, still seeing the potion master´s face was priceless.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."

Alex turned to Harry who had closed his eyes in horror.

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

Alex prepared himself for the punishment; maybe they only would lose 500 points each and have detention the rest of the year.

"So…" said Snape softly. "We'll see about this…"

He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.

"Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!"

Utterly bewildered, Alex and Harry stared at the fire. A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.

"You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.

"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this."

Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.

"Well?" said Snape.

Lupin continued to stare at the map. Alex had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.

"Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"

Lupin looked up and, sent a half-glance in Harry and Alex´s direction, warning them not to interrupt.

"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop —"

"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?"

Now Alex was confused what Snape was talking about.

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" Lupin said in a confused voice. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"

"No," said Harry quickly.

"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me —"

Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.

"I — gave — Harry — that — stuff," he choked. "Bought — it… in Zonko's… ages — ago…"

"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, Alex, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay — excuse us, Severus —"

As they left, his office Alex took glance back at Snape, who looking back at him, and he seemed angry, so angry that Alex was very happy that he was leaving. He, Harry, Ron, and Lupin walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Lupin, just then Alex realized he could move his right arm again. Finally the thought to himself.

"Professor, I —"

"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly, cutting Harry off.

He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Alex, Harry, and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry." Alex looked away, this wasn´t a surprise

"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Because…" Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."

"Do you know them?" Harry asked.

"We've met," Lupin said shortly. He was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before - well not as seriously as he had looked at Alex after he had learned that Lupin was a werewolf, but still.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them — gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."

He walked away, leaving Harry, Alex, and Ron standing in silence. Slowly, Alex, Harry, and Ron mounted the marble staircase.

"It's my fault," said Ron abruptly. "I persuaded you to go - Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't've done it —"

He broke off; they reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Hermione was walking towards them. It was then Alex realized he hadn´t told Ron and Harry that Hermione wanted to talk with them, but looking at her, Alex knew that she knew what had happened.

"Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely as she stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?" Alex sighed heavily and glared at Ron, couldn´t he just shut up, Alex saw that Harry was about to speak up too when Hermione interrupted.

"No," said she said softly, holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know… Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."

…

Chapter end.

That is it for this chapter. Once again, a big thanks to my beta novonia, and thanks to those who have reviewed.

Oh and a bit of side information, if you like nature and landscape pictures you should follow me on Instagram, my profile name is jke1990.


	13. Chapter 13 A Surprise Encounter

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery of the Prisoner Black

Chapter 13: A Surprise Encounter

…

Warning: This chapter contains a bit mild violence at the end.

…

"He sent us this," Hermione said, holding out the letter.

Harry took it while Ron moved in closer and Alex looked over Harry´s shoulder so he could see the letter as well

The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky has enjoyed London._

_I won't forget all the help you gave us._

_Hagrid_

"They can't do this," Alex blurted out, as he felt guilty over that he had forgotten all about the trial, but to be honest with all that had happen lately he hadn´t really given it any thought.

"Yeah it messed up," Harry agreed. "Buckbeak isn't dangerous."

"Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into believing it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There will be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope… Nothing will have changed."

"Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."

"Oh, Ron!"

Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away.

"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…" she sobbed Alex could not believe it; she forgave him just like that, after all, he put her though.

"Oh — well — he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."

Alex rolled his eyes, was this all he had to say, what kind of apology was that. Alex knew that he was on the right side of this; beside Ron´s, treatment of Hermione was just one of the reasons he was mad at the Weasley boy, and he wasn´t as forgiven as Hermione was. He was about to make a comment, but a look by Hermione cut him off.

Even though they wanted to see him, the new safety measures imposed on the students because of Black's second break-in made it impossible for Harry, Ron, Alex, and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.

"S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes and I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em…"

"There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead Alex could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively. Alex clenched his fist in anger as he could guess the reason for their laughs.

"S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly, as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…"

Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!"

Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Alex went for his wand as both Ron and Harry made furious moves against Malfoy. However none of them was a fast as Hermione, who with some quick steps walked up to Malfoy and - — SMACK!

Hermione had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Alex, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle all stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul — you evil —"

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get off, Ron!"

Hermione pulled out her wand with her free arm. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered. Nott who had a few more brain cells, was about to go for his wand. However, Alex saw that and pointed his wand at Nott, while shaking his head. Nott slowly lowed his wand, giving Alex a hateful look.

C'mon." Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all four of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

"Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

"Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"We're due in Charms," said Ron, still goggling at Hermione.

Alex looked at his watch, "Yeah we better go now." He said beginning to walk, with the golden trio following.

After some hurried walking, Alex opened the door Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"You're late, boys!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly as the little charm teacher noticed Alex. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs —"

Harry and Ron hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. Alex looked around for someone to pair up with the only one was Neville, who was sitting alone in the front of the class.

Alex smiled as he walked over to him, when he heard Ron ask; "Where's Hermione gone?"

Alex tuned and looked at the door, to see that Hermione wasn´t behind them. Alex knew that she had been right behind them, in fact she bad been right next to Harry when they had walked inside.

"That's weird," said Harry, staring at Ron. "Maybe — maybe she went to the bathroom or something."

It was possible, but Alex was more convinced that she had used her time-tuner, then again it didn´t explain why she wasn´t here now. Alex tried to convince himself that Harry was partly right and she had needed to use the bathroom, but Hermione never showed up.

"She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too," said Ron as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly — the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment. "I am sure she is at lunch."

Hermione wasn't at lunch either. After he had eaten his lunch, Alex was getting really worried, now that the Cheering Charm had worn off. He could see that Harry and Ron was worried as well.

"You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron said anxiously as they hurried upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower.

Alex rolled his eyes, how could Malfoy have gotten her, he had been fleeing to the dungeons after Hermione had slapped him, beside Malfoy would had been more smug during lunch if he had, still Alex wondered where Hermione was.

The Gryffindor boys hurried to the Gryffindor tower. They passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet"), and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room.

Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down around her and Harry prodded her awake.

"Wh — what?" said Hermione, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W — which lesson have we got now?"

"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Harry.

"Hermione why wasn´t you at Charms?" Alex asked, making Hermione look at him.

"What? I missed it?" Alex nodded, "Oh no I complete forgot about it."

"But how could you forget?" Harry said. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"

"I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. "Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"

"You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."

"He's right," Alex agreed, giving Ron a small look, it was a bit weird to agree with him since he disliked him so much.

"No, I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry… I'll see you in Divination!"

Alex looked at Ron and Harry who stared at Hermione´s retrieving form, and then Alex followed her.

"Hermione!" he called out, as she left the common room. He ran out the common room and caught up with her.

"I can't talk right now, Alexander," Hermione told him once she reached his side. "I have to get to Professor Flitwick and say how sorry I am."

"Fine we can talk on the way."

Hermione sighed, "Look I know what you will say."

"Really, I thought you didn´t believe in divination."

"Look I am fine Alex it was just a little slip off, it won´t happen again."

"But it will," Alex said, "let me ask you something how much time to you use on homework?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don´t know, a lot."

Alex gave a sarcastic laugh, "Right, almost as long as the fifth years, if not longer. Look Hermione you are overwhelmed, you don´t even sleep, and the next years will only get worse."

Hermione stopped and looked at Alex, "look why do you even care?" she half shouted.

"Because you are my friend Hermione, look I mean it. You should really drop some subjects."

"And what should it be huh – which subjects are a waste of time."

Alex sighed, "well you don´t believe in divination for one thing."

Hermione snorted, "Right then why do you have it." She asked being to walk again.

"Well I do believe it is possible to see the future or a possible future." Alex replied, "you don´t. Then there are muggle studies, why do you even study that?"

"Yeah remind me again what does you uncle do for a living?"

Alex snorted, "He didn´t take it, in fact he advised me against it. Look Hermione you are muggle-born you already know all about muggles."

"Yeah but I think it is interesting to lean about them from a magical point of view."

Alex stopped Hermione, as they had reached Flitwick´s office, "look I am not saying you should slack off like Harry and Weasley, but there is a reason why you are the only one who have more than four electives."

Hermione nodded, "Alright I promise to think about it. I see you at divination," she said knocking on the office door before entering.

…

Hermione joined Alex and the others at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed.

"I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!"

Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Harry, Ron sat down together and Hermione sat beside Neville while Alex joined Blaise, at the table behind them.

"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.

"Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry," Harry muttered back. "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands."

"Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Alex looked at Blaise who rolled his eyes at the professor.

"I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."

Hermione snorted.

"Well, honestly… 'the fates have informed her'. Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low. Harry and Ron choked back laughs.

It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.

"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to see when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes —" Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise — "so as to clear the Inner Eye and the subconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class."

And so they began. Alex, at least, felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep his mind empty when thoughts such as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it. Blaise too look extremely bored.

"Seen anything yet?" Alex heard Harry asked Ron after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing.

"Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Ron, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle."

"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms —"

Professor Trelawney rustled past. "Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.

"I don't need help," Ron whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."

Harry, Alex, Blaise, Neville, and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball.

"There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. "Something moving… but what is it?"

"My dear," Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. "It is here, plainer than ever before… my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer… the Gr —"

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"

Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Alex noticed Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger. Alex and Blaise looked at each other before looking between Hermione and Trelawney worriedly.

"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

There was a moment's silence. Then —

"Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Neville off his chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!"

And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.

"Did that just happen?" Blaise whispered to Alex, who could only nod as the stared after Hermione in amazement.

"Yeah it did." He finally said.

Blaise smiled, "wow I didn´t know that Ganger had it in her."

It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from Harry and Ron's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.

"Ooooo!" said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start. "Ooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"

Blaise tried really hard not to laugh, "really she is that eager?"

Alex elbowed his friend and muttered, "keep quit", as he to tried not to laugh, at Lavender´s outburst.

Professor Trelawney gave Lavender a dewy smile. "Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs… The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know…"

Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead. Alex looked at the weird professor, she had said that – maybe she had some kind of powers, sure enough she could have helped to get Hermione over the edge to fulfil her own prophesy, but she had no influence when it would happen. But if she had been right about that, then maybe-

"Someday Hermione's having, eh?" Alex herd Ron muttered to Harry, looking awed.

"Yeah…" Harry breathed looking into the crystal ball, looking a bit worried. Alex knew the reason why, what if Trelawney was right about the grim.

…

Hermione´s outburst in divination continued to be the main subject in many conversations in the time up to the Easter. An Easter that was far from relaxing, with all the homework the third-year students had been assigned. Neville seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one. Harry was busy with his Quidditch, which he had to fit in with his homework.

Ron, to Alex´s surprise, had kept his word and taken the responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal. When he wasn't doing his own work, he was poring over enormously thick volumes with names like The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology and Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality. He was so absorbed; he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks. If he hadn´t been such a jerk and said those about Alex´s mother, himself and his friends from Slytherin, Alex might even had been able to forgive him.

Still Ron had said it, and his new attitude didn´t change the fact that they still disliked each other very much, and if it hadn´t been Harry and Hermione, they wouldn't have been the same room. The only reason that they both could hang out with the two was that he and Alex had come to a silent agreement not to speak to each other.

However, none of them had it worse than Hermione; even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at constantly close to tears.

Even Alex could feel the pressure of the exams, then again his mother being in prison didn´t help either since there still was people thinking he was helping Black like she had. Luckily, he had his friends to get him though both things. He had formed study groups one with Neville and Susan Bones - and one with his friends with the Slytherin house.

Alex was sitting with the latter, doing some potions and transfiguration homework that they had been assigned.

"They called this a holiday!" Blaise exclaimed, after they had worked for some hours, "We are not even close to the exam - you know what the teachers hate us." He finished with a sigh. Alex chuckled at bit at his friend's rant, whereas Tracey and Daphne eyed him.

"You know sweetie," Tracey said in a sweet tone, "if you want to complain about hard work then try having arithmancy and runes."

"Yeah but Trace it a vacation." Blaise whinnied.

"Yeah and you the only one who have the minimum electives."

Blaise shrugged, "well at there is no need for me to get overworked."

"Yeah but listen honey your girlfriend have a bit extra work, so it will be a good idea to let her work, if you have plans on spending time with her."

Alex smiled at the exchange, "well we finished Blaise, and we don´t have arithmancy."

Daphne sorted "slackers, I don´t know why you have taking divination instead of that."

Blaise smirked "Well divination can be fun right Alex."

Alex nodded hesitantly. "Well sometimes," He said slowly, "but I must admit it is not quit as I expected."

"Really the lesson where Ganger stormed out was pretty good."

Alex smiled, "Yeah it was amazing, and she was fantastic that day, I mean you should have seen her punch Malfoy."

"Really she was amazing?" Daphne asked in a bit cold voice.

Alex nodded, "Yeah I mean it was just bang, It was so cool, I didn´t know she had it in her."

"Well good for her."

It was then Alex noticed Daphne´s tone, "what is wrong?"

"Nothing," Daphne stated giving a stained smile, "nice to know that Malfoy got what he deserves."

"So Alex," Tracey cut in, "You never say much about you healing classes. How are they?"

"It is great, maybe a bit boring at first, but now we are having about simple healing charms and potions." Alex answered in an exited voice while wavering his hands around, making his friends smile over the fact that even after three years at Hogwarts, he could still be this exited over magic. "I mean I can heal small cuts, cure a sprained ankle and soon we learn how to properly fix a broken a bone. I am telling you even if some of the stuff is already covered in potions and charms, it a cool subject. _Especially since you learn how to fix yourself up if end up hurt_."

As soon as he had spoken the last sentence, Alex noticed his friends was looking at him strangely. "What did I say something funny or did my vocie crack agian?" He asked smiling.

"No," Daphne said slowly, "you uh actually."

"What" Alex ginned, but the smile faded as he saw his friends´ faces. "Guys you are freaking me out"

"You spoke in Parseltongue after you said subject." Daphne said.

"No I didn´t."

"I heard it too." Tracey added and Blaise nodded.

"I think I know if I spoke in Parseltongue." Alex said slowly.

"Maybe, but you spoke it before," Daphne said.

"What? I been able to control this since the _chamber._" Alex said

"Again the last word was a hiss." Blaise said.

"Was it? But why I should be able to control this." Alex said sitting down, getting worried, Harry had also told him that he had been speaking Parseltongue in his sleep. Why was this happening?

"Alex are you alright?" Daphne said in a worried tone.

Alex looked up at her, "I feel fine", but Daphne looked doubtful. "Okay maybe I am a bit stressed."

"Maybe that is why you lose control." Tracey spoke up.

"Yeah maybe but-"

"But what? Alex what is wrong?" Daphne asked.

"Well Harry have said that I sometimes speak Parseltongue in my sleep, so what if it isn´t stress? What if I won´t be able to control it anymore?"

"Well the sleeping thing doesn´t have to mean anything," Blaise said,

Daphne nodded, "yeah, but if you worried about it maybe you should go see Dumbledore."

Alex nodded thankful for that Daphne did reveal his relationship to Slytherin, "Yeah I do that thanks Daph – See you guys later?"

All there nodded and Alex gave them a quick smile before leaving to see the headmaster.

On his way to the gargoyle, Alex had wondered how he could get in the headmaster´s office, since he didn´t know the password and he doubted that one of the professors just would let him inside. However it turned out it getting in wouldn't be a problem, as the gargoyle swung aside as Alex approved. Out from the passage behind the gargoyle came the Ravenclaw prefect: Mellissa Robinson.

"Hey Mellissa wait!" Alex said as the gargoyle swung back in place.

"Oh Alexander Bonteri my little hero," Mellissa smiled as she turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see the headmaster."

"Really do you have an appointment?"

"No"

Mellissa sighed, "then I am sorry I can´t let you inside, you know that problems have to be taken to your house head."

Mellissa was about to leave, "Listen I know, but Dumbledore is the only one, who is already inside the situation. Look Mellissa I wouldn't ask if it wasn´t important _so please_ -." Alex froze he had spoken in Parseltongue again.

"Was that Parseltongue?" Mellissa asked stopping up looking at Alex, who nodded.

"Yeah, I have problems controlling it. That is why I need to see Dumbledore." Alex said carefully making sure he spoke in English.

Mellissa looked at Alex then at the gargoyle then back at Alex, "fine I walk you, beside I trust you."

Alex smiled in thanks and they walked in silence up the stairs to Dumbledore´s office where Mellissa knocked on the door.

"Yes." Dumbledore said as the door opened. "Miss Robinson did you forget anything?"

"No I didn´t. I am sorry to bother you sir, but Alexander Bonteri wants to see you, he says it have something to with him being a parselmouth."

Dumbledore looked at Alex in a serious way before answering, "Then he better come in, thank you for bringing him Miss Robinson."

Mellissa nodded before leaving Alex and professor Dumbledore alone.

"Sir it my Parseltongue, I can´t control it."

Dumbledore looked surprised, "that is unexpected. How do you lose control?"

"Well sometimes when I speak it is in Parseltongue."

"The knowledge of parselmouths is limited." Dumbledore began, "but I remember when I studied your family´s history I came across a test that spoke of Slytherin´s sons going through the same. It should be temporally."

Alex sighed in relief that was good. "But sir, do you know why this is happing?"

"Actually I do. It is because you have reached puberty, it makes your lose control over your ability."

Alex cursed, stupid puberty thing; it was bad enough his voice was changing and now this.

"But" Dumbledore continued making Alex look at him, "it happens because your powers is beginning to grow, meaning you will soon be able to communicate with other reptiles, but it will still be stronger with snakes. You should also be able to read something called Parselrunes"

"Okay," Alex said slowly, not happy why couldn´t he just be normal, "sir not be rude, but why didn´t you tell me this sooner?"

"I only leaned of this some few weeks ago, and you seemed to have enough on your mind this year. Besides, I am surprised it happened so quickly. The truth is, I didn´t wanted you to worry about something, you couldn´t change."

Alex nodded, "I think I understand."

Dumbledore smiled "good, now do you have any questions about this?"

"Yeah will this thing mean that anything more will happen to me?"

"Oh yes I forgot, you be able to practice an art called Parselmagic."

"What?"

"Magic that only work if it is chanted in Parseltongue; sadly I have no way of leaning it to you, since I have no strolls on how it works, and even if I would not be able to control it. It#

"If you finds some strolls will I get them?"

"If you are ready then yes, you have to understand that it is a dangerous art. You need to have full control before you lean it."

…

Despite that his Parseltongue would evolve to something better, Alex found this puberty extremely annoying, people already thought he was up to no good and working with Black. This little thing only reminded them of he was a parselmouth as well. Luckily, the ones he called friends didn´t let it affect them, they only made a little fun over the fact his voice was changing – which Alex had gotten used to.

So Easter passed without something important happening and the Quidditch finial between Gryffindor and Slytherin grew nearer.

Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears. Alex also nearly ran into Nott who was being followed by a fifth year luckily he managed to get out the way.

Harry was having a particularly bad time of it. He couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip him up; Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever he went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw him surrounded by people. Wood had given instructions that Harry should be accompanied everywhere they went; Harry in case the Slytherins tried anything, like if they wanted to curse him and make Harry pull out of the match.

The whole of Gryffindor House took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harry to get to classes on time because a vast, chattering crowd surrounded him. Harry was more concerned for his Firebolt's safety than his own and when he wasn't flying his Firebolt, he locked it securely in his trunk and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break times to check that it was still there.

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.

"I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously, making Alex smile and say she deserved a break anyway.

There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes. Alex was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, removed from the center of things, trying not to think about the next day. Alex was a bit surprised that he Ron hadn´t argued yet, but he did noticed Ron glaring at him. Alex simply glared back, showing the red haired how much he disliked him.

"You're going to be fine," Hermione told Harry, though she looked positively terrified.

"You've got a Firebolt!" said Ron.

"Yeah…" said Harry, looking nervous.

"Yeah Harry don´t worry. You are the best seeker and you now you have the best broom." Alex said.

Despite all the reissuance it seemed a relief to Harry when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"

…

"Alex!" Alex heard Harry hiss wakening him up from a nice sleep. "Alex! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Alex groaned groggily, blinking trying to wake himself.

"I need you to tell me if you can see something!"

"S'all dark, Harry," Alex muttered, sitting up in his bed. "What're you on about?"

"Over here —"

Alex sensed that Harry meant it and hurried to the window, where Harry was looking out. He followed Harry´s gaze, but he didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything," he said, as Harry climbed onto the windowsill to get a closer look.

"Look again near the forest." Harry whispered.

Yes, there Alex saw it; Crookshanks hurrying away from a dog, the dog lingered for a few seconds before leaving in the forest.

"Did you see it?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah," Alex yawned, "so you woke me up to see Crookshanks running away from a dog?"

"No they were talking to each other."

"Come on Harry is late and it is dark maybe your eyes were playing trick on you, I doubt a cat and a dog you talk."

"Maybe but they were sitting in front of each other."

Alex yawed again and spoke in Parseltongue, "_Look Harry it is late, maybe __Crookshanks sit still in order to fool the dog, Anyway I go back to sleep_."

"Oh you spoke Parseltongue again Alex." Harry said softly.

"Oh" Alex found that he was so tried that he didn´t care, "thanks, but go back to sleep." He said laying in his bed falling asleep instantly, ignoring that Harry still was looking out the window.

…

Alex watched as Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall the next day to enormous applause, and even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed, some of them more loudly than others.

Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.

"Good luck, Harry!" called The Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang. Alex saw Harry blushed and smirked to himself, it was good that he and Hermione was getting over each other.

Half an hour later, students and teachers alike began to head to the Quidditch Pitch; Alex was walking in a Gryffindor group talking to Neville, ignoring the glances that some of the Gryffindor was giving him.

"So do you think we win Alex?"

"Yeah, I mean from what I heard Flint is using his normal team, which is luckily because our team is better then."

"Well as long as they don´t cheat." Neville said slowly.

"I wouldn't put it passed Flint, he have chosen those who do that, the funny thing is there are some pretty good players in the Slytherin house that would have been a big challenge to us but Flint is to biased to see it." Alex said.

Neville shrugged, "that is stupid, but lucky for us. So let us find some good seats."

Alex paused, not really wanting to see the match, since he hadn´t really seen any of the matches this year. "Actually I think I go visit Hagrid."

Neville nodded, "do you want some company?"

"Nah just enjoy the match and tell me all about it."

Neville nodded and Alex left the group, towards Hagrid's hut, not noticing that two older Gryffindors watched and followed him.

Alex was nearing Hagrid's Hut, but as he looked over to the Forbidden Forest. He saw something move out the corner of his eye. Alex turned to see something disappear into the forest. Alex decided to investigate and moved towards the forest, when on the edge of it he heard something snap making him jump in shock he quickly tuned with his wand raised. It turned out it was only two Gryffindors a seventh year named Michael Cooper and a sixth year Chris Wilson.

"Oh it you! I almost cursed you! What are you doing here shouldn't you be watching the Quidditch match?"

Michael gave Alex a suspicious stare, "I could ask you the same, why are you sneaking around?"

Alex gulped, he didn´t like how the boys were looking at him. Where they some of the idiots that believed he were helping Black. "I was just on my way to Hagrid, when I saw something at the Forrest."

"Oh I see was it your buddy," Chris asked.

"My buddy what in Merlin´s name are you talking about?"

"Don´t play dumb with us Bontrari. We are talking about your buddy Sirius Black" Michael sneered.

"What" Alex yelled as cheers came from the Quidditch Pitch "Listen I don´t work with Black, this is ridicules"

"Is it Bontrari, because we don´t think so" Michael said, "We know you took the password list from Neville and gave it Black."

"What?"

"We are on to you, so just admit it traitor. We know that you're here to meet with Black" Chris sneered.

Alex took a deep breath, trying to calm himself "listen guys I saw something here and decided to see what it was. Try asking yourself this: why would I help Black? Why would I help him killing my friend?"

Chris gave a humourless laugh, "maybe because you mother was arrested for helping Black, and you are a bad egg just like her. You may not be a snake, but you are a snake lover and that is just as bad."

"Yeah," Michael added, "and haven´t you heard the rumours Chris? They say the traitor's mother knew Black. I wouldn't be surprised if Bontrari here actually is Black´s son."

Alex froze they couldn't know this. Relax Alex; he reassured himself they are just trying to provoke you.

"Yeah I see the family resemble" Chris cut in moving closer to Alex, who backed away.

"Do you know how crazy you guys sound," Alex half laughed trying to hid his fear, as there were more shouts from the Quidditch Pitch. He was a bit uneasy about how close the pair was to him. "That's just the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. You may have missed it, but my father is a muggle."

"It doesn´t matter, his son or not we still know you helping Black." Michael growled, "Just admit it."

Alex noticed the boys were pulling out their wands pointing them at Alex, "so better start talking or you will end up getting hurt."

"Look I swear I am not helping Black. _Please lower your wands_."

"Hear that Mike, he is using his snake language."

"Yeah he might as well be one."

"If you speaking of the Slytherins, then I don´t take it as an insult. " Alex growled getting ready for the fight, "and I said lower your wands."

"No we won´t, traitor, we make you talk insted." Michael hissed.

Alex grabbed his wand, pointed it at Chris without warning, and shouted "Expelliarmus."

However, Chris simply blocked the spell, and Alex only nearly avoided an attack coming from Michael. Alex decided to cast the spell Nott had it him with in the second year and yelled, "Eltaltium." The curse hit Michel, and he nearly fell over, grabbing his stomach in pain. However, he recovered faster the Alex had expected and as Alex jumped aside to avoid Chris´ spell, he was hit by Michael´s disarming spell. Alex fell on the ground as he looked up he saw Michael holding his wand, and doping it, so he could mock Alex.

"Nice try loser, but it takes more than a little third year to beat us." Michael smirked, making Alex feel nervous. "Chris grab him."

Alex tried to get up quickly so he could escape, but Chris was faster, he grabbed Alex arms forcing them behind his back.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Alex cried as he tried to get free, "I don´t know anything about Black."

"No," Michael said walking up to him, "you see Alex, we going to beat you." Without warning, Michael punched Alex in the stomach, making him cry in pain.

"Start talking loser." Michael screamed in his head.

"I don´t know anything, just stop it." Alex said, trying to hold back the tears from the pain of the punch. He wouldn´t give Michael that pleasure.

"Oh look Chris the little baby is crying." Michael laughed, "Just talk and consider the punch as revenge for you hitting Weasley."

"It was in a fight your idiot, and at least he didn´t need back up like you." Alex growled.

"It time you leaned some respect." Michael sneered. The next thing Alex felt was Michael´s fist hitting his cheekbone. Alex grunted in pain. Then saw Michael's fist coming towards him again Alex tried to duck, but Chris held him in place. Once again Alex felt the pain as Michael smashed him in the nose He could taste blood, and felt it running out of his nose, he looked up at Michael in defiance, making him hit Alex in the stomach, although not as hard as the last time. However, it was followed up by another painful punch in his face, this at his eyes. Alex gave a cry of pain, and barely had time to blink before the next punch hit him at his bony part at his eyebrow.

"Well where is Black?" Michael asked looking at Alex.

"I have already told you, your idiot." Alex growled back.

"Well then have it you way, it rather fun to beat you up, one more chance and I start cursing you." Michael said as he raised his hand and punched Alex again. It hurt and he could taste more blood, Michael rasied his hand for another punch. Alex closed his eyes preparing himself to the pain, but it never came, instead there was a scary growl. Alex opened to see Michael were watching something fearfully, with his fist still raised.

"Bloody hell it the grim. Chris ditch that loser and run for it"

Michael threw Alex hard at the ground and the boys ran, screaming like little girls, as a big black chased after them barking like crazy. Alex remind still for few minutes, he felt humiliated and was in pain, and he could fell the tears running down his cheeks because of it.

Alex head a sound that made him look up, ignoring the pain. What he saw make froze in fear. There right in front of him was the big black dog, who had chased his tormenters away, but now it was looking at Alex. "Oh nice doggie" he was really nervous what if the dog attacked him he would be defenceless.

Alex slowly reached for his wand, which was lying near him. The dog still didn´t attack, instead it lay down looking at him, with a look that if Alex didn´t know any better, would say looked worried. Alex gave a nervous smile to it, as he picked up his wand, after all the dog had partially saved his life. "Oh thanks for help" was it him or did the dog smile back. He slowly got up and dried the blood of his nose. "It getting really annoying that everybody thinks I want to help Black kill Harry." The dog whinnied.

Alex smiled at bit, and looked into the dog´s intelligent eyes "hmm it just like you can understand me, but that is impossible. Well I better be head home, thanks again boy you are real life saver."

He turned to leave, but stopped when last night came to his head. "Wait a minute," he murmured when he turned to look at the dog. "You were the dog that Harry and I saw last night, weren't you?" Alex asked the dog who continued to stare at him. "I only saw Crookshanks ran away from you, but Harry said you two had been talking. And wait Harry told me that he saw a dog just like you back at his home. But you can´t the same."

The dog barked, as it was trying to tell him something.

"You are" Alex said slowly. "But if you are the same dog, then you could be following Harry? No, that can't be. Why would a dog follow Harry all the way here from his home? That's a really long way to travel especially for a stray dog," Alex said then chuckled to himself, facing away from the dog. "Well unless you isn´t really a dog, but an ani..." Alex paused it seemed intelligent enough; it had all the traits of being a human. Alex slowly turned around. "...magus," he finished, looking back to not see a dog, but a man.

…

Chapter end.

So who is the man, and the bigger question how will Alex react meeting him.

All that will be answered in the next chapter.

Please review and let me know, what you think of my story.


	14. Chapter 14 The Pieces Come Together

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery of the Prisoner Black

Chapter 14: The Pieces Come Together.

…

Alex stared at the man in front of him; his clothes were ragged, dirty, and old. In fact they looked like prison robes. The man himself had long filthy hair that hung to his elbows. His skin looked pale, dirty and tied. His yellow teeth were showed in a smile, as his grey eyes look at him. Alex gulped in fear; there right in front of was the wanted mass murderer Sirius Black. The man they said was his father.

Alex pointed his wand at Black, who raised his arms as a sign of surrender. "You," Alex sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"You have good reflexes kid.." Black´s voice sounded hoarse as though he h ad long since lost the habit of using it, but it sounded impressed.

Alex was a bit taken back by the compliment, but soon came back to reality when Black took a step towards him "Stop don´t come any closer," he yelled, "or I will hurt you."

"Okay I stay put. I just wanted to talk" Black said raising his arms again.

"Talk?" Alex snorted in disbelief, then got a hard look in his eyes, "you don´t deserve that kindness, you deserve death. I should kill you where you stand, so give me a reason why shouldn't."

"You want a reason?" Black said calmly, "I give you one, how about that I am innocent."

Again, Alex snorted, with his wand still pointed at Black. "Yeah sure you are, and I am sure all the other prisoners say the exact same thing."

"You know that some of the prisoners in Azkaban are innocent, or rather you know one of them is. Don´t you Alexander?" Sirius said looking Alex in the eyes.

Alex could feel an uncontrollable anger rise up inside of him. He dared talk of his mother, who was suffering in Azkaban all because of this man. This man was the one responsible that she had been taken away from him. Alex could feel his blood boil with rage, and there was only one way to make it better. He needed to let Black know some the pain that he felt.

"Everte Statum", he yelled, without warning. The spell knocked a surprised Black on the ground, and with some quick steps Alex was over Black, pointed his wand at the criminal's neck. "You dare speak of her, you dare. My mother is in Azkaban because of you, she is suffering right now because of you." He yelled full of rage while breathing heavily.

Black paled, "I am so sorry. She wasn´t supposed to taken, the aurors just came out of nowhere. There was nothing I could do."

"You are sorry?" Alex growled digging his wand into Sirius´ neck. "How can I use that to anything, does it make her come back to me– no it doesn´t, so how can I use that to anything. You forced her to help you somehow; I want you to admit it, so she can get free."

"I didn´t force your mother to anything, I couldn´t force her even if I wanted to. You know that."

"Then why would she help you, you just a criminal." Alex said growing more desperate, his mother couldn't evil, she just couldn´t.

Sirius looked at Alex, "she knows that I am innocent""

"No you deceived her. Your are not innocent, your are evil. You just want to kill Harry, you used that she used date you. You betrayed her, and now you have to pay for it." Alex yelled and raised his wand only this time he wanted to kill.

"Listen Alexander I would never hurt Harry and I would never betray your mother, I love her."

Something in Sirius´s desperate voice made Alex stop "You love her?" Alex ingoring that his vocie cracked and lowed his wand a bit "but oh" grr if you don´t want Harry dead then why are you here"

"I want revenge. I want to kill the traitorous rat."

"Rat? What rat?"

"The rat that belongs to a red haired boy, he should be in your year." Sirius said slowly still looking at Alex."

"Wait do you mean Scabbers?" Sirius nodded and Alex slightly lowered his wand, only to raise it again, "nice try why would you go all this way just to kill a rat, even if it is that idiotic fool to Ron Weasley´s stupid rat?"

"Because it is not a rat, he is a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said getting up slowly and backed away slightly, still with his hands raised.

"Ha Nice try. But you killed Pettigrew and those thirteen innocent muggles, or did you forget that" Alex yelled, once agian ignoring that his vocie cracked.

"No I didn´t kill anyone that day, it was all Pettigrew"

Alex snorted, "Why would Pettigrew do that, what reason could he have. You on the other hand had just betrayed your best friend to Voldemort, you served him, and then Pettigrew confronted you about it and you cast that curse that killed him and the muggles. It is all in the history books."

Sirius shocked his heard "No it the other way around, Pettigrew was the secret keeper, loyal to Voldemort and the traitor, the rumour about me being the secret keeper was a ruse in order to protect the Potters. I confronted Pettigrew about his betrayal. Yes, I wanted to kill him for it, but before I could do anything, he faked his own death. Sirius growled at the last part.

"Yeah right and how did he do that?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"He cut of his own finger, used the blasting curse to make an explosion and transformed into a rat. Since nothing could be found expect the finger the Ministry presumed I killed him, didn´t even bothered to cheek my wand before they destroyed it."

Then it made sense: all they had found of Pettigrew was a finger, nothing else, if Black really had used that had blown a whole street away, then either nothing should have been left of him or there should have been more left of him like blood and other body parts. Just a finger did sound strange. Scabbers was missing a toe, so what Black said it be possible. Add to that that Scabbers was far too old for a normal rat. Beside if Sirius had been evil, it would have been very easy for him to had killed Alex earlier and had taken his wand. Sirius hadn´t done that.

Alex didn´t know why but he trusted the man, still it could be a lie "I don´t know," he said slowly, "I should take you to Dumbledore."

Sirius looked calmly at Alex "Then why don´t you? If you take me to him, I will go freely, even though I mostly will be captured before we will get to him. But if you don´t trust me, then stun me."

Alex froze he should have stunned Black, but he haven´t because he trusted him. He didn´t know why but he trusted him, it was as if he just knew it somehow, he slightly lowered his wand. "You are really innocent" it was more a statement then a question.

Sirius smiled "yes" he sat on a log relived that somebody believed in him but still with concern in his eyes "are you hurt?" He asked and pointed at Alex´s face,

"Huh" Alex touched his face, and realized that his nose and lip still were bleeding. He dried some of the blood of, and tried to hold back a whine of pain, before saying. "Yeah I am fine but why didn´t you tell someone so they could arrest Pettigrew and your name could be cleared."

"Never got the chance beside no one would believe me. Pettigrew isn´t a registered Animagus."

Alex snorted, "so what I bet there is a bunch of people that don´t have registered. Sorry, but from what you tell me it seems like the Ministry is run by even bigger idiots then thought. "

Sirius gave a small laugh, "I agree with you, sadly the Ministry are a bunch of idiots."

Alex smiled. "But I need to understand something," he said he was getting more trusting of Black; however he was holding his wand in his hand, ready to attack. "How did you know Pettigrew is Ron´s rat? I mean there must be millions of rats."

"From the Prophet there was a picture of him" Sirius took something up from his pocket and handed to Alex "look, I seen him transform so many times so I recognized him in his rat form anywhere."

Alex took it; it was of the whole Weasley family from their trip to Egypt and sure enough and there on Ron´s shoulder sat Scabbers. Alex nodded, as there were more cheering from the Quidditch field

"So the one who ratted out Harry´s parents is a rat how fitting. You are here capture him and to prove your innocence then?"

"Yes" Sirius looked at Alex, "but also to see you"

"Why? What so important about me?" Alex asked although he knew the answer.

"I suppose it comes at as a chock, but Daniel Bonteri isn´t your real father, I am." Even though Alex already had been told, it still sounded weird, but coming from Sirius himself it sounded more trustworthy.

"So have been told." Alex in a quiet voice.

Sirius blinked, "you knew" – then he started laughing," and still you didn´t just trust me that is good. It shows that you are just as brilliant as you mum told me you were."

Alex smiled a bit and lowed his wand completely, "to be honest I don´t believe it. There must have been a mistake. My father is a muggle. He was the one who married my mother and..."

"She married him after you were born" Sirius cut off Alex.

Alex sat on the ground "Yeah I know that, but she met Daniel after you guys had ended things."

"Alexander you were born eight or seven months after they met."

"Then why did she never tell, why did she keep it a secret?"

"I was in prison Alexander, she didn´t want you to have a father you could never see. Beside as you said we had broken up; some few weeks after your mother had gotten pregnant. The war had gotten dangerous that and some other complications made us break up, like me be being too much away. Anyway, some months after your mother met your stepfather and they began dating. When I was arrested, your mother was heartbroken. Therefore, she and the muggle decided to tell everybody that you was his son. Your mother changed all the records she could, lied and told that she had met Daniel earlier, and told that she and I had ending things earlier, since she and I live isolated back then, it wasn´t a hard lie.." Sirius explained softly. "She didn´t want anyone to know that you were my son, because she knew that you would be hated for it. She wanted you to have a nice normal childhood."

Alex sniffed; his mum had done all that just because he could get a normal childhood.

"You also look a lot like her," Sirius continued, "so I guess that nobody really saw the connection, but you do look like me Alex. I mean those eyes" Sirius smiled softly, "it like looking myself in the mirror."

Alex looked into Sirius´ eyes, he was right; they were exactly the same shade of grey, unlike Daniel´s his eyes were of course grey too, but not like his own and Sirius´. Alex gulped maybe it was the truth. It felt like he did, but still Alex really wanted to see the certificate, where he know the truth was.

Suddenly, the loudest cheers and shouts came from the Quidditch Pitch, and shocked Alex out of his thoughts. He looked over at Black who was back on the log, staring at him intently. "I don´t know what to think right now I am sorry. I just need some time." Sirius nodded, and Alex continued. "And_ I am also sorry to say the Pettigrew is dead Crookshanks ate him_."

Alex´s eyes whined as he realized he had spoken in Parseltongue. Sirius also looked surprised, "oh what was that?"

Alex looked at his shoes before looking back up at Sirius, "didn´t my mother tell you about my second year? About my um oh heritage." He said with an embarrassed smile.

"That was Parseltongue?" Sirius muttered, "But wait she also told me that you have grown more used to speaking it, that you control it. So why did you speak it just now?"

"Well oh" Alex began awkwardly, "lately I sort of lost control. Dumbledore say it because I am getting older, so my powers have begun to grow as well."

Sirius smiled, "you are growing up,"

Alex blushed, "Yeah that what kids do," he paused, "but I said that; Pettigrew is dead Crookshanks ate him."

Alex was surprised when he saw Sirius smile, "Crookshanks, no he tried to get the rat to me" he answered, "but he faked his death again"

"He tends to do that a lot"

Sirius gave a little laugh "right," then he paused as he looked at Alex, "you are sure you are okay. You took some pretty bad punches before."

Now that the shock of seeing Sirius had passed, Alex had begun feeling the pain where Michael had hit him, "Well it hurts, but I be fine." He said touching his sore face, as he whined. "Okay it hurts a lot."

Sirius´ face darkened a bit, "I should have hurt those two, two seventh years beating up a poor boy."

"I can defend myself I mean I am thirteen you know."

"Yeah still, that stunt was unforgivable, it was an assault. If I see them again I bite them – they be lucky if that the only thing I do to them."

"Please oh" Alex paused as he was a bit unsure what to call the man now; dad and father just didn´t feel right, but neither did Black, so Alex decided to call him by name. "Sirius" Sirius looked as he accepted that Alex didn´t believe that he was his father, which was good. "I be fine, no need for you get in to trouble. I don´t need you to fight my battles."

"Fine, if that is what you want."

"So what the plan?" Alex asked after an awkward pause.

"Well you go up to you common room, tell the others you ran into the grim like those wannabe Gryffindors thought." Sirius paused, "I am going wait here until the rat shows himself"

Alex pocketed his wand. "But I want to help."

"You can help when he shows up and you can keep me informed on what happens in the castle" Sirius replied.

Alex scratched the back of his head "fine, but I won´t tell you where Harry is or how to get in to the common room. I trust you, but in case I am mistaken I won´t endanger Harry."

Sirius smiled "You and Harry are close, it good to be loyal to your friends."

Alex smiled, "I would never betray any of my friends, but even if we wasn´t friends I still wouldn't tell you"

Sirius smiled. "One more thing, I don´t need to remind you to keep this a secret to everybody, especially Harry. I really don´t want to see you getting captured, you know you most likely be sent to Azkaban if we are captured right?"

Alex nodded, "it a risk I have to take."

"You are just like your mother," Sirius said, "but I mean it. You can´t tell Harry or no one else no matter how much you trust them."

"Fine, but Harry wouldn´t be happy about that."

"I have to deal with that later," Sirius said standing up, "now excuse me, but I need to go at the Quidditch Pitch to see if there is some food left."

Alex nodded standing up himself, but as he was about to leave, "I could send some food to you once in a while."

Sirius smiled, "I like that." Alex nodded as began to leave– "and Alexander-"Alex stopped, "I am glad you believe that I am innocent."

…

"What have happened to you?" sounded a laud voice. Alex stopped, he had hoped he could get to the nearest bathroom where he could fix himself up and dried all the blood of his face, but he had only gotten halfway. Alex turned to see who had seen him, it was Mellissa; when she saw how bad Alex looked, she gasped. "Okay what happened?" She asked again.

"Nothing," Alex said looking at the ground, as Mellissa walked over to him.

"Really those bruises doesn´t look like nothing."

"Yeah well oh; I got in to a fight." Alex said sheepishly.

Mellissa grabbed Alex´s arms and looked at his hands. "Hmm funny, then why aren't your knuckles red?"

"Oh I oh did get a punch in."

"Hmm I don´t believe you. Was it Rodney?"

Alex shocked his head, as his mind flashed back to the time he had saved Mellissa from that creep, "no it wasn´t him."

"Then who Alexander? Look I am not a fool I can see that you have been beaten. So tell me who did it."

Alex closed his eyes and sighed, "What will happen then?"

"I have to take it to a teacher, and then they decide what will happen to them, but I doubt they would like it."

Then Alex made his decision, why protect those losers they had attacked him, beaten him. Yeah so, why not tell a teacher. Therefore, Alex told Mellissa everything what had happened except his meeting with Sirius. Mellissa looked angrier then Alex had ever seen her.

"And they call themselves heroes, beating a thirteen year old, while the other one holds him. I am taking this to McGonagall."

And so they did, McGonagall turned out to be just as angry and disgusted as Mellissa had been, when she heard Alex´s story. Alex had been sent to the hospital wing to be fixed up and cleaned up, by Mellissa who like Alex took healing classes. Not there was much that could be done, he still had to deal with his bruises, but all pain, cuts were gone, and he had been checked for a concussion. After the check-up, McGonagall led Alex to the common room, so he could join the party that was held since Gryffindor had won the cup. Everybody in the Gryffindor common room gasped as they saw Alex´s bruises, and everybody looked as McGonagall ordered Michael and Chris to the headmaster´s office.

Alex couldn´t help but smile as he saw his tormentors worried faces, it made the party much more enjoyable, even more when he told about what had happened and leaned that most of the Gryffindors was on Alex´s side. Fred and George even promised to prank them later. However, that wouldn´t be necessary, since Michael was expelled and Chris suspended, much to Alex´s pleasure.

It made it even fun that they complained loudly about it, Michael was claiming that he wouldn't be able to take his exam, but McGonagall simply told him that they could his exam at the Ministry. However, Chris and Michael´s punishment didn´t end there since there was also the criminal charges, not enough to get them a room in Azkaban, but still it served them right. Alex was in the great hall when they were led away by some ministry workers, he noticed that Michael sent him the death glare before he was forced out. Daphne who had been just as angry as Mellissa had been, when she had seen how Alex looked, had told him that she was happy that they were punished, and that she hoped there the criminal consekvenses would be had called Michael and Chiris Cowards and some other names that Alex woundn´t want to repert.

Alex was very happy with the outcome although he was a bit surprised that no questioned the dog, Alex claimed had saved him before running away.

…

In the following weeks, Alex kept his promise and sent food to Sirius, and wrote a few letter about what had happen. Otherwise Alex helped him by keeping an eye out for Pettigrew and went through Sirius old files not that it helped. Sadly, Alex´s new hobby meant that he had to cut the time he spent with his friends down to a minimum, sure he did hung out with them sometimes, but not as much as he used to. It didn´t help when the work to the exam begun, which took even more of his free time.

However, most of student was busy now. Instead of lazing around outside enjoying the warm weather, they were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working; they were about to take their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels).

Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione.

Just as Harry and Ron had given up asking her how she got to all her classes, Alex had given up telling her she should drop some, so she could have a normal day.

However, Harry and Ron could not restrain themselves when they saw the exam schedule she had drawn up for herself. The first column read:

_Monday_

_9 o'clock, Arithmancy_

_9 o'clock, Transfiguration_

_Lunch_

_1 o'clock, Charms_

_1 o'clock, Ancient Runes_

"Hermione?" Ron said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days. "Er — are you sure you've copied down these times right?"

"What?" snapped Hermione, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."

"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" said Harry.

"No," said Hermione, glancing at Alex who made a lock and key motion over his mouth and throwing away the imaginary key. "Have either of you seen my copy of Numerology and Gramatica?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Ron, but very quietly.

Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment around on her table, looking for the book. Just then, there was a rustle at the window, and Hedwig fluttered through it, a note clutched tight in her beak.

"It's from Hagrid," Harry said, ripping the note open."Buckbeak's appeal, it's set for the sixth."

"Isn't that the day we finish our exams?" Alex asked casually as he was writing to Sirius, who had told him to referee to him as Snuffles, in case the letter was intercepted.

"Yes, it is," Hermione, answered, still looking everywhere for her Arithmancy book.

"And they're coming up here to do it," Harry said, still reading the letter. "Someone from the Ministry of Magic..."

"I bet it Malfoy senior, or another idiot," Alex muttered.

"...and an executioner." Harry finished.

Hermione looked up startled. "They're bringing the executioner to the appeal? But that sounds like as though they already decided."

"Yeah, it does," Harry, agreed.

"They can't!" Ron howled in Alex´s ear who flinched at his loudness. "I've spent ages reading up on stuff for him; they can't just ignore it all!"

Alex snorted, "Oh yes they can Weasley, the Ministry doesn´t care about justice. You should know that by now."

"Oh yeah, look just because your mother have been arrested doesn´t mean, the whole Ministry is corrupt."

Alex rolled his eyes, even though it hurt slightly due to his black eye "whatever," he muttered not wanting to start a new fight, since he still had the bruises from the last one.

…

Alex would continue to suffer from the bruises (mostly his black eye), until the exam week, now he only had to deal with an almost gone swelling at the eye, but then there was the exam stress.

The third years emerged from Transfiguration at lunchtime on Monday, limp and ashen-faced, comparing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the tasks they had been set, which had included turning a teapot into a tortoise. Hermione irritated the rest by fussing about how her tortoise had looked more like a turtle, which was the least of everyone else's worries. Alex wasn´t surprised that he had done it perfectly; he knew that he was differently in top ten, and he couldn't help but laugh at everyone else's tries and complains.

"Is it supposed to have a spout for a tail? What a nightmare..."

"Were tortoises supposed to breathe steam?"

"It still had willow-patterned shell, d'you think that'll count against me?"

Then, after a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs for the Charms exam. Hermione had been right; Professor Flitwick did indeed test them on Cheering Charms. Harry slightly overdid his out of nerves, Ron, who was partnered with him, ended up in fits of hysterical laughter and had to be led away to the quiet room for an hour before he was ready to perform the charm himself. Alex was partnered with Neville, which was proved to be not so bad. Alex had performed the Cheering Charm perfectly on Neville, making him very proud of himself. When it was Neville's turn, who to his own surprise did the charm perfectly as well.

After charms, Alex was a bit jealous that most of his classmates could relax, but he had to go take his exams in ancients runes, luckily, Alex had a good feeling when he left the room, he knew he had mistranslated one or two runes, but other than that, he was very confident.

After dinner, Alex didn´t have much time to relax as he to hurry back to the common rooms for studying for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Astronomy.

Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the following morning with a very preoccupied air indeed; his heart didn't seem to be in it at all. He had provided a large tub of fresh flobberworms for the class, and told them that to pass the test; their flobberworm had to still be alive at the end of one hour. As flobberworms flourished best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam any of them had ever taken, and also gave Harry, Alex, Ron, and Hermione plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid although Alex could help looking at Daphne, Blaise and Tracey feeling very guilty that he haven´t hung out with them lately.

"Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed," Hagrid told them, bending low on the pretence of checking that Harry's flobberworm was still alive. "Bin cooped up too long. But still… we'll know day after tomorrow — one way or the other —"

They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster for most students. Alex noticed that Snape was watching Harry who couldn't get his Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Snape, smiled as he, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes before moving away. When Snape approached Alex and looked at his potion, he sneered at it as it was near perfect, scribbled something and then stalked away.

Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning. Luckily, it was followed by the healing exams, which Alex did extremely well in, even though he acyadenitly said something to Madam Pomfrey in Parseltongue, which was so embracing, the thing with the Parseltongue didn´t happened as much as it used to, so it made it even more annoying when it happened. However, the school nurse simply smiled and asked Alex to continue. After the exam, Madam Pomfrey told Alex that she had given him tops marks and had told him that he was one of her best students, making him glow with pride.

That pride helped him though the afternoon where he had Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun, which were followed by more studying in the common room though the night, and even though Alex had done extremely well so far he still looked forward to it was over.

Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defence against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk. Only climb into an old trunk and battle with a Boggart. The last part was the only one Alex had any real problems with, no matter how much he tried he couldn´t make his evil self-look funny, so he did the next best thing trying to curse his boggart away.

Therefor Alex was a bit ashamed when he walked out, but Lupin simply smiled at him, understanding how bad this fear was.

Alex was the only one who had trouble with the Boggart. Hermione had been screaming her head off when she was running from it.

"Hermione!" said Lupin, startled. "What's the matter?"

"P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk. "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!"

It took a little while to calm Hermione down. When at last she had regained a grip on herself, she, Harry, Ron and Alex who was lagging a bit behind, all went back to the castle. Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's Boggart, but the sight that met them on the top of the steps averted the argument.

Cornelius Fudge, sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there staring out at the grounds. He started talking at the sight of Harry.

"Hello there, Harry!" he said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"

Alex growled a bit, as he remembered his last encounters with the minister; now that he knew that it, wasn´t Sirius fault what had happened to his mother, Alex fully blamed the minister.

"Yes," Harry said taking Alex out of his reverie.

Lovely day," said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake. "Pity… pity…"

He sighed deeply and looked down at the four teens.

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation," Fudge paused as he glared at Alex. "I was asked to step in."

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted, stepping forward.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge, looking curiously at Ron.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Hermione. "The Hippogriff might get off!"

Alex snorted earning glances from everybody, not that he cared meeting Fudge had ruined his mood.

However before Fudge could answer Hermione, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes; the other was tall and strapping, with a thin back moustache. Alex gathered that they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted toward Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this… Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"

The black-moustached man was fingering something in his belt; Alex looked and saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her head toward the entrance hall.

"Why'd you stop me?" said Ron angrily as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They even have the axe ready! This isn't justice!"

"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry, you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" said Hermione, but she too looked very upset. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak…"

Alex wished he could share Hermione´s optimise.

…

All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of the exams that afternoon, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione, lost in worry about Hagrid and Buckbeak, didn't join in. Alex was worried too, although a lot of his worry also was at finding Pettigrew.

Alex, Harry and Ron´s last exam was Divination; Hermione's was Muggle Studies. They walked up the marble staircase together; Hermione left them on the first floor and Harry, Alex, and Ron proceeded all the way up to the seventh, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute studying.

"She's seeing us all separately," Neville, informed them as they went to sit down next to him. He had his copy of Unfogging the Future open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal gazing. "Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" he asked them unhappily.

Alex shrugged as he walked over to Blaise.

"So what is up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, we been missing you at our study group."

Alex´s eyes flickered, as he realized that in the last four weeks he hadn´t met with his Slytherin friends. "Sorry about that, I been busy."

"Oh okay, it have been pretty intense, all that exams stuff." Blaise said, looking away, then back at Alex and smiled, "still after this one it all relaxation. "

"Yeah, bet you looking forward to sleep in or maybe summer walks with Tracey."

"Yeah, that will be nice."

The two friends, couldn´t talk anymore; since Blaise was called up, when he returned he told Alex what to expect before he left so he could meet Tracey who had her last exam now, but told Alex they could hang out later if he wanted, making Alex smile a bit.

As Blaise left it was Parvati´s turn and after that Weasley´s meaning it was only Harry and Alex who hadn´t been up.

Harry sat on the floor while Alex was pacing back and forth, waiting for Weasley to be finished.

Finally, after about twenty minutes later, Ron's large feet appeared on the ladder.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked him as he stood to his feet.

"Rubbish," Ron answered. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced though..."

"Alexander Bonteri," said the misty voice, Alex took a deep breath before climbing the ladder.

Tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent made Alex cough as he stumbled through the clutter of chairs and tables to where Trelawney sat waiting for him before a large crystal ball.

"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the orb...Take your time, now...then tell me what you see within it..."

Alex looked over the table and starred lazily into the crystal ball, seeing nothing but fog but then after some time the fog began to take form, much to Alex´s surprise. In fact, he was so surprised that he gave a yelp.

"Did you see something boy?" Trelawney asked eagerly.

Alex nodded, "yeah." He was surprised that his voice trembled a bit.

"Then look and describe what you see."

Alex nodded again and looked into the ball: yes, he had seen something. The fog began to take shapes; it was of a man or rather a boy standing alone, then it changed and more people came in joining the boy helping him, some were boys some were girls, one of were a lot older. Like a grown man, who looked like the first boy. Soon it change again the boy was in a battle, with a lots of wizard and withes fighting each other, and he saw the boy cry over another body.

"So tell me what did you see?" Trelawney asked, making Alex look away.

"Oh I see oh a boy standing around his friends; they are all standing together, but also the same boy in a battle

"Did you see their faces?"

"No." Alex said truthfully, "it was all a blur."

"And the battle. Did you see anything more?"

Alex paused, as the pain he had seen flashed before his eyes, "no I didn´t see anything else." He finally lied.

"hmm disappointing, but a good sight for a beginner. You may go now Mr. Bonteri," "and beware of the big bad wolf." She added making Alex stop.

"Sorry what did you say?"

Trelawney blinked, "I said you could go."

Alex nodded and went down the ladder thinking it was properly his mind playing a trick on him.

"So did you see anything?" Harry asked, as Alex had gotten down.

"Oh no, well unless you count fog." Alex said, not wanting to talk about what he had seen, "but I see you at the common room, good luck." He added, before leaving.

Alex was walking through the corridor as he kept thinking about what he had seen, especially on the last part, when he heard a voice.

"Hey Alexander, wait up."

Alex turned to see it was Daphne followed by Blaise and Tracey. Alex stopped so they could reach him.

"So what have you been doing lately?" Daphne asked.

"Oh you know being busy, there have been a lot of homework lately." Alex half lied, there had been a lot of homework, but most of his busyness came from searching for Pettigrew.

"Still it have been weeks we have seen you!" Tracey cut in, "not even in our study group."

Alex really wished he could tell them about Sirius, but he had promised. He considered breaking it, but realized that his friends with think he had been cursed to do Sirius´ bidding, so he had to lie, no matter how bad it made him feel. "Yeah sorry you guys, but I have been stressed and cranky most of the time."

"Well we your friends," Daphne said softly, "so next time let us help okay?"

That only made Alex feel worse about his lie, "but now that all of don´t have any more exams, do you want to hang out?" Daphne continued to ask.

"Sorry but I can´t." Alex said looking at his shoes, feeling guilty.

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah come on it been ages, your just been hanging with Potter, Ganger and the idiotic fool to Weasley." Blaise cut in, making Daphne nod, and unknown to Alex made Tracey stare questionably at her boyfriend.

"Look I am really sorry, but look I just have to much on my mind right now." Alex said, not mentioning that the real reason he couldn´t was because he has to search the castle later, he also had to figure out what had happen with Hagrid, and the things he had seen in the crystal ball, didn´t exactly made him more social.

"Beside I don´t see the problem with I hang out with Harry and Hermione. It was been easier to get time to be with them since we are in the same house and we are together when it is curfew." Alex continued. "As for Weasley, it not by choice believe me. I don´t even talk to Weasley unless I really have to. Look I promise I make it up to you." Alex paused again as he saw their disappointed and slightly hurt faces, "look I got to go. I am sorry." He finished, before leaving, not noticing that Daphne looked very hurt, before she was embraced by Tracey.

…

Alex was sitting in the common room feeling bumped because of the way he had handled the situation with his Slytherin friends; he looked out of the window watching the sunset while sighing deeply. Just then, Harry came busted into the common room, running over to Hermione and Ron, Alex turned so he could see what was happing.

"Professor Trelawney," Harry panted as he stopped in front of them, "just told me —", but Harry stopped as he saw Ron and Hermione´s faces.

"Buckbeak lost," said Ron weakly. "Hagrid's just sent this." He handed Harry a piece of paper.

_Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it._

_Hagrid _

Had it said, when Alex had read it earlier, it didn´t help on his mood that things also was bad for Hagrid.

"We've got to go," said Harry at once, making Alex look at him "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"

"It's Sunset, though," Alex said walking over to the golden trio. "We'd never be allowed… especially you, Harry."

"Yeah but;" Harry sighed and his head sank into his hands, "if only I had my invisibility cloak."

"Where is it," Hermione spoke up, "you haven´t lost it right?"

"No I hid when me and Alex went through the tunnel from the Honeydukes, I hid under the statue of the one-eyed witch, but I can´t go if Snape catches me I am done for."

"That's true," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "If he sees you, Alex or Ron… How do you open the witch's hump again?"

"You tap it and say, 'Dissendium,'" Alex cut in, understanding her plan.

Hermione smiled and strode across the room, pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and vanished from sight, before Harry or Ron could say anything.

"She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron said, staring after her.

She had. Hermione returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery cloak folded carefully under her robes. Alex smiled knowingly at Harry.

"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten, into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy, and then you walk out on Professor Trelawney —"

Hermione looked rather flattered, making Alex rolled his eyes.

…

The four Gryffindors decided to see Hagrid after dinner, Ron had of course complained over that Alex joined, but before Alex could come with a rude remark Harry and Hermione told them both to shut it.

Therefore, after they had eaten, they all snuck into an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening and waiting until everybody had left, then they crawled under the Invisibility Cloak.

They had to walk very close together so that nobody would see them; they crossed the hall on tiptoe beneath the cloak, and then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees.

When they reached Hagrid's cabin, he came out after a minute after they had knocked. At first he looked confused that no one was there.

"It's us," Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn't have come!" Hagrid whispered, but nonetheless stood back, so the four Gryffindors could inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak.

Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears. Alex felt relieved when he finally let go of them.

"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly.

"I — I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he ought to see the trees an' — an' smell fresh air — before —"

Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Alex looked out the window and watched the peaceful Hippogriff, feeling a lot of sympathy towards Hagrid.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" He heard Harry ask. "Dumbledore —"

"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared… Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like… threatened 'em, I expect… an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's…but it'll be quick an' clean… an' I'll be beside him…"

Hagrid swallowed, as Alex looked at him. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort.

"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore…"

Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway… If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."

"Don´t worry Hagrid I keep an eye out." Alex said facing the window, until he heard.

"Ron, I don't believe it — it's Scabbers!"

Alex´s head snapped away from the window.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table. Alex swallowed as his hand twitched he was so close.

"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"

He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself. Alex was hoping he'd get free so he could catch him, and make a run for it straight Sirius. Actually Alex even thought about stunning Ron, and take the rat, but he quickly dismissed the idea, it would most likely lead to Harry and Hermione to defend their red-haired friend.

It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"

Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the colour of parchment.

"They're comin'…"

Alex whipped around cursing; sure enough, there was four men in the distance. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair and unless they wanted to see the forest they were headed this way.

"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here… Go now…"

Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak. "I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid.

They followed him to the door into his back garden. Alex saw that Buckbeak was tethered a few yards away, behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously.

"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay…" He turned to Alex, Harry, and Hermione, "Go!"

But none of them moved, except Alex who walked over to the hippogriff, looking it in to the eyes and bowed, soon it bowed back and Alex petted it.

"Hagrid, we can't —"

"Yeah," Alex said giving Buckbeak one more clap, before walking over to the golden trio, "look there are Slytherin students who are saying it was Mafloy´s own fault give me a minute and I get them down here."

"No you have to go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "They have already been told all that. It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

They had no choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over Harry, Alex, and Ron, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight.

"Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen…"

Hagrid strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.

Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Harry, Ron, Alex, and Hermione set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.

"Please, let's hurry," Hermione, whispered to the other four under the cloak. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it…"

They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west, there was a ruby-red glow.

Ron stopped dead.

"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.

"It's Scabbers — he won't — stay put —"

Ron was bent over; trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand.

"Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed.

They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.

"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed.

"Okay — Scabbers, stay put —"

They walked forward; Alex like Hermione, were trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them, it helped that his eyes were fixed at Pettigrew, if the rat tried to run he would follow.

"I can't hold him," Ron said stopping. "Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us —"

The rat was squealing wildly, Alex looked around to see if Sirius or Crookshanks was nearby; if they were he couldn´t see them, but he hope they were here.

There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe, made Alex look back at the cabin.

"They did it!" Hermione whispered. "I'd — don't believe it — they did it!"

…

This is it for this chapter, so now Alex knows that Sirius is innocent and have agreed to help him. But what will Harry say when he leans that Alex have kept this intimation from him, and will Alex ever accept that Sirius is father?

You have to continue reading to find out.

A big thanks to those who have reviewed, it is nice to know what you think of my story.


	15. Chapter 15: When the Truth Comes Out

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery of the Prisoner Black

Chapter 15: When the Truth Comes Out.

Alex´s mind had gone blank with shock. The four of them just stood there transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds. Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling.

"Hagrid," Harry muttered as he tried to make a turn back, but both Hermione and Alex seized his arms.

"Don´t even think about it." Alex hissed. "What do you think Dumbledore or Fudge will say if you come blundering in, what do you think will happen? I tell you, Hagrid would be in even more trouble."

Harry nodded, "Yeah you are right."

Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven. "How — could — they?" she choked. "How could they?"

"Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering, "there is no point in staying here."

They set off back toward the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the cloak. The light was fading fast now.

By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them; however, they moved slowly because, Ron had problems with his rat.

"Scabbers, keep still," he hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still — OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge will be out here in a minute —"

"I know, but he won't stay put."

"What's the matter with him?" Harry hissed, looking at the terrified rat that was trying it hardest to get away.

Alex looked around trying to see why Scabbers was so scarred maybe Sirius was nearby.

Then Alex saw something it wasn´t Sirius but Crookshanks. The cat was stinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting early in the darkness. Alex groaned even though it was good there now was two on the hunt for Scabbers, the timing could have been better, in fact it was the worse timing.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

But the cat was getting nearer, then Ron yelled, "Scabbers — NO!"

The rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harry or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness. Alex stood still for a few seconds before sprinting after him, determined to catch the rat.

"Alex, Ron, what are you doing?" Alex heard Hermione heard Hermione yell, but he ignored it, bad timing or not, he wouldn´t get a better chance of getting the traitor.

Ahead of him, Alex could hear Ron getting nearer Crookshanks, as he heard him tell, "There I got you!" a pause then "get off you stupid cat."

Alex saw Ron throw off Crookshanks, but he lost Scabbers in the process. Without thinking, Alex pushed Ron away, "Watch it Bonteri? He heard him yell as he jumped after the rat. As he landed on the ground Alex´s hands closed around Scabbers, who made many squeaking noises, and tried to get away. However, Alex tighten his grip. "Got you now Peter!" he whispered, making Scabbers squirm, as he realized that his cover had been blown, but Alex simply tighten his grip, "you not getting away this time."

Just as Alex had gotten up, and with the rat in a secure grab, Ron came over and tried to wrestle him out of his hands, but Alex refused to let go, resulting in a small fight between the boys. "What are you playing at? Give me Scabbers." Ron sneered.

Alex did is best to hold on to the rat, but physical Ron was stronger than he was. So it didn´t took Ron long to force Scabbers out of his hands, and then he pushed Alex to the ground. Alex looked up saw to his disappointment that the rat now was safe in Ron´s pocket.

By the sounds of the footsteps Harry and Hermione had come. "What happened here?" Alex heard Harry ask.

"Don´t know." Ron said while looking at Alex "Bonteri just tried to steal Scabbers from me."

"No I didn´t, you attacked me when I had captured him. You lucky you little stunt didn´t make me lose your stupid rat." Alex hissed back, still thinking a clever way of getting the rat to Sirius.

"You little liar, you wouldn't hand him over. What were you planning to do with him? Kill him?"

"Listen you two stop this and come back under the cloak Dumbledore and the Minister than be coming back any minute" Hermione sneered, and the two boys nodded.

However, before they could cover themselves again, before Alex even could get up, they all heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws… Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow — an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. Alex paled, since he knew Sirius would do anything to get Pettigrew. "Oh no," he whispered.

Alex saw Harry reach for his wand, but it was too late — the dog or Sirius had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit Harry on the chest, knocking him on the ground. Alex saw the dog sharp teeth near Harry´s face.

"No" Alex shouted as got up and ran towards Harry, afraid that Sirius might end up hurting him.

But luckily Sirius didn´t instead he rolled off. Dazed, Harry tried to stand up. Alex looked at Sirius´ dog form who was growling as it skidded around for a new attack.

Ron was on his feet, standing next to Harry. As the dog sprang back towards them, he pushed Harry aside. So instead getting Scabbers as it intended. The dog's jaws fastened around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, but it was already dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll. Alex sighed now things were complicated.

Harry tried to follow but out of nowhere, something hit him so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. Alex then heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.

"Harry? Hermione?" Alex called, but then felt something hit him across the back, knocking him to the ground. Alex yelped as he hit the ground.

Alex groaned as he tried to get up, felling very groggy. "Lumos!" he whispered after a few seconds, just as the same time, as Harry.

The wand light showed them the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer.

Alex could see that Sirius was dragging a helpless Ron down though the secret tunnel. Ron was in an absolute state of panic, fighting furiously to stay above ground, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight.

"Ron," Harry shouted trying to follow his friend but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced to jump back. Alex tried jumping back too, but he was whipped in the face by one of the twigs.

"Grr we can´t though." He hissed in pain as he dried the blood of the fresh cut in his eyebrow.

All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground — but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken and a scream was hard as his foot vanished from sight.

"Harry, Alex, — we've got to go for help —" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder. Harry was bleeding too from a nasty cut in the forehead,

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time —"

"Harry think this though. We need help." Alex interrupted.

Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.

"No!" Harry screamed, "I know you hate Ron, but I won´t leave him behind.

"It isn´t about that, but we can´t near that entrance."

"If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.

"And did notice that the dog got in before the tree started to attack." Alex said, but still trying to get past the tree.

"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "Please…"

As he had heard his master´s worries, Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk, making the tree stand completely still.

If Alex hadn´t witness this earlier, he was sure he would be as surprised as Harry and Hermione was.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grabbed Harry's arm, and by the look on Harry´s face, she might had done it a bit too hard. "How did he know —?" Alex was a bit surprised too, so hitting that knot was the way in, interesting; he had wondered what he had done making the tree stop the first time, but now that he thought about it he had hit the tree around this spot with his stone.

"He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on — and keep your wands out —"

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forward, headfirst. Alex followed him and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. , thinking it might not be that bad, now Harry could see Sirius was innocent, although he wasn´t really sure how Harry would react when he saw the man who he thought had betrayed his parents.

Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry and Alex´s wand. Seconds later after Alex, Hermione slithered down beside them.

"Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice.

"This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him.

"I don't know… It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it… It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade…"

"It does." Alex spoke up, "I have been here before."

"When and how?" Hermione whispered.

"Around Christmas, I was throwing stones at the tree and must have hit the knot."

"And I guessed you just forgot to tell us." Harry said angrily.

"No I just didn´t tell you." Alex sneered.

"Look we don´t have time for this!" Hermione snapped before looking at Alex, "So where does the tunnel lead?"

"The Shrieking Shack." Alex answered, Harry and Hermione both looked at him strangely, "look I am sorry I did tell you guys, but to be honest I did really feel like talk to you back then.

"Whatever," Harry whispered, "we have to find Ron."

Alex sighed and you be in for a big surprise my friend, Alex thought to himself.

The trio moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes…

Then the tunnel began to rise; moments later, it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Ahead Alex could see the familiar patch of dim light through a small opening.

Everyone paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. They all raised their wands to see what lay beyond.

Alex smiled as he saw the familiar room of the Shack. He pulled himself out of the hole and stepped in the room, and then he helped Harry and Hermione up. Both of them were walking around, starring everywhere. The room looked just like when Alex had been here with Daphne, there was also no sigh of Ron or Sirius had bee here.

Except , there was a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway; Alex looked at trying to remember if it had been open before.

"It really is the Shrieking Shack." Hermione said as she looked out a window.

Harry looked around, mostly at the chairs that had been ripped apart. "Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly.

"No," Alex said, "they didn´t."

Harry pointed his wand at Alex´s face, making him squint his eyes due to the light that was in his face. "If you know something Alex, I would really appreciate if you told us right now."

"There is claw marks here Harry an-"but before Alex could say more there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. All three looked up at the ceiling.

Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

They reached the dark landing.

"Nox," they all whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod.

Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open.

On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron. Alex looked at him and was strangely relived that the injury wasn´t worse, he might hate Ron, but he didn´t want him to be permanently injured.

Harry and Hermione dashed across to him, while Alex walked in knowing Sirius was in there was well, he quickly saw him at the shadows, so he walked over to the bed standing beside it.

Ron — are you okay?" Hermione asked as she reached Ron.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap —"

"What —"

"He's the dog… he's an Animagus."

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Alex saw Harry wheeled around, but with a snap, Sirius Black had closed the door behind them.

Alex watched Harry´s face that was filled with horror and rage as he starred at the man, who he thought, had betrayed his parents. It was hard to tell if Harry was more scarred then angry, but Ron and Hermione both looked terrified.

Sirius smiled and croaked "_Expelliarmus__!_", while pointing Ron's wand at them.

Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry, a quick look at Harry´s showed Alex that he was wondering why he wasn´t disarmed.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," Sirius said hoarsely. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…"

Alex sighed, why would he say something like this? Stuff that would only provoke Harry. Sure enough, Harry would have jumped at Sirius, if Alex and Ron hadn´t grabbed his arms.

"Don´t do this." Alex whispered as he pulled Harry back, still with a good grip in his arm, in case he tried anything stupid.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron said fiercely while he looked at Sirius, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more colour, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.

"Lie down," Sirius responded quietly. "You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright.

"No there'll be only one murder here tonight," said Sirius, and his grin widened.

"Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Alex. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Alex´s restraint by giving him an elbow in the stomach and then lunged forward —

"Harry wait;" Alex hissed, but it was too late; as Harry's hand smashed into Sirius´ head and they fell, backward, into the wall.

Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling. However just as Alex was about to interfere by stopping Harry, there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Harry's face by inches.

However, Harry kept punching Sirius, until his hand found Harry's throat.

"No," Sirius hissed, "I won't let you stop me, I waited too long."

The fingers tightened, Harry choked.

"Sirius stop this, you going to kill him, that is not the plan," Alex shouted getting afraid that Sirius might end up killing Harry. Therefore he only realized what he had said, some seconds after he had said it, when he noticed everybody in the room stared at him there of them suspiciously.

Using that Sirius had realized what he was about to do and therefor paused, Hermione kicked him so he let go of Harry with a grunt of pain.

Ron threw himself on Black's wand hand, making him drop the wands.

As Alex just stood there not knowing what to do or who to help. Harry managed to get himself free of Sirius, and threw himself towards his wand. However, Crookshanks decided to interfere by setting his claws in Harry´s arm, making him hiss in pain before throwing the cat off.

Harry snatched up his wand and turned — "Get out of the way!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione.

They did not need telling twice. Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg.

Sirius was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart, but before he got there, Alex ran over to protect Sirius and pointed his wand at Harry, who looked confused.

"I can´t let you do this Harry." Alex said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just lower you wand Harry, I can´t let you hurt Sirius."

"How could you?" Harry asked as his confusion changed into anger. "You traitor I trusted you, but I was wrong, you been helping Black all along, you just like your mother. I can´t believe I brought all the crap you said about you and your mother was innocent. I bet you and her had been planning to hand me over!" He hissed more angrily them Alex ever had seen and even though he knew why Harry said those things; still it hurt being called a traitor by a close friend.

"I am not a traitor Harry; I would never help Black hurt you," pause "or any of you for that matter." He added looking at Hermione, noticing how angry she looked.

"Save it Bonteri!" She screamed, "I can´t believe I trusted you."

"Yeah just stop, if you really think Black wouldn´t hurt me then your are stupid. But let us face it you are liar! And that makes you a traitor." Harry screamed, "Black killed my parents, and you are helping him, you disgust me you filthy bastard."

"I killed them Harry I don´t deny it." Sirius said, "but it is not as you think, otherwise Alex would never had helped me, he properly would stand beside you. He is on your side. You need to know the whole story. "

"The whole story, all I need to know is that you sold them to Voldemort – and you," Harry his glaring at Alex, "if you are with me then step aside or I will kill you along with Black."

Alex didn´t move, and Harry tightened his grip of his wand. "Fine, you are with him then, then I have to end you."

For the first time Sirius sounded scarred, "No Harry don´t."

Alex took advantage of the look of confusion on Harry´s face, "look Harry I understand how you feel I really do, but you are making a big mistake. There is something here you need understand before you do anything."

"I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "None of you never heard her, did you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and he did that…" he said, then looked at Sirius, "You did it…"

Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry and Alex; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat.

"Get off," Harry murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.

But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. Alex quickly looked at Ron and Hermione both of them were looking at him with disgust, although he could see that Hermione still were looking for a reason for why he would be a traitor.

Then Alex´s attention were back on Harry who stared at Sirius, Crookshanks and Alex, as he tightening the grip on his wand.

"Harry," Alex whispered as he walked in front of Harry, while he lowered his wand a bit. "Please I know you no reason to trust what I say, but you should listen to what Black has to say. You are not a killer."

"You are right, why should I trust you?"

Alex lowered his wand completely. "Because I trust you, look hold me and Black at wand point, but promise that you will listen."

"Get out of my way" Harry shouted, but Alex didn´t instead he looked into his friends´ eyes.

"I know you, I know that you can´t kill someone in cold blood!"¨

"No, you don´t know me!" with a violent movement, Alex was pushed forward, and Harry raised his wand, ready to kill but then he froze.

The seconds lengthened. Still Harry stood frozen there, wand poised, Black staring up at him, Crookshanks on his chest, Alex still in between Sirius and Harry were watching his friend carefully with his wand slightly raised ready to defend Sirius.

Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione quite silent, as she was holding her breath.

And then came a new sound —

Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor — someone was moving downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE — SIRIUS BLACK — QUICK!"

Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Harry gripped his wand convulsively, but still didn´t attack.

Then the door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the bed, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Alex standing in beside of Harry, standing there with his wand trying to cover Black from Harry who had his wand pointed at Sirius, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.

"_Expelliarmus_" Lupin shouted.

Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, and then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest.

Harry stood there looking at Lupin; Alex noticed the betrayal in Harry´s eyes. "Not you too."

Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice. "Where is he, Sirius?"

Harry gave Lupin a strange look. The confusion was clear on his face.

Sirius face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Harry and Hermione glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered. Alex sighed they need to get a move on with this.

"But then…" Lupin muttered, staring at Sirius so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" — Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "— unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Sirius nodded.

Lupin smiled, "and Alexander knows about this?"

Sirius nodded again.

"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going on —?"

But he never finished the question. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother. Alex smiled relived that Lupin was on their side now.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

Lupin looked at Hermione, "please let me explain."

"NO," Hermione shouted before she turned at Alex, "AND YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! AFTER ALL THE TIMES I DEFENDED YOU. THEN IT TRUNS OUT YOU REALLY ARE A BAD EGG! JUST LIKE EVEYONE HAVE SAID."

"Hermione!" Alex tried

"NO I WON´T HERE YOUR EXCUSES. HOW COULD YOU LIE LIKE THAT? HOW COULD HELP BLACK KILLING YOUR FRINED?"

"Hermione you need to calm down." Lupin said, "If I am right Alex had a good reason."

Hermione looked at Lupin with horror, "what have I done? I shouldn't have covered for you, I should have told someone."

Alex looked from Lupin to Hermione wondering when she had found out about Lupin´s furry problem.

"Hermione, listen to me, please" Lupin shouted. "I can explain —"

Harry looked angry.

"I trusted you," he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"

"Harry listen Lupin wouldn't do that." Alex.

Harry sneered and grabbed Alex´s collar. "SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH." He screamed, "you been a part of this all along, how could you see me in the eyes all that time?" Harry paused, "You are really a psychopath." He finished before pushing Alex away.

"Harry please stop." Lupin said sternly, "Alex isn´t a psychopath, and I haven´t been Sirius´ friend, not until now that is."

"Harry don´t trust him, you don´t know what he is." Hermione screamed. "he's been helping Black get into the castle, just like Alex have, he wants you dead too, because he is-"

"Hermione don´t." Alex tried.

"No! Harry, Lupin is a werewolf."

"There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though he had gotten rather pale.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of four, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead. I know that Alex hasn´t been helping Black in the castle, and doesn´t want Harry dead"

Alex nodded at the last part, "I haven´t helped him in the castle, and I never would want Harry dead."

Then an odd shiver passed over Lupin´s face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!" Lupin stopped dead.

"Oh don´t start Weasley, have Lupin ever done anything to harm you, a few seconds ago he was your favourite teacher." Alex growled.

"I didn´t ask you, no wonder you are with him dark wizards and dark creatures make good fit." Ron said, making Alex roll his eyes.

Lupin gave Alex a sad smile before looking at Hermione, "Hermione I am curious when did you figure this out?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"I know for ages since Snape´s essay." Hermione said looking surprised.

"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both," Hermione said quietly.

Lupin forced a laugh.

"You and Alex are the cleverest of your age I've ever met, Hermione. Alex made the connection too, after hearing me in my office; still I must say; the both of you are the smartest."

"We're not or at least I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," Alex said slowly. "At least, the Dumbledore knows. Think about Snape hates Lupin so why would he keep this a secret from the person that could get Lupin fried."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy —"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU TWO HAVE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"

He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

"Harry I haven´t helped Sirius."

"I won´t deny that I have helped him, but not whole time. Harry Sirius isn´t who you think he is."

Harry looked at Alex, "I don´t believe you."

"Harry," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain-"

"How could I trust you?" Harry said coldly.

Lupin separated Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Harry caught his, stunned.

"There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt, Alex nodded doing the same. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

"If you didn´t help Black." Harry said looking at Lupin. "Then how did you know we were here."

The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it —"

"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony — that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You wrote —?"

"That is not the point Harry." Alex said quickly, although he too was a bit surprised over this.

"Yes, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, Hermione and Alex might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry—"

"How d'you know about the cloak?" Harry said.

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" said Harry, "or did you mean Black?"

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labelled Sirius Black. " Lupin continued. "I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow —"

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"No Ron," Alex said, "there was another, and THAT was the one Sirius was after," Alex paused looking Harry in the eyes. "Harry do you really think I would help Black to kill you, if I did I would have killed you or taken you when we was alone,"

"He has a point Harry," Hermione said slowly, "Alex could have captured you and taken you Black at any time, I mean just think how many times you been alone together."

Harry nodded. "Okay Alex let us say I believe you, and then who is Black after?"

"Scabbers or." Alex whispered.

"You are mad," Harry interrupted, "no wait you are insane."

"No, Harry he is not." Lupin said calmly before walking over to Ron. "Black is truly after Scabbers. Ron could I see your rat please?"

What?" Ron said. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"If I am right then everything. Could I see him, please?" Lupin said.

Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise.

Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.

"What d'you mean — of course he's a rat —"

"No Ron Scabbers isn´t a rat." Alex explained, "that what I tried to say earlier, Scabbers he is an Animagus – he is wizard and his name is Peter Pettigrew. As I said is isn´t you Black is after, it always been Pettigrew."

"You're all mental." Ron yelled.

"Ridiculous!" Hermione said.

"Don´t start Alex, and don´t think I am an idiot. I know Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.

"I meant to kill him," Sirius growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!"

Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.

"Sirius, don't!" Alex shouted as the same time as Lupin, and the two launched themselves forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again.

"Sirius stop this, we need to explain all this mess first." Alex whispered.

"We can explain afterwards!" Sirius snarled, trying to throw Lupin and Alex off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.

"They've — got — a — right — to — know — everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black by the arm, Alex with his arms around Black's waist. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry — you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

"Yeah listen to him, Harry has to know."

Sirius stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.

"All right, then," Sirius said, without taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"

"You're nutters, all three of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Harry and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Alex raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.

"You're going to hear us out, Ron," he said quiet, but hard voice. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS! YOU INSANE BARSTED" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Harry caught him am pushed him back down to the bed. Then, ignoring Black, Harry turned to Lupin and Alex, who still pointed his wand at Ron.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," Harry said. "A whole street full of them…"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" Sirius said savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Pettigrew," Alex said, "but the evidence doesn´t support it, I mean there are really some big holes in it."

Lupin nodded "I believed it myself — until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies… Peter is alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

Alex watched as Harry looked down at Ron, and as their eyes met, they agreed, silently: Black and Lupin were both out of their minds and so was Alex. Not that Alex blamed them, their story made no sense whatsoever. How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew? Harry then looked at Alex, he could see that Harry didn´t believe that he was a traitor, but sane was another story.

Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly.

"But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't be true, you know it can't…"

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Grindylows.

"Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework. The Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things… and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."

Alex smiled, "Hermione I know I checked it too and let me ask you something was Black on the list?"

Hermione was about answer when she froze, "no he wasn´t."

"Do you think that all Animagi chose to get registered or can´t find a way to bend the rules? I mean would the criminals do it, and I sure some good guys also see the benefits in not being registered."

"Alex is right Hermione. The Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," said Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years; I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began…"

Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All six of them stared at it. Then Alex strode toward it with his wand raised. He looked out into the landing, but there wasn´t a soul. "Weird no one is here!" Alex said pocketing his wand.

"This place is haunted!" said Ron.

"No it isn´t." Alex said as he walked over to Harry.

. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted" Lupin said, "The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."

He pushed his greying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, "That's where all of this starts I suppose — with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten… and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"

He looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione, said, "Shh!" She was watching Lupin very intently.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again. Then I again I should had taken in that students might eavesdrop." Alex gave a smile and shrugged.

"Sorry about that."

"I should have known, I used to be a Gryffindor as well. Anyway, before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me."

Lupin paused as he smiled.

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house" — Lupin looked miserably around the room, — "the tunnel that leads to it — they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

Alex´s eyes were fixed on Lupin, since it was the first time he heard the story as well, he felt really sorry for his professor, it must have been hard.

"My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumour… Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…"

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… and, of course, your father, Harry — James Potter."

Again, Lupin smiled as the thought back on a present memory, Alex´s eyes flicked to Sirius he too was smiling.

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her…"

"I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they worked out the truth."

Lupin looked over at Alex and Hermione, "just like you two. To my surprise they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" said Harry, astounded.

"Yes him too, it took them three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school that was lucky, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong — one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did… And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal —?" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off. "That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

Alex smiled a bit; leave it to Hermione to always think of everything.

"A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless — carried away with our own cleverness.

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…"

Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me… and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He is teaching Potions here." Alex answered.

"Professor Snape was at school with us." Lupin continued. "He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me —"

Black made a derisive noise.

"It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Harry, Ron, Alex, and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field… anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it — if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf — but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin, making Alex jump and turn, only to look in to the face of Severus Snape

The potions master was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.

…

Chapter end.

That is it for today. Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think


	16. Chapter 16 The traitor reveals himself

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery of the Prisoner Black

Chapter 16: The traitor reveals himself.

Hermione screamed, Sirius jumped to his feet, Alex gulped now they were in trouble, of all the teachers that could have come here it had to be Snape.

Snape smiled coldly, "I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow" he said, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "It is very useful Potter, I do thank you for leaving it behind."

Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did, well lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus —" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout."

"Professor Snape please you are making a mistake, Sirius isn´t out to kill Harry." Alex pleaded, "I have learned of some new evidence –"

"Silence boy," Snape interrupted, "there will be two prisoners in Azkaban tonight," his eyes now gleaming fanatically then he paused and looked at Alex who gulped. "Or maybe three more – it is clear now that you too have been helping Black Mr. Bonteri. Just like your mother, how disappointing, I must say you two deserve Azkaban together."

Alex growled in anger, but no reaction came out of Snape, expect he didn´t look as fanatic as before.

"Severus please listen." Lupin tried, "Alex is not-"

"Silence," Snape, sneered regaining the fanatic glimpse. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a tame werewolf —"

"You fool," Lupin said softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban? And an innocent child too?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. "Now don´t resist Bonteri or I be forced to hurt you." Snape moved his wand towards Alex was about to bind him too.

But with a roar of rage, Sirius started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Sirius´ eyes, this was the distraction Alex needed to pull out his wand.

"Give me a reason," Snape whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Sirius stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

Alex looked over at Harry who stood there, paralyzed and looked very confused, his eyes kept looking at Snape and Sirius, it was clear that Harry didn´t know who believe.

Alex then looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked just as confused as Harry did, still fighting to keep hold on the struggling Scabbers. Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape — it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"

Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer, your traitorous friend and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue."

"But if — if there was a mistake —"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Sirius´ face. Hermione fell silent. Alex look at Snape in shock, he was mad, if they didn´t stop him it would go all wrong. Soundly Alex felt very scarred of the man.

"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Sirius. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…"

"The joke's on you again, Severus," Sirius snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" — he jerked his head at Ron — "I'll come quietly…"

"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay… I —"

What little colour there was in Black's face left it.

"You — you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat — look at the rat —"

But Snape looked truly mad now, Alex know that he couldn´t be reasoned with.

"Come on, all of you," he said. Snape clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too —"

Alex paled as Snape looked at him, "don´t worry Bonteri you won´t be given the kiss, but you are in more trouble then you know."

"Severus please the boy has nothing to do with this, he hasn´t helped me."

Snape smiled, "you care for this boy?"

Sirius growled, "Just let him go, you win nothing by sending him in prison."

"Hmm yes maybe, watching you lose your soul will be enough; I might just have Bonteri expelled from this school, if truly haven´t helped you."

"Professor you can´t do this."

"But I can Ganger; in fact it is my duty."

Before he knew what he was doing, Alex, along with Harry, had quickly crossed the room in three strides and blocked the door.

"Move right now Bonteri, or it may just be a life sentence in Azkaban for you, instead of a broken wand." Snape said, "And you Potter should also get out my way, you might not be in as much trouble as Bonteri, but trust me you are still way over your head. If I hadn't been here to save you skin-"

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry said. "Me and Alex have been alone with him loads of times, I have even been completely alone with Lupin. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape. "Get out of the way, Potter."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN —"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black or Bonteri — now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER.

Alex made up his mind in a split second, and so did Harry. Before Snape could take even one-step toward them, they both had raised their wands.

"_Expelliarmus__!_" they both yelled — except that, theirs weren't the only voices that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall. Then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out.

Alex looked around. Both Ron and Hermione had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same moment. Snape's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sirius said, looking at Harry. "You should have left him to me…"

Harry avoided his eyes. Like he wasn't sure, even now, that he'd done the right thing.

"We attacked a teacher… We attacked a teacher…" Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble —"

Alex walked over to the uncurious professor and examined him, "He be fine Hermione, although he will most like be a bit cranky when he wakes up, so we should not wake him."

Alex looked up at Hermione smiling, but his smile faded a bit when he saw Hermione and pointed her wand at him. Alex realized he still had his wand at hand, "it okay Hermione, I just pocket my wand okay?"

Hermione nodded, and Alex did as he had said, "Hermione you got to believe me I would never betray Harry or you for that matter."

"I don´t know Alex, I just need to hear your story first."

Alex nodded and walked over to Harry as Sirius was untiring Professor Lupin.

"I mean it Harry, I would never betray you, if I wanted you dead, I would have stunned you when we were alone, and taken you to Sirius back then.

Harry didn´t say anything, and Alex Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.

"Thank you, Harry," he said.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry told Lupin, "either of you, maybe you just have fooled Alex."

Alex was relieved that Harry didn´t think he was a traitor any more, now he just needed to convince Harry about the rest. "Harry I know it sounds ridiculous."

"You right it does."

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy — give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

"Oh just give him the rat, Weasley," Alex said trying to push is anger at the Weasley boy aside for now, it wouldn´t help convince any of them.

"Come off it Bonteri," Ron said weakly. "Are you trying to say Black broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean…" He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat — there are millions of rats — how's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Sirius and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"

Sirius put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper that showed Ron and his family in Egypt. He smoothed the paper flat and held out to show the others.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked, thunderstruck.

"Fudge," said Sirius. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once, how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry was."

"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again as he realized the truth. "His front paw…"

"What about it?" Ron said defiantly.

"It is missing Ron," Alex answered without looking at him.

"What?"

"Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple… so brilliant… he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," Sirius said. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself — and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…"

"Don´t you remember that the biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger." Alex said now looking at Ron.

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! Why do you want me to lose my rat? He's been in my family for ages. "

"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We — we've been taking good care of him!" Ron said.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" Lupin said. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed.

"But Ron Scabbers was sick before Hermione got Crookshanks." Harry said slowly, as looked at Sirius.

"That is right and this cat isn't mad." Sirius said hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me… Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me..."

"What do you mean?" Hermione interrupted.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't… so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table…"

I knew Neville didn´t lose them. Alex thought to himself.

"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it." Sirius croaked. "This cat — Crookshanks, was it? — told me Peter had left blood on the sheets…I supposed he bit himself. " Sirius paused and smiled at Alex." Well, faking his death is his specialty by now."

"And why did he fake his death?" Harry asked furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

"No," said Lupin, "Harry—"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have," Sirius, said, with an evil look at Scabbers.

"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.

"Harry," Alex said hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we have thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down — but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father — Sirius tracked Peter down —"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled.

"How do you know that Harry you wasn't there, no one was expect Peter and Sirius."

"ALEX DON`T YOU LISTEN: HE JUST SAID HE KILLED THEM" Harry shouted as he pointing at Sirius, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly over bright.

"Harry… I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me…I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…"

His voice broke. He turned away.

"Enough of this," said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice, that Alex hadn´t before, not even when Lupin thought Alex would blackmail him had he spoken like that. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.

"Force him to show himself," said Lupin.

Ron hesitated.

"Oh please just give him the stupid rat, what are afraid he do feed him to Crookshanks." Alex sneered, "it just a useless stupid rat".

"Alex that is enough." Lupin said, "Ron I promise if I am wrong you get your rat back safe and sound."

Ron gulped, then finally, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.

Sirius had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.

"Together?" he said quietly.

"I think so", said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One — two — THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly — Ron screamed — the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then —

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.

He was a very short man, hardly taller than the four teenagers were. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Alex noticed his eyes dart to the door and back again, so he took out his wand so was ready to stun him.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."

"S—Sirius… R—Remus…" Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends… my old friends…"

Sirius´ wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed —"

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, "you don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"

"So we've heard," said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so —"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Sirius, and Alex saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too… You've got to help me, Remus…"

Sirius respond was to give Pettigrew a look that told him, that he gladly would kill him.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin.

"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" Alex asked his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before? Sorry that doesn´t sound right."

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? You are just a kid you don´t understand those things. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must have taught him a few tricks!"

Sirius started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room. "First of young Alex here understand things quit well – he is a lot smarter then you, and Voldemort, teach me tricks? It that all you have to say" he said.

Pettigrew flinched as though Sirius had brandished a whip at him.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" Sirius asked "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius —"Pettigrew muttered, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," Sirius said. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them… I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information… and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter —"

"Don't know… what you're talking about…" said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this — this madness, Remus —"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin evenly.

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban — the spy, Sirius Black!"

Sirius´ face contorted.

"How dare you," he growled, sounding suddenly like the bearsized dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than I was? But you, Peter — I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…"

Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath.

"Me, a spy… must be out of your mind… never… don't know how you can say such a —"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Sirius hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan… a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you… It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Alex caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy," but he couldn't help pay more attention to the ashen colour of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door.

"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can — can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione," said Lupin courteously.

"Well — Scabbers — I mean, this — this man — he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at her with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," Sirius said. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for twelve years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to re-join him…"

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

"Er — Mr. Black — Sirius?" Hermione said carefully.

Sirius jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her.

"If you don't mind me asking, how — how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?" she asked.

"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I —"

But Lupin silenced him with a look. Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer.

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know…" He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… They could tell that my feelings were less — less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand…

"But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again…"

Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but Sirius stared at the wall as he was hypnotized.

"… ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honours…He could kill all the ones I cared about…"

Sirius paused and unknown to everybody he looked briefly at Alex.

"So you see," Sirius finally said. "I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive…"

"The guards say you been talking in your sleep… always the same words… 'He's at Hogwarts.'" Harry spoke up.

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry…"

He looked at Harry, who did not look away.

"Believe me," Sirius croaked. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

Finally, Harry believed him in all of them and nodded.

"No!"

Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, grovelling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

"Sirius — it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't —"

Sirius kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this — wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," Sirius said.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," Sirius said, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.

"You wouldn't… you won't…" gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron.

"Ron… haven't I been a good friend… a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you… you're on my side, aren't you?"

But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion. "I let you sleep in my bed!" he said full of disgust.

"Kind boy… kind master…" Pettigrew crawled toward Ron "You won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," Sirius said harshly.

Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.

"Sweet girl… clever girl… you — you won't let them… Help me…"

Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly towards Alex.

"Oh nice boy smart boy you wouldn´t have me killed, you won´t have them take me. It would just prove what everybody says that you are evil" Pettigrew was now grabbing Alex´s robes. "Cyrina is your mother yes, she wouldn´t want this, are you going to dishonour her?

Alex growled just as Sirius shouted, "Get away from him your filth, and don´t ever speak Cyrina´s name again."

Pettigrew looked at Alex, and his eyes widened in realisation, "those eyes, you can´t be."

However, before he could say more, Alex stepped hard at Peter´s hand, "don´t torch me, and I hated you rat form, you human form doesn´t seem any better."

Peter whined and gave one more look before deciding try to convince Harry, but as he saw the rat crawl, Alex couldn´t help thinking what his mother would have wanted, he was also a bit worried that Pettigrew now also believed Sirius was his father.

"Harry… Harry… you look just like your father… just like him…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" Sirius roared. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry," Pettigrew whispered, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Harry… he would have shown me mercy…"

Both Sirius and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," Sirius said, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. It was pathetic to watch, he was like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine… I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me —"

"DON'T LIE!" Sirius bellowed. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He — he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" Sirius said, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" Pettigrew whined. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Sirius roared. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Alex watched Sirius and Lupin standing shoulder to shoulder, raising their wands.

"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall. Alex kept on looking, not turning away, still not sure, if they were doing the right thing.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

He ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you both have no parents," Sirius snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," Harry, panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors… He can go to Azkaban… but don't kill him."

"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around both of their knees. "You — thank you — it's more than I deserve — thank you —"

"Get off him you filth." Alex said as he walked over to Pettigrew and kicked him in the rips, "Harry is right, no matter what this man have to face proper justice."

"Yes," Peter said weakly, "thank you boys."

Harry looked at him, "I am not doing it for you, I just don´t think my parents would had wanted their best friends to be killers."

Sirius and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," Sirius said. "But think… think what he did…"

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry said. "If anyone deserves that place, he does…"

Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him.

"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Harry."

Harry hesitated.

"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."

Harry, looked at Alex who nodded, then he stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"But if you transform, Peter," Sirius growled, his wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree, Harry?"

Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see them. Sirius then looked at Alex who didn't agreed with Harry, because he didn't want the man who was supposedly to be his father to be a killer, but more importantly with Pettigrew captured his mother would go free, she might still do that with Pettigrew dead. But then it would mean he should trust the ministry, and Alex didn´t trust them. However, he nodded for Harry's sake.

"Right," said Lupin, suddenly business-like. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."

He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "_Ferula_." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"That's better," Ron smiled. "Thanks. You are the best – oh sorry about before"

"It is okay Ron, I understand."

"What about Professor Snape?" Hermione said in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.

"I told he is fine," Alex said, "we just overdid our disarming spells slightly, but I as said I think we should wait with revving him, I don´t fancy a detention."

"But we can´t just leave him." Hermione said trying not smile

"No, then we take him with us. " Lupin said, and pointed his wand at Snape. , "_Mobilicorpu__s_." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," Sirius said, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.

Alex watched as Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high. Still Alex couldn´t help but thinking that he had forgotten something.

"Is there something wrong Alex?" Harry asked as Lupin and Ron on their way.

"I don´t know." Alex said slowly.

"We need to go." Sirius whispered, "it is just nerves Alexander, it be better once deliver the rat to the authorities."

"Yeah you are right," Alex said following Sirius along with Harry and Hermione. Alex couldn´t help but smile, if things went as they should he would soon see his mother and then he could ask if Sirius was is father or not.

…

Chapter end

Thanks for the reviews I am glad that you guys like my story.


	17. Chapter 17 Where things went wrong

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery of the Prisoner Black

Chapter 17: Where things went wrong.

…

Alex couldn´t help but smile as he thought about what kind of a strange group he was in right now. There was Crookshanks who led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron went next, looking like entrants in a six-legged race. Next came Professor Snape, drifting creepily along, his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius. Harry and Alex followed with Hermione at the back.

Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it; Lupin still had Pettigrew covered with his wand. Alex could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. Harry went right after Sirius, who was still making Snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. Alex had the impression that Sirius was making no effort to prevent this. Alex laughed a bit when followed Harry.

"You know what this means?" Sirius said abruptly to Alex and Harry as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"Yeah it means you are free," said Harry, as Hermione moved in front, so the three of them could have a private moment.

"Yeah it does, it will also mean that your mother will be set free Alexander, helping an innocent man escape isn´t a crime. " Alex smiled at Sirius´ words although he already knew; he looked forward to seeing her again, and Sirius´ words reminded him of that fact.

"That is good," Harry said, "she don´t deserves being in that place."

"No she don´t, but Harry my freedom also means another thing. I don´t know if you been told, but your parents named me your godfather."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I knew, that."

"Well… your parents appointed me your guardian," Sirius said stiffly. "If anything happened to them…"

Sirius paused, he seemed afraid, of what Harry would say next.

"I'll understand, of course, if you two want to stay with your aunt and uncle," he continued. "But… well… think about it. Once my name's cleared… if you wanted a… a different home…"

"What — live with you?" Harry said and accidentally cracked his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling, but he continued as it hadn´t happen. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," Sirius said quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd —"

"Are you insane?" said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Sirius´. "Of course I'd want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Sirius turned right around to look at them; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Black didn't seem to care.

"You want to live with me?" he asked. "Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry as Alex smiled to himself, his friend deserved this.

Sirius gaunt face broke into the first true smile that Alex had seen upon it, well he had seen it when he had told Sirius that he believed he was innocent, but still this smile seamed happier somehow. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask; for a moment, he was recognizable.

"Good you have no idea how happy that makes me."

Harry nodded, then he looked at Alex "Hey listen, I am sorry about calling you a traitor." He said quietly, "I had no right to do that."

"It okay," Alex said, "I mean you didn´t know why I was helping Sirius."

"Yeah but still, you and your mother showed nothing but kindness this summer, and how did I repay you? By the first sign of trouble, I called you a traitor without hearing you out. You are my friend and I should had listened to you back then."

"Harry really, I understand, I mean it not nice to be called a traitor, but I be fine. If I wanted your trust I should have told you."

"Yeah, why didn´t you?"

"I un I wanted to but uh-"

"I told Alex not to tell," Sirius interrupted, "I thought it would be better if I told you myself."

"Harry looked at Sirius, "well I am not sure I would have believed him if he had told me."

"And other thing Harry it is important that you know that Alex never told me anything that gave you away or allowed me in the castle. He trusted me, but not with your life."

"You didn´t?" Harry asked looking at Alex.

"Yeah," Alex said starching the back of his head, "I mean I wouldn't see you hurt. I mean I trusted Sirius, but if I had been wrong and given him your location. He could have killed you."

"Thanks Alex you are a good friend."

"You too Harry."

Sirius smiled as he watched the two friends," You have a lot of good friends Harry."

"Yeah." Harry said looking ahead, "I do don´t I."

"I don´t really want to ruin this moment, but could I talk to Alex alone Harry?"

"Yes of course." Harry said looking at Alex, "but can I join when he finished? I would really like to talk to you Sirius."

"Yeah we will catch up to you." Sirius said, as Harry left, he waited for a few seconds, during that time Alex looked at Sirius wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"I haven´t really told you how much I applicate what you have done for me this year." Sirius said after a while.

"Oh" Alex blushed a bit, "it fine, that is what my mother would have done or rather she did do the same."

Sirius smiled, "yeah she needed as much convincing as you did – Alex I have to ask have you told Harry about what I am to you?"

Alex shocked his head, "No I haven´t, actually I think only Dumbledore, my grandfather, and the Minister knows about it, I haven´t told it to anyone."

Sirius touched Alex´s shoulder, "I understand it wouldn´t had been a nice label to have at that time."

"Yeah, but I also not sure that you really are my father no offence."

Sirius sighed, "Alex I am your father. You have to trust me, I wouldn´t tell you if I wasn´t sure."

"I know and I do trust you, but- maybe it is just me being stupid, but I just need to hear it from some else too."

"Like who?"

Alex shrugged, "my mother or better yet if I read that file the ministry have."

"That file is classified you know unless you have a good reason, but there is no way the Ministry will let a teenager in the room."

"Well if mother gets out of Azkaban I won´t have this problem. Look I ask her about it okay."

Sirius nodded, "fair enough, but what are you plans if things get delayed, I mean I have no doubt you mum will be set free, but she mostly have to rest first, so if you want you can come live with me."

Alex looked at the ground, "no thanks, I want to live with my grandfather if that happens, no offence I don´t know that well yet, but maybe we could oh hang out during the summer? Because if you are my father then I would like to get know you."

Sirius smiled, "Yeah I can accept that, it will most likely be best anyway, it will give me some time to settle in. But again Alex I can´t say how happy I am that you trusted me before, I know it been hard for you not telling anyone about what you have been doing, it must have been hard to lie."

"It has, I mean not just Harry and Hermione, but I also had to lie to my best friends: Daphne, Blaise and Tracey."

"Your best friends? It is not Harry and that Hermione girl?"

Alex shocked his head, "no, I mean Harry and Hermione is my friends and they are great. But my best friends they are from Slytherin house, and they are brilliant and really fun to be with."

Sirius gave him an odd look, "your are friends with some from the Slytherin house?"

Alex gave an icy look, "yeah I am, I like the Slytherins, they are my best friends, and my mother was in Slytherin. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No no not at all. I just surprised or impressed actually that you see past the houses differences so early in your life. I mean sure there were some Slytherins like your uncle I were on good terms with, but it wasn´t until my sixth year I started to consider them close friends, and at that time I have missed out on a lot friendships."

"That is sad, I met Daphne when I got my wand and we just clicked. Blaise and I worked together during classes and eventually stated hanging out. Tracey I met on the train ride in my second year."

"You are close with them?"

"Yeah I am, mostly with Daphne and Blaise, but Tracey too. We especially became close, at my second year. It back then when a basilisk was attacking. Everybody thought I was the one behind the attacks because I could speak to snakes. Daphne, Blaise and Tracey were there for me, when no else was. We even worked together trying to find the real culprit. Therefor it had been hard not telling them about you, I mean I am sure they would had wanted to help me."

"I glad that you have a lot of friends, and I am sure they understand it, when they know I am innocent, and you have explained why you did as you did." There was a pause where neither of them spoke. Alex wasn´t really sure what to say, if Sirius truly was his father, he had a million questions for him, but now that he was here, he had no idea what to say. Should he start telling Sirius about his life or should he ask him about his, should he ask about how Sirius had fallen for his mother? No it just didn´t seem right – Alex gave a small smile, the silence was getting awkward.

Sirius smiled back, "So if you don´t mind, shall we go get the others. Unless you want to talk?" He added a bit uncertainty.

"No, I oh don´t." Alex paused, "beside Harry would like to talk to you too."

It didn´t take long for Alex and Sirius to catch up with Harry. Once they were there they started talking about all kind of stuff, or rather Harry and Sirius did. They talk about what they should do once Sirius´ name had been cleared. They talked about where they should live, a house on the country if Harry got his will, but they also talked about normal stuff like Hogwarts. It was good Harry was happy he needed that.

Alex smiled even though he remained silent as the feeling that he had forgotten something returned.

The feeling lasted until they had reached the end of the tunnel it was really annoying. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches, Hermione followed.

Sirius saw Snape up through the hole, and then stood back for Harry and Alex to pass. At last, all of them were out.

The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering.

"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. Even from the distance Alex could see he threatened Peter with his wand.

Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Sirius, his chin bumping on his chest.

Alex gazed at the sky above Hogwarts, it was cloudy, so cloudy that you couldn´t see the –the "oh we been so stupid" he said, making Harry and Sirius look at him. "Everybody we have to hurry back."

However, nobody did, instead they all stopped. "What is it?" Sirius asked.

"The moon," Alex said, "it is the bloody full moon we got to go back RIGTH NOW."

Sirius paled, "oh no Remus get back," but in the same moment, Sirius had called a cloud shifted and everybody was bathed in moonlight.

"Oh crap baskets," Alex said, as he looked at Lupin, who froze up. He had gone rigid, and then his limbs began to shake.

"Oh, my —" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

Alex cursed, "we got do something."

"Yeah you should run," Sirius whispered. "Run. Now get out of here."

However, neither Alex nor Harry couldn't run. Harry´s reason was that Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. Alex was worried that Pettigrew might escape and he didn´t really wanted to see Ron get ripped apart either.

Harry leapt forward but Sirius caught him around the chest and threw him back. "No Harry," he said, "leave it to me."

There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away.

Alex could see that both Pettigrew and Ron was trying to get out their chains, but they couldn´t. Then made his decision, regardless of how much he hated Ron he couldn´t let him die, and he couldn´t let Pettigrew die since, he would be much more useful alive.

Without a word or any warning, he sprinted towards Ron, who looked at the transforming wolf in horror. "Alex don´t" he heard Sirius scream, "It is too dangerous! Get back here right now."

Alex ignored it and readied his wand, aiming carefully he pointed his wand at the chains that held Pettigrew to werewolf, and shouted "Diffindo!" The chains broke, but neither Pettigrew nor Ron moved away and now Lupin was fully transformed. Behind him, Alex could hear that Sirius had transformed and was running after him.

The werewolf snapped its long jaws as it wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it and moved towards Ron and Pettigrew rising it arms to a deadly slash. Alex sprinted harder knowing that Sirius wouldn´t make it in time he had to make it. The werewolf´s armed stopped, and in any seconds, the deadly slash would come and Pettigrew and Ron would be no more.

Just then, Alex jumped at the two, the force of the impact knocked them away from the werewolf, and made them fall over just as the werewolf claws slashed harmlessly though the air, Alex could feel the shockwaves at his back.

But he had done what he wanted as Ron and Pettigrew now was in a tiny bit safer distance to the wolf, who sneered and moved towards them.

Alex saw all this as fell on the ground a bit further away and rolled around.

He stopped himself and looked up just to see Sirius, who was in his dog form, fighting with the werewolf, the two were locked, jaw-to-jaw, claws ripping at each other.

As Alex looked at the fight he didn't notice Pettigrew had picked up Lupin´s wand there was a bang, a burst of light — and Ron, who just had gotten up fell motionless to the ground. Another bang — Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew, Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight.

And just seconds after Harry said that, Alex shouted, "Stupefy!_" _The red jet of light soared towards Pettigrew it would have hit him to if he had started transforming into his rat from. Alex could only watch as his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm.

"Oh no you don´t," Alex growled as he tried casting new stunning spell after him, but they all missed, since Alex could only hear Pettigrew as he fled though the grass. Soon the scurrying noise had vanished and so had the traitor.

"No! I can´t believe it, I let him go," Alex whispered. "NOOO" Alex screamed and kicked the ground, "How could I be so stupid I should have stunned him earlier, I can´t believe it NOOOO." Alex dropped on his knees and slammed his fist into the ground, "DARM IT THAT FITHY TRAITOT ESCAPED."Alex buried his face in his arm and screamed in frustration and sadness.

"Alex relax what happen?" he heard someone say, Alex looked up an injured Sirius, he also saw Lupin galloping into the forest.

"Pettigrew have escaped," Alex, cried, "I am so sorry."

"Don´t be, it isn´t your fault" Sirius said before he transformed back into his dog from, and ran in away trying to pick up Pettigrew´s scent.

Alex slowly got up then he kicked the ground again, "DAMM IT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN BLOODY QUUCKER. I SHOULD STOPED HIM ARRRRGH " He paused as the tears started fall down his cheeks, "I just so damm useless," he whispered.

"Alex you did everything you could." Harry said, walking over him and placed a hand on his shoulder and gently forced him over to Ron, where Hermione was standing.

"Did I really?" Alex hissed, "I should have stopped him, so no Harry didn´t did what I could."

Hermione nodded, "yes you did, if you haven´t had gone for Ron he would be dead now."

Alex looked over Weasley boy, "how is he?"

"He is alive, but I don´t know what Pettigrew did to him" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, Alex could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them.

"But will he be okay?" Harry asked.

Alex dried his eyes looked desperately around. Black and Lupin both gone… they had no one but Snape for company, still hanging, unconscious, in mid-air. "Y-yeah h-he just have b-been stunned."

"Okay that is good. We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," Harry said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Alex nodded, "yeah, we need Dumbledore; maybe we have enough evidence without Pettigrew, if we talk to him first."

Then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain…

"Sirius!" Harry and Alex said in unison, staring into the darkness.

Both Alex and Harry looked at each other and nodded although Harry did so a bit hesitantly.

"We got to help" Alex said, before running off along with Harry, with Hermione right behind them.

They ran after the noises, who seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. They pelted toward it, Alex ran as fast as he could therefor he thought it was a bit weird that he started to freeze.

The noises stopped abruptly. As they reached the lakeshore, they saw why — Sirius had turned back into a man. He was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.

"Nooo," he moaned. "Nooo… please…"

And then Alex saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. Alex spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them, Alex could already feel his happiness leave him.

"We got to help," Harry yelled.

Alex gulped but nodded, "yeah I was thinking the same thing."

"Do we have a chance?" Harry asked breathing heavily.

"I don´t know – there sure is a lot of them. Hermione you got to help us, just think of the happiest memory you have."

Hermione nodded, "I-I try. Good luck you guys"

Alex smiled, "yeah we need it."

"On three?" Harry asked.

"Two." Hermione continued

"One," Alex said.

All teens raised there wands, and Alex thought, my mother will be free she is not evil. With that thought burnt in his heard Alex yelled, "Expecto Patronum" in unison with the others, but nothing happen Alex could hear that Harry and Hermione was unsuccessful as well.

Alex then forced himself to ignore the bad things he was thinking, like the time he had fallen into the pixie nest. No he couldn´t think about it now he needed to focus about his time with Daphne in his second year and of his time with his mother, "Expecto Patronum." He shouted. This time a sliver light did came out his wand and formed a solid, but small shield.

The shield blocked many of the Dementors that came towards him, but there was many of them and they didn't only just attacked Alex, but Sirius, Hermione and Harry as well. Sirius gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death. Alex moved his shield so it covered Sirius as well, but now the Dementors had discovered that they could attack him from behind. As Alex felt the coldness in his body, he was forced moved move his shield to cover himself from the other side, and he had to move it again to cover himself from another side.

The Dementors were now sounding Alex, Harry, Hermione and Sirius attacking them from all sides. Alex could feel the fatigue, and his Patronus started to flicker. Hermione kept whispering the incarnation, growing more desperate, "I-I c-can´t do t-this." She whispered.

"Just try Hermione," but Hermione didn´t hear it, since she fainted leaving Alex and Harry alone to fight the increasing number of the dementors.

"Harry!" Alex said looking at his friend, "I can´t keep this up."

Harry frowned, "I can´t do this."

"Yes you can just try."

Harry closed his eyes then yelled, "Expecto Patronum." This time Harry succeed, and now there was two Patronuses defending them against the Dementors, Alex concentrated and pushed more power in to his Patronus, and together with Harry he formed a protective circle, that covered themselves, Hermione and Sirius.

However, they were still only two against an army, and the Dementors just kept on trying to get though, each time they tried Alex felt his energy being drained. One of the Dementors tried to sweep Harry´s Patronus aside, but was pushed back, however it left Harry´s patronus very weak.

Harry looked pale, and was breathing heavily as he tried keep the spell alive, "n-no" he whispered, "he is innocent I-I have t-to live with h-him."

"Harry, just h-hold on." Alex panted.

"I am s-sorry I just c-can´t t-there are to m-many." Harry staggered and fell on his knees and his part of the mist disappeared.

"No Harry please I can´t do this alone." Alex yelled, and battled for keeping his Patronus intact, but the memories about his mother arrest started to enter his mind.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry yelled but this only a weak sliver mist came, it didn´t do much. It certainly didn´t help, Alex´s mind was overwhelmed by his bad memories of how sad he had been when he leaned what had happen to his mother, and how everybody had treated him. Soon his Patronus faded just at the same Harry´s

The demmrntors now were swarming around them Harry moaned and fell on the ground.

"No, I have to keep on." Using the last of his strength, he conjured a new Patronus, but it was weaker than it ever had been. Out of the corner of his eyes, Alex could see; that a Dementor had picked up Harry, Alex quickly aimed his wand at Harry. His Patronus made the creature dropped Harry.

Since he was defending Harry, Alex only noticed the Dementor when it was behind him. Alex could feel them watching him, hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around him. Alex sprung around and sent his Patronus into it. The spell blocked the Dementor, but not for long, there was just too many of them.

The spell vanished and now the bad memories were overwhelming, Alex now thinking about the time his grandmother had died, and how sad he had been.

Alex tried to block the memory, but he couldn´t think of anything happy, Another Dementor came at him, from his other side. Panting Alex looked at it, trying to get the energy to cast another spell, but he just couldn´t. The Dementor seemed to be considering him. Then it raised both its rotting hands — and lowered its hood.

Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, gray-scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth… a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle.

The Dementor reached out for Alex, who gulped and tried casting another spell, but only a weak mist came out, and it didn´t did anything.

Alex was frozen in fear, as a pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around his neck, he tried to scream, but only a few gasp came out is mouth. Knowing that he only had one more chance to safe his soul, Alex tried casting the spell one more time, but before he could raise his wand, the Dementor slapped it out of his hands.

Alex looked over to see Harry, who had opened his eyes, was grabbed as well. They were forcing their faces upward… Alex could feel its breath on his face… he felt scarred, it was going to suck out his soul… He could feel its putrid breath, making him want to vomit.

The memory of his grandmother´s dead was stronger than ever, but was soon replaced by the time his father had left him and his mother. Alex felt a sharp pain in his head; it felt as something was cracking, and he could hear a faint voice shouting, "your all freaks – get off me- not my son."

Alex tried forcing his head away from the Dementor, trying his hardest to get free, but the dementor held him firmly.

As it forced him to face it, Alex dimly saw something white coming towards him.

As he got closer to the Dementor´s mouth Alex felt everything go foggy, he couldn't focus or think. He was just helpless.

Just as he had given up all hope Alex saw an enormous silvery light growing brighter and brighter… He felt himself fall forward onto the grass… Facedown, too weak to move, sick and shaking, Alex opened his eyes. The Dementor must have released him. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around him… The shouting had stopped; the cold was ebbing away…

It was then Alex realized that something was driving the Dementors back… It was circling around him, Sirius, Hermione and Harry… They were leaving, and air was warm again.

With every ounce of strength he could muster, Alex raised his head a few inches and saw two animals amid the light, one galloping away across the lake, the other flying through the air… Eyes blurred with sweat, Alex tried to make out what they were… They were as bright as a unicorn… Fighting to stay conscious, Josh watched them come to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Alex saw, by its brightness, two figures welcoming them back… one raising their hand to pat it, the other had it one it's shoulder… funny Alex thought to himself I think I know them, but who they were he didn´t know.

Alex didn't understand. He couldn't think anymore, he was just to tried. He felt the last of his strength leave him. As he fell, he could see Harry's face, who just happened to be staring at strange figures. Alex gave up as his head hit the ground, and he let go as everything went black.

Chapter end.

…

Sorry for the short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to end it. Any please review and let me know what you think. And a big thanks to those who have reviewed.


	18. Chapter 18 Time Travel

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery of the Prisoner Black

Chapter 18: Time Travel

…

"You are all freaks – stay away from me – get off me you little freak!" It was that voice that brought Alex back to semi consciousness.

He still was a sleep, but he was dimly aware that he was lying in a bed, but he had no idea how he had gotten there – the last thing he remembered that he had ben grabbed by a dementor, had it taken his soul? Was this what happen when you didn´t have a soul anymore? No wait the dementor had dropped him and something had chased it away, had that something brought him here?

As he became more aware Alex heard that someone was talking, at first, it was hard to hear what the voices were talking about, but was he getting more conscious they became clearer.

"Shocking business… shocking… miracle none of them died… never heard the like… by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape…"

"Thank you, Minister."

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"Nasty cut you've got there… Black's work, I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Bonteri, Weasley, and Miss Granger, Minister…"

"No!"

"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behaviour. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions."

"Are you sure that Bonteri wasn´t in control of his actions? I have been worried about him since his mother had been arrested, it wouldn´t surprise me that he have followed in his mother´s footsteps, and helped Black willingly."

There was a long pause, in which Alex feared the answer; Snape could have him placed in Azkaban. "It is clear that Bonteri has been under Confundus Charm for a long time, prison time will be unwise Minister." Alex lay listening with his eyes tight shut. He felt very groggy. The words he was hearing seemed to be traveling very slowly from his ears to his brain, so that it was difficult to understand, had Snape just defended him, preventing him from going in prison.

"You are sure? I know Dumbledore defends the boy, but your opinion will have weight, and the boy have shown dark behaviour. "

"Bonteri was bewitched, and it would seem that he was under the impression that his mother would be freed, if he helped Black. On the other hand, his arrogance, interference and foolish might have permitted Black to escape, it have brought his friends and the other students in grave danger, and he have also been reporting getting in fights with other students. Bonteri may also have given Black a lot of information that have allowed Black to escape us. Therefor there must be a punishment; maybe it should be considered removing him from this school."

Fudge paused, "It might be hard to convince Dumbledore and the others guvnors too expel Bonteri. As the Minster I won´t be able to influence that"

"Very well. There is however the problem with Potter, Ganger and Weasley. They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They have gotten away with a great deal before now, just as Bonteri have … I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves… and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of licence by the headmaster —"

"Ah, well, Snape… Harry Potter, you know… we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned."

"And yet — is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat him like any other student. And any other student would be suspended — at the very least — for leading his friends into such danger. Consider, Minister — against all school rules — after all the precautions put in place for his protection — out-of-bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer — and I have reason to believe that Potter has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too —"

"Well, well… we shall see, Snape, we shall see… The boy has undoubtedly been foolish…"

Alex still had closed eyes. His limbs felt like lead; his eyelids too heavy to lift… He wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever; he wanted to sleep to forget everything that had happened.

"What amazes me most is the behaviour of the Dementors… you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?" Fudge asked.

"No, Minister… by the time I had come around they were heading back to their positions at the entrances…"

"Extraordinary. And yet Black, Harry, Ganger and Bonteri —"

"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and brought them all straight back to the castle."

There was a pause. Alex brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach, if Snape had captured Sirius, then the ministry had Sirius meaning he would lose his soul.

He opened his eyes.

Everything was slightly blurred, but as he blinked sometimes, it soon became clear. He was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, he could make out someone lying on a bed. Alex squinted. Ron's red hair was visible above a pillow.

Madam Pomfrey with her back to him, bending over a bed. Alex squinted. Ron's red hair was visible over the pillow.

Alex moved his head over on the pillow. In the bed to his right lay Harry. Moonlight was falling across his bed. His eyes were open too. Madam Pomfrey was standing over him, giving him some chocolate.

Alex could also see Hermione on the other side of Harry. She too was awake, and was looking petrified, and when she saw that Alex was awake, pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Snape were coming through it from the corridor outside.

As she had sensed the movement, Madam Pomfrey turned and looked at Alex. "Good you are awake," she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Alex´s bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer. "Eat this, and I should tell you right now, I could fix most of injuries except the one on your back, I am afraid there will be a scar.

Alex nodded, as he was sure the nurse had done her best. "How's Ron?" he heard Harry ask.

"He'll live," said Madam Pomfrey grimly. "As for you three, you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're — Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on, and picking up his wand.

"I need to see the headmaster," he said.

Alex sat up as well, "Yeah I join you Harry."

"No, can´t allow this." Madam Pomfrey said then continued more softly. "It's all right. They have Black. He is locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now —"

"WHAT?" Alex and Harry screamed and both jumped out of bed. Hermione was about to do the same, but their shouts had been heard in the corridor outside; next second; Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.

"Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed — has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously. "And Alexander it applies for you too"

"Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's —"

But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control…"

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Minister, you have to listen, please," Alex spoke; he had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew was the real secret keeper of the Potters, and he was the one who was spying for Voldemort—"

"Enough of this, I know you sad about you mother, but saying this about Black won´t help her."

Alex looked at the minister in disbelief, "you got to be kidding me. My mother helped an innocent man. Maybe if you cheeked Black´s records instead of having you head up in your ass th-"

"ENUGH" Fudge yelled then continued more calmly, but still angry, "I am getting really tried of your arrogance boy; The Ministry knows what it is doing."

"Well you don´t," Alex resorted.

"I am trying really hard to give you some slack Bonteri, and I am really tired of hearing about your complaining. Right now you won´t face criminal charges, since you appear to be under a spell when you aided Black, but if you keep this up, I have to assume you helped Black willingly, then you might just get a cell next to your mother."

"If you think I am scarred of –"

"Minister please," Harry interrupted, "Alex haven´t been helping Black to kill me. In fact Black doesn´t want to kill me."

"You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, all of them… Black's done a very good job on them…"

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry and Alex roared.

"Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter and Bonteri are my patients, and they should not be distressed!"

"We're not distressed; we're trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said furiously. "If they'd just listen —"

But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry's mouth; he choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed. Alex got the same treatment seconds after.

"Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave."

The door opened again. It was Dumbledore. Alex swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again, as the same time as Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black —" Harry yelled.

"For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist —"

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter, Mr. Bonteri and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black —"

"I suppose he's told you the same fairy-tale he's planted in both Potter's and Bonteri´s minds?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat and Pettigrew being alive—"

"It is not a fairy-tale." Alex shouted, "Why-"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," Dumbledore said ignoring Alex´s outburst while surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" Hermione said, she sounded like she had cried. "You didn't arrive in time to hear..."

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE GANGER!" Snape growled, making Hermione sob.

Alex sighed through his nostrils and glared at Snape why was the man so stubborn. Snape saw this and glared right back at Alex, who didn´t back down.

"Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, interrupting the glaring contest. "The young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances —"

"Do you have something to add Bonteri?" Snape asked, as Alex continued to glare at him.

"Yeah, that Black is innocent whatever you two like it or not."

"Bonteri this is getting old, you must stop-"

"I would like to speak to Harry, Alexander, and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy — please leave us."

"Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest —"

"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.

"The Dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."

He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.

"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.

"I wish to speak to Harry, Alexander, and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.

Snape took a step toward Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.

Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry, Alex, and Hermione. Alex and Harry, all tree teens burst into speech at the same time.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth — we saw Pettigrew — he tried to escape when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf —"

"— he's a rat —"

"— Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off —"

"— Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius —"

"- But we had him, we tied him up -"

But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word — and the word of four thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody." Dumbledore paused, "especially since one of them is too connected to the case to be able to see it objectively – or that is how the ministry sees it." Alex closed his eyes knowing that it was him Dumbledore had talk about the question was if he meant that it was because of his mother or that Sirius might be his father:

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again, but Harry interrupted. "What how can you say this, how can you question Alex´s loyalty. I don´t understand why they just can ignore him like that. Even if his mother had helped Sirius to kill me, which she hasn´t, then Alex would never do that. How come you always never trust him?"

Alex was a bit torched that Harry was defending him, especially since moments before he had thought that he had been a traitor. "

"No it is not fair Harry, but since Alexander´s mother would be set free if Black was innocent, his motives will always be questioned. Besides that, a street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Lupin can tell you —" Harry said, again unable to stop himself.

Alex sighed heavily. Even if Lupin did give the evidence, he wouldn't be trusted. It was one of the worst things of being a werewolf, they wasn´t trusted.

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends —"

"But —"

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"But he hates Sirius, that must be taken under consideration" Alex said desperately.

"All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him —" Harry added.

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady — entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife — without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."

"But you believe us." Hermione said

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic…"

Alex looked at the ground, there was nothing that could be done; his mother would spend the rest of her life in a prison. Sirius Black would be without a soul. And what hurt the most was that Pettigrew hadn´t escaped if Alex just had let Lupin kill him, but Alex been too concerned that a dead Pettigrew wouldn´t be good enough to get his mother out and Sirius´ named cleared fast enough.

"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, making Alex look at him. His light blue eyes moved from Alex to Harry, then to Hermione, "is more time."

"But —" Hermione began. And then her teary eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, all of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, Mr. Bonteri, you both know the law — you both know what is at stake… You — must — not — be —seen."

Harry looked like a big question mark, but before he could ask, Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.

"I am going to lock you in. It is —" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Oh and maybe one of you should stay behind since two is easier to hide. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What is he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

"You will see," Alex said walking over to Hermione, "tell me you got it with you."

"Yes of course I do, I can´t let it lying around."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked again. ¨

Hermione fumbled with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

"Harry, come here," she said urgently, sitting up. "Quick!"

Harry moved toward the two, completely bewildered.

Hermione was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.

"Here —" She said, taking it off and putting it around Alex´s neck, then around Harry's.

"Wait, you're not going?" Alex asked.

"No, I was useless when we fought the dementors."

"Yeah but Hermione that was just because you didn´t have the training." Harry said.

"It is not just that, you have avoid being seen, it will be easier if you only are two, as Dumbledore said."

"You are sure you don´t want to come?" Alex asked, "You know we don´t blame you for what happened with the dementors."

"I know," Hermione said handing Alex the hourglass. "You know what to do, since you know about them."

Alex nodded. "I do, and I know all the rules, although I am pretty sure we are breaking one of them."

"Wait what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"No time to explain," Alex said, then turned the hourglass over three times.

The dark ward dissolved. Alex had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice —

And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again —

He was standing next to Harry in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. Alex was a bit surprised that they had moved in space as well as time.

He looked wildly around at Harry, the chain of the hourglass cutting into his neck.

"Alex, what —?"

"Over here!" Alex said, seizing Harry's arms and dragged him across the hall to the door of a broom closet; Alex opened it, pushed him inside among the buckets and mops, entered, then slammed the door behind them.

"What — how — Alex, what the bloody hell happened?"

"We have travel back in time." Alex said lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness.

"Really time travel?"

Alex nodded, "yep, we had travelled there hours back."

Alex could see Harry pinch himself, "It not a dream Harry."

_"But —"_

"Shh! Listen! Someone is coming! I think — I think it might be us!" Alex pressed his ear against the cupboard door and listen to the faint footsteps.

"Yup, footsteps across the hall… yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!" he stated.

"Are you telling me," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?"

"Yes," said Alex, his ear still glued to the cupboard door. "Hmm I'm sure it's us." Alex strained his ears. "It doesn't sound like more than four people… and we're walking pretty slowly because we're under your Invisibility Cloak —"He broke off, still listening intently. "We've just gone down the front steps…"

Alex sat down on an upturned bucket, feeling nervous, but Harry wanted a few questions answered.

"Where did Hermione get that hourglass thing?"

"It's called a time turner," Alex whispered, "and I expect she received it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. That is how she have been attending all her lessons. . She told me that Professor McGonagall made her swear she wouldn't tell anyone, but I figured it out by putting two and two together."

"Why did she never tell me about it I mean we used to date."

"She couldn´t tell anybody."

"She told you." Harry said, Alex wasn´t sure if he sounded jealous.

"No I guessed it. Listen McGonagall bend a lot of rules so Hermione could have this. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic. She had to tell them that she was a model student, and that she'd never, ever use it for anything except her studies. She's been turning it back so she could do hours over again, that's how she's been doing several lessons at once, see? It is also the reason she had been so stressed prolonged time travel like that takes it tool"

Harry nodded, "oh our bad break-up didn't help on that right?"

"No I suppose not."

"But Alex why have we travelled back in time?"

"So we can save Sirius, but Dumbledore said —we could save more than one innocent life…" Alex said, "but I no idea who the other one is."

There was a pause then Harry grabbed Alex´s arm. "We are going to Hagrid, so maybe it is – yes it is. Alex, we're going to save Buckbeak!" he whispered excitedly.

"But — how will that help Sirius?"

"Dumbledore said — he just told us where the window is — the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak — they can escape together!" Harry burst out.

Alex looked at Harry, it made sense, but it would difficult. "If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"

"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" said Harry. He stood up and pressed his ear against the door. "Doesn't sound like anyone's there… Come on, let's go."

Harry had just walked out but quickly stepped back in, "somebody is coming." He whispered.

Alex slowly looked out, it was Daphne and Tracey they where coming down the stairs and where headed to their common room. Alex noticed that Daphne looked angry, while Tracey where talking softly to her. Alex moved further out so he could a better a look at the girls as they moved in the hallway that led to the dungeon. He looked after them until they despaired from view.

Alex was wondering what had happened to Daphne since she looked so mad, and as the same time he once again noticed how pretty she was. He wished he could do something to cheer her up. Then he felt someone pushing him, "Hey Alex are you listening."

"Huh?" he answered looking at Harry.

"We got to move right now."

"Yeah," Alex mumbled, "yeah you are right, sorry."

The two teens moved though the deserted entrance hall, as quietly and quickly as they could, and closed the doors silently behind them.

The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold.

"I don´t hope that there is someone enjoying the sunset." Alex said as he looked at the castle.

"We'll run for it," said Harry determinedly. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout —"

"Okay, but wait we'll have to go around by the greenhouses!' Alex replied breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly there by now!"

Harry set off at a sprint, Alex following behind him. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing toward the shelter of the forest…

Safe in the shadows of the trees, Harry and Alex stopped up, slightly out of breath.

"Right," Alex gasped. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's… Remember to keep out of sight, Harry…"

"You don´t have to say all the time I get it."

"Fair enough."

They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they heard a knock upon his door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And Alex heard past-Harry's voice.

"It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh should've come!" Hagrid whispered. He stood back, and then shut the door quickly.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently.

"Yeah it is," Alex replied, as he saw a glimpse of himself. "Come on, let's move along a bit," he whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"

They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

"Now?" Harry whispered.

"No wait- wait," Alex hissed, "If we take him now then Fudge will think Hagrid have set him free and trust me that is the last thing we would want. No we have to wait until the committee people have seen him."

"That's going to give like sixty seconds," Harry said.

"There is nothing else we can do," At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin.

"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Alex whispered. "Hermione's going to find the filthy traitor in a moment —"

Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek of surprise.

"Alex," Harry suddenly said, "what if we — we just run in there and grab Pettigrew, and take him to Dumbledore."

"We can´t, beside it illegal to change time like that." Alex said, having thought about it before

"Why, then he won´t escape at Lupin transformation. And we are already changing time!"

"Yes, but we also would be seen. You told me I didn´t need to remind you of this."

"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"

"Exactly that is the worst we could do. We be seen by ourselves. Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" Alex asked.

"I'd — I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on —"

"That is what I mean, so would I! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? A lot of awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time… Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"

"Okay!" said Harry. "It was just an idea, I just thought —"

"I know, Harry, I thought about it too, but it might just end up making things worse." Alex said, then nudged Harry and pointed toward the castle. Harry moved his head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member, and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps. "We're about to come out!"

And sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, and Alex saw himself, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walking out of it with Hagrid. It was, without a doubt, the strangest sensation of his life, standing behind the tree, and watching himself in the pumpkin patch. .

"Yep it is weird."

"It's okay, Beaky, it's okay…" Hagrid said to Buckbeak, as Alex watch himself go to the hippogriff

Hagrid looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on. Get goin'."

"Hagrid, we can't —"

Yeah," the past Alex said clapping Buckbeak then walking over to the golden trio, as he told that The Slytherin could help.

"No you have to go! They have already been told all that. It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

Alex watched the Hermione in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over him, her, Harry, and Ron.

"Go quick. Don' listen…"

There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned, around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Alex watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard four pairs of feet retreating. His past self, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had gone, but the future Harry and Alex hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.

"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.

"Out — outside," Hagrid croaked.

Alex pulled his head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.

"We — er — have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, You're supposed to listen too, that's procedure-"

Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.

"Wait here," Harry, whispered to Alex. "I got this."

"Are you sure?"

Harry shrugged, "no, but one person makes less noise."

As Fudge's voice started again, Alex watched as Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak.

"It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall he executed on the sixth of June at sundown—"

Alex watched as Harry stared up into Buckbeak's fierce orange eyes and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.

"… sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair…"

Alex could see Harry whispering to Buckbeak, before trying in vain to get it to follow him.

"… as witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here…"

Harry seamed to put all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.

"Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside —"

"No, I — I wan' ter be with him… I don' wan' him ter be alone —"

Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.

"Buckbeak, move!" Alex heard Harry hiss.

He tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The Hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. Alex paled they were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door.

"One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign too." The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.

Alex stepped up, "come on Harry" he said as he kept looking at the door fearing it would open, but he could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. Harry gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees…

"Quick! Quick!" Alex moaned, darting out from behind his tree, seizing the rope too and adding his weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Alex looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight.

"Okay that is far enough, they might hear us if we move."

Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Alex, and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the Hippogriff seemed to be listening intently. Silence… then —

"Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," Dumbledore said. There was a note of amusement in his voice.

"Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily.

There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Must have pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

Alex was a bit surprised on how similar it turned out as the time before, if they had been far enough away, Alex would had assumed that Buckbeak had been killed just like his past self, did right now

Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry and Alex tightened their grip and dug their heels into the forest floor to stop him.

"Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the forest."

"Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?" Dumbledore said still sounding amused.

"Search the skies, if you will… Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."

"O' — o' course, Professor," Hagrid said, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in…"

Harry and Alex listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.

"Now what?" Harry whispered looking around.

"Now we wait until it is time, then we fly up to the tower and save Sirius."

"But how do we know, when to do that," Harry asked, "maybe we should move so we can see what is going on."

"Yeah you are right," Alex admitted, as he grabbed Buckbeak´s robe.

They moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow.

"There's Ron!" said Harry suddenly, and Alex´s head snapped up to see Ron sprinting across the lawn and his shout echoed through the still night air.

"Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —"

And then they saw three more figures materialise out of nowhere. Alex watched himself, Harry, and Hermione chase after Ron. Then he saw Ron dive.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —"

"There's Sirius!" said Harry. Alex saw away from himself fighting Ron and saw the great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Harry over, then seize on…

"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Harry, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots.

"Yeah, it does,"

"Ouch — look, I just got walloped by the tree — and so did you — this is weird —" Harry said.

The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.

"That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," Alex said.

"And there we go…" Harry muttered. "We're in."

The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge, and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.

"Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" Harry said. "If only Dumbledore had come with us…"

"Macnair and Fudge would've come too," Alex said bitterly. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot, and then me just to be safe. Don´t be fooled that man is an idiotic fool, who doesn´t want to see the truth."

"You really hate him," Harry said as the four men had disappeared.

"I do, the man arrested my mother without asking for the reasons why she did as she did. He is a weak man who only cares about power and how he looks."

They were silent for the next minutes

"Here comes Lupin!" Harry said as another figure sprinting down the stone steps and halting toward the Willow. Alex looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely. Why hadn´t any of them thought about the moon.

"If he'd only grabbed the cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there…"

Harry paused.

"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and —"

"Harry, are you crazy, we mustn't be seen! What if Snape shows while you're trying to grab the cloak..."

"How can you stand this?" Harry asked Alex fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" He hesitated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!"

"Harry, no!" Alex cried seizing the back of Harry's clothes not a moment too soon. Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging from his hands.

"See?" Alex whispered fiercely. "See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"

The Hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Harry seized his rope too, straining to hold Buckbeak back. They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly.

Not long after Snape came running. Alex noticed Harry's fists clenched as he watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.

"Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath.

"Shh!"

Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the cloak.

"So all the players is in place. So we might as well get comfortable, while we wait." Alex said as he leaned against a tree, watching Harry tie Buckbeak to the nearest tree before he sat beside Alex.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

Alex nodded, "sure."

"How come did you know that Sirius was innocent? Was it something you mum told you?"

"Oh no oh he told me that himself."

"Really when and how come he had time to do that, I thought you would had blasted him away on sight."

Alex laughed, "Yeah I wanted to do that at first. But as for when. Do you remember the quidditch finial, and how Michael and Chris beat me up?

Harry nodded, "yeah you looked pretty bad that day. I can´t believe they might let Chris back in."

"Well they were beating me up, and just as Michael was about to start cursing me a big dog chased them away. I am pretty sure it saved my life – anyway the dog just sat there looking at me at first I was terrified, but it allowed me to get my wand, and then it transformed to Sirius."

"So he just told you the same as he told us earlier."

"Yeah he did, and I offered to look after Pettigrew."

Harry smiled, "but why did he showed himself to you, I mean the only proof he had was his word – was it because you mother trusted him."

"Yeah maybe," Alex said avoiding Harry´s eyes.

"Alex! Please tell me."

Alex sighed, "He didn´t just came to Hogwarts to see you and kill Pettigrew. He also wanted to see me."

"What? Why?"

"Well, he and Dumbledore told me that he is my father."

Harry looked shocked, "you father? How long have you known about this?"

"Since you played against Ravenclaw. As I said Dumbledore told me"

"Why didn´t you tell me?"

"I didn´t want to tell anyone Harry, I didn´t want to be hated anymore, then I already was." Harry nodded in understanding. "Beside I still not sure I believe this. I mean my mother wouldn´t lie to me."

"Are you sure, she maybe have done it for a good reason? I mean now that you mention it you have the same eyes and the nose looks his too, so it could be the truth."

"I don´t know," Alex paused but when he saw Harry was about to open his mouth again , he continued. "Harry I don´t want to talk about this."

"Fair enough." Harry said, "I have another question then: Do you know what happened at the lake, I mean why did the dementors just leave us."

"Well the only thing I can think of is a patronus. It is the only thing that can chase those things away."

Harry nodded, "I know, but how conjured them."

"I'm not sure, but whoever did it were pretty powerful wizard, or witch," Alex replied.

"I think I know who it was," Harry murmured. "There was a small pause as if Harry was thinking on the right way of saying the next. "I think — think one of them was my dad."

Alex glanced up at Harry. "Harry, your parents are — well — dead," he said quietly.

"I know that," Harry said quickly.

"So it was your father´s ghost?" Alex asked.

"I don't know… no… they looked solid…"

"But then, it can´t be him, or there is even stranger magic then I thought."

"Maybe I was seeing things," Harry said. "But…from what I could see… it looked like him… I've got photos of them…"

"Harry are you sure you are okay," Alex asked getting worried.

"I know it sounds crazy," said Harry flatly.

"It does. Listen I know you wish it to be true," Alex said. "But you father is dead, but trust me I understand how much you want him to be alive."

Harry nodded while Alex looked away. One of the person had looked familiar to him too, but how did he know that person.

The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Alex sat with his face turned toward the Willow, waiting.

Then, at last, after over an hour…

"Here we come!" Alex whispered.

The two teenagers rose to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upward with Black. Next came Harry, Alex, and Hermione. They all began to walk toward the castle.

Alex´s heart was starting to beat very fast. He glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon…

"Harry," he muttered, "I know what you're thinking, but we've got to stay put. We must not be seen. There's nothing we can do…"

"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again…" said Harry quietly.

"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" Alex snapped. "I don´t like to say it, but there is nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we are not supposed to be doing anything else! But trust me if we could get the rat I be really happy, you have no idea how much it pains me that he got away."

"All right!"

The moon slid out from behind its cloud. They saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement —

"There goes Lupin," Alex whispered. "He's transforming."

"Alex!" said Harry. "We've got to move!"

"We can't, I keep telling you —"

"Shut up and listen to me: Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"

"Oh crap baskets," Alex hissed, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where do we go? The Dementors will be coming any moment —"

"Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said. "It's empty now — come on!"

They ran as fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them…

The cabin was in sight; Harry skidded to the door, wrenched it open, and Alex and Buckbeak flashed past him; Harry threw himself in after them and bolted the door. Fang the boarhound barked loudly.

"Shh, Fang, it's us!" Alex said, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quieten him. "That was really close!" he said to Harry, "How could I have been so stupid, if you hadn´t seen it then we could be- be."

"It is not your fault Alex."

Harry was looking out of the window and Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. He lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings contentedly, and seemed ready for a good nap. Alex too wanted to sleep, so took a seat in the nearest chair.

"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," Harry said slowly. "I can't see what's going on — we won't know when it's time —"

Alex blinked and looked at Harry.

"I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"

"Yeah you right, come on Buckbeak."

Alex and Harry stepped outside again and edged around the cabin with Buckbeak following them. They could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the Dementors were closing in on Sirius… Harry and Alex would be running to them any moment…

Harry and Alex stared out toward the lake; both their hearts doing a kind of drumroll in their chests…Whoever had sent those Patronuses would be appearing at any moment…

For a fraction of a second they stood, irresolute, in front of Hagrid's door._ You must not be seen._ Alex told himself, but didn't want to be seen anymore. He wanted to do the seeing… He had to know…And he knew Harry did too.

And there were the Dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake…They were moving away from where Harry and Alex stood, to the opposite bank…They wouldn't have to get near them…

Harry began to run Alex followed holding Buckbeak´s rope.

The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, they could see tiny glimmers of silver — their own attempts at a Patronus —

There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry threw themselves behind it; Alex tried up Buckbeak, and joined him. They were peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished.

"Come on!" Alex heard Harry muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Dad, come on —"

But no one came. Alex raised his head to look at the circle of Dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear — but no one was coming to help this time — no one except themselves. Of course, he and Harry did see someone, but it wasn´t Harry´s father, it was their future selves.

"Alex looked at Harry who looked back, "I know," Alex said. Both teens moved forward raising their wands, this time Alex thought about everyone that mattered to him: his mother, and at the same time he knew he would get spell right. Then in unison with Harry, he shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM."

And out of the end of their wands burst, not shapeless clouds of mist, but two blinding, dazzling, silver animals.

One of the animals looked like a horse, while the other looked like a bird. One galloped silently away from Harry, while the other flew away from Alex and across the black surface of the lake. They saw them charge at the swarming Dementors that let go of their victims with a stream. Now the Patronuses were running or flying around and around the Dementors, attacking them. The dark creatures began falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness…Then they were gone.

The Patronuses turned. They were returning back toward Harry and Alex across the still surface of the water. The horse wasn't a horse, but a stag, and it moved to Harry. The other one was a bird, or more precise it was an eagle. It landed on Alex´s shoulder and he felt happy, he thought of Daphne, his mother, the rest of his family and friends, and how they accepted him for what he was. Smiling Alex moved his hand to the bird and touched it.

"Prongs!" Harry whispered softly as he touched his Patronus as well.

Soon both animals vanished, and the two boys stood there, hands still outstretched.

"Did we just," Alex began.

Harry nodded, "Yeah we just saved us."

"Yeah and we actually made a corporeal patronus. That is amazing; it has never been done before by anyone our age."

"I knew I could do it," Harry said awestruck, "because I already seen myself do it."

"Yeah it weird right."

"Alex, look at Snape!" Harry said suddenly.

Together both boys hid behind a bush and peered though it to the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Alex, Hermione and Sirius onto them. One more stretcher no doubt bearing Ron, were already floating at his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away toward the castle.

"Right, it's nearly time," Alex said tensely, looking at his watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing, so let give them some time to get Sirius in Flitwick´s office.

They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was ferreting for worms again.

"Do you reckon he have been paced there yet?" said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.

"Look!" Alex whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"

He pointed through the darkness, since he had seen a man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.

"Macnair!" Harry said. "The executioner! He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it, "Harry added.

Harry put his hands on Buckbeak´s back and Alex gave him a leg up

"Come on," he whispered and grabbed Alex´s hand. Alex placed his foot on one the branches on the bush and climbed behind Harry, with his help.

"You know how to fly this thing right?" Alex a bit nervously.

"Yeah hang on tight."

Alex placed his arms around Harry, as he pulled Buckbeak´s robe back over his neck and bound it to the other side of his collar. Then Harry nudged at Buckbeak´s sides with his heels, and they all flew up in the air.

Alex could help but be amazed it felt great flying like this. Harry urged Buckbeak forward. They were gliding quietly towards the upper floors of the castle. Harry then made Buckbeak fly left, and he with the help of Alex started to count the windows.

"Whoa!" Harry said, pulling backward as hard as he could. Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne.

"He's there!" Harry said, pointing at a window that sure enough had Sirius behind it. As they rose up beside the window. Alex reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.

Sirius looked up, and Alex saw his jaw drop, as he saw who was at the window. He jumped out of his chair, rushed to the window, and tried to open it, but it was closed.

"Stand black," Alex, shouted as he took out his wand and pointed at the window, holding on to Harry with his left hand. When Alex saw Sirius step back, he said, "Alohomora!" making the window open.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked

"No time to explain, get over here before the dementors gets here." Harry said, Alex could see that he did his best holding Buckbeak steady.

Sirius placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the hippogriff behind Alex.

"Okay, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower — come on!"

The hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Alex could feel Sirius holding tightly in the start, but soon relaxed at bit.

Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Harry and Alex slid off him at once.

"Sirius you got to go, they will soon discover that you have escaped." Harry panted.

"Is the other boy okay?" Sirius asked, as Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.

"Yeah Ron is great," Alex hissed, "now go – look I messed up and Pettigrew got away, so we have no proof." He paused, "look I am sorry I shouldn't have saved him. I know I messed up."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, "Sirius said looking at Alex, "you did nothing wrong."

"We should have killed Pettigrew," Alex said, "now no one knows your innocent,"¨

"You and Harry knows it and that is what is important. I don´t know how I ever could thank you."

"There is no need for that, you would have done the same for us, just get out of here before you get captured." Harry said

Sirius wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky. "We'll see each other again," he said. "You are — truly your father's son, Harry, and your mother would be so proud of you Alex."

Sirius squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and Alex jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more. The hippogriff took off into the air. He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Alex gazed after them . . . then a cloud drifted across the moon. . . . They were gone.

Chapter end.

So one chapter left until the next book. A big thanks to all who have review, I hope you will continue to let me know what you think.


	19. A Stinking End to a Sticking Year

The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery of the Prisoner Black

Chapter 19: A Stinking End to a Sticking Year.

Alex looked away from the sky and the disappearing Sirius to his watch, "Harry! We have to hurry. We only have ten minutes before Dumbledore closes the door. Not to mention that we shouldn't be seen especially not here."

Harry nodded and the two boys sprinted though the doorway behind them and down the spiralling stone staircase. As soon as they had reached the bottom, two voices were heard. Alex and Harry flattened themselves against the wall, and listened: it was Snape and Fudge and they were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.

"… only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was saying. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"

"As soon as Macnair returns with the Dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the Daily Prophet that we've got him at last… I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape… and once young Harry is back in his right mind, I expect they'll want to tell the Prophet exactly how you saved him and the other boy…"

"Yeah sure just after I have finished drinking tea with Voldemort and given my uncle a big hug." Harry snarled, Alex didn´t smile as caught a glimpse of Snape's smirk when he and Fudge passed him and Harry's hiding place. That git was happy about this.

Their footsteps died away. Harry and Alex waited a few moments to make sure they had really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new corridor — then they heard a cackling ahead.

"Peeves!" Harry muttered, grabbing Alex by the neck of his shirt. "In here!"

They tore into a deserted classroom to their left just in time. Peeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in boisterous good spirits, laughing his head off.

"you are not funny right now Peeves." Alex said to himself as he checked his watch. "Three minutes, Harry!"

They waited until Peeves's gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again.

"Alex — what'll happen — if we don't get back inside before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry panted.

"Well the idea was that no one would think we had freed Sirius because we never left the hospital, so if we don´t make it in time. I will most likely end up in prison or worse. You will properly just get expelled or get a really big detention, you luckily basted" Alex responded while running.

"Yeah, I wouldn't call any of us lucky if that happens," Harry asked, "how much time?"

"Don´t have your own watch." Alex said and looked at his watch, "Oh great one minute left."

The two boys reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance. "Okay — I can hear Dumbledore," Alex said tensely. "Come on, Harry!"

They crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore's back appeared.

"I am going to lock you in," they heard him saying. "It is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door, and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry and Alex ran forward. Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long silver moustache. "Well?" he said quietly.

"We did it!" Alex said breathlessly.

"Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak, two lives saved," Harry added, panting.

Dumbledore beamed at them.

"Well done. I think —" He listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone too — get inside — I'll lock you in —"

Harry and Alex slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Ron, who was still lying motionless in the end bed, and Hermione, who was watching them with sparkling eyes and a cheeky grin, knowing they were successful. As the lock clicked behind them, the two teenagers crept back to their own beds, Alex tucked the Time-Turner under his robes. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.

"Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now? Good now I am ordering you all to get some rest, and eat some chocolate."

She was in a very bad mood, and Alex knew it was best just to do as she told them, and without a word, therefor they accepted the chocolate she gave them, without a protest.

Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it. But Alex could hardly swallow, he was tired, and he had to try really hard not to fall asleep, but his eyelids just felt so heavy.

But he had to know, he had to make sure Sirius hadn´t been recaptured, so he waited and waited. And then, as he eat though a fourth piece of chocolate Madam Pomfrey had given him, he heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them…

"What was that?" Madam Pomfrey said in alarm.

Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.

"Really — they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

Alex was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer and nearer —

"He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out —"

"HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! IT IS IN THE HISTORY BOOK. THIS — HAS — SOMETHING — TO — DO — WITH — POTTER!"

"Severus — be reasonable — Harry has been locked up, if we should blame anyone it should be Bonteri, but he have been locked up as well along with Harry. Even I have to admit I been wrong about him"

BAM.

The door of the hospital wing burst open.

Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. In fact, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself.

Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"

"See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw —"

"POTTER AND BONTERI HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry and Alex. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth. "THEY IS ALWAYS CAUSING TRUBBLE."

"Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THEM!" shrieked Snape. "THEY DID IT, I KNOW THEY DID IT —"

"That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"

"You are sure none of them could have snuck out." Fudge asked looking at Alex.

Madam Pomfrey saw this and huffed, "yes minster I came out seconds after the headmaster, had left."

"Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Alex are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Alex put the most innocent smile on his face, as he looked up on Fudge and Snape.

Fudge seamed connived that neither of them had done, if anything the minter looked awkward for thinking it could have been Alex. Snape however, stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behaviour, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.

Snape growled, whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced," Fudge said, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly. "He's just suffered a severe disappointment."

"He's not the only one who's suffered a severe disappointment!" puffed Fudge. "The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughing stock! Well… I'd better go and notify the Ministry…"

"And the Dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the kiss on two innocent boys…Completely out of control…no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight…Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…"

"Hagrid would like that," Dumbledore said, smiling at Alex and Harry

As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.

There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up. They could see him sitting up, rubbing his head, and looked around.

"What — what happened?" he groaned. "Harry? Hermione? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

Harry, Alex, and Hermione looked at each other.

"You can explain," said Harry, helping himself to some more chocolate.

"Yeah Hermione I need my beauty sleep." Alex said closing his eyes, and actually did fall asleep before Hermione could protest.

…

When Alex, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the hospital wing at noon the next day, it was to find an almost deserted castle. The sweltering, heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. Alex thought about going there and to find Daphne, so they could hang out, but he didn´t knew what to say to her. He basically had ignored her in the past weeks, and he assumed that the reason she had been angry when he had seen her during his time travel adventure, was because of that, and Alex didn´t really know, how to apologise to her.

Beside he knew that she would ask about Sirius, and she would more than likely be mad at Alex for not telling her about it. Yes, he knew that he was a coward, but he was truly afraid that talking to Daphne right now would make things worse.

So, Alex hung out with Harry, Hermione and Ron, or to more precise Alex was with them, he didn´t took part in their conversations.

They wandered onto the grounds; the golden trio were still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were now. Alex was only there because Harry and Hermione had forced him.

They all sat near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, Alex lost the thread of the conversation as he looked across to the opposite bank. And replayed the memory of a stag galloping and an eagle flying, across the lake.

A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see a very bleary-eyed Hagrid, mopping his sweaty face with one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs and beaming down at them.

"Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night," he said. "I mean, Black escapin' again, an, everythin' — but guess what?"

"What?" they said, pretending to look curious.

"Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!"

"That's wonderful!" said Hermione, giving Ron a reproving look because he looked as though he was close to laughing.

"Yeah… can't've tied him up properly," said Hagrid, gazing happily out over the grounds. "I was worried this mornin', mind… thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night…"

"What?" Harry said quickly.

"Blimey, haven' yeh heard?" said Hagrid, his smile fading a little. He lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er — Snape told all the Slytherins this mornin'… Thought everyone'd know by now… Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose on the grounds las' night… He's packin' now, o' course."

"He's packing?" said Harry, alarmed. "Why?"

"Leavin', isn' he?" said Hagrid, looking surprised that Harry had to ask. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin again."

Harry scrambled to his feet.

"I'm going to see him," he said to the others.

"But if he's resigned —"

" — doesn't sound like there's anything we can do —"

"I don't care. I still want to see him. I meet you back here." and he ran off, Hagrid too leaved the kids.

"Now what?" Ron said, looking out to the lake.

"I want to see him too," Alex said, standing up, "see you Hermione" He added before running after Harry, not even looking at Ron.

Even though Alex had saved Ron, they still didn´t talk –sure Ron hadn´t been so accusing of Alex lately, but as far as Alex was concerned nothing had changed Ron still was an ass, but he wanted to hang out with Harry and Hermione, then it meant he had to tolerate Ron.

…

Alex reached Harry at the castle and together they walked to Lupin´s office.

The door was open. Lupin had already packed most of his things. The grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Lupin was bending over something on his desk. He only looked up when Harry knocked on the door.

"I saw you coming," said Lupin, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.

"I just saw Hagrid," Harry said. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is," said Lupin. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.

"Why?" Alex asked, "It isn´t because the Ministry think you helped Sirius right?"

Lupin crossed to the door and closed it behind the two boys.

"No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives." He sighed.

"That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he — er — accidentallylet slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast." Alex sighed, it just wasn´t fair.

"You're not leaving just because of that!" Harry said.

Lupin smiled wryly. "This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents. They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you. . . . That must never happen again."

"Yeah but that wasn´t your fault," Alex began, "look your are the best defence teacher we ever had"

"It was my fault Alex; I should have taken my potion. I should have known it was a full moon." Lupin said as he emptied his drawers. "From what the headmaster told me, you two did amazing last night. I must say that I am proud to have been teaching so brilliant wizards. Tell me about your Patronus."

"Oh did you know?"

"Harry what else could have driven the Dementors away."

And so Harry and Alex told everything that had happen, when they finished Lupin were smiling proudly.

"You are right Harry; your father was a stag that is why we called him Prongs. Lupin said, then he handed Harry is invisibly cloak, and after some hesitation he also handed him the Marauder's Map. "Since I am no longer you teacher, I can give you this."

Alex smiled as Harry took the map and pocketed it, "passing on the legacy huh professor?"

"Yes, I suppose Hogwarts need it´s pranksters," Lupin said closing the final case, "and I trust that you will keep the legacy Harry."

Harry nodded, as there was a knock on the door, and it opened, and Dumbledore stepped in. If the headmaster was surprised to see Alex and Harry there, he didn´t show it. "Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Lupin picked up his old suitcase and the empty grindylow tank.

"Well — good-bye, Harry and Alexander," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you two. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage."

Alex had the impression that Lupin wanted to leave as quickly as possible, not that he blamed him, no matter what this wasn´t fair.

"Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly. Lupin shifted the grindylow tank slightly so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Harry and Alex, Lupin left the office.

Alex stood up as well, "I need to get out of here as well."

"Mr. Bonteri, you did everything you could." Dumbledore said, voicing the thoughts Alex had been thinking.

Alex stopped up, "Yeah that is what everybody is saying, but what good did it do? Pettigrew got away again, Sirius is on the run, my mother is still in prison and now Professor Lupin is forced to leave. This is all my fault."

"Alexander, it isn´t your fault." Dumbledore said.

"It is sir, I didn´t help at all."

Harry nodded, "yeah I can´t really see how I helped either." He said sitting on a chair.

"My dear boys, "Dumbledore began, "you have made a difference. You have saved an innocent man from a fate worse than death."

"Yeah but if me and Harry hadn´t convinced Sirius to spare Pettigrew if I hadn't been so bloody noble and saved him from Lupin, then we had his dead body as proof."

"You regret saving him young Alexander?"

"I do." Harry looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"It is never wrong to save a life, you may be glad you did saved him in the future."

"I don´t think we will sir," Harry said frowning, "there is something I never have told you, when I had my exam with Trelawney, she acted odd – well odder – her voice became deep and weird and she said that: _Voldemort's servant was going to set out to return to him before midnight. . . . She said the servant would help him come back to power." _Harry said, and added, "After that he returned to normal, but couldn´t remember what had happened."

Alex gulped this was bad news indeed, but Dumbledore look clam.

"Another prophecy, I am impressed."

"How can you be so clam sir?" Harry asked in a high voice, "If we had killed Peter can he won't find Voldemort."

"Harry and Alexander listen closely, now one of Voldemort´s men owes you a life debt. That is a bond that can´t be broken." There was a pause, "I think you have made the right choice, beside the future isn´t written in stone."

"Thank you sir, but I still need time to think about this, and I have things to do" Alex moved to the door, and nodded a goodbye to Harry and the headmaster before he left the room. Despite what Dumbledore said, it still felt like a failure his mother was in prison and Sirius was on the run, and maybe it wasn´t all his fault, but some of it was.

…

Alex stepped in to the school library minutes later; if Voldemort would be back, he needed to be stronger. Alex nodded to Madam Pince, and made his way to the Transfiguration area. He walked through the row until he stopped and found what he was looking for on the fourth shelf.

Alex reached up and pulled out two books, and read the titles: _How To Become An Animagus and How To Spot An Animagus._

Alex smiled this was just what he needed_._

_…_

Nobody at Hogwarts now knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, Buckbeak, and Pettigrew had vanished except Harry, Ron, Alex, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore. As the end of term approached, Alex heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth, the closest was that Alex had made a clone of himself, and that had freed Sirius. He had laughed when he had heard that one.

Malfoy was furious about Buckbeak. He was convinced that Hagrid had found a way of smuggling the Hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that he and his father had been outwitted by a gamekeeper.

Percy Weasley, meanwhile, had much to say on the subject of Sirius's escape.

"If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" he told the only person who would listen — his girlfriend, Penelope.

Though the weather was perfect, though the atmosphere was so cheerful, though Alex knew they had achieved the near impossible in helping Sirius to freedom with Harry, he still felt sad. On of the main reasons for that was that he thought he had failed Sirius, but another one, and maybe even bigger reason, was that he had tried talking to Daphne the day after Lupin had resigned. However, she had huffed and walked away, not even looking at him. He had tried calling her, but again she ignored him. So yeah, she was mad at him all right, in fact madder than he had thought. He had asked Tracey about it, but she too had given him the cold shoulder, and said, "What do you think."

Therefore, in Alex´s opinion this had the worst year ever, his mother not here to comfort him because she was in Azkaban prison, his father not really being his real father. That title belonged to a convicted criminal who was innocent. And Alex himself had been thinking of strange shouting he had heard when the dementors had tried to suck out his soul. Then there was the problem with his friends from the Slytherin house, Alex already knew that Daphne was mad at him and Tracey was too, although it seemed to a lesser extent. But even Blaise were giving him the cold shoulder, when Alex saw him, he would say he was busy so that they couldn't talk right now. Alex knew why they were angry, and he understood why, he really did. And he was thinking about how he could apologise to them all, but he just didn´t know how. So decided to give them some space.

Yeah he was a coward he knew that, but it was easier to retreat in to the world of his studies more precise his animagus studies. So he now spend most of his time reading in the books, barley talking to anyone at all. Only when he were asked he would give a short answer, which would end the conversation. It was only Harry an Hermione he talked a bit too, it wasn´t much, with Harry it was mostly about Sirius´ escape, their impressive magic, and the fact they might be god Brothers, and Hermione was about school Work, and some other stuff.

In fact, the only thing Alex had in common with the rest of the students was that they too was sorry to see Professor Lupin go. The whole of Alex´s Defence against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation.

…

Alex continued to isolate himself for the remainder of the term. The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Ron, Alex, Neville and Hermione had passed every subject. Alex was pleased that he had gotten perfect scores on everything except DADA and Runes. He was amazed on how he had a perfect score on Divination, which was weird. Snape's behaviour toward Harry and Alex over the past week had been quite alarming. Alex wouldn't have thought it possible that Snape's dislike for Harry could increase, but it certainly had. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at Harry, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around Harry's throat.

Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.T.s; Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.L.s each, Mellissa Robinson had did extremely well too, passing all her subjects with and E or more. The Gryffindor House, had, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated, well expect Alex who looked forward to the year wound end.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave the others some surprising news.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.

"I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I should have listen to you sooner Alex"

Alex look up from his animagus notes that he was reading, and smiled, but it was forced. He hadn´t really wanted any company, but Harry had dragged him with him, saying that needed the company.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it," Ron said grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," said Hermione severely.

"But you told Bonteri," Ron replied, Alex ignored him and continued to read his notes

"I only told him because he already figured out what I was doing," Hermione said, then looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain.

"Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly.

"I'm okay," Harry said quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," Ron said. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now —"

"A telephone, Ron," said Hermione. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year…"

Ron ignored her. "It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work." Alex looked up at know and noticed that Ron was smiling smugly at him, as if he was saying; but you are not invited.

Ignore him Alex thought to himself, there will be a whole summer without him.

"Yeah… I bet the Dursleys will be pleased to let me come… especially after what I did to Aunt Marge…" Harry said, and then looked at Alex. "What about you Alex? With your mum in...Azkaban...who are you going to be with? Maybe Tony or your grandfather?"

Alex looked up from his notes. "I'll be with my Grandfather, though he'll be gone a lot, which kind of gives me freedom..." Alex finished slowly, lost in thought.

"Freedom to do what, exactly?" Ron asked

Alex snapped his head towards Ron, looking at him strangely. "Nothing," he said after a pause before returning to his notes, and Harry, Ron and Hermione began playing exploding snap, all in in all a pretty ordinary trip.

It was late in the afternoon before anything else interesting happened…

"Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"

Alex turned from his notes to look outside. Something very small and grey was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. Harry stood up for a better look and quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it, it was a very small owl, so small that Alex wondered how it had kept up with the train.

The owl dropped two letters onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval, thought Archimedes seemed to ignore it as he was asleep. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.

Harry picked up the first letter, and handed the other one to Alex, "it for you" As Alex took his letter as Harry opened the one that was addressed to him. "It's from Sirius!"

"What?" Ron and Hermione said excitedly. "Read it aloud!" they said.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

_Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job._

_I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they have not a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._

_I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting something. It was I who sent you the Firebolt, Harry -"_

"Ha!" Hermione said triumphantly. "See! I told you it was from him!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" Ron said. "Ouch!" The tiny owl now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.

– _Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather._

_I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

_I'll write again soon._

_Sirius_

Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was the piece of parchment in there.

"Yes!" Harry said.

"What is it?"

"It's permission to get to Hogwarts," Harry answered with a wide grin. "This'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" Harry said happily then locked back at his letter. "Hang on, there's a PS…"

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly. "Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then he held him out for Crookshanks,

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred and meowed.

"That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."

Alex looked at his letter wondering if he should open it, then he moved a bit away and did it,

_Dear Alexander_

_First of all I wanted to say how sorry I am that your mother have to stay in prison, if I had known what would happen to her, I never would had come to her, and asked her for help._

_I don't want you to blame yourself that Pettigrew got away, Remus and I was the adults and we should have known it was the full moon. In fact, I am proud that you acted the way you did, it was foolish yes, but brave. _

_As for me being your father, then I have to say it; it is the truth. As I told you your mother and I dated during Hogwarts, we even talked about getting married at some point. However, I was a fool, and I missed many appointments with her, I had already made move out on the country, and asked her not to tell anyone that we lived together, in the end she spend most of the time there alone. I thought it was enough to protect her, but I should have been there too. _

_The finial straw was when I missed her first baby cheek up. We had a fight after that, and we decided to split up. _

_I still saw her though; we met up at the Potters occasionally, before you were born, I remember being amazed on how big your mother was back then, and over the fact, I would be a father soon. Even though he had met you stepfather back then, there is no doubt that you are my son. I even used babysitter you when, your mother was out with the muggle, since your mother wanted you to know who you real dad was. Later on just shortly before Harry´s parents died, Cyrina and I starting talking about giving our relationship another chance, since she had begun to question if she loved Daniel or me. I think she would have chosen me._

_However, I messed that up too. It was the day Harry´ parents died, I came to her, just before I set after Pettigrew. Like everyone else, your mother thought I was the secret keeper. She told me never to get near you ever again. And how she hated me for leaving such a mark on you._

_Then I was arrested, and put in prison, and your mother took this at another sign that I was evil, she convinced everybody that you were the muggle son, and you all moved to London. _

_After I came out I went to your mother´s, I don´t know why but I wanted to see her and tell her that I was innocent. _

_At first, she wanted to curse me, but then I told her everything. She believed me, and told me what at happen to her, after I had left you; she told how your stepfather left the two of, and all I can say that I am sorry I wasn´t there for you. I can´t believe there are humans like him out there. She told me other things too, but it is not my place to tell you that._

Alex found the last part a bit strange, but continued reading.

_While we were on the run together, you should know that you mother and I talked about getting back together again, a future I hope can still happen. I would want nothing more than to have a family, to be able to take care of my son and do father and son stuff. _

_I wish I could tell you that is what will happen, but I can´t. _

_Again I wanted to thank you for saving me life, and if you need anything, anything at all or just want to talk then write me._

_Love Sirius. _

Alex closed the letter and crushed it in his hand, then stuffed it in his pocket. Why wasn't he told of this? Why would his mother lie to him? Why? Wasn't he good enough for the truth?

Alex put the crushed paper in his pocket, and kept it there all the way back to King's Cross-station. When Harry and Hermione asked him what was wrong, he just said that he didn´t want to talk about it. The letter was still in his pocket as he stepped back through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters, and there he noticed his grandfather at once. Alex exited the train after his friends and watched the move of to the matriarch of the Weasley family, but Alex didn't follow them. Instead, he moved over to his grandfather, walking past Blaise who was put out that his friend didn't notice him.

"Hey there, little champion," Frederic asked as Alex arrived next to him. "Are you holding up okay?"

"Sure," Alex said, bowing his head, not noticing that his friends were looking for him. "Can we get out of here now, I really don´t want to be here anymore."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your friends?" Frederic asked.

"I already did," Alex lied.

"Oh, well, alright," Frederic, said. "Let's get your stuff and we'll head home." Alex nodded and grabbed his owl while his grandfather grabbed his trunk. "Are you sure you don´t want to live in your old house?"

"No you house will be fine. Alex said in a emotionless vocie, as the two of them made their way through the crowds a people.

"Alexander!" called a voice. Alex didn't stop or turn around, even though he know it was Daphne but his Grandfather did and saw her, looking back.

"Alex, that girl was calling you," Frederic said, grabbing his grandson's shoulder.

"I don't want to talk anyone right now, grandfather," Alex replied.

"But she wants to say goodbye," Frederic said. "And she's pretty, I know I sound like Anthony, but never leave a pretty girl waiting." Alex sighed and turned to see Daphne and she was watching Alex with worried eyes. "Now, why don't you go and say goodbye," Frederic said, grabbing Archimedes cage. "Go on."

Alex nodded and walked over to Daphne. "Hey," he greeted, he had to admit he was happy she was talking to him now; maybe it was a good thing that his grandfather had forced him to this.

"Hey," Daphne greeted back, crossing her arms, from the sound of her voice; Alex knew that she still was very angry.

"So, I guess I'll see you next year," Alex said, scratching the back of his head, trying to break the ice.

"I don't know, will you?" Daphne replied shortly.

"Oh", Alex said looking at the ground, "but I just thought you were mad at me, and I kept my distance."

"You are right I am mad at you Alexander Bonteri." She said pocking him. "How could just abandon us like that? Huh, without a word you leave me behind, not talking to me at all about the things that are happing in you life. Don´t you trust me. "

"Daphne I-"

"And it is not just me Patronus classes with Blaise? Study groups with the both of us? And then doesn't even bother giving excuses or say goodbye when it's time to go home."

"I'm sorry," Alex apologized with a sigh. "I've been busy and the things got crazy with exams and then after that I have a lot of other things on my mind, about my mother, that I almost lost my soul."

"That doesn't explain why you've abandoned me, Blaise, or Tracy, after the exams where over. I am your friend that means you come to me with your worries and we talk about them."

"But I-I w-wanted t-to Daphne but each I saw you, then as I said you looked mad, so I assumed you wanted me to leave you alone."

Well you assumed wrong. Let me tell you something when you think I am angry at you, then did you ask me why I was angry."

"I oh I:"

"No you didn´t ask me instead, you started to hanging out Weasley who all but insulted your mother, me and every other Slytherin. Why is that? Did his views finally get into your head?"

"No!" Alex cried.

"Then why be a friend with someone who insults your mother or views, than be with a friend who cares about you and accepts you for who you are."

"Daphne I don´t hang out with Ron, he just is there when I hang out with-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Alex!" Daphne hissed. "Either you want to be in this relationship or not."

"Relationship?"

"Friendship, I said friendship!" Daphne growled. "Now, what's your answer?"

"Daphne, I do want to be friends," Alex started. "I really do, but Harry is my friend too, and he and I just-"

"Harry, Harry, Harry. It's all about Harry Potter, isn't it?" Daphne replied. Alex didn't reply, afraid to make Daphne more angry than she already was. Then she stopped talking and gave Alex and icy look.

"I am done with this. If you don´t want to be my friend, then I won't be yours, so when you are relaxing during the summer think about, if you want this, then write me. I won´t be writing you." Alex felt awful Daphne never talk to him like that, that I was the way she talked when she wore her ice queen persona, it was scary. "Is that understood- well say something," she snapped after Alex had been silent for a while.

"I-oh I", Alex really wanted to say something but he was still afraid it would make Daphne even angrier.

Daphne looked at Alex one last time, "bye Alexander." She said coldly before leaving.

Alex sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Things can get any more worse, can they?" he said to himself, he had lost his mother and now his best friend wasn´t talking to him. Yeah it sucked. And right now he could really see how to make things better.

Chapter end.

There that is the end of The Alexander Chronicles Year 3; the Mystery of the Prisoner Black. Alex´s whole life have been changed his mother is in prison and the man he thought he was his father really isn´t. He have seen what his deepest fear was, and have almost become it.

So now what awaits, will he stay in the light or fall into darkness.

Stay tuned for The Alexander Chronicles Year 4: The Rise of Darkness

(don´t worry I will put up a notice when the next book is ready)


	20. the next story is up

So the next book of the The Alexander Chronicles is up. It is called: The Alexander Chronicles Year 4: The Return of Darkness.

Many things have changed in Alexander´s life, his mother is in Azkaban and he have learned that he is the son of Sirius Black. This year Alex has to battle both his inner darkness that is growing stronger inside him, and the outside darkness that is returning stronger than ever, not even Hogwarts is safe. Beside that, he have to deal with being a teenager.


End file.
